


Boku no Overlord

by PauThide



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Momonga, Female Susuki Satoru, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: Nazarick is transported to the world of heroes and villains. A world where superheroes are real, and villains as well. In all this, Suzuki Satoru, or as she is called. The supreme leader of the great guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, would have to do her very best to blend in this strange, but familiar world.Would she be a hero?Or a Villain?Or both?
Comments: 81
Kudos: 264
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. A new hero

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading my other Fanfic (Overlord: The Demon Empress) To understand better my OC. And her build. Besides that, everyone is pretty much as they should be.  
> There would be smut, but would not be the center of the history. I will mark those scenes, so you could skip it if you want.

**I recommend reading my other Fanfic (Overlord: The Demon Empress) To understand better my OC. And her build. Besides that, everyone is pretty much as they should be.**

**There would be smut, but would not be the center of the history. I will mark those scenes, so you could skip it if you want.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The voices of many junior students approaching the entrance of the UA High School Examination site, show the anticipation of the exam that would take place here. New heroes will be born today, the initial step for many of their dreams will start now. And for a youthful man, with dark-green hair. Freckles and an innocent appearance. The first step in becoming the glorious hero, he always dreamed.

Izuku Midoriya walked nervously, still not believing that this is happening. That he made it this far, and that his dreams are about to become real. That all his hard work, and hope, weren't for nothing.

"I won't disappoint you All Might!" Midoriya whispered with excitement.

"Move aside, Deku!" Midoriya only squeals, afraid of the voice that he knew to whom it belongs to.

"Kachan?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Get out of my way or you're dead," Bakugo said, pushing him aside without caring too much about anything else. Midoriya just cringes a bit, thinking he should really stop being afraid of his childhood friend. Ever since the day he saved him from that mud villain. He never tormented him in school again. But he has become more hostile to him.

Midoriya only sighs. He knew that eventually, he would have to face Bakugo again someday. But for now, he must take his first step to fulfill his dream.

"I need to move forward!" Midoriya said with determination. Or at the very least, trying to sound like it.

His trembling legs didn't seem to listen to him properly. He notices, too late, that he tripped with _own_ his legs. Going faced down quickly. But he didn't touch the ground, confusing him and scaring him for a moment.

"Are you okay?" A girl with bobbed and curve inwards hair asked with a warm smile. Midoriya said nothing. He is too nervous to talk to a girl, even to say thank you. He only stared, with a dumb look on his face.

"It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you, but is a terrible omen to trip and fall," she said with a smile. Midoriya only nodded, still stunned to be in front of a girl.

"This sure is nerve-wracking, don't you think?" she said smiling.

"Um, ya um," Midoriya said.

"Good luck to both of us!" She said, leaving him.

He is over the moon, thinking about how much he has changed. He finally talked to a cute girl, although he said nothing at all. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, and he felt that today is an excellent day. He didn't notice a person talking to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, you dropped this," Midoriya turn around and, his jaw almost hit the ground.

Before him, a beautiful girl with shoulder-length white hair side-swept to her ear. Deep, soft golden eyes, and stunning facial features. Making her the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen. Is standing in front of him, holding a pencil. And he couldn't say anything at all.

"Is this your pencil?" The girl asked one more time.

 _"Yiiii,"_ Midoriya said, making the girl look very confused at him.

"Ah, here take it," she said.

Midoriya extended his hand and, while taken the pencil, his hand touched the girl's hand for a second. Making him squeal in his mind.

"Th-Thank you," he said.

"Mm, you're welcome," the girl said, leaving him behind. Like the other girl did a few minutes ago.

"I talked to two girls today!" He whispered.

Everyone around him is looking at him with a very confused look on their faces. Perhaps his nervousness and anxiety are making him act this way. But they stayed away from him. None of them wanted to deal with a crazy person, especially today.

He remembered about the exam and bounced his way there. He didn't want to be late on this important event in his life, but he can't deny feeling happy about meeting two cute girls today. Midoriya only hopes that this day goes well and that nothing ruins it.

* * *

"Welcome to today's live performance!" The entire room is silent as a crypt.

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical exam! Are you ready?!" Again, no one said anything. They are just sitting there, looking at him with very stoic faces.

"It's the voice hero, Present Mic!" Midoriya mumble, excited.

"I listen to his radio show every week. All the U.A. Teachers are pro heroes!" Bakugo, who had the misfortune to be next to him, only whispered him to shut up.

They didn't notice the girl behind them, looking with a keen interest in the rules of the exam, and ignoring the surrounding people. They are just watching her with blushes on their faces, and goofy smiles.

"As you can see, we would fill each location with faux villains. The points awarded are according to the difficulty level of each villain," Present Mic, said.

"Attacking other examinees is prohibited!" The girl nodded, understanding the simplicity of the test. Is not something out of the ordinary. They wanted to see their raw power, and how they could work with it. Each Quirk is different and has unique applications. So is normal that they wanted to see and measure the value of each of them.

The document on her hand, make it very clear about the details of the entire exam. Although there is a minor detail on it, there is a faux villain that seems to not give a single point. And from what she reads, it seems to be an especial obstacle of sorts.

 _"Perhaps is something like a boss. Something that will rampage around, making everything more difficult. I understand now. Mm, the information we have from this school is correct. They take things seriously. Albedo and Demiurge were right,"_ she thought.

"May I ask a question?" A boy with glasses asked, raising his hand.

"There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout!" The boy with glasses said, not waiting for an answer.

 _"Fool, he hasn't realized the true purpose of this exam,"_ she thought.

"And you, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time… It's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" He said with a glare.

She heard the poor boy she met this morning, mumble a pathetic sorry. She sighs, thinking that being surrounded by kids would be harder than she expected.

 _"I could have sent someone else, but honestly I didn't know who… Solution? No, she is in Europe right now with Sebas. They are expanding our company there. Narberal, well she was a candidate but, after what happened in Russia, I don't feel that she would do a suitable job here. Lupusregina? Well, she can at least act friendly, but putting a sadistic werewolf surrounded by children is dangerous. Entoma? No. She would eat them,"_ She thought.

 _"Cz? Well, she could have done it. I would have not needed to use an item to change her appearance too much at least. But I needed her for something else. The same goes for Yuri. No, the only one who could do this is me. Besides is an excellent way to understand this world of superheroes better. Especially if I want to rule it in the future,"_ She sighs.

 _"It's been four years since I was teleported to this world. And still, I have problems believing this is real, but I am glad that Nazarick is with me. Besides is an excellent thing that this world is like my own. I can move more freely and work properly here. And there is no contamination, no toxic waste, I can go out without using a mask. There are no marks of a third world war, and more importantly. I can finally collect books, comics, and manga physically! Back in my world, buying a book was something only the rich could do. You could only find online links to read them there. I always wanted to have The Lord of The Rings trilogy on my bookshelf. Now I can!"_ She smiled with joy.

"That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The noble hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said _True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life_ , Plus Ultra!" She raised her eyebrow at that statement.

 _"Napoleon Bonaparte, a noble hero? Well, if you are French perhaps. But for the rest of Europe at that time, not so much,"_ she thought with an amused face.

Everyone stood up quickly, not wanting to lose more time and get to the test immediately. Again, she felt the people looking at her. Whispers and such. She ignored them like always. And walked to her destination.

"Everyone from division D, come here!" The announcer said.

She walked over and located herself away from everyone. All of them only stared at her with anxious faces, trying to figure out her Quirk. Or just checking her out. Good thing she is using a black jacket and black leggings. She didn't want to expose more of her body if necessary. With the ridiculous hourglass figure she has, extra attention is not something she wanted to deal with. She is starting to regret expending so much time in Yggdrasil's character creation. Even now, that she is using an item to change her appearance to look like one of a 15-year-old girl. Her figure pretty much remains the same.

"H-Hello!" she saw a girl with fluffy and unruly pink hair. Almost the same color of her skin, talk to her.

"M-My name is Mina Ashido! A pleasure to meet you!" The pinky girl said with an enormous smile.

"Pleasure, my name is Galadriel Nazarick," she responded.

 _"Well, is a wonderful thing that I can use this name with minor difficulty. I can say that my parents are huge Tolkien fans,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Nazarick? Are you related to this… Company?" Mina asked, with a nervous voice.

"Yes, it belongs to my _parents,_ " Galadriel said.

"Hey, you heard that? Her family owns Nazarick Enterprise! They are a big agency in Europe and are expanding to America as well!" Someone said, making Galadriel suddenly paid attention to them. She wanted to know what they think about her company. She put a lot of effort into making it the economic giant it is. So, it's normal that she wanted to hear some compliments.

"Wow, aren't they like super-rich?"

"I heard many superheroes in Europe want to join their agency program."

"Maybe they will expand to Japan, if that so, I am joining them!"

Galadriel smiled, this is what she wanted to hear. This is an excellent start for her plans. She didn't need an army, or immense power to control or conquer this world. Just like her old world, the richest companies were the ones truly controlling everything.

But she still needs to think and do things carefully, there is no pressure to rush things. Slowly she will gain control over this world. Without them, ever knowing what is going on.

 _"Well, because of my Demon Empress trait, I always had this necessity to control and conquer everything I can, but honestly I don't want to destroy this world. I don't want them to make the same mistakes, the leaders of my world did. And because this world had Quirks. The damage they could bring to this world is high. I may be a demon, but I still have my own sense of justice. A twisted one, sure, but justice none the less,"_ Galadriel thought.

"You must be very rich!" The pinky girl said.

"I guess you can say that," Galadriel said, glaring at the surrounding people.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" Mina asked.

"No. Why should I?" Galadriel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know… This is a tremendous day for many. Most people here will no pass the exam. So is normal for many to be nervous," she said, with a smile.

"You don't look nervous," Galadriel said.

"I am strong! This would be a piece of cake!" Mina said with confidence. But Galadriel saw that the body of the pink girl is trembling.

"Well, we will see how easy this is, right?" Galadriel said with a smile.

"What kind of Quirk you have?" Mina asked suddenly.

"Why you ask?" Galadriel responded.

"Oh, is nothing… Is just, you know curious that's all," the pink girl said, looking around trying to avoid looking at her direction. Galadriel saw a faint blush on the pink girl's cheeks.

"Mm, well, is a surprise. What about you?" Mina smiled, showing the strange liquid on her hands.

"Acid!" She said proudly.

 _"Mm, I see, useful. Her body most produces natural resistance to it, like Solution. Although I believe is not as strong, but it would be interesting to see how much can she evolve her ability,"_ Galadriel thought.

 _"I would have loved to take her to Nazarick to experiment with her, but I don't want to hurt kids. I told Demiurge to avoid kidnapping children or innocent people. I want to preserve what's left of my humanity. After what happened in Russia, I don't want to lose myself like that. Besides, this world is full of villains, so there is no problem for me to take them back to Nazarick and see how much can we experiment with them, to learn more about Quirks. And with my future plans, I can bring more heroes to my side, is only a matter of time,"_ Galadriel thought.

"And begin!" The announcer yelled. Everyone is staring around, confused. Galadriel saw a figure at the top of a building far away. The poor students didn't seem to know what to do, as they keep looking for more indications.

"What's wrong? The test's started! Run! Run!" He yelled from the top of a building, amusing Galadriel.

"Well, good luck pinky," Galadriel said.

"Pinky? Oi, wait for me!" Mina yelled, following Galadriel to the center of the fake city.

* * *

In the room where all the pro-heroes and judges are examining, a nervous-looking man with blond hair and light blue eyes is watching to his protegee. The entrance exam has just begun, and the green-haired boy is far behind, but he still believes in him.

"Young Midoriya," he whispered.

"Are worry about him, Toshinori?" Nezu asked with a smile.

"Ah, well, yeah. I am, but I know he will succeed," he said while coughing a bit.

"This is quite a problem for him. Time is running out," Ectoplasm said.

"Look at that girl, Ochaco Uraraka, she has already 25 points," one teacher said.

"Tenya lida, he is proving to be a wonderful combat hero. Like that kid, Katsuki Bakugo, he is already at the top of the B group," Nezu said with a smile.

"49 points already, do you think he could beat the old record?" Midnight said, looking with a smile at the screen.

"What was it? 97 points in 6 minutes?" Toshinori nodded.

"No one has beat your record, Toshinori," Nezu said.

"Well, is very hard to beat in 7 minutes," Toshinori said with a slight smile.

He didn't care about his record, but he wanted Midoriya to succeed, to prove to everyone that he deserves to be here. This test is more than you beating robots, about showing the most important quality of a hero. And he knows that the only thing the kid needed is an opportunity.

"Time is running out," Nezu said.

"Oh, look at that," Toshinori smiled when he saw young Midoriya leap to rescue a girl who is trapped under some rubble. He grinned at the scene.

"Look at him, that's the power of the youth!" Midnight said.

With a single punch, Midoriya destroyed the giant robot. Saving the girl, making his rescue points go up to 60. Securing his place in the academy.

"You found wonderful youthful men, Toshinori," Nezu said, making the hero know as All Might smile.

"Indeed, I have found a worthy successor," he said, proud of Midoriya.

"Oh, he is falling," Toshinori said.

"He is," Midnight said.

"Look at that girl!" Midnight said, beaming with a smile. They saw how the girl saves him from the fall, by quickly using her Quirk.

"This year students are very interesting," Nezu said with a smile.

After watching two students saving and helping each other. It gives the teachers and judges a wonderful sense of accomplishment knowing that the core idea of being a hero is as important as ever, in today's youth. Saving someone is one of the key parts of the test.

"Hey look at block D!" Ectoplasm exclaimed. Everyone saw the screen and went silent at the image before them.

* * *

In block D, Mina Ashido is using all her power to secure as many points as she can. But like many, she is getting exhausted, and quickly her acid is losing effectiveness. She was following the beautiful girl she met before the test started. But then she suddenly disappears before her. Without leaving a trace, she sighs sadly. Hoping they could be friends after this is over, but to do that. Ashido needs to pass the exam.

"Just a few more points," she said.

Ashido sighs, moving to another location, trying to find more of those faux villains. But with no luck, the only thing she can find is what's left of them.

"It's like someone just cut them like butter," the pink-haired girl said.

Then before her, a giant robot appeared. She screams, terrified. As she is trying to run from it, she tripped and sprained her ankle. The pink-haired girl let a small moan of pain. Ashido saw the giant robot ready to strike, and the only thing she could do is scream for help.

"Help, please someone!" Ashido yelled. But none came. Those who heard only turn to the other cheek, not caring for her at all. Those who seemed to want to help her simply didn't have the bravery to do so. She screams one more time, hoping for a teacher to save her, but as the attack came down. The impact never came. The pink-haired girl heard gaps but didn't know why.

Ashido is just there, with her eyes closed, hoping for the best. Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you hurt?" Ashido gasp when she saw the beautiful white-haired girl standing above her. Stopping the giant fist of the robot with her hand. The pink girl is not the only one looking in shock, but everyone else there. As well as the teachers and pro-heroes who are looking beyond shock at what is happening in block D.

"Are you hurt?" Galadriel asked one more time.

"My ankle is sprained," Ashido mumbled, still stunned.

"All right, let me deal with this first, [Arcane Sword]" Ashido saw that from her hand, a sword made of light appeared. And with one swing of it, she cut the giant robot in half, like it is nothing.

 _"Mm, even thought is big. Is still a low-level NPC. To be destroyed with my [Arcane Sword] is must have to be very weak. I still need to understand how strong I am in this world. I have used Low Tier spells, and they seem to be very overpowered here. I wonder how powerful are the top heroes. Albedo said some of them maybe around level 45 or 60. If we use the Yggdrasil level system. But then again, Quirks take a vast part of how strong those heroes are. We need more information about the strongest heroes and villains here, and see how powerful they are,"_ Galadriel thought.

"T-Thank you!" Galadriel looks down and so the pink-haired girl, she smiled. After all, she needs to create a good image for herself, so everyone would see her as a wonderful hero.

"It's nothing, it was heroes do," Galadriel said, smiling gently.

"Time up! The test is over!" They heard the announcer yelled from far away. Ashido sigh, hoping the points she gathered was enough for her. Then she let a slight squeal when Galadriel carried her like a bride.

"Eiii! What are you doing?" Ashido said, blushing immensely.

"Don't move, you are hurt, remember. The medics will take care of you," Galadriel said, carrying the blushing pink-haired girl.

"Thank you," Ashido mumble again.

"Don't worry about it. This is _what heroes do_ ," Galadriel smiled. Knowing full well that the cameras have microphones as well.

 _"Lest see how they react to me,"_ Galadriel thought, hiding a morbid smile.

* * *

Everyone in the room is silent. Still processing what they saw a few minutes ago. Many of the pro-heroes have a hard time believing it.

"The results are here," Ectoplasm said. Everyone saw the top students and paled, some gasp. Others didn't know what to think.

_1 -Galadriel Nazarick - Villain points - 159 - Rescue points- 60_

_2 -Katsuki Bakugo - Villain points - 77 - Rescue points - 00_

_3 -Ejiro Kirishima - Villain points - 39 - Rescue points - 35_

_4 -Ochako Uraraka -Villain points - 28 - Rescue points - 45_

The list went on, but the first name on the list is the one everyone seems surprised. Never in the history of the U.A., a student has come up with numbers like that.

"The first place is Galadriel Nazarick with a breaking record of 149 villain points and 60 rescue points. Is she related to the Nazarick family? the owners of Nazarick Enterprise?" Someone asked. Many of the heroes there knew that this girl is something else. Many started to talk about her ability, her Quirk. No one knew what it was. But seems to be a powerful one.

"I heard that their hero agency is one of the best right now. You could get sponsors and big offers if you sign up with them. Perhaps they will move to Japan too," another one said.

"What do you say, Nezu?" Toshinori asked.

"Miss Galadriel was a recommendation from many heroes in Europe and America. Miss Galadriel's family wishes to establish themselves in Japan for what I know. And her Quirk… I don't know what her Quirk is," Nezu said. Many of them thought the same thing, after watching the broadcast.

"That was a sword made of light, so perhaps something to do with light?" Midnight wondered.

"That would not explain the strength or her speed," another one said.

"What do you think, Aizawa?" Nezu asked.

"I think this will be a bothersome year," the tall, pale-skinned man said with a bored tone.

"Regardless of miss Nazarick, this year students are all interesting," Nezu said with a smile.

In a world of heroes and Villains, a shadow is emerging. Eventually, both sides would be choked by a power beyond their compression. And only one would be victorious.


	2. Trials

**I hope you guys like this! I am having a lot of fun!**

**The next chap would be up very soon too!**

**And for my other Fanfics, this weekend would be another update! I have no life!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Midoriya is jumping in joy in front of the mirror, watching every detail of his uniform. He didn’t sleep too much. The excitement to attend to U.A. was too much for him. And today will be his first day of school. 

“Today is my first day… I wonder who my classmates would be,” Midoriya said.

“Izuku! Your breakfast is ready! Hurry before it’s too late!” He springs out of his room the minute he heard that.

While he is eating, he couldn’t stop thinking about what All Might told him the other day. He needed to control his power. Having broken bones and limbs is not funny at all. Especially if he wanted to save people like his idol does. He needed to fight against villains, to protect the innocent. And to become stronger and more adapt to his ability. He has to become stronger.

“I have to be stronger,” Midoriya said while eating. Making his mother look at him confused.

“Don’t eat so fast!” Inko, his mother said.

“I can’t lose time! This is my first day of school!” Midoriya said, coughing dramatically when the food was stuck in his throat.

“Izuku!” Inko exclaims in the same dramatic way as her son.

“Sorry!”

After breakfast, he went to his room and got his backpack and everything he needed. Giving his poster of All Might one last look. He ran to the door.

“Izuku, did you pack some tissues?!”

“Yes, mom!”

“What about hanky? You can’t leave without a hanky, dear!”

“I packed it! I am running late, I need to hurry up!”

“Izuku!”

“What?!” Midoriya said, exasperated. Inko only sighs with a smile. Still not believing that her son could become a hero. Like he always dreamed. She can’t help to feel happy and worry at the same time. It is a dangerous job after all.

“You look super cool right now,” Inko mumbled. Midoriya blushed but smiled at his mother.

“See you soon, mom!” He said.

Inko smiled, looking around the now empty department. She is about to do what she always does, clean. But then someone knocks on the door. She frowns, thinking that perhaps her son forgot something. But she doesn’t think is that. She slowly opens the door and in front of her. Stood a beautiful woman, wearing a maid uniform.

“Miss Inko Midoriya?” The poor mother only nodded. Having almost a stroke at the sight of such beauty.

“I am from Nazarick Enterprise, can I have a moment of your time?”

* * *

Midoriya is running in the halls of the big school. Having problems with finding his classroom. He sighs when he finally saw the giant door in front of him. 

“Well… This door is enormous, I doubt we have giants running in this place,” he laughs nervously.

“I’ll be alongside the chosen few who passed the exam… I hope they are nice,” Midoriya said, thinking about Bakugo and that guy with glasses. He didn’t want to deal with them, especially Bakugo. Three years in middle school were enough.

“If those two end up in 1-B, I’ll be eternally grateful!” he whispered. The moment he opened the door, he regretted ever talking about those two.

“Don’t put your legs on the desk! Don’t you think that’s disrespectful towards your classmates?” The glasses adolescent man said.

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t think so. From which middle school are you from, anyway? You look like an extra from a commercial, a four-eye extra,” Bakugo said, with a taunting tone. Midoriya only groans, thinking about what the next three years will be.

“My name is Tenya lida, if you must know. And I came from a _prive_ … From Soumei Junior High School,” Tenya said.

“Soumei? So you are an elite? Seems I’ve got a reason to fucking end you after all!” Bakugo said with a mocking and harsh voice.

“End me?! What a nerve you got there! And you want to be a hero?!” Tenya said.

Tenya saw someone looking at him from the door. He recognizes the green hair color on this person. He stiffly walks over there, ignoring Bakugo who seems to look annoyed at being overlooked in such a way.

“Hello, I’mTenya lida from Soumei,” Tenya said.

“Oh, yeah, Haha, I overheard. Uhh… I’m Midoriya. Nice to meet you,” Midoriya said nervously. Trying to get away from him as much as possible. But every time he tries, Tenya approaches him again.

“Midoriya… I must hand it to you. You divided the actual nature of the practical skill exam, didn’t you?” Tenya said, glaring at him. Like is looking for an answer for his failure.

“I was blind to it! I didn’t understand the test as you did. I hate to admit it, but you were the better man!” Tenya said, moving his arm around. In a very calculated manner. Midoriya didn’t want to say anything, he just nodded. Ashamed that he didn’t know that it was a test to save someone, he just acted the way he is used to.

“Ah… Yeah,” Midoriya only muttered.

“Deku!” Bakugo hissed. Most of the class only stare at them, not saying anything.

“Good morning!” The voice of a girl brought the attention of them.

“Oh, it’s you!” The girl, with bobbed and curved hair, said. Midoriya’s eyes expanded when he saw her. He only blushed, thinking about the cute girl talking to him.

“You made it, just like Present Mic said! Yay, go you! That punch was out of this world!” Uraraka said, full of happiness and excitement. Midoriya is trying to talk but is hard when he has no experience talking to the opposite sex.

Bakugo didn’t seem thrilled with the idea that someone from his school got in. Especially Midoriya. The moment one teacher said that both of them manage to get in the U.A. He was livid. But got angrier at the fact that, Deku. Stood up to him. 

Bakugo was beyond pissed. There is no way someone like Deku. Could be a hero. No way.

“I wonder if today’s the ceremony? Or the guidance counselor stuff? I can’t wait to meet all of our teachers!” Uraraka exclaimed.

They didn’t seem to notices but behind them. A girl is standing with an annoyed look on her face. A being of supreme power is there. The leader of the great tomb of Nazarick. Head of the 41, supreme beings, and fresh student of U.A. 

“Excuse me,” she said, making everyone look at her. Many of them only stared. Some gasp, others simple, glared with mixed feelings. Especially since they knew about her. She became the most famous first-year student in the academy. Not only because of her score breaking record. But because of her family name. Although her beauty is one reason too.

“Can you move, please?” Galadriel asked. Midoriya and Uraraka nodded, both of them holding a dumb look on their faces.

“Thank you,” she said, passing through them.

 _“They are watching me, God. Well, I am a popular girl now. Not like in my old world. I was another nerd,”_ Galadriel sigh.

“Galadriel!” A pink-haired girl came suddenly at her, hugging her out of nowhere.

 _“She is hugging me! Uwa, please don’t hug me! Albedo will kill you!”_ Galadriel thought.

“You are?” Galadriel asked.

“Mina Ashido! Or as you called me, Pinky!” Ashido said with a smile.

 _“Oh, I remember now. Well, she did make it to this school. Now, how should I play this? I need to make friends… Well, associates, to bring them to my agency here,”_ Galadriel thought.

“I remember now, how are you doing?” Galadriel said, with the best smile she can use. 

“I am doing just fine! I am lucky that you are here too!” Ashido replied with a smile. 

“You!” Everyone saw Bakugo walking to her. His face shows anger and frustration. He knew who this girl is, after seeing the result of the test. He can’t still believe someone beat him. 

“You got 159 points, how did you do that?!” Bakugo yelled.

“Kacchan!” Midoriya said, trying to calm his childhood friend.

“Shut up, or I’ll kill you, Deku!” Bakugo said, or rather yelled.

 _“Why is he screaming? What’s with his hair?”_ Galadriel thought.

“Answer!” Bakugo demanded.

“The same way you did, but better,” Galadriel said. She looks amused for a second, watching Bakugo twisting his face in anger. Is like he is having a stroke. Hilarious indeed.

“You bitch!” He hissed.

“If you’re going to be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere,” an unfamiliar voice made them turn around. On the ground, a man with overlong black hair, and tired eyes. Is looking at them with a bored expression. Drinking some juice.

“This is the department of heroics,” he said, making everyone wonder who that person is.

“Hmm, it took all of you eight seconds to quiet down. Life is short for kids. You’re all lacking in common sense,” he said, standing up from his sleeping bag.

 _“Is that a sleeping bag? He looks like a homeless person,”_ Galadriel thought.

“I’m your homeroom teacher. Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you,” he said with the most sleepy voices Galadriel has ever heard. He suddenly pulled out a jumpsuit. With blue and white colors.

“Wear these immediately, and then go to the P.E. Grounds,” he said, just handing the clothes to everyone. 

“Ladies change clothes here, and the rest goes to the hallway,” he said, walking outside of the room. And going inside of his sleeping bag. 

_“I guess he will sleep meanwhile we change clothes,”_ Galadriel sigh.

“Okay boys, out! Out!” An invisible girl said, pushing as many guys outside of the classroom. Many of them groan as the girls got ready to change clothes.

“No! Wait, I want to see her big boobs!” A midget with purple hair exclaimed.

“Ew, a pervert go away!” The invisible girl said. 

_“Changing clothes in school, this brings back memories from high school. The only good times I had, honestly. Well, not too much, but anything was better than being at home. I wanted to spend as much time away from my father as possible… I shouldn’t think of that,”_ Galadriel thought. 

_“I wonder why are we changing clothes, are we going to have a new test? Mm is probable that this teacher of ours would pull something like that on us. I must be ready,”_ Galadriel watched the rest of the girl. She is curious about them, about their Quirks. She wanted to know about their abilities. To measure them and see if the posses a treat to Nazarick. Or if they are worthy of her agency. After all, collect values, _things,_ is a hobby of her.

 _“I guess I will see the extent of their abilities soon,”_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

* * *

“A Quirk apprehension test?!” Many of them exclaimed.

“What about the welcoming ceremony? And the guidance counselor meeting?” Uraraka asked a bit startled. She thought this would be like middle school. Where they would meet the teachers and director. But it seems that is not the case at all.

“If you want to be heroes, we don’t have time for frilly niceties,” Aizawa said, with a bored tone.

“You all understand the school’s reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that freedom goes for us teachers, too,” he said, with a menacing tone. Almost smiling at the faces of the students.

“We can expel any student we considered being, troublesome. So, I would like you to know this. Don’t make me angry,” all the students nodded.

“Now, Bakugo. How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?” Aizawa asked.

“67 meters,” the bomb kid replied.

“Try using your Quirk this time around. As long as you don’t exit the circle, anything you do is fine,” Aizawa said. Making Bakugo smiled sadistically. He stretched and picking the softball, he uses his Quirk to throw the ball, as far as possible.

“Die!” He screamed.

 _“Die? This kid has a problem with killing things,”_ Galadriel thought. 

“Why he said, die,” Galadriel turns to her side and saw that green-haired kid. 

_“So this is the kid, Mm. He doesn’t look strong, but there is something inside his body. A bright light… Wait, there is more than that one light. Interesting,”_ Galadriel thought. 

“Before anything else, one must know what they’re capable of,” Aizawa said, showing the score of the bomb kid to everyone.

“This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your hero foundation,” he said.

“705 meters! Unreal!” 

“That looks so fun!” The pink girl said, next to Galadriel.

“We can really use our Quirks now?!” Galadriel’s sigh, being surrounded by immature people makes her feel tired. But then again, being around Albedo and Shalltear is almost the same. They are always fighting and being loud, especially around her. She can only hope that they don’t destroy Nazarick while she is here.

“Fun you say? All right then, a new rule. In the case of a student who ranks last in points. Would be expelled,” Aizawa said, looking at all of them with deadly eyes.

“Welcome to the department of heroics!” He hissed with a smile. To everyone’s dismay.

“The kid who ranks last gets expelled?!” All of them said.

 _“That’s quite extreme unless is a ruse,”_ Galadriel thought.

“This our first day here!” Uraraka said.

“It makes sense,” Galadriel said. Everyone looked at her, confuse, and stunned. Aizawa narrowed his eyes, looking intensely at the girl with white hair. There is a feeling about her, a strange aura. Something hiding underneath her pretty face. He doesn’t know what it is. But he knows that this girl is more than she looks. He would keep an eye on her.

“What do you mean?” Ashido asked her with a worried face.

“Heroes risk their lives to protect the weak. Natural disasters, massive accidents, mad villains. The list goes on, we are students now. But we need to understand the responsibility of being a pro-hero. How many news of heroes being killed has any of you heard?” Galadriel asked.

Aizawa said nothing, he just stared at the group. He knew that this is true, pro-heroes risk their life daily basis. He has lost friends throughout the years. This is not a game, this is a dangerous job. And he is glad that this girl has a head on her shoulders.

Midoriya agreed, after seeing the wound of All Might. He understands how dangerous being a pro-hero can be. And he knows about many pro-heroes who died in the line of duty. Some died because of natural disasters, others because of villains. Galadriel saw the reaction of everyone, and sigh. These kids are blessed to be born in a world with heroes. A world where the laws of justices work. Where you can hope and live a carefree life without worrying too much about what could happen the next day.

“Miss Nazarick is right, this world is not rays of sunshine and rainbows. We heroes have a job to protect the innocent. That’s why all of you would face hardship after hardship,” Aizawa said.

“Plus Ultra is our motto. I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top. Now show me what you can do,” Aizawa said with a smile.

Galadriel watched the first trial, is a simple 50-meter dash. Nothing out of the ordinary. She saw the kid’s name, Iida Tenya Quirk. 

_“Engine? They are literal engines on this kid’s legs. I swear some of these powers can be very weird,”_ Galadriel thought. Then she saw a frog girl jump to the finish line too. 

What brought her attention is a girl who seems to be able to control gravity to an extent. 

_“Now that looks interesting, with some work she can actually do incredible things. I will report this back later. Some of these kids can prove to be helpful in the future,”_ She thought with a smile.

“Galadriel is our turn!” The pink girl said. 

“Ha! Everyone’s being so artless about it,” a kid with golden sparkling eyes said.

“Don’t worry, mademoiselle, I will show you my Quirk,” the sparkling kid said, winking at Galadriel. She just ignored him.

Galadriel knew that she is being watched. Not only by the other students but the teacher too. All of them wanted to see her Quirk. She didn’t have one, technically. So she is making sure to not show too much. When she created this persona of hers, Galadriel decided to only use a few abilities. Like, [Arcane Sword] it would be easier to explain to everyone what her Quirk does.

 _“I already show how strong and fast I am, not a bright idea. But worth it. I need to appear vulnerable like an inexperienced girl would too. I need to show some drawbacks in my abilities, in my body. Even a few weak points. It goes against my nature of being a Demon Empress, to show weakness. But I need to resist it. This is part of my plans, so let’s see how they react to this,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Get ready… Now!” The moment Aizawa said it, everyone saw how Galadriel disappear. 

“1.01 seconds,” the machine said. Making everyone turn their heads at the finish line, where Galadriel is kneeling.

“That… What was that?!” One of them exclaims.

“She is so fast!”

“How is this possible?”

“Did you see it?”

It shocks Aizawa; he didn’t even saw what she did. It was like she teleported to the finish line. 

“Teleporting Quirk? No, that would not be it. There are traces left behind, super speed? If that is the case, there is a way for her to move at the speed of sound,” Midoriya murmured, trying to come up with an explanation of the girl quirk. 

“Galadriel that was amazing!” Ashido said, approaching her after arriving at the finish line.

“Thank you,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“How can you be so fast and strong? And what about that light sword that goes swush!” The pink girl asked with an excited voice.

“Well, is… Part of my Quirk,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“Yeah, but what kind of Quirk is that? Can you do more things?” Ashido asked. Everyone listened carefully. They wanted to know more about her. But Galadriel only smiled sadly. Pulling her best _Dramatic Pose number 3_.

“I’m sorry, Pinky. I can’t tell you more, is… Part of my family linage is what makes us who we are,” Galadriel said with a smile. Aizawa is now very interested in this family. Is not unusual for someone to have more than one Quirk. Is very rare, but not impossible. There is still a huge debate about how Quirks actually works in the human body. So maybe there is something about this Nazarick family that allows them to have such a unique Quirk. He will report this back to Nezu and try to investigate more about her.

“Mm, can you tell me something?” Ashido asked.

“Sorry, Pinky,” Galadriel said, giving a little tap the pink girl’s nose gently. Making Ashido blush. But she smiled at the white-haired girl. Making her happy to know someone as strong as her.

“Mean,” Ashido pouting.

The rest of the trials went by. She didn’t use much of her abilities, something she is thankful for. Only the necessary to be at the top. She uses a bit of strength to throw the ball as far as she could. Her build back in Yggdrasil was a hybrid. So she put some points in strength. She is not as strong as Sebas, Cocytus, or Albedo. Physically. But in this world, she seems to be quite powerful.

“512 meters,” Aizawa said, hiding his surprise. _She is strong_ , he thought.

“Wow, amazing Gali!” Galadriel’s eyes twitch.

“Gali?” She asked at the pink-haired girl.

“Well, Galadriel is a very long name, so… Can I call you Gali?” Ashido asked, flustered.

“All right, you can. Since I call you Pinky I think is only fair for you to put a nickname to me,” Galadriel said smiling, making Ashido beam.

The next one is a girl called Uraraka. The ball just went to disappear in the sky, lost forever.

 _“Mm, gravity, or inertia. Regardless of what it is, this Quirk could be powerful,”_ Galadriel thought. Then she saw the green-haired boy enter the circle. Preparing himself to pitch.

“He looks nervous,” Galadriel noted.

“Midoriya’s not doing too well, is he?” The engine boy, Tenya said.

“Of course no! He’s a quirkless fucking guppy!” Bakugo said, or rather yell.

Midoriya is thinking about All Might and his mother. He didn’t want to fail them, so he must use his power to pass this trial. That’s why for the moment, he can’t care about his body. Galadriel saw something strange on the kid’s arm. But then it disappears. She saw the teacher nearby. And understood what happened.

 _“He can cut off peoples Quirk by looking at them? Interesting,”_ Galadriel thought. She wonders how does it work. And if he could do the same to her. She must investigate this.

“Wha… I tried using it for sure, just now…” Midoriya said, puzzled.

“I erased your Quirk,” Aizawa said.

“I can’t understand how did somebody like you manage to enter this academy,” Aizawa said, looking angry.

“From what I observed, you can’t rein in your Quirk’s full power. The way you broke your limbs in the exam entrance is proof. You can’t save someone if you are crippled yourself,” Aizawa said, making Midoriya look startled. Like he wanted to say something, but nothing came.

“Try a second time,” Aizawa said.

The rest of the students are whispering among themselves. Bakugo is talking about him getting expelled. Others are wondering about his Quirk and why he can’t control it.

“What do you think, Gali?” Ashido asked.

“Mm, his body seems to be a problem for his Quirk,” Galadriel said, looking at Midoriya.

 _“Show me what can you do, lest see If you are worthy of being collected,”_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel turns around, feeling tired of the person who has been watching them for a while. She saw an enormous man with golden hair, looking nervously at her. Golden eyes and blue eyes stared at each other until Galadriel only sigh and turn the other way.

 _“What is he doing here? He looks creepy,”_ she thought.

Midoriya is thinking about what to do at this moment. He must control his power. At least a bit. Just enough to throw the ball.

“Just a little!” He whispered.

Everyone saw the sudden change in Midoriya’s body. Using only his finger, he pushes the ball with his Quirk. Bakugo is gaping like a fish. Like everyone else.

 _“Oh, I see now… Mm, his finger seems to be broken. Auch, but this kid... He is something else,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Wow, Gali you saw that?!” Ashido exclaimed.

“You finally got a record suitable for a hero!” Uraraka yelled, happily.

“Midoriya fingers look broken,” Tenya said.

Bakugo seems enraged, he can’t believe someone like Midoriya has a Quirk. _He can’t be special! He was just another pebble in my path!_ Bakugo thought with fury. He wanted an answer, and he would get them no matter what.

“What is the meaning of this, Deku?! You will explain this now, you shit bag!” Bakugo yelled, running at poor Midoriya who seems terrified of his childhood friend. He could only scream.

“Die!” Bakugo yelled.

Aizawa is about to use his ability, but then in a blink of an eye. Galadriel pushed the enrages bomb kid to the ground. One hand on his neck and using both of her legs to lock Bakugo’s hands on the ground. Her body is on top of Bakugo, who seems to be paralyzed, he didn’t even know what happened. One moment is running at Deku. And the other one is on the ground.

“You bitch! I will kill you!” Bakugo said, trying to move but with no success.

“You have problems with your attitude. If you somehow believe that acting like this would make you a hero. You are for a rude awakening,” Galadriel said with an icy voice. Bakugo saw those golden eyes and felt shivers going through his body.

“Heroes are the hope of many people, this attitude of yours is a problem. If you think you can do whatever you want, like intimidating others and using your Quirk to harm your classmates. Then you are no better than avillain,” Galadriel said.

“What do you know about me?!” Bakugo screams with all his strength. He is afraid of her, but he is too stubborn to accept it.

“A hero is someone who never loses! I will win no matter what!” Bakugo yelled.

"Someone dear to me once said, _saving someone who is in trouble is common sense._ But if you think like that, then you don't deserve to be a hero," Galadriel said. Remembering the words of Touch-me. 

_“Mm, this is troublesome, I only wanted to scare him a bit. He has a very thick head. Should I use my aura? No, that would cause many problems,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Enough both of you,” Aizawa said, using his Quirk to stop both of them. He narrowed his eyes to Galadriel. _My Quirk is not affecting her?_ He thought.

“Sorry teacher,” Galadriel said, releasing Bakugo from her grip. The bomb kid had a sore neck, and Midoriya could only stare at the girl. He has never seen someone as fast as All Might. _What kind of Quirk she has?_ Deku thought.

“We are wasting time, lest go for the next trial,” Aizawa said, looking intensely at Galadriel. _I need to talk to Nezu after this_ , he thought.

Bakugo only stared at the ground. He has never lost. Never in his life, he has face defeat. He looked at the girl with white hair and golden eyes. He knows she is something else. Something dangerous, he is determined to find out about it. Not only about Midoriya’s sudden _Quirk_ , but about this girl’s power. He will never lose again.

* * *

“Oh yeah, that while _expulsion_ thing was a lie,” Aizawa said after the trials ended. Everyone, _only a few of them_ , stared at him.

“It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances,” Aizawa said with a grin.

“What?!” Midoriya, Uraraka and Tenya yelled.

“Those guys,” a girl name Yaoyorozu said.

“Those three are funny!” The invisible girl said.

“It was obvious it was a ruse,” Yaoyorozu said, with a slight smile on her lip.

“Here are the results, now go back to the classroom, and get ready for tomorrow,” Aizawa said, leaving them alone. Galadriel sigh. She wanted to know more about these kids Quirks. But with what she has right now. Would be enough.

“Miss Nazarick, you are amazing,” Yaoyorozu said.

“Yes! Gali is incredible!” Ashido said.

“She is so manly!” A red-haired kid said.

“Boobs, they jiggle all the way,” the midget said, salivating.

Galadriel sigh, she didn’t want to be the center of attention. She has enough back in Nazarick. Still, those around her didn’t pay attention to Bakugo, who looks ready to snap. Watching the results of the trials made him feel sick. He lost, again.

_1 - Galadriel Nazarick_

_2 - Yaoyorozu Momo_

_3 - Todoroki Shouto_

_4 - Bakugo Katsuki_

He will remember this, he will defeat that girl. And make sure Midoriya remembers where he belongs. Bakugo will be the number one hero. And no one will stop him.


	3. Meeting

**I hope everyone is enjoying this! I sure do!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Deep in the dark cells of the great tomb of Nazarick. A dreadful place filled with poor souls, who cried of mercy and pain. Two demons are standing before a dissected body, who looks to be still alive. Suffering in eternal agony. His cries didn’t seem to bother the two standing in front of him at all. In fact, they seem overjoyed.

“So, Demiurge tell what have you found?” Galadriel asked. She is using her normal appearance, of the highest level of the demon race. Demon Empress. Her overlong white hair, sweep to one side of her left ear. Two long horns, adorned with jewels and rings of gold. Long black wings hugging her body tightly. And wearing a red gown, with the luxuries that someone of her position should have. A beauty beyond everyone’s dreams. A distinct look from her sixteen-year-old look.

“It just like we suspected, my lady. Quirks are genetic mutations. Is seems that even animals can possess this, _individualities_. We don’t know what causes the emerging of Quirks yet. But what we know is that these abilities are strengthening each generation,” Demiurge said, disappointed. Galadriel didn’t like this. There is so little known about Quirks and how they work. Even in the genetic field, there is no simple answer.

“So, we know little…” Galadriel sigh.

“Please forgive me, my lady! I should triple my efforts!” Demiurge said.

“Is fine, Demiurge. We should keep investigating this. Have our agents infiltrate in all the facilities in Europe and America, I want to know all about Quirks and how they work,” Galadriel said, looking at the poor victim before her with a smirk.

 _“That’s why you get for being a rapist,”_ Galadriel thought with a sadistic smile.

“Understood my lady,” Demiurge said.

“Good, now can you tell me why you got interested in this Midoriya kid?” Galadriel asked, curious about this sudden move from her guardian.

“I believe you know why, my lady,” said Demiurge, with a smirk.

 _“No, I do not,”_ Galadriel thought, nervously.

“Like you know my lady. We took the time to investigate all students taking part in the U.A. Exam. The orders you gave us to _scout_ for possibles dangerous Quirks that could harm Nazarick, or that could prove useful, led us to that kid. I had a strange feeling about him, so after digging for some information. I found out he didn’t show signs of having a Quirk, until recently,”Demiurge said with a smile.

“Until recently?” Galadriel asked, more intrigued. She didn’t think this kid was special at all. Just another meek little boy with not much self-esteem. Just like her, when she was in school.

“Yes, somehow. This kid appeared out of nowhere with a Quirk that made him strong enough to defeat a giant robot with one punch. And using this ability hurts his body. Meaning that his body is not used to this power,” Demiurge said.

 _“That’s why he can’t control it… I see now, it makes sense,”_ Galadriel thought.

“I doubt that you only got interested in him because of this, Demiurge,” said Galadriel.

“Not at all, my lady. What happened next is the surprising thing, have you heard about All Might?” Demiurge asked, looking very excited about this.

“The number one hero, yes,” said Galadriel.

“Don’t you think that is very interesting that he shows up to be a teacher exactly at the moment this young human attended the school? A human boy, with the same ability?” Demiurge said.

“We have records and videotape of All Might power, and although I hate to admit it. We believe him to very strong, using the Yggdrasil level system, he must be around level 85 or even more. He is of raw physical power. With immense durability speed and stamina. Similar to Sebas, but not as strong,” Demiurge said.

“Lest say he is level 90 or 95. Then I can say that he is strong, and if what are you implying is truth. Then this boy, Midoriya, inherit his power. Are they related?” Galadriel said.

“We don’t know, but I will investigate this. Perhaps he is his son or something more is going on,” Demiurge said.

“Mm, I will try to find out for myself, excellent job Demiurge,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“You are too kind, my lady,” Demiurge said bowing.

“I need to go to school, so keep me update. And send Shalltear and Lupusregina to deal with the Russian villain league, I want them to suffer, understood?” Galadriel said, almost growling.

“They will pay for what they did, my lady,” Demiurge said seriously.

“Good, make sure they do” Galadriel left, turning herself into the sixteen-year-old persona. Demiurge only bowed as his lady left, turning to look at the poor victim of his lady wrath.

“Humans can be useful, sadly, for your boss. My lady sees no use on him, they will pay for what they did. All of them,” Demiurge said. The cries of pain of the dark cells didn’t stop, they will never stop. And soon, more would scream too.

* * *

Galadriel sigh, teleporting to her mansion in japan. Her guardians and everyone else in Nazarick didn’t want her to live in a department as she wanted. Old habits die hard. The first thing she searched when she arrived in this familiar but _unfamiliar_ place. Were apartments. In the end, they convinced her to buy a place where to build a mansion. They used every protection possible in this place. They didn't want something like the Russian incident to happen ever again. They are very overprotective.

“My lady, we prepare the _limousine_ and the lunch,” Narberal said.

“Thank, Narberal,” Galadriel said.

 _“I have a limousine who would have thought? Me in a limousine… With a bento, going to school… This is so weird,”_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel sighs, watching Narberal and Entoma, the two Pleiades in charge of homunculus maids and protecting the mansion. Since Sebas is in Europe with Solution, they have been stretching the power of Nazarick. Something she needs to be very careful. It’s a wonderful thing she can use _pay to win_ items. So she can summon many more servants, and NPCs to help her with managing Nazarick manpower.

“I am going now, take care the both of you,” Galadriel said, both Pleiades bowed.

Galadriel sat down, still feeling weird inside of a Limousine. Her driver is a minor demon, wearing a butler outfit. A very hilarious view for Galadriel. But since in this world, many humans look strange, no one will bat an eye looking at him.

“Having a normal day,” Galadriel whispered.

She felt melancholy, looking at the window, seeing the normal life of everyone in this world going by. She is in Japan, but she can’t help feeling like an outsider. Perhaps it was her fault to believe this is her world. Galadriel can’t help herself feeling sad sometimes. Thinking about what could have been. If her friends were here with her. They could have enjoyed this world too, but that would never happen. They are not here. They abandoned her and Nazarick. No matter how much she hated to say it. It was true.

“But I am not alone,” she mumbled with a smile. Thinking about everyone in Nazarick, all of them. And how happy they make her feel.

Galadriel was deep in thought when, from the car window, she saw the boy with green hair.

“Midoriya? Stop the car,” she said, lowering the window of the car, trying to get the attention of the green-haired boy.

 _“Well, I can’t know more about him if I don't talk with him,”_ Galadriel thought.

* * *

Midoriya is thinking about yesterday, and how tired he was. But thanks to the teacher Aizawa, he understood what he needed to do. He must train harder, to control his Quirk more effectively.

“I can't help people if I can't control, One for All. Just like yesterday, if I use only a part of my body to fight I will be fine, for now, that is. I need to only use a part of the power of One for All. My body can't use the 100%, and I don’t like breaking my bones and limbs all the time, so what can I do?” Midoriya whispered.

“Izuku Midoriya,” a voice called, but the green-haired boy didn’t pay attention.

“The power goes beyond what I can do, but if I keep training hard, my body will get stronger,” Midoriya keeps ongoing, without paying attention to the car next to him.

“Izuku Midoriya…” Again the voice called.

“I need to see more video of All Might, perhaps I can learn more about him if I see him in action…”

“Midoriya!” The poor boy squeal, when he saw the car next to him. And especially at the girl looking at him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Miss Nazarick?!” He squeals.

“Mm, you talk alone, and just call me Galadriel,” Galadriel said, with a stoic face.

“S-S-Sorry!” He said, and Galadriel sigh.

“Come with me, is a long way to school,” Galadriel said, opening the limousine door for the green-haired boy. Midoriya face paled.

“I can't do that! This is a limousine! I can't possibly come with you!” Midoriya said in disbelief.

“We are going to the same place, Midoriya. Come before we are late,” Galadriel said, no taking a no for an answer.

Midoriya only nodded, and with wobbling legs, he went inside of the limousine. He could only stare at the luxurious vehicle in awe. _It looks expensive!_ Midoriya thought. His mother would never believe something like this happens, but then again. His mother was acting weird in the morning. He didn’t know why, but he would ask when he comes back from school today.

“Want something to drink? Vodka? Whiskey? Brandy?” Galadriel asked, opening a small fridge.

“B-B-Brandy?!” Midoriya exclaimed in shock.

“Midoriya is a joke, here take a _Cola_ ,” Galadriel said smiling.

“Ah, Ha Ha, Yeah,” Midoriya said while taking the can of cola nervously.

 _“He lacks self-esteem,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Thank you for the ride!” Midoriya said, finally smiling at her.

“Is not a problem, we are in the same group besides, I wanted to ask you about something,” Galadriel said, making Midoriya stare at her in confusion.

“Ask me something?” Midoriya mumble.

“What is going on between you and Bakugo? He seems to hate your guts. Why is that?” Galadriel asked. Deciding to ask something simple first.

“Well… He hates me, I think just a bit,” Midoriya said sheepishly.

“Just a _bit?_ He wanted to kill you in front of everyone,” Galadriel said with an amused tone.

“Well, I think is because… Because he was blessed with a strong Quirk. Since we were children, everyone praises him, and he always won in everything we competed. Before I could use my Quirk, he bullied me in school. Calling me Quirkless, or a failure. That I would never be a hero, and that I should stop trying,” Midoriya said with a sad smile.

“And you don't hate him?” Galadriel asked a bit confuse.

She remembered the time in school when she was bullied. How much she hated those girls. They tried to make her life miserable; they didn’t succeed, because her life was already miserable. By their third year, they grow tired of her, because she didn’t pay attention to them. Their punches didn’t compare to the ones of her father. Her miserable life in school didn’t compare to the one in her home.

 _“I guess I was numb to the pain. To everyone around me, still. In school, I could at least escape home and lock myself in the library. Bullys hate books,. That was heaven for me,”_ Galadriel thought somberly.

“I don’t hate him… I want to beat him,” Midoriya said with a smile. A convincing smile. Galadriel didn’t know what to think.

“Why?” Galadriel asked.

“I admired him when we were children. He was everything I wanted to be, strong, brave. That’s why I want to beat him, to surpass him!” Midoriya said, looking like a distinct person.

“But you don’t hate him? Even after all he has done to you?” Galadriel asked one more time.

“No… I know it sounds strange, but I don’t hate him. I learn that holding hate for so long won’t be good for a person. I can’t be a hero if I can’t move from the obstacles if my life,” Midoriya said with a smile.

Galadriel said nothing, she just stared at the window. Feeling a strong grip on her heart. She didn’t understand how someone would just move from things like that. There is no person in her life that she hated more than her father. She wanted to kill that man, more than anything. Making suffer all that she suffered under him. Of course, she never had the chance. The coward committed suicide, no before leaving a note blaming her for the death of her mother. And everything in his life.

 _“I can’t understand this kid, how can he said something like that? How can he move on like that?”_ Galadriel thought, getting angry for some reason.

“Why you want to be a hero?” Galadriel asked, refusing to look at him.

“Because I want to save people. A smiling, cool hero. Who can help the innocent and do good! A noble hero!” Midoriya said with excitement in his voice. He quickly got embarrassed, trying to look away from the beautiful girl in front of him.

“You are like him…” Galadriel whispered.

Thinking about the man she secretly loved back in Yggdrasil. Her crush in Touch-me was not secret. She suffered a lot in the hands of Bukubukuchagama. Saying she was into an old and married man. For Galadriel, it was platonic more than anything. He saved her life not only in the game but in real life too. They forced her to attend a party of the company, where alcohol was everywhere. When it was over, one of her coworkers followed her home, and before she could arrive at the safety of her building.

He dragged her in an alleyway. It was one of the worst moments in her life. She remembered screaming and fighting, but with no luck. When he was about to rape her, an old police officer saved her. That person being Touch-me. She begged him to keep this between them. She didn’t want pity or anything else. But after that, she grew close to him, or as close as they could get.

They meet a few times, just for coffee or things like that. She was happy to have him as a friend. She couldn’t ask for more. Until he stopped answering her calls or messages. The last call between them, he said that he would stop meeting her. She never understood why he did that. The last time he came online in Yggdrasil, he only left his items in the treasury, and left without saying a word. He sent a message later saying that he was sorry. That he loved his wife and his daughter. And he wished her the best.

Galadriel didn’t know what was happening. It was not like she would jump on him or anything like that. She knew their boundaries. She loved him, admired him. The only thing she wanted was a friend. That’s why him leaving like that hurt her the most. It broke her heart.

That’s why looking at this young green-haired boy. With a gentle smile, and dreams of being a hero to help people. Brings those memories back. Even after all this time, she still cared for Touch-me and his views of justice. As silly as they are, she owned that to the men who saved her life.

“Like who?” Midoriya asked, looking confused for a moment.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about something,” Galadriel mumbled.

“Is a splendid dream, being a hero. You already have the heart, and that is really the most important part. Many seem to forget that being a hero is more than you being popular or strong. Is about wanting to help people, to do good in this world. No matter the cost or how silly it is, even a small person without a Quirk can be a hero,” Galadriel said, making Midoriya blush.

 _“I feel like a hypocrite, I am a demon empress. The evilest thing currently in this world, and yet I am advising a kid about being a hero,”_ Galadriel smiled at the irony in this situation.

“What about you, miss Naz... Galadriel? Why you want to be a hero?” Midoriya asked with a bit of confidence.

 _“Why indeed,”_ Galadriel sigh.

“Midoriya, you think someone can do good by being bad?” Galadriel asked.

“Eh…” Midoriya didn’t seem to know how to react to that question.

“I don’t understand the question,” Midoriya said.

“What if I tell you I am the most evil thing in this world, that my mere existing is something that you should be afraid, and hate?” Galadriel said, moving close to him. Pushing her body to the young Midoriya, who blushes.

Midoriya tried to look somewhere else. He can’t help to react the way a youthful man would. Galadriel is one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. She fills the uniform of the U.A. Like no one else. Her figure is too seductive. The high socks she is wearing, and the small skirt on her uniform only show a bit of her skin. But is enough to make anyone stays up at night.

“Ga-Galadriel you are to close!” Midoriya whispered with a red face.

“Look at me!” Galadriel hissed, making Midoriya freeze. He saw those golden eyes, and what he saw scared him. Like there is something inside, begging to go out. A beast, a monster, a _demon_. But he also notices something. A silver light in the dark. A small ray of hope, like she is begging for him. Something strange.

“If I was something… Evil, do you think I can be a hero? If I am worse than a villain, do you think I can be good? That I can do good in this world? Justice is something that changes from person to person. What if I am something so _dark_ and _twisted_? Can someone like me still be worthy of having friends like you?” Galadriel said with intensity.

 _“Say something! Tell me that you will leave me like everyone else! Tell me I am a monster!”_ Galadriel said, or the part that is a demon said. Every time she feels exposed, or a powerful feeling of vulnerability. Her demon side takes control slowly. Demons hate weakness of any kind, and they will respond in kind. Using anger, fury, and strength to erase that.

It stuns Midoriya. He didn’t know what to say or do. He only stared at those golden eyes for a long time. Feeling afraid and terrified. He wanted to run away, to scream at her to leave him alone. But the more he stared at her, the more he felt… Sad. The feeling of someone asking for an answer. For some kind of help. So he did the only thing he knows.

“I-I understand little but I know you are not like that! If you want a friend, I will be your friend!” Midoriya said with the best smile he had. While holding Galadriel’s hand, he didn’t know that he is doing that. But Galadriel did.

Both of them stared at each other. Until Midoriya notices that he is holding her hand. He let a slight squeal, again. He apologized repeatedly. But then Galadriel laughed. Shaking her head.

“Eh, Galadriel?” Midoriya asked, timidly.

“Is nothing, I just recalled something that’s all, don’t worry about it,” Galadriel said smiling.

“You are honestly a kind person, Izuku Midoriya,” Galadriel whispered.

Before he says something. The door of the car opened. They were in front of the school, and everyone seems to be surprised to see Midoriya exit the car with Galadriel behind him.

“Lest go before our beloved professor Aizawa arrived at the classroom,” Galadriel said. Midoriya only nodded, still looking in confusion at the white-haired girl. Not knowing why she acted the way she did. He didn’t know that Galadriel is thinking about how much he reminds her of Touch-me. But he is not him. And perhaps is for the best, that he is not him.

 _“Demiurge I don’t believe you realize what have you brought to me. This kid is… Interesting, I will keep an eye on him. Yeah, I will… I will just keep him close, and see how much he developed his power. You never know,”_ Galadriel thought. Ignoring the fact he did more than just impress her.

* * *

The day went by, and Galadriel is feeling a strange sense of normality. The U.A. Seems to keep normal classes. She never thought of having to deal with Calculus again. But honestly, she likes this. She notices that the bomb kind, Bakugo. Keep staring at her, then he would glare at Midoriya and then her again.

 _“What a weird kid,_ ” she thought.

The rest of the day went by. Even lunch was _peculiar_. She ate with the pink-haired girl who seems to be at her side almost all the time. She also notices that everyone in the school wanted to speak with her. Or try to speak with her. It’s weird to be on the other side of the coin. From being ignored and bullied. To be the popular girl in the school. The worst part is that she loved the attention.

 _“Well, my trait seems to be the reason for me… Enjoying being the center of everyone’s world,”_ Galadriel thought with a smirk. She waited for the next class, wondering what kind of teacher, All Might will be.

Then suddenly, from outside the classroom, a voice is heard by everyone.

“It’s me coming through the door, like a normal person!” The number one hero said, making everyone jump with excitement. Except for Galadriel, who has this look on her face. A funny face of shock.

 _“This is the hero number one hero, All Might. The hero that inspired Midoriya to be a hero… God all mighty, he is an idiot!”_ Galadriel thought.

“I can’t believe it! All Might is here!”

“That design is from the silver age!”

“That art style is giving me goosebumps,” Galadriel is only staring at everyone with a hilarious face of shock.

 _“Are they serious? This world is getting weirder by the minute,”_ Galadriel turn around, and saw Midoriya with a fanboyish look on his face. Like he is ready to faint right there.

“Foundational hero studies! For this class, we’ll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! I hope you are all ready for what is coming!” All Might said while walking amusingly.

“Let’s jump right in with this _trial of battle!_ ” Everyone gasps, the bomb kid seems to be ready to blow up.

“And to go with your first battle, we’ve prepared the gear you all requested, and they work with your Quirks! Go on, take them!” All Might said.

“Our battle gear! Awesome!” They all said.

“Get changed and we’ll be ready to go! We will gather at grounds B! _”_

Galadriel sigh, thinking about her own _battle gear_. From her many armors and outfits and skins. She had to choose one. That is proper for this. Sadly, she didn’t have much to choose from. A fantasy game. Like many other games, offer little cover in the clothes they provide to the females.

_“Well, lest see what is this trial of battle.”_

* * *

Galadriel strolled behind everyone. The rest of the student’s gears are cool in her humble opinion. But the outfit of Midoriya is _weird_. Is green, has something that looks like two big ears and a strange mask. Is something that seems to be handmade.

 _“It looks practical, I guess,_ ” she thought.

“Galadriel?” Midoriya said, blushing behind his mask.

“Yes?” She asked, walking next to him.

“Your outfit is… Very cool!” He said.

“Really?” Galadriel said, a bit surprised.

She took the most _simplistic_ armor she had. Being an Arcane Magic Warrior didn’t offer too much variety in the clothes section. She can only use medium armors. Her armors are very skimpy for that reason. Not like Albedo, who looks like a walking statue when wearing her armor. She could use her world champion armor. But it would be to overkill. And is too _slutty_ for her taste.

So instead she decided to use a magic caster type of armor. Since she will only use her Arcane skills, it would help. Although this _costume_ came in a grim time of her life. A time where she created Pandora’s Actor. She is wearing a military white dress suit. With two long white high heels boots. Reaching her thighs. With a small red cape around her shoulders, two black gloves. A small plate on her right shoulder, and a belt with a golden buckle. She left the hat behind, she would have died of embarrassment if she brought it with her.

If Pandora’s Actor saw her right now. He would be like Midoriya, being a fanboy over her clothes.

 _“Dammit! I still like those military clothes! They are awesome, I don’t care what they say! I look so Damm cool!”_ Galadriel said, feeling pride in her outfit.

“Thank you,” Galadriel said to Midoriya.

“Wow, Deku your costume is cool! It looks practical!” Uraraka said.

 _“I called it,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Woah… Galadriel your costume is… So elegant!” Uraraka said.

“I wish I’d drawn my request sketch a little better… Is very tight,” she said embarrassed.

“It certainly looks like it,” Galadriel said, looking at the jumpsuit. Midoriya seems to look the other way. Hiding his blush behind his mask. The midget only stares with pervert eyes at both girls. Whispering about thighs and boobs.

“Now every come closer! This will be an indoor battle trial! Villain-cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most of the action is committed indoors, believe me!” All Might said.

“For this test, you’ll separate into _Villain_ and _hero_ groups. For a two on two team battle!” He said with a smile.

 _“This looks more of a battle than anything else…”_ Galadriel thought, and she is not the only one thinking the same. As many of the students asked different questions.

“For this training, the villains will guard a _nuclear weapon_ , and the heroes must stop them! We will decide on the teams by lottery! So come on! who wants to be first?!” All Might said, ignoring everyone.

Galadriel decided to be the last one to pick, but as the teams assemble. She realizes that there would be no space for her.

“Profesor, I don’t think there would be a team for me to join in, or to go against,” Galadriel said.

“Oh… Well, I think we are in a problem! But don’t worry, adolescent girl! We will fix this!” Galadriel sneers at the fact he calls her, an _adolescent girl._ She is _technically_ 39 years-old.

“Well, it would be unfair for the others if there is a team with 3 villains or heroes,” All Might whispered. Thinking about how he could solve this problem. 

“I don’t mind going against two by myself,” Galadriel said, ignoring the looks of everyone else.

“This supposed to be a team exercise battle, it kills the purpose if you go alone,” the number one hero said.

“I will go against her!” Everyone looked at the bomb kid.

“Kacchan!” Midoriya exclaimed.

“I will kick her ass! Send me alone against her!” Galadriel only glared at Bakugo.

“I can go against her too professor,” everyone turns around to where Shoto Todoroki is. He stared at her with a stoic face, not showing anything.

“Hey, you fucking scarface! I will kick her ass first!” Bakugo growled like an animal, while Todoroki only stared. With cold eyes.

“Ah, this is very troublesome!” All Might yelled, frustrated.

Galadriel only stared at both kids. They seem to believe they could defeat her. She got angry at the fact that someone dared to challenge her. The demon inside her wanted to come out. But she calms down, telling herself that they are just children.

“If that is what both want… I will take the both of you,” she said, smirking and showing a bit of her dangerous side. What started as a practice, ended as a conflict.

* * *

**This is roughly the idea of the uniform I am talking about. Just think of it as white and you are ready to go!**

**https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3Q9EA**


	4. Rude Awakening

**If there is anyone who knows about Physics... Sorry! But if the avengers can play with time-travel and Quantum physics so can I!**

**( I will edit this chapter later on!)**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The entire 1-A class is looking at the scene before them. Nervous about what could happen, for All Might. The inexperienced teacher. This is an awful thing. He didn’t know what to do or how to solve this problem before him. He sighs, remembering the words of the director, Nezu, about the mysterious girl. _What can I do?_ He thought.

“You bitch! I will kick your ass!” Bakugo yelled.

The explosive kid wanted to show the white-haired girl. That he is the strongest in the class. In the entire school. Bakugo has been trying to figure out the girl Quirk, but so far there is nothing. No matter how much he tried to guess her powers, he can’t think of anything. It is the same thing with Deku. _There is something wrong here, Deku’s sudden power, and this girl’s abilities. I will figure this out! I will beat them both! No one can be stronger than me!_ Bakugo thought.

Bakugo could feel the sweat on his palms, getting ready to blow her up. And get her back for what she did in the trials. She will pay and he will make sure of it.

For the other boy, Todoroki, the only reason he wants to go against her. Is because he knows she is strong, and he wants to be the strongest. He wants to prove to his father that he can be the greatest hero ever with only one ability. That he didn’t need _his_ power to achieve that. And for that, he needs to become more powerful.

Todoroki will be stronger than anybody else, and this is the first step. He now hopes to have the chance to do so, but he could wait. For now.

Galadriel is getting angrier at the minute. Having two kids openly defying makes her blood boil, but she needed to calm down. So she exhales, trying to relax a bit. There is no point in getting angry at kids, but she will teach them a lesson if she goes against them.

“Teacher, someone can just join her, and have another team compete against her,” Yaoyorozu said, bringing a reasonable option. Momo didn’t like the strange aura around those three. It is dense and dangerous. She only hopes to not go against the girl with white hair.

“That would be an excellent idea, miss Yaoyorozu! Miss Nazarick you will be team K, and when is your time to go, one will student will join you,” All Might said, thanking the bright girl with overlong black hair. He still has so much to learn about being a teacher, so he is glad that this girl turned up with a simple solution to this problem.

“Miss Nazarick, you don’t have a problem with this?” All Might asked.

“Not at all,” Galadriel said, ignoring the face of rage from Bakugo, and the stone-cold eyes of Todoroki.

“Good! Now lest see what teams are villains, and who are heroes! The first ones to go are… Pair K will be heroes! And pair D will be villains!” All Might said. He can’t believe his luck to pull the letter K at the first try, he hopes nothing serious happens today.

Bakugo grinned, feeling excited at the fact that he could face the girl and show her his power. He will prove his strength and show her where she belongs. Todoroki seems disappointing, that he could not face her, but this could be an excellent opportunity to study her Quirk. And see if there is any weakness that he could exploit if they ever face each other.

“Miss Nazarick requires help if there anyone who wishes to assist her. Raise your hand!” All Might said, and immediatelyboth the pink-haired girl and the green-haired boy raised their hand.

“I can help!” Both Ashido and Midoriya said at the same time.

“Ah… Well, is a splendid thing both want to help but only one can do it! Young Midoriya would be the one helping!” All Might said. Ashido for a moment look sad, and Galadriel saw that. She smiled at the girl, whispering a _thank you_. To make her feel better.

“Good! Now miss Nazarick and young Midoriya. Please get ready. The other pair too!” All Might said.

“Understood,” Galadriel responded, and Midoriya quickly went by her side, holding a slight blush on his face. Ashido pout but whispered good luck. Galadriel only smiled. Not that she needed luck. But is a good feeling none the less. She didn’t even remember the last time someone wished her luck on something.

“Lest do our best Ga-Galadriel!” Midoriya said, stammering a bit.

“You are very excited to help me Midoriya, why is that?” Galadriel asked, looking at the green-haired boy.

“That’s what friends are for!” Galadriel nodded, thinking about what Midoriya said previously.

 _“Friends, eh?”_ She thought. While looking at the green-haired boy.

“Good, then children! Lest get ready for the first pair of teams!” All Might said, guiding the rest of the class where they could watch the teams perform.

Just outside the building, both Galadriel and Midoriya are reading the instruction and rules. Midoriya cannot stop shaking, not only because he is next to the cutest girl he has ever met. But because he is going against his childhood friend, someone he has never defeated. A person who scares him.

He didn’t know what he raised his hand so fast, but he did. Something he does often when someone is asking for help. He acts, then he thinks.

“You are trembling,” Galadriel said, looking at the hands of Midoriya.

“Sorry, it’s just that… Kacchan is my opponent and lida too,” Midoriya said.

“Mm, you are still afraid of him, I guess it was only a matter of time before the two of you face each other. Are you sure you can do this?” She asked softly.

“I don’t want to lose, I will win!” Midoriya exclaimed.

“I see…” Galadriel only said.

“Let us do this then,” Midoriya nodded as they approached the building. Both took their time to come up with a plan to infiltrate the building. It was then when Galadriel notices how smart Midoriya is.

 _“He is smart and capable to come up with solutions to problems, there is also this leadership skill I sense on him. Small, but it can grow,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Midoriya, you know Bakugo better than anyone, how do you think he will act?”Galadriel asked. She wanted to test his potential, to see if there is more that he could offer to _her_ … To Nazarick.

“He… He will definitively attack us head-on. He wanted to fight not only me but you, so he will trow away any planning and rush to us at the first opportunity,” Midoriya said.

Galadriel nodded, she thought as much. The kid didn’t hide his emotion and eagerness to fight both of them. And that is an enormous advantage for them since they know how Bakugo will react this will be easy. PVP is all about preparation, and right now she has what she needs. Bakugo, like his Quirk, will blow up any opportunity he has to even win against them.

* * *

In the building, near the fake bomb, Tenya is trying to plan the defenses of the bomb the best he can. But Bakugo seems to ignore him. In his mind, there is only want thing going on. And it is the defeat of both Deku and the white-haired girl. He will never forgive Deku for lying, and like in the past. He will make him cry.

All this time he thought Midoriya didn’t have a Quirk, and now he is showing his. _He was fooling me all this time?!_ _That fucking nerd!_ Bakugo thought furiously.

“Bakugo are you paying attention? We must prepare ourselves, we don’t know about miss Nazarick Quirk, so we need to plan what we can do,” Tenya said.

“Shut Up extra!” Bakugo yelled.

“I will beat the shit out of both of them! That is my plan!” Bakugo said, feeling the sweat of his hand, ready to burst. He couldn’t ask for a better opportunity. This is it, the chance he has been waiting. He will show both of them, how weak they are, how far below him they are. He will be the strongest hero, he will never lose. Never.

“Bakugo, we need to do this as a team!” Tenya exclaimed, getting frustrated. From all the people in the class, they pair him with the most unstable of all.

“I will win don’t worry you four-eye extra!” Bakugo said, walking away from an annoyed Tenya.

Midoriya is thinking about what can he do at this moment. He can’t use _One for all_ , yet. He doesn’t want to hinder Galadriel in this exercise, so he will only use it when is necessary. But a part of him wants to know what kind of Quirk she has. From what he has seen, it must be something to do with gravity. Or physics, or something like that. They are theories only, but he hopes he can see more of her abilities, to understand better her Quirk.

“[The presence of life]” Midoriya turn back, after hearing Galadriel whispering something.

“What?” He asked, looking at her in confusion.

“Nothing, don’t worry,” Galadriel blurted.

 _“That was close, but now I can sense where are those kids. The bomb seems to be on the fourth floor and someone is near us, and I believe is that Bakugo kid,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Midoriya, the bomb is on the fourth floor,” Galadriel said.

“How do you know that?” it puzzles Midoriya, that she can be so sure about it. _Is part of her ability?_ Midoriya thought.

“Intuition,” Galadriel replied, and suddenly Midoriya saw how from a corner Bakugo jumped at them in a sudden ambush. He reacted and pushed Galadriel away. It amuses her that the green-haired boy did something like that, instinctively. She was only waiting for him to attack so she could just knock him out. But now, she thinks that perhaps she could have a bit of fun.

The explosion shows a furious Bakugo looking at both of them, Midoriya’s mask is half-burned, but he looks determined to protect her. Galadriel raises an eyebrow, feeling the hand of Midoriya holding _something_ soft and intimate. This is something she would only see in movies and comics. Galadriel sighs, feeling tired suddenly. This is not going as she wished, the last thing she desires is to lose her cool in this place. Is a good thing Albedo or Shalltear aren’t watching this. She didn’t want for this kid to die.

 _“So cliche_ ,” Galadriel thought, with a scoff. Midoriya didn’t even realize it, but the rest of the classroom can see everything. All Might is shocking his head, thinking he would have to talk to young Midoriya about what do when saving a girl. Ashido is looking with a annoyed face and Uraraka with a shocked face.

Galadriel felt irritated, but is not because of what Midoriya is doing, but instead of what the bomb kid is saying.

“You dodge me! You piece of shit, Deku!” Bakugo yelled.

“We were right, Galadriel. He came right at us!” Midoriya said, Galadriel only took the hand of Midoriya off her chest. Not bothering at all to say anything. The poor green-haired boy will never forgive himself for doing that.

“I will kick the shit out of both of you! I will blow you away!” Bakugo yelled, swinging his right arm at them. Galadriel saw how Midoriya quickly took the arm of Bakugo and, using his strength, smashed the bomb kid on to the floor.

 _“Uwa, I was right, this kid can think fast during a fight,”_ Galadriel thought, feeling amazed by how Midoriya is performing so far.

“Kacchan, you always lead with a big right swing! I have seen you do it many times! I analyzed and took notes on all the heroes! Those notes you blew up and tossed away! I am no longer the Deku you knew! I will be the greatest hero there is! I will never give up!” Midoriya yelled with all his heart.

“You piece of shit! Now I’m really pissed!” Bakugo screamed.

Galadriel stood there, looking with interest at the green-haired boy. She wonders if there is something more inside him, pushing him to be braver. She didn’t know, but she will admit that he is something else.

 _“He is very interesting, but sometimes dreams aren’t enough, Midoriya. I don’t know if I am being a bitter person, or the demon part of me is scowling at the feelings of hopes coming from the kid, but… I can’t say that he will achieve that. I am a very depressing person is seems,”_ Galadriel thought with a sad smile.

 _“But I lose nothing by watching him, lest see how much can he entertain me,”_ Galadriel thought, getting ready to interfere. As Bakugo attacked one more time. Surprising Midoriya, as he tried to move away from the sudden attack.

“Galadriel leav—” Before he can say anything, standing before him Galadriel stopping the attack of Bakugo. With her hand with no problem. But she remembered what she has to do. Galadriel groaned in her mind, getting annoyed that she must act according to the plan.

“You bitch!” Bakugo yelled.

 _“Ah, shit. I forgot that I must pretend… I mean act as an immature girl would. I need to show weakness and look inexperienced, that will be hard. But I made a promise to Pandora’s Actor to put in practice what he taught me, well lest see what can I do. Oscars here I come!”_ Galadriel _moans in pain_ while pushing Bakugo away.

“This is a teamwork, Midoriya,” Galadriel said, trying to look in pain.

“We have a villain who is attacking us, and we must take advantage of this and defeat him,” Midoriya looks ashamed of himself for a moment.

“Yes!” Midoriya said.

“You fucking bitch!” Bakugo yelled, preparing for the next attack.

“Midoriya hold my hand,” Midoriya obeyed and before Bakugo attack reached them, they vanish in front of him. Like they were never there. Bakugo is thinking furiously about what just happens, but once again he seems lost to whatever Quirk that girl has. _She seems in pain_ , Bakugo thought with a smirk. He will do more than just hit her next time.

The rest of the classroom looks astonished. All Might have seen nothing like that, before. _Teleportation Quirk? Or something else?_ The number one hero thought. The other students are wondering about it too. _Look on the third floor!_ Ashido said, pointing at the camera. They saw how Galadriel seems to kneel next to Midoriya.

“Galadriel?!” Midoriya asked, worried about her. He didn’t know what happens, but he will try to figure it out later.

“I am fine, is just that I have never tried that before,” Galadriel said.

 _“Well [Arcane Teleportation] Only works in close proximities, the limit is around 25 meters. And is not the first time I tested out with someone. Ah, yeah, I must pretend to be tired,”_ Galadriel sighs.

“Takes a lot of energy to use it with someone else,” Galadriel said, not paying attention to the words she used. Midoriya seems to pick up the word _energy._ His mind already theorizing what does that mean. He didn’t feel strange or anything like that. Only disoriented. So perhaps he is not so far off from what he originally thought.

“Midoriya, do you think you can hold Bakugo?” Galadriel asked.

“Eh… Well,” Midoriya mumbled.

“Without breaking your limbs,” Galadriel said, looking at Midoriya.

“I… No,” he said finally.

“All right, next time we face him, I will deal with him,” Galadriel said.

“Are you sure?” Midoriya asked.

“Yes, you can’t fight him, and your Quirk is destroying your limbs, that is dangerous Midoriya, there is only so much a body can take. You need to be careful,” Galadriel said, Midoriya flinch knowing that she is saying the truth. He can control his power and the more he uses it, the more his body gets hurt.

“Now, Midoriya, I have a plan and I need you to listen to me,” Galadriel said.

Bakugo is walking fast, feeling his anger almost boiling. He didn’t care if he had to destroy each floor to find them, he will. He reaches the third floor. And Bakugo saw the white-haired girl standing in the middle of the corridor. Like she is waiting for him, he smirks.

“Are you waiting for me to beat your ass?!” Bakugo exclaims, preparing himself to attack. Galadriel said nothing, she just stood there.

“Where is that fucking nerd?!” Bakugo yelled, and Galadriel said nothing again. Making him angrier, as he starting to feel that this girl is looking down on him.

“You bitch… You have the same look as him! You are looking down on me!” Bakugo yelled.

“I will beat you and show everyone I am the strongest hero!” Galadriel only glared at him, feeling annoyed at this kid’s lack of self-worth.

“Stop projecting your insecurities on me,” Galadriel said with a chilly tone.

“What you say?” Bakugo hissed.

“Ever since you were a small boy, everyone in your life worships the ground you walk. No one ever told youotherwise. And when you discovered your Quirk, you delude yourself into thinking you were special. That every single person in the world is holding their breath, waiting for you, the glorious hero of the world. You, a boy with a lovely family waiting for you back home. You, the one that had everything deliver on a silver plate. I envy you and pity you,” Galadriel said in a mocking tone.

“Shut up!” Bakugo yelled.

“To have everything and still feel so insecure about someone else… About someone who had to work all his life to reach where he is. So _pathetic_ ,” Galadriel said, smiling sadistically. Bakugo is someone with a big ego, but if she has learned anything in life. People with big egos have big insecurities.

“Shut up!” Bakugo yelled, launching himself at her.

 _“So predictable, now Midoriya lest see what you can do,”_ Galadriel thought, smirking at the bomb kid who looks ready to blow up.

* * *

Back in the basement, everyone is staring with worried faces, as they see an infuriated Bakugo blowing up everything on the floor. All Might remembered hearing about what young Midoriya said about Bakugo. About his big ego, and now that he can see it. He agrees that It’s something bad, an awful thing to see from a young person.

“Hey professor, is this all right?” Hagakure asked with a worried face. Although, she is invincible.

“Profesor Bakugo is crazy!” Kirishima exclaimed.

“He may look like someone who doesn’t think, but he has a good mind for combat,” Todoroki said, looking at the image before him.

“Gali will win!” Ashido said with confidence.

“I must admit that she is an incredible fighter, no matter how much Bakugo attacked her, he can’t hit her,” Tokoyami said.

All Might agrees with that, the way the white-haired girl moves fast. But there is something he doesn’t like and is the smirk on her face is like she is playing with him. He has seen that face before, a long time ago. The smile of someone who is hiding something dark. Something evil. There is something that this girl is hiding. But he can’t be sure of what it is.

“What is Midoriya doing?” Kaminari asked. Looking at the screen where the green-haired boy is kneeling, near the room where the bomb is located.

“He is waiting outside the room where Tenya is,” Uraraka said, feeling nervous while looking at him.

“He is waiting,” Todoroki said.

Midoriya is sitting outside the room, thinking about what Galadriel told him to do. It is an excellent plan, and he needs to do his best to help her.

“I need to divert lida, to give enough time for Galadriel to push Kacchan to the edge,” Midoriya whispered.

He slowly entered the room and saw Tenya talk to himself.

“Bakugo is naturally evil, but that hits the mark for this exercise. I need to follow that train of thought and act accordingly as a villain would. I need to be evil!” Tenya said.

“I am now… Evil!” he said, making Midoriya almost laugh on the spot.

“What is he doing?” Midoriya whispered, and Tenya seems to notice his presence. He quickly turned around and spread his arms. Trying to look as menacing as possible.

“So you finally arrived, Midoriya! I will stop you right here! I hope you are ready! _Muahaha_!” Tenya exclaimed in a very _villain_ like voice.

“I will win this lida!” Midoriya said.

Midoriya saw around him and realizes that is like Galadriel said, Tenya will mostly try to keep him away from the bomb. He needs to bait Tenya away from the bomb, and there is only one way to do that, by attacking. Suddenly both of them felt the building trembling.

“What is that?!” Tenya exclaim.

“Kacchan,” Midoriya whispered.

Midoriya realizes that he must act fast, as the time is running out. So taking the tape that the teacher gave them to capture the villains. He moved at Tenya, aiming for his legs. The engine boy saw this and quickly evade the attack. Midoriya knew that in terms of speed, Tenya will win. But this place is not the best for him. So he will use close combat to bringing to him, away from the bomb.

“Midoriya, I see what you are trying to do, but it will not work! I will not allow you to defeat me!” Tenya said, using his engine to attack Midoriya with a powerful kick. Pushing the green-haired boy away from him.

Midoriya felt the pain in his body, after such a powerful kick. But he saw that Tenya walking towards him, leaving the bomb behind him.

“That’s not it, lida. It was never my goal to beat you in a fight, but to lure you away!” Midoriya exclaim, using the same attack he did on Bakugo early on him. Tenya is taken by surprise and when he is about to use his engine, Midoriya quickly wrapped both of his legs.

“Galadriel now!” Midoriya yelled using his communicator.

* * *

On the floor below them, Bakugo seems to destroy everything around him. In his quest to hit the white-haired girl, who is evading everything without a problem. He didn’t seem to notices that he is doing exactly what she wants.

“Stay still, bitch!” Bakugo yelled.

“And to believe you wanted to win,” Galadriel teased, evading the coming attack. Directing the explosive strike to the near pillar. Only a couple more attacks and she will finish with him.

“Fight me! Use your Quirk! Don’t look down on me!” Bakugo yelled.

“You are not worth it,” Galadriel responded.

“You bitch!” Bakugo hissed.

He then smiled, looking at his gauntlets. He has been saving to use this attack on Deku. But he realized it, that this girl deserves it more than him.

“You have done it!” He said, pointing his arm at her. Galadriel narrowed her eyes, wondering what he is doing.

“My explosions are sparked by the sweat of my palms, which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then detonates. And if the specs are as I asked, then I can store that nitro-sweat into this bracer, and destroy you!” Bakugo yelled.

Everyone who is watching that seems worried about what will happen, especially All Might who can hear everything.

“{Bakugo, my boy, stop this! You’ll kill her!}” All Might yelled using the communicator.

“If it doesn’t hit her, she won’t die!” Bakugo yelled with crazy eyes.

 _“Those eyes, they remind me off Shalltear or Albedo, but less crazy…_ _Ah, I almost forgot that I promise that I will take Albedo on a date, Shalltear too. Ugh,”_ Galadriel sighs.

Bakugo pulled the trigger, and the enormous explosion seems to destroy everything on his path. For what many would consider it to be immediate action, for Galadriel who used a _pay to win_ item to slow down time, it is not. She didn’t have that ability to stop time. So she used a cash item to only slow things around her, for 15 seconds. Back in Yggdrasil, this was a very useless item, you get it for _free_ when you buy loot boxes, like many other worthless things. But here is seems to do a very good job.

 _“Now how do I play this? Mm, should I evade this? Or let myself be hit by it? Well, it won’t matter, his attack won’t do any damage to me, but I need to show vulnerability. Argh, this is so annoying. I was only trying to bring the bomb down and humiliated him by winning, only using his own power against him. But this secret attack of his is to over the top. Uwa, I don’t want to fake an injure,”_ Galadriel thought while kicking a slight rock, nearby.

 _“I should have just taken the bomb, instead of getting all work up to about this. A complete waste of time, but is too late now, lest just finish this,”_ Galadriel sigh.

“[Arcane Shield II]” On her hand, a shield made of light appeared.

“This is good enough for most Tier 4 spells, so let’s see how this kid reacts to this, “Galadriel said, preparing herself for the blast.

The time went back to normal and everyone who was watching from behind the monitor didn’t know what is happening. Poor Ashido who yelled louder than everyone else, as the smoke of the explosion didn’t seem to go away. All Might felt his heart drop as he didn’t saw the youthful girl evade the attack. Todoroki even had a shocked face, as he knew that attack like that could be deadly.

All Might is about to leap and run to save the girl; he knew that an attack like that could kill someone. He blamed himself for this, he should have known better than leave things to go like that. He may be responsible for the death of a young student, right now. He is stopped by the scream of the young girl Uraraka. Who pointed at the screen, and like everyone else he looks surprised at what the white-haired girl is holding on her arm.

Bakugo is staring in shock. At first, it was because of his attack, and the belief he actually killed someone, but then. It was because of what he is watching. The girl is standing there, unharmed. With a strange shield made of energy. He is not the only one astonished by this. Everyone is amazed by this.

“What?” Bakugo mumbled. The stunned kid can’t hear Galadriel whisper [Arcane sword]. As he just keeps staring at her, in complete shock.

“That was a good attack, a very destructive one too. But you must realize something, young Bakugo. That in this life, there is going to be someone stronger than you. And I am stronger than you. Look around, and tell me what you see,” Galadriel said.

Bakugo did not reply but realizes that everything is destroyed. And thanks to his attack, the few columns that remained standing were destroyed.

“Alone you can’t be stronger, Bakugo. Strength by itself is not measured in how powerful your Quirk is. But how you use it, and _why_ you use it. Your own attitude defeated you,” Galadriel said.

“[Galadriel now!]” Galadriel smiled, hearing the voice of Midoriya. She is pleased that he accomplished his mission, so without wasting more time. She guided her sword to the roof.

“You lost the moment you attack us,” Galadriel said, slashing the roof.

The building tremble and because of the attack of Galadriel with her sword. The roof gave in, bringing it down with the bomb on top of it. Galadriel touched it, bringing the exercise to an end.

“The hero team… Win!” All Might yelled.

Everyone in the room who was watching them is in shock. Ashido and Uraraka are both in relief to see their friends safe. Well, Uraraka didn’t know why she is feeling like that, but she will ignore it for now.

After everything ended, they all gather in the room with everyone else.

“Gali that was so amazing!” Ashido said, hugging Galadriel.

The white-haired girl is getting accustomed to the pink-haired girl shenanigans. She has the same energy and free care attitude as Lupusregina. With none of the sadistic nature of the wolf maid.

“Thank you, Pinky,” Galadriel said. Using a tired voice, to make them believe that she is indeed exhausted.

“Midoriya you were amazing too!” Uraraka said, making him blush.

“I didn’t do much, Galadriel did everything else!” Midoriya said, hiding his face from the cute Uraraka.

“Now! Please everyone gather around!” All Might said.

“Miss Nazarick, are you all right?” All Might asked, looking at the fatigued look of the girl.

“I am just hungry, and my arm hurts,” Galadriel said, trying to sound honest. But She truly wanted to eat something right now.

 _“I want a beef wellington… With an oreo cheesecake as a desert,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Is because of your Quirk?” Yaoyorozu asked.

“Uh?” Galadriel replied.

“You Quirk must use physics to bend reality, It would explain that shield and sword. And your speed and strength. If you can use waves and particles all over you to create frequency around your body. You can use electromagnetic radiation to create those weapons. It will explain why you are unharmed since that shield is using waves of gamma to protect you. You can also use this to make your body move faster or stronger since you can play with your own body density and mass. Making you some kind of physic bender. As well, that Quirk of yours, seems to burn your energy very fast, just like my Quirk does to my body,” Yaoyorozu said.

Everyone is looking with shock, including Galadriel. She didn’t know what this girl just said. So the only thing Galadriel could do is the smartest things possible. The things she is been doing a long time since she arrives in this world with Nazarick.

“You are very smart, Yaoyorozu. That is exactly what I am! A... _Physic bender_ , yeah,” Galadriel said. Still trying to understand what that girl just said.

“Wow, really?!”

“That’s so cool!”

“That must be the most ridiculous Quirk I have ever seen!”

“Gali you are amazing!”

Galadriel is feeling a sense of Deja vu. The last thing she wanted is to feel like she is on Nazarick. But looking around, she can’t honestly be sure anymore. She wants to go back to Nazarick and eat, then sleep using Albedo as her pillow.

 _“This day has been exhausting,”_ Galadriel thought, not knowing how a Bakugo and Todoroki are watching her.


	5. The art of acting

**The longest chapter yet. Sorry for taking a long time, but I am sorry. I have Covid-19. I was able to push this chapter, but it would be difficult for me to update. Sorry.**

**And for my other fanfics (The Demon Empress and The Demon Empress In Westeros) I will try to update this week. Sorry, I will try to do the best I can.**

**(I will try to edit this chapter later on)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Midoriya sighs in defeat, as he rested in his bed thinking about today. It was an endless day of exercise and trials. But at the end of everything, he is happy about what he has learned today. The Quirks of his classmates are interesting, and the way to work in combat is something he noted in his notebook. Especially the one belonging to the white-haired girl, and probably the strongest of the first-year students in the U.A.

“A physics bender,” Midoriya whispered.

“To play with the surrounding reality, that is a very strong Quirk,” Midoriya mumbled, but there is something else that he is thinking about. And the way she seems to react to her power. She whispered some words before doing something. And that is very interesting.

“Well, I do the same when using One for All,” Midoriya said.

But Midoriya knows that there is something else going with that beautiful girl. Something more deep inside her. And he doesn’t know how to explain it. But he knows that she may be stronger than she looks, and Midoriya didn’t know if that is because of her Quirk, or something else. But he sighs, thinking about his childhood friend. Bakugo didn’t like losing, especially against him. But thankfully this will help them make things easier for them in the long run.

Bakugo told, or rather yelled at him. That this would be the last time he ever lost to him and that next, he would win. A part of Midoriya is glad that Bakugo is finally realizing that he is strong and no longer the useless person he knew. And Midoriya is no longer the only one he wishes to defeat. Todoroki and Galadriel are on his list too. Bakugo will grow up, and become stronger, is only a matter of time for them to face each other again. Midoriya knows this.

“Izuku dinner!”

“Coming!” Midoriya exclaimed, already thinking about his mother and how strange she has looked lately. Midoriya stared at her, seeing how out of herself she looks. He didn’t believe there is something bad going on, or at least he thought so. But he wanted to know what is happening. It’s unusual to see his mother in such a way. So he took his time, eating slowly. Waiting for the right moment.

“Mom, are you okay?” Midoriya asked, taking small bites of his dinner.

“Oh, yes I am, why are you asking?” Inko asked.

“Is just that you seem preoccupied in the morning,” Midoriya mumbled.

Inko sighs, knowing that she needs to tell her son what it happened in the morning.

“Izuku, this morning someone from Nazarick Enterprise came,” Midoriya had a surprising look on his face. He didn’t what to think. _Did Galadriel know this?_ Midoriya thought. Perhaps something is going on with her family. They are an enormous company that is changing the way agencies work. Heroes can now have more freedom with their image than before. And that is good for them.

In Europe, the change has been immediate, because instead of going for the most popular heroes. The Nazarick Enterprise went for the smallest one. For the most unknown heroes. The ones who rarely get the spotlight. Then suddenly the nameless heroes became the most popular in just a few years, getting all the spotlight, the marketing, sponsorship and more. It got Nazarick Enterprise into a wonderful light around the world. An enormous company who fights for the little ones, for the underdog. For the heroes who thought didn’t have an opportunity in such a saturated market. No one knew they planned this from the begging.

Nazarick Enterprise became the juggernaut of the hero industry in just a few years. As they are expanding to America and Asia to expand their influence, they became famous. And yet still, the famous Nazarick Family is very secret. Everyone wanted to know more about them, who they are, and what are their goals. But they are always enigmatic. Evading the media all the time, only meeting with few people in the business. Making them some kind of mystery.

“What happened? What did they want?” Midoriya asked, wondering what does this mean.

“Well, at first they wanted to know more about… Us,” Inko said with a nervous tone.

“What do you mean?” Ask Midoriya, looking more confused by the minute.

“At the beginning, they asked me a question about how much do I make, what kind of work I do, things like that. Then they wanted to know more about… You,” Inko said.

“Me?” Midoriya asked.

“They wanted to know, since when you have Quirk, and what is your dream. What kind of agency you wanted to join in,” Inko said, looking worried.

“Ah… Well is too soon for me to know about that,” Midoriya said nervously. He didn’t want to say that his dream is to join the same agency of All Might. But that is far away ahead of him, and there is too much for him to learn.

“They wanted to know if you are interested in… Working for them when you graduate from U.A.” Inko said, surprising his son Midoriya.

“What? Work for them? I don’t understand,” Midoriya muttered in disbelief. _Why are they asking this now?_ He thought.

“Did something happen in school?” Inko asked.

“Well, there is this girl… Galadriel Nazarick, she is in my classroom, but I don’t think she is the one responsible for this,” Midoriya said.

“Are you sure?” Inko asked again.

“Yeah, I don’t think she is the one doing this, perhaps her parents?” Midoriya said, unsure of what to think. He didn’t know what to feel. A part of him knows that this could be a tremendous opportunity for him. To have one of the most successful companies of heroes in the current age, inviting him personally to join him once he graduates is something many will jump right into it.

But he wanted to follow All Might, his hero and savior. He honestly didn’t know what to think about this at all. Midoriya will take some advice from All Might. He wants to hear what his mentor has to say about this.

“Izuku, consider this offer from them,” Inko said, looking at this son with directly to his eyes.

“You said you wanted to be a glorious hero, the number one, just like All Might. This is an opportunity for you, for your future. Think about this,” Inko said, feeling relaxed about being able to say what she thinks.

“Mom…” Midoriya whispered.

“I want to support you the best I can. Izuku, I want to be there for you, that is why I want you to think about this carefully. This could be the chance of a lifetime,” Midoriya nodded, leaving after finishing his dinner to his room. In his mind, there is only one thought and is to think about what is going on.

“I guess I will ask Galadriel tomorrow, perhaps she knows something,” Midoriya sighs, deciding to go to sleep and rest his body all he can.

* * *

The next morning every single broadcasting network is standing outside the prestigious school, awaiting the students to interview them. And for the poor students who arrived there, they were bombarded with many questions. Especially for a white-haired girl who looks suspiciously tired. Like she didn’t sleep at all.

The moment she got out of her limousine, they bombarded her with questions not only about having the number one hero as a teacher. But about her family.

“Miss Nazarick, what do you think about All Might teaching?”

“What are the plans of Nazarick Enterprise in Japan?”

“What is your favorite hero?”

“What do you think about U.A. teachers?”

Galadriel sighs, feeling exhausted from a long day of work. She didn’t need to feed or to sleep, but she still does that. It keeps her sane. Mentally exhaustion seems to ignore any trait or power in any form. Or perhaps is something she brought from her past life, she can’t be sure. Psychology is strange.

 _“I will read about this, perhaps there is something with my brain… Or with me,”_ Galadriel thought.

Being the leader of the supreme beings, the highest form of authority of Nazarick is a lot of work. And adding that she has to take care of the company as the CEO and reading all the reports from her subordinates are around the world takes a lot of time. Even with the help of Albedo, there is so much to do.

 _“Sebas scold me about staying up all night. They want me to take a break, but I don’t want to leave everything to Albedo and Demiurge. They already have a lot in their hands. They are addicted to work, those two… Well, everyone in Nazarick is addicted to work,”_ Galadriel thought with a sigh.

“I have no comment,” Galadriel said.

“Please let me pass,” the white-haired girl said.

“Can you tell us more about your family?”

They keep bothering with questions she didn’t want to answer. Galadriel wanted to just destroy them, but that could be a dangerous move for her part. So she only sighs, regretting not having breakfast this morning.

 _“I should have just eaten something. Eating makes me happy but now is too late for that. I will need to wait for lunch… I want a cake too, with a milkshake. And an oreo milkshake,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Please let our students pass,” Aizawa said, practically pulling her out of the grasp of the reporters.

“Wait, we deserve to know something!” A reporter exclaim trying to approach them. But before she can do anything, a metal door falls before her. Stopping her and everyone else in their tracks.

“What is this?!”

“How dare they?!”

“We will have to wait…”

“For god’s sake we’ve been here for two straight days and they don’t even have the decency to give us anything, not even a lie or something!” A female reporter said, looking furious. None of them seem to notice a man behind them. Looking at the door with cold eyes and scratching his neck. He seems to be excited about what is coming, but what exactly he is waiting for, no one knows.

In the class 1-A, Aizawa is looking at the evaluation of the battle trial. He notices something off with the white-haired girl. She looks exhausted. Could it be something related to her Quirk? Or her family? Aizawa thought. The more powerful the Quirk is, the more the drawback on the user is. That is what he believes. And he is not wrong in one part of his theories of the white-haired girl. She is tired, but not for what he thinks it is.

 _“Would the internet work in Nazarick? I haven’t tried that yet… It should work, right? Like WiFi or something… I will talk about that with Demiurge. I need to also prepare the trip I will make with Albedo and Shalltear to, I wonder what kind of date those two would like. The last date I took with Albedo was actually nice, I finally saw the Roman Coliseum in one piece. In my other world, there was nothing left from the war. It was a nice place, I like it. Where I should take Shalltear? Well, I already took her to Romania. It was fun too. But now, where do I take them…? They have worked so hard, I need to reward them. And I enjoy traveling, so is an agreeable thing to do. I want to make them happy. And I want to eat something too,”_ Galadriel sighs, not noticing the look of Aizawa. He is mistaking her sighs for something different.

“Now everyone listens, I looked at your marks and evaluation from the battle trial. Bakugo, listen to me. Stop acting like a 7-year-old. You’re wasting your own talent, understood?” Bakugo nodded reluctantly. The bomb kid knew that. Is something he is been thinking about it since yesterday.

“I know…” Bakugo said.

“Midoriya, you cannot use your Quirk at all yet. While teaming with miss Nazarick prove to be a good thing, is clear that you are not sure enough of your own ability to control your Quirk. Miss Uraraka, you need to be more sure of yourself too. Both of you have a lot to think about,” Aizawa went on talking about each one of their problems.

“Miss Nazarick,” Aizawa said, looking at the girl who seems to snap back to reality.

“Be careful with that Quirk of yours. You don’t look good today,” Aizawa said, making everyone look at her.

 _“What? Do I actually look tired? Ah… Uwa, I need to play it cool! But wait, I could use this, yeah. This is a good way to make them believe I have a small weakness. Mm, well honestly I just need to eat something nice and I will feel better. Mentally better, so I don’t see why they look so worried. Is Nazarick all over again! Everyone deserves a break once in a while. Even powerful Demons!”_ Galadriel thought.

“Don’t worry, professor, I will not overwork my body,” Galadriel said.

“Good, now there is something we must do today. And is to pick a class president,” everyone jumps to the opportunity to be the president of the classroom.

“Class president? Ah, this is… A school,” Galadriel thought.

“Gali you don’t want to be the president of the class?” The pink girl asked, next sitting next to Galadriel.

“I pass, is a lot of work and honestly I don’t have time for it,” Galadriel said.

At the end of it all, they cast Midoriya and Yaoyorozu as president and vice-president. Amusing Galadriel to no end, since poor green-haired guy seems to be a nervous wrecking ball standing before everyone. Not believing that he is the president of the classroom. This could be useful for him, to build some confidence in his abilities to lead. So is not that bad, but she pities him.

Being the president can be a hideous work. She knows this because back in school in her old life. They chose Galadriel to be the vice-president. Not because she was popular or anything, but because they wanted her to do all the work of the popular girl, the president of the class. One of her bullies. She would throw her under the bus and forced Galadriel to do everything related to the work of the classroom.

Galadriel hated that time of her life, but now that she thinks about it. Perhaps is one of the reasons she overworks and stresses herself while doing something. One of the many habits she can’t get rid of.

 _“Perhaps everything I have is mental… Should I go to the psychiatrist? Mm, I don’t know… I will just read a book about it, and see what I can learn,”_ Galadriel thought.

The day went normally. While she is enjoying the delicious flavor of her lunch, she suddenly felt something change outside of the school. It is faint, but there is something there.

“Mm, that was strange,” Galadriel whispered.

“What is strange?” Ashido asked, enjoying the flavor of her food.

“Nothing is just… I felt something strange, that’s all,” Galadriel said.

“You are really confusing sometimes, Gali,” Ashido said honestly.

“ _Thank you_ , Pinky, that is what I want to hear,” Galadriel drawled.

“Miss Nazarick, you seem tired today,” Yaoyorozu said.

“Is true, are you feeling right?” Ashido asked.

“I am fine, I just needed to eat something, that’s all,” Galadriel said.

 _“I must thank the head chef from Nazarick, to make this delicious food for me. God, I love eating. But I should try to relax more, I think having a day in the spa will help me out. Yeah, that would do it,”_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

 _“I worried too much, honestly. This is bad for me. But I don’t want to disappoint Nazarick, I want to prove that I am an excellent boss. Even though I know they are loyal to me, I still am a bit afraid of them leaving me. Is been a few years and I still can’t get used to this… To this responsibility. But I must work hard for Nazarick! Is my home and my family, so I need to give my best!”_ Galadriel thought, but a part of her felt like she is going in circles.

Feeling the need to work hard for her home and the need for a rest. Galadriel’s fears of abandonment fuel her old habits of working to the breaking point of mental exhaustion. Eating and sleeping seem to relieve her of the stress most of the time, regardless if she didn’t need to eat or sleep necessarily. But there is so much she worries that sometimes she overworks herself without her knowing.

Going to this school seems to make her forget about all the work back in Nazarick. And that is something she is slowly realizing.

Suddenly an alarm went off, making everyone panic. Galadriel didn’t like the loud noises of the students running for their lives. It’s too loud and annoying for her. But she moved away from all of them, leaving Ashido and Yaoyorozu who seem afraid behind.

“Shadow demon,” she whispered.

“My lady,” the demon responded, showing his silhouette from her shadow.

“Tell me what is going on,” she said.

“Someone destroyed the entrance of the school, allowing the reporters inside. Should we investigate this?” The shadow demon asked, in the usual raspy voice. Galadriel nodded, not liking this. Something is going on and is not her paranoia talking.

“Yes, inform Demiurge about this, and keep me updated,” Galadriel said.

“Yes, my lady,” the shadow demon said, disappearing.

Galadriel sighs, feeling annoyed that she cannot finish her meal in peace. All because of some journalists invaded the school grounds. The rest of the day when by and everything went back to normality. Although watching Midoriya giving the leadership of the class to Tenya, disappointed her greatly. A part of her understood why he did it. Somehow the engine kid was able to control the horde of students trying to leave the cafeteria. She didn’t even realize that something like that was happening. That action was enough to make him suitable to be the president of the class.

 _“Midoriya still needs to work on his self-confidence, which is difficult to do. I know how does it feel, to be pushed to a position of leadership having no experience at all, being a guild leader in a game is one thing, but having people that look up to me, that worship me, that wait for my command. Is something no one is truly ever prepared,”_ Galadriel thought grimly.

“Now that everyone is paying attention. What happens this morning will not stop us from doing what we prepared today. We decided it that all of you will take part in the trial of rescue today,” Aizawa said, making everyone in the room jump in excitement.

“Trial of rescue?”

“Trial of rescue… Sound difficult this time around,” said Kaminari.

“Totally!” Ashido exclaimed.

“If there is water, then there is no problem for me, ribbit,” Tsuyu said.

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves, you still need to pass the trial. Get ready and hurry up. This training area is far away, so we’ll take the bus. That’s all,” Aizawa said.

Galadriel is wondering about the trial, but she can’t shake this feeling that something will happen.

 _“Perhaps I am being paranoid,”_ She thought while getting on the bus.

Galadriel didn’t know what to think. Everyone is taking their time to know each other. This is a unique experience for her, the high school life she never had the chance to live.

 _“So this is what it looks like… What it should feel,”_ Galadriel thought.

The start of camaraderie in the classroom. The star of friendship and unity, this brought melancholy to Galadriel. Watching the kids on the bus, slowly opening to each other. Even Bakugo is slowly joining the rest of the class, while they tease him. Galadriel saw the blooming of few friendships here and there, but she could only stare. Feeling melancholic at the scene before her and memories of her old friends came to her mind.

 _“Melancholy is the happiness of being sad, I guess… I should be thankful that it happened. Shit is been a long time since I don’t feel like this. Get a grip!”_ Galadriel thought with a sad smile.

“Gali are you all right?” Ashido asked, looking with worry.

“Eh? Ah, I am fine, just thinking that’s all,” Galadriel said.

They didn’t believe her, Galadriel sighs. Thinking she needs to stop daydreaming in front of people. Thinks are getting more awkward, and she doesn’t want that. Thankfully, they arrived at their location before they could ask things. Standing before them, a weird hero with a spacesuit greeted them.

“Thank all of you for coming,” Galadriel stared at the space looking hero. The outfit is something an astronaut would use.

“It’s space hero No.13!” Midoriya said with excitement.

“He is a hero famous for rescuing many people!” He said, blushing like a fangirl who just met his idol. But of course, this is the case with him, when he meets any type of hero.

“I love No.13!” Uraraka said.

“Thanks! Now follow me!” No.13 said.

“He is so cool!” Midoriya whispered.

No.13 spent some time explaining to them what is in this place, and the reason why heroes need to be careful with their powers. Many of their Quirks could kill people if they are not mindful. Is one of the reasons why the government is so strict with the regulations and laws about superhumans, and their Quirks.

 _“Mm, I have seen those laws and regulations. Some of those laws punish heroes for doing what they supposed to be doing… There is always a hidden agenda, always someone moving things behind a close door. I guess that’s something that will never change, no matter the world or dimension. Humans are truly greedy sometimes,”_ Galadriel thought.

“That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!” No.13 said.

 _“I wonder if his black hole could compete against mine, sadly I can’t take him back to Nazarick,”_ Galadriel thought. But suddenly she felt danger approaching.

Far in the distance, a strange black mist appeared, and from within various shadows emerge. Each looking more monstrous than the last. But Galadriel can see that one of them seems to be the leader. She is curious about them. She didn’t know what are they doing here, but well, you didn’t have to be a genius to know that.

“Stay behind and don’t move!” Aizawa yelled.

“No. 13 protect the students!” He said.

“What is that?!” Kirishima asked.

“I say don’t move! Those are villains!”

“Teacher what about the intruder alarm?!” Yaoyorozu asked.

“We have some setup, but I don’t know what is going on with them!” No.13 said.

“Is this the only part of campus they’ve infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others too?” Todoroki asked.

“I see now, this morning incident,” Galadriel said, putting the pieces together.

 _“This is a coordinated attack, very smart of them. Create a diversion to set up the ambush and getting rid of the alarms at the same time. But why? Mm, what is their objective,”_ Galadriel thought.

“No.13 do the evacuation procedure and try calling the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors and there’s a chance someone of them is an electrowave-type who is interfering with the signal!” Aizawa yelled, trying to come up with some kind of plan. But so far there is only one he can think of.

“Teacher, are you going to fight them alone?!” Midoriya yelled.

“There are too many of them, there is no way you can erase all of their Quirks!” Aizawa seems to hide his smile from everyone, but Galadriel noticed.

“A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves!”

Galadriel glared at the fighting style of the professor. And notices that he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Using his Quirk to erase their opponent’s abilities and attacking while it distracts them. An excellent combination, but they are too many of them. And he can only erase one Quirk at the time.

 _“A clean fighting style, but even he has limits. And that guy over there… He is only staring at our professor,_ ” Galadriel couldn’t use her abilities around so many of them. So she would wait for the right moment to see how strong are those people.

“Galadriel, we have to move!” Midoriya yelled.

“We have to evacuate!” No.13 said.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” in front of them. A black mist appeared, with bright eyes looking down on them.

“Is that teleportation?” Galadriel thought.

“Greetings. We are the villain alliance, and I apologize for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves to enter the school. To engage with the symbol of peace, All Might. We wanted to extinguish his light, but it seems that he is not here,” the villain said.

 _“The villain alliance? Mm, I don’t remember reading about them in any of the Demiurge reports. I need to contact Albedo or Demiurge now, I need to know what I am facing,”_ Galadriel thought. Looking suspiciously at the Quirk of the mist villain. If he can teleport to any place, then there must be a limit. A weakness.

Bakugo and Kirishima didn’t wait for him to finish, as both of them attack him with all they have. Galadriel groans at the students’ foolishness. If they were facing someone from Nazarick, they would be dead. In any PvP battle, you must know the enemy capabilities and skills in combat. You can’t just attack randomly and hope for the best. That is why no matter how strong she may be in this world. She takes her time knowing, investigating, and planning for any opponent she may find.

“Shut up, you mist guy! I kill you!” Bakugo yelled.

“You cannot do that!” Kirishima said.

“I expected to no less from the students of U.A. Truly golden eggs fo the hero world,” the black mist villain said. Returning to his original form.

“But sadly, all of you will be scattered, tortured, and slain!” He said, using his power to envelop all the students in his black mist. Galadriel felt like she is falling, and then she felt on the ground. Confused, she looks around and saw that she is alone, surrounded by villains. Far away from where the rest of her classmates are.

“I see what an interesting Quirk he has, I wonder if his body is part of his ability… Demiurge would love to experiment on him,” Galadriel said.

“But this is good, I am alone. So I can contact Albedo without a problem,” she whispered, not paying attention to the surrounding villains.

“Hey little girl, are you afraid?”

“She looks afraid.”

“Lest kill her already!”

“Mm, ah. Yes, I forgot about them. I don’t want to lose time on them… So, why don’t you just _die?_ ” Galadriel said. Looking at them with shining golden eyes.

“[Demonic Aura II]” The villains around her pass out, one by one. Not before screaming for their life at the twisted look and demonic look of Galadriel.

“Pff is only the tier two… So pathetic, well now that I am alone, _Message,”_ Galadriel said.

“{Albedo, are you there?}” Galadriel could hear the squeal of the overseer.

“{My lady! What can I do for you, my love!}” Galadriel sighs.

“{The classroom is being attacked by something called the Villain alliance. I want you to contact Demiurge and dig up any information we have on them.}” Galadriel said.

“{Understood, my lady. Are you in any danger?}” Albedo asked with a worried voice.

“{Don’t worry, they are weak. But there are a few of them with interesting Quirks. One can teleport or warp things around. I want to investigate more about this. Ah, are Sebas and Solution available?}” Galadriel asked.

“{Yes, my lady. They have returned from Germany. They say that the negotiations were successful, and our control in Europe will expand more. Also, Shalltear and Lupusregina are happy to inform you that the Russian villain league is no more. They have sent some prisoners with interesting Quirks to Demiurge.}” Albedo said with a sadistic tone in her voice. Galadriel smiled at the news. This is turning to be a good day for her. But there is still a lot to take care of.

“{That’s good to hear, now it will be good for them to move to Japan for the _other business._ That would be all.}” Galadriel said.

“{Understood, I will relay your orders. Please be careful, my love!}” Albedo said while squealing like a fangirl.

“That’s what I get for editing Albedo settings… Now I have a nymphomaniac Succubus in love with me, and the worst part is that I like it,” Galadriel sigh.

“I still have a sex drive, and sometimes I get… Horny. And having a sexy succubus next to me is almost impossible for me to resist. And after what happened with Lupusregina that night, both Albedo and Shalltear seem to step up their game. Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, it late to regret doing _that_. I just don’t want to take advantage of them, even if they are so willing to do anything I want. If I was an Undead, I could at least not have the _tools_ to do anything like that. But then again, I could not enjoy eating or sleeping. And I enjoy eating and sleeping,” Galadriel sighs one more time. While kicking a small rock nearby.

“Ah, that’s true, we are being attacked,” Galadriel said.

“[Fly] [Presence of life]”

“Let’s see where is everyone, [Distant Vision]” Galadriel said, and from the distances, she could see Aizawa getting demolish by some kind of strange monster.

“Mm, if he keeps going like that, he can die,” Galadriel said.

“[Arcane Vision] [Acid Immunity] [Ability Damage II] [Electric Immunity] [High tier magic Immunity II] [MP Regeneration] This will be enough,” Galadriel said.

“Mm, I will test my normal racial and armor resistances against them. And if they prove to be stronger, I will use [High Tier physical Immunity], and I will use [Arcane Dome] to keep the rest away from me,” Galadriel said.

* * *

In the middle of the park, Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta. Can only watch in horror how their professor is a punching bag for the giant, deformed villain. While the one Midoriya thinks is the boss, is talking with the strange black-mist villain, about leaving since their target All Might is not here. And about a kid able to slip through his defenses

“Midoriya, what should we do?” The frog girl asked, with a trembling voice.

"I don't know..." he whispered.

“They came and did practically nothing… And just like that, they are pulling back, why?” Midoriya Said.

"Perhaps because they know that the pro heroes will arrive soon!" Mineta said. While the trio pays attention to what the villains are saying.

“Shigaraki Tomura, if the pro-heroes arrived we will not escape this,” Balck-mist said.

"Kurogiri, If you were not our escape route, I would have kill you!" Tomura hissed.

"What do we do now?" Kurogiri asked.

"This is game over. Game over for now..." Tomura said with a sigh, but he is able to see a group of kids nearby. He smiled at this.

“Yes, but actually before that, why don’t we use this opportunity to take down the pride of the number one hero a notch!” Tomura said.

But before anyone could move, a spear made of light fell from the sky, impaling the Nomu. The villains and the three students saw how, from the high above, a white-haired girl is flying.

“Who is she?” Tomura asked, but then the white-hair girl disappears from the air.

“What?” Before he could do anything, the girl teleported herself where the wounded teacher is. [Arcane Sword] She whispered, and with only one slash of the light sword she cut both arms of the Nomu. Surprising everyone, and when Tomura is about to touch her. She again teleports herself to where Midoriya and the rest are.

“Galadriel!” Midoriya yelled in shock. He has never seen someone move so fast, like All Might.

“Midoriya, frog girl, gnome. I need you to take professor Aizawa out of here, he has lost a lot of blood,” Galadriel said.

“What are you talking about?! What about you?!” Midoriya exclaimed.

“Mm, well I will fight them and make time,” Galadriel said like it is nothing to be worried about.

“W-What are you saying?! Th-They are villains!” Mineta yelled.

“That’s true!” Asui said, with the same tone as Mineta.

“Don’t worry everything will be fine, I am here now,” Galadriel said with a smile. She didn’t know what kind of impact that had on Midoriya. But before he could say anything, Tomura appeared behind Galadriel. His long hand gripped Galadriel’s neck, and for a moment he thought he had her. But his Quirk didn’t work, and it is not because of Aizawa’s ability.

“Galadriel!” Midoriya screamed.

“[Arcane Mass teleportation]” Galadriel said, vanishing the three students and the teacher away from there.

 _“The limit is 90 meters, is far enough. And with [Arcane Dome] They can't approach me, Is time for me to show how cool I am,”_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

“Why my Quirk doesn’t work?” Tomura murmured as Galadriel push him away. He didn’t understand how she is not dead. She had to disappear. He wanted her dead.

“Problem with your Quirk?” Galadriel teased.

“Is not good, not good. You are still here, you shouldn’t be here. You should disappear,” Tomura said.

“I don’t want to,” Galadriel replied.

“Nomu, kill her” Galadriel saw how the creature had arms again. The wound from the [Arcane Spear] Also disappeared.

“Regeneration? Interesting,” Galadriel whispered.

The Nomu immense speed surprise Galadriel who barely evades the attack, but she also notices how the black-mist villain didn’t waste time to attack. Ambushing her from behind. The coordinates attack brought a smile on her face. This is something she missed. To fight, the thrill to face an enemy. Is not a game anymore, but she still enjoys the _PVP_ aspect of this new life.

“We got you now!” Black-mist said.

“[Arcane Field force]” Galadriel spells push them away from her.

“[Arcane Sword]” Again, she cut one arm from the Nomu. Then she attacks the black-mist villain, who seems to be unharmed by her light sword.

“That won’t work on me,” he said.

“I see now, that is your Quirk. Very annoying indeed,” Galadriel said.

 _“I am learning a lot from their Quirks, that black-mist guy ability is interesting. And that Nomu-thing is something I want,”_ Galadriel thought.

The Nomu attacked one more time, and for acting sake. She allowed herself to be _punch_. Her _dramatic pose number XII_ made the students watching from far away screaming in fear. She didn’t take any damage but pretended she did.

 _“God, I am such a splendid actress,”_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

“[Arcane Shield]” She stopped the Nomu attack with no problem, but her acting made look like she is struggling.

“[Arcane Field Force]” Galadriel one more time pushes them away.

“I must applaud you girl, from all the students here you are clearly the strongest one and that Quirk of yours. Is a powerful thing, I wonder what it is,” Black-mist villain said.

“I call it _the fuck you care,_ ” Galadriel said with a smirk.

“Such a language from such a young lady,” he said.

“Shut up Kurogiri, we have lost so much time with this girl… You should have died, disappear into dust. I will kill you,” Tomura said, strolling in her direction.

“I don’t think that will happen,” Galadriel said.

The Nomu use his speed and strength to attack her, Black-mist again tries to ambush her while Tomura seems to watch her. Trying to read her movements and Quirk. To exploit a weakness.

“I got you!” Black-mist said, warping under her to grab her legs.

The Nomu throws a series of punches to break her shield. And Tomura saw this as an opportunity to end her.

“Nomu, hold her,” the creature obeyed, and he squeezed her with his enormous arms.

“This is over,” Tomura said, licking his lips as he grabs her by the neck. But his Quirk again didn’t work, and this time he screamed.

“I said die! Disappear!” Tomura yelled.

“Do you even have a Quirk?” Galadriel teased.

Memories of his childhood flood him, something he didn’t want to remember. His teacher once told him that some Quirks. React to their feelings, the more hate he has. The more powerful it becomes.

 _“Mm, just a few seconds more. I heard someone screaming, I wonder who is yelling. I will use TIER V spell but I don’t want to kill this Nomu-thing. I need to learn how they did it, and that warp guy Quirk is interesting too. Just a few more seconds more, I allow myself to be caught, just to end this now,”_ Galadriel thought.

Then she saw how her uniform is disintegrating slowly. She saw the twisted smile of Tomura, as his Quirk is starting work on her.

“Die, die, disappear from my sight,” he said, smiling.

 _“Uwa, his smile reminds me of Albedo smiling face when she is in heat!”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“I wonder if I am taking damage. My uniform stats are average at best, is not really a surprise that they are not strong enough to stop this guy Quirk. I guess I will change to a stronger set. My racial levels and resistance are too high for me to take any damage from him. But I must be careful, I don’t know how much Quirks can develop, and this creature proves that there is something more going on here,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Scream!” Tomura yelled with a twisted smile.

“No,” Galadriel said, surprising Tomura who looks shocked at her face. There is no fear, no hint of desperation. Nothing. But he notices something _evil_ behind her golden eyes. A hidden creature behind her beautiful face. _Is she a hero? Or a monster?_ Thought Tomura.

“[Arcane Meteor III]” Galadriel said.

They saw how around her a strange circle appeared. And in the sky, a bigger circle emerge and that made the earth tremble. Everyone watching only stared, dumbfounded. From the center of the park to every corner of the big stadium. The light blinded everyone until a giant meteor engulfs in a blue flame came.

Like someone is ripping a hole in reality, to bring something like that. To the pro-heroes, and especially All Might, who just arrived. This is something they have never seen before. For the students of class 1-A, who are staring in disbelief. They didn’t know if this is a dream or a nightmare.

The impact came, destroying everything in the center of the park. The explosion created an earthquake in the place. Both villains and heroes are doing the best to hold on to something. The gusts of wind are strong enough to push anyone away. The buildings, and the walls everything is shaking.

Everyone saw the giant mushroom cloud rising in the middle of the park. The heroes took a few minutes to figure out what is going on, but it is All Might who quickly jump down. Not knowing what is going inside the crater left behind by the meteor.

Galadriel is standing there, looking at what is left of the Nomu. She is surprised that the thing is moving still. There is only a part of the creature’s head and torso. But is still alive.

 _“Mm, the regeneration takes more time depending on the injured. And it seems that as long as I don’t destroy the brain completely, it will survive,”_ she smiled.

“[Stasis IV] [Arcane prison III]” She wanted this thing back to Nazarick, to experiment with it. She can already see how useful would be to learn how they created this.

“{Albedo, I need to retrieve something immediately, mark my position and use _Gate_.}” Galadriel said.

“{Understood, my lady. I will have Shalltear open a gate for you.}” Albedo said.

“You and I will become good friends,” Galadriel said to the frozen Nomu.

“Now, I need to keep appearances, with my uniform destroy I only need to fake some injuries,” Galadriel pull a bottle from her dimension pocket. She put the strange cream on her arm and parts of her body. And suddenly her skin changed, blood poured out of her mouth. There are cuts all over her body. Her right arm looks with 2nd and 3rd-degree burns. Her leg looks broken and burned. She looks like someone ready to die. But she didn’t look in pain at all.

“This will be enough. That Halloween event back in Yggdrasil was neat,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“Now, lest act,” she said.

* * *

In the debris, All Might is looking in desperation at the student who for what they told him. Was fighting all by herself, not only saving the life of her teacher but her classmates too. The face of young Midoriya is something he has never seen. It was not the usual one, full of nervousness or fear. But one filled with anger and guilt.

“Young miss Nazarick!” He yelled.

He didn’t know who attacked or what their intention was. But a part of him thinks they were looking for him. And that angered him beyond belief.

He didn’t even want to think about the possibility of a student dying because of him. Then he saw it, in the middle of the crater. The body of the girl, his heart sink. He didn’t waste time jumping at her side.

“Young miss Nazarick!” He exclaims.

“All… All Might,” she whispered.

“Oh god. You will be fine. Everything is all right now, for I’m here,” he muttered.

“What they did to you?” He whispered.

“I…Fought... Use… Quirk… Too much…” Galadriel whispered _dramatically_.

“I need to take you out of here, everything is fine. Just hold on!” He said, carrying her carefully. He didn’t want to admit this. But she looks ready to succumb to her wounds. Not even himself as suffered something like this. And now this girl is in this state. He needs to hurry.

* * *

Back in the entrances, all the students of the class are together again. The villains quickly surrender, and those who didn’t. Were defeated easily enough. Still, everyone is looking at the complete destruction of the U.S.J. In shock. Even the teachers can’t believe someone had the power to do this. Especially if that someone was a student.

Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki just arrived. They look disturbed by the sheer power they witness. Especially the one who did it. The rest of the class is relieved that no one is seriously hurt so far. Especially the president of the class, Tenya lida. He didn’t waste time and started to ask all of them if they are injured.

“Kacchan!” Midoriya yelled.

“Shut up, Deku!” Bakugo replied.

“What happened? Where is Gali?” Ashido asked, looking worried.

“She was fighting against them, we wanted to help but… There was something around the area. Something that didn’t allow us to enter,” Todoroki said, not daring to look at them.

“What do you mean?” Uraraka asked.

“There was something fucking stopping us!” Bakugo yelled.

“We couldn’t do anything but watch!” Kirishima said.

“Galadriel… She did that. Somehow she created an invisible wall of sorts to keep you all away. She didn’t want any of you to get hurt,” Midoriya whispered. The feeling of guilt and anger in his heart is rising.

“That… Fucking bitch!” Bakugo whispered angrily. But didn't sound angry at her for some reason. 

“What do you mean, she did this?” Yaoyorozu asked. She is still recovering from her own fight and looks shaken after witnessing such an explosion.

“She was the one fighting in the middle of the park, did you see that light? Like someone splitting the sky in two? It was her,” Todoroki said.

“That’s…” Yaoyorozu didn’t want to believe that someone can do things like that. But she can’t deny the facts. She knows that the white-haired girl is the strongest in the class. Perhaps in the entire school.

“But where is Gali?!” Ashido exclaim.

“Ashido is okay… She is strong remember? She will be fine!” Uraraka said, trying to cheer her up.

“Look!” Kirishima yelled.

All Might landed next to them, holding something. When they saw the figure resting on his arm, Ashido broke down and didn’t seem to be able to say anything. Midoriya paled, looking at the girl who smiled at him not too long ago. Todoroki saw the burned arm and leg, and he winces. Remembering how painful it is, to have your skin being burned like that. Even Bakugo seems in shock.

“Galadriel!” Midoriya yelled.

“All Might!” Nezu saw the badly wounded student and by the look of it, she didn’t seem to hold on for much longer.

“There is an ambulance outside! Take her there!” All Might didn’t waste time, as he disappears from everyone’s sight. Leaving the group of young students, in shock. It took almost half an hour to arrest the villains, the poor students are still not able to come up with anything to make them less worried.

The class is standing outside, looking somber and anxious. Many of them didn’t seem eager to speak or to say anything. A detective approaches them, and he notices how tense the air is around them.

“For the time being, you all need to head back to the classroom. All Might said you all need to rest,” the detective said.

“Detective, how is professor Aizawa, and Galadriel?!” Midoriya asked.

“What about No.13?!”

“Are they safe?!”

“Please everyone, listen to me,” the detective said while exhaling.

“Professor Aizawa and No.13 are stable. Or so I’ve been told,” he said.

“What about Galadriel?!” Ashido asked, with tears in her eyes.

“Miss Nazarick is in surgery at these moments… We do not know her condition yet,” he said with sighs.

“Please know that the doctors are doing their best at this moment. Everything will be fine,” the classroom didn’t appear convinced of that. Midoriya can only blame himself for this. If he was only stronger, like All Might. None of this would have happened. He needs to be stronger, _at any cost._

* * *

“[Demonic puppeteer]” The doctors and surgeons look like statutes, like robots.

“All of you will only remember that the surgery was a success, and will ignore everything I do. If someone asks about me, you will say that I am recovering. You won’t remember this moment at all,” Galadriel said, as the people in the room left her alone.

“Well, that was awkward,” Galadriel whispered while removing Halloween cream-skin of her.

“Acting like that is difficult, I don’t know how Pandora’s Actor does it,” she sighs.

“Now I must pretend that I am recovering in this awful place, with hideous food, in a horrible bed,” she whines.

“Well, at least I captured that Nomu, but those two… They barely escape. But I feel that it would not be the last time I see them. I need to think about what to do with his Villain Alliance, I need to learn more about them,” Galadriel said.

“There is so much I need to do…” She sighs loudly.

“I want a cheesecake,” she wailed.


	6. Sport Festival Announcement!

**I will return home tomorrow, I have spend the last few days in the hospital. Thankfully I feel a lot better, I will try relax a bit more.**

**The next chapter would be more fun!**

**I wrote some small histories while in the hospital. I didn't have anything better to do. I will see you guys later on, and I will make a One-Shot of my other fanfics. And see if you guys like it.**

**See you guys later!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The anger is palpable on her face, the thought of her failing and now having to deal with this is frustrating her to no end. She has failed, and the more she stares at what is in front of her, the more anger she feels. Galadriel Melkor, the supreme being of Nazarick. The ruler of the great tomb, and the one this world should fear and respect. Has lost, and shame fills her soul.

 _How could she look beyond this?_ Galadriel didn't know. But what she does knows, is that this defeat will strengthen her, she will learn, she will adapt. And she will prevail, no matter the cost.

_You have lost this time! Please select continue. Or buy 5000 Hero coins to skip this boss!_

Galadriel huffed, she has never paid to skip any boss in the past. And she will not start today. There she is, in the hospital bed, with her phone in her hand. Killing time by playing the newest _game_ that is making everyone go crazy in the App Store. _Raid shadows heroes._

Is just another money grab. She has seen this game before. They always put content behind a paywall and make it almost impossible to play without spending actual money. She hates those types of games, but there is nothing she can do here. Galadriel has spent the last 2 days in the hospital in hopes to make it more believable. That she was seriously injured and whatnot. And to get some rest from the craziness in her life.

It was a pleasant couple of days, actually, for her. Since most of the staff in the hospital are under her control, she can do what she wishes. Eat, read, sleep, and play video games. And even watch some movies. Two complete days of her doing nothing, and she loves every minute. But she sighs, knowing that her brief escape has to end today. For the reports she has been reading, the Villain Alliance seems to have a long history in Japan. And especially with All Might.

She will have to infiltrate this Villain Alliance somehow, Galadriel is already thinking about who could to this, and she has a few names. Still, she will not jeopardize the life of her servants until she is sure that they are not dangerous. Then there is the other thing.

The image she is building with the rest of the school, so far everything is going according to plans. Although she sees the rest of the kids as nothing but tools for her. She admits that they are some interesting young heroes there, and the start of the camaraderie in the classroom is making her feel melancholic.

Galadriel sighs, realizing that there is no way around it. She will always feel like that, but at the very least there is Nazarick. They will be always with her, no matter what.

 _You have lost again! Please select continue. Or buy 5000 Hero coins to skip this boss!_ _Or you can buy an Exp boost in order to level up your characters! Only for 4800 Hero coins!_

Galadriel growl, looking at the screen. She will think about what she must do later, for now. She must focus on what is before her.

"Shitty devs," Galadriel hissed, going _full gaming mode_.

"I will show you who I am! They will not defeat me! This shitty _game_ will not be my demise!" Galadriel said.

Two hours later, and 21500 Hero coins spend. She finally won against the overpower villain boss. But she has lost more than just money. She lost her pride.

* * *

The U.A. has never seen such a reaction from the media before, but it was something they expected to happen. It was not always when villains openly attack the U.A. And even more when they knew so little about them, and the reasoning of their assault.

"I couldn't find anything like it, I apologize for it. These two seem to be of unregistered Quirk users. And after what happens, they seem to vanish," Naomasa Tsukauchi, the detective said.

"This is troublesome, to have a man-child running amok with a Quirk able to disintegrate whatever he touches, and a villain able to _warp_ around places. Is the worst care scenario for any hero," Snipe said grimly. They feel that this time they were lucky that no one died. But they couldn't know what the future holds. They have to prepare better and show those villains that this will not happen again.

"We also don't know what is that _Nomu_ thing," Midnight said.

"Well, we saw what happened to that thing, Miss Nazarick destroyed," Ectoplasm said with a grumpy voice.

"And the rest of the U.S. J. installations, Miss Nazarick is lucky to be alive," Snipe said.

"As the rest of the students, and professors that day. We must not forget that they had to fight real villains that day, and for what we have learned after that, we don't know what could have happened if we had arrived late," Nezu, the director said with a small sigh.

"Now that I think about it, they attacked believing that their plan and their Quirks would be necessary to prevail. For what the students say, this Nomu was more of a monster than anything else, a design of sorts. And it was clear they wanted to attack me. So is not impossible to believe that this _Nomu_ thing was created to fight me," All Might said.

"That could be possible, yes. And Miss Nazarick's power took them by surprise," Midnight said.

"Still, this line of thought is dangerous, and this _Shigaraki Tomura_ seems to have a sense of a toddler to believe he can do whatever he wants. We need to be careful. These type of villains are the most dangerous of all," everyone seems too agreed.

Suddenly a teacher entered the room, looking out of breath and tense. The professor seems to notice this and confuse asked about what is going on.

"What is it?" Asked Vlad King.

"Sorry, but we have a visitor!" The poor young woman said.

"A visitor, you say?" Nezu Asked, he didn't recall any visitors booked today.

"Yes, is miss Nazarick father!" The young woman said.

Nezu sighs, knowing that there is nothing strange about this. After everything that has happened is only natural for the father of a young student to be concern about the state of their children. It was their fault, after all, they supposed to be prepared for anything, yet villains could slip through their defenses and attack them so openly.

"I think we could continue this later," Nezu said, while the rest left the place. All Might didn't, he stayed there and by the look of his face. He seems willing to ask for forgiveness to the father of the student who saved the life of his own _pupil_.

"Toshinori, are you sure about this?" Nezu asked.

"Please Nezu, I have to," All Might said, using his hero form to greet the father of young Miss Nazarick.

What they saw is a man of elderly age, with white hair, an immaculate beard. Strong grey eyes and a hollow face. All Might has seemed many people in his life, who he could say that are strong. Exceptional people whose bodies can cast raw power and intimidation. To anyone before them, and this man in front of him. Seems to be one of those individuals.

Next to him, a beautiful blonde girl is standing. If All Might is honest, the sex-appeal that this woman is showing is dangerous. She is using a tight business suit that shows her curves and impressive breasts. But even beyond that wonderful body, her face is showing a _fake_ polite smile.

Still, All Might and Nezu didn't let that shock them. All Might is the first one to stand up, strolling to the elderly man. Who seems to only glare at him, watching him and every detail on his face. He bowed, respectfully.

"Mr. Nazarick, please allow me to ask for forgiveness in the name of the U.A. and the pro-heroes of this school!" All Might said.

Mr. Nazarick only stood there watching at the number one hero bowing to him. From Nezu's point of view, the elderly man seems to think about what All Might said. But he can't know for sure.

"Please, mister All Might, I have not come here to reproach what happens," Mr. Nazarick said with a gentle smile. That brought confusion to All Might and Nezu.

"But your daughter is in the hospital, she could have died!" All Might said.

"But she didn't, and my daughter is more than capable to know her limits, and she acted according to her beliefs," Mr. Nazarick said, with a soft voice.

"What do you mean, Mr. Nazarick?" Nezu asked.

"My daughter has always been someone who will sacrifice herself for the good of others, she has always been like that. Even since she was a child. So please do not apologize for something you didn't have control over," Mr. Nazarick said.

"Still, is the duty of a teacher to protect the students. It was our duty to look after everyone, and we fail. Please accept our apologies," All Might said one more time.

"Understood, if that is why you wish. I accept the apologies," said Mr. Nazarick with a stern voice.

"Mr. Nazarick, I am sorry if this is not the proper place to meet. But please tell us what has brought you here. I hope the situation with Miss Nazarick is under control," Nezu said, making Mr. Nazarick smile.

"My daughter is fine, I am happy that she will continue studying here. And that tomorrow she will rejoin her classmates," Nezu relaxed, just like All Might.

"We are glad to hear that," Nezu said.

"But of course, I also wanted to know more about the responsible's of this incident," Mr. Nazarick said with an icy voice. Making Nezu shiver.

"Is called The Villain Alliance, we know that they wanted to attack All Might and that they are part of an underground group of unregistered Quirk users. How many they are, we do not know," Mr. Nazarick nodded.

"I see if there any possibilities for them to attack in the near future?" Both of them didn't know how to answer that. It could happen again.

"We do not know, Mr. Nazarick," All Might answered.

"The possibilities are always there, we can't answer that Mr. Nazarick, we hope you understand," Nezu said.

"I understand, sadly," Mr. Nazarick said with a loud sigh.

"Mr. Nazarick, you should be proud of young Miss Nazarick. She has already proven worthy of being a hero, and I know for certain that this incident will strengthen her!" All Might said, puffing his chest.

"I am proud of her, she is someone special to us. Even among the rest of the Nazarick members, she is someone who brings the best of us, sadly. Her Quirk takes a tremendous toll on her," Mr. Nazarick said dramatically.

"We have heard reports of that, from professor Aizawa. If there is something you could tell us about her Quirks, and how damaging it is to her, please it could prove useful if something happens to her," Nezu said.

"Mm, is not her Quirk that brings her energy down. But something else…" Mr. Nazarick said while pausing for a moment. Both of them seem intrigued to hear more. They didn't realize that Mr. Nazarick seems to have forgotten something. Or made a mistake.

"What do you mean?" Nezu asked.

"Is a family secret, sorry. I can't speak about it, is very delicate information that involves my daughter and wife. Something special in their blood, and being," Mr. Nazarick said with a serious voice. Both of Nezu and All Might nodded.

"We understand," said All Might. He understood better than most, the delicacy of keeping secrets, and even though he is curious to know more about this family. He won't push things, and for what he feels deep inside his bones. He will rather not know what this secret is.

They keep talking for a good hour, making All Might please to know more about this powerful man. For what he noticed, he is a good father and husband. The way he talks about his daughter, and how important is doing the right thing is. Brought a smile on him. Hearing the words, _saving someone in trouble is common sense_ , made him happy.

"I must admit, All Might. I was actually curious to meet a hero like yourself, even in Europe. You are known to us, and people look up at you with joy and hope," Mr. Nazarick said with a gentle smile.

"I do what I can! I decided since the moment I took this mantle of the symbol of justice, to help the innocent and bring peace to the people of this world! I have the power to make a change, to do good. That is why I will keep doing this until I have no more energy!" All Might said.

"Those who do not save the weak cannot call themselves strong," Mr. Nazarick said, as he nodded in respect.

"Exactly!" They seem to ignore the blond girl who looks like she rather be somewhere else.

"I am glad my daughter has someone like you, teaching her about what it takes to be a proper hero," Mr. Nazarick said, with a proud smile.

"There is more that I would like to discuss, but I think that would be for another day. If that is agreeable, of course," Mr. Nazarick said.

"We would be glad to have you, please be free of contacting us at any time," Nezu said.

"Thank you, director Nezu. And All Might, thank you as well," All Might only laugh, like always.

"No problem at all! I hope we can meet later on!" All Might said both of them gave a handshake. And the number one hero notices how strong this man is. Perhaps both of them share a similar Quirk. Something about physical power, or similar to that.

No old man would look _so strong_. All Might has been looking at the muscles under this man's business suit. They are as big as his own. And those eyes are not normal too. They are hard as steel, deep of something he didn't understand. There is gentleness around him, a natural aura of someone who looks up to something. A guide, a servant. All Might didn't want to overthink about what this man is, but there is something he is sure. And is that both of them share a similar view of life, like an ideology of sorts.

An idea that the so-called Mr. Nazarick shares at some level, too. As he bid his farewell, the white-haired men sigh, as he is exiting the conference room. At the end of the day, he did what supposed to do. Even though his _performance_ wasn't the best. He will have to get better at this.

"Lord Sebas, we must inform our lady that we made the first contact," Solution said.

"We must," Sebas said.

"And we also need to improve our acting, our lady wanted us to act accordingly, we must make sure that people see us as an actual family. How do you I did?" Sebas asked.

"Better than last time, in my humble opinion," said Solution with a smile.

"Mm, I don't want to make the same mistakes I did in Germany," Sebas said seriously.

"I believe you have improved a lot, lord Sebas. I can't say the same for my sisters, however. Narberal and Yuri seem to have a lot of problems acting properly," Solution said smiling.

"Narberal keep messing up her lines, and how to call our lady properly. She must act as the older sister, and Yuri seems embarrassed to act as my sister, and the aunt of our lady," Sebas said with a beam on his face.

"We need to get better too, we can't disappoint our lady!" Solution said with devotion.

"We must do our best, but before we return to Nazarick our lady wanted us to buy something called… _Funko Pop,_ and some toys," Sebas said, pulling out the list of the things his lady wants.

"Our lady also wanted a bag of chocolates, white chocolate, and some small chocolates call _Kisses_ ," Solution said.

"Mm, we need to get this fast, our lady would like to have her chocolates fast," Sebas said, and both of them dutifully went to get their lady chocolates and toys.

* * *

The next day, Galadriel is approaching the classroom she enjoyed the last day of her small vacations. Now is time for her to get back to it and proceed with the next part of the plan. A plan she knows little of, but she will never admit it. She is using bandages on her arm and leg for appearance sakes. And she is already practicing what to say to the rest of the young students, about what transpired to her that day if they asked. She hoped they didn't, honestly, but she is prepared.

"Shut up, Deku! I told you I didn't need your help!"

"But Kacchan!"

Galadriel sighs, hearing those voices again. Everyone seems to be eager today like they are excited about something. She didn't know what they are excited about, but she guesses that soon she will find out. She slowly opened the door, and everyone got quiet. Galadriel is just standing there, looking a bit startled by all of them.

 _"Uwa, why are they looking at me like that?!"_ Galadriel thought.

"Gali!" The pink girl practically throws herself to Galadriel.

"Pinky, my body is still sore," Galadriel said with a smile.

"Sorry!" Ashido said, with tears in her eyes.

 _"Since when she cares so much about me? I wonder if I am her crush or something… Or perhaps she thinks of me as a friend, I wonder if I can use her later on. She can prove to be useful to increase my name in the long run… Among other things,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Galadriel, you are alive!" Uraraka exclaims just like the rest of the students.

"Miss Nazarick, I should have helped you!" Tenya said.

"You are so manly!" Kirishima said.

"You are a truly shinning start, m'lady," Aoyama said.

"You have big boobs," the midget said.

"Okay, enough the class is about to begin," Aizawa the mummy said, and while she took her seat. Galadriel saw that Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki, are looking at her in a very bizarre way, or at least she thought so. Midoriya only let a small smile cross his face, still feeling guilty especially when he saw the bandages around her arm and leg. Blaming himself for what happened to her a few days ago.

Galadriel saw the look of Todoroki, he is looking at her with what she could only feel is a sense of respect. Or something else, she didn't know. He is looking at her weirdly, or at least that is what Galadriel thinks.

Bakugo, the bomb kid, had the same sneer on his face, but he simply couldn't look at her directly. Galadriel is lost. She didn't understand what's going on with those three, and honestly, she didn't care too much. She has other plans today. She only hopes that those kids don't cause too many problems in the future.

Galadriel has never experienced her youthful years as a normal teenager would. So she didn't understand why those three have conflicted thoughts and perhaps is better if she didn't know. Because it would cause problems for her, and for them.

As the day went by, she could feel the looks of everyone on her. And it's making her uncomfortable a lot. She could only sigh and hope that nothing out of the ordinary happens.

"Gali, you are popular!" Ashido said once the fourth period ended.

"Popular?" Galadriel asked.

"Everyone knows your name!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Galadriel asked intrigue by it.

"You didn't look at the news about the incident? Your name is practically well known now," Yaoyorozu said, amazed by the look of confusion of the white-haired girl. Like she didn't know about that.

"I was in the hospital so…" Galadriel said truth be told. She didn't pay attention to anything outside her books, video games, and food.

"They found out about you beating a bunch of villains and destroying the entire place with a giant meteor! And the rest of the pro-heroes talking about how strong and powerful you are! So manly!" Kirishima said.

"I am a girl…" Galadriel hissed in the background.

"You are so famous now! They call you a prodigy, a super-duper hero in the making!" Ashido said excitedly for her _new_ _best friend._

"I didn't know that…" Galadriel whispered.

 _"I heard nothing about this, is this recently? Mm, how should I use this newfound fame? Well, this is good news overall, I need to think about this,"_ Galadriel thought.

"There are many people waiting to see what can you do at the sports festival!" The invisible girl said.

"A sports festival? Ah… This is a school after all," Galadriel said.

"Yes, the biggest event of the year where all the agencies of pro-heroes scout for possible new big names!" Sero said.

 _"Now that sounds interesting, a place to seek out new talent, I think it would be a good place to see if there is anything worthwhile in this school,"_ Galadriel thought.

Then she saw a group of people gathering outside of the classroom, and Galadriel could hear the groans of the rest of the students. Tenya seems annoyed to have to deal with this again.

"They are it again," Uraraka said.

"Well, it can't be helped, since Gali is here now is obviously they met her," Ashido said.

"What do you mean with that?" Galadriel asked.

"They want a fucking autograph from you!" Bakugo yelled.

"Ah…" Galadriel didn't know what else to say.

"Everyone seems all over you," Bakugo hissed.

"Are you jealous or something, bomb kid?" Galadriel teased.

"I am not fucking jealous, you bitch!" The bomb kid replied.

"Miss Nazarick," Galadriel saw Todoroki standing next to her, looking at her directly to her eyes.

"Todoroki, what can I do for you?" Galadriel asked, looking at him suspiciously. He said nothing for a few seconds.

"Are you arm and leg healed?" He asked.

Galadriel stared at him, wondering why he asked something like that. Perhaps he wanted to know if she can move properly, or if she has a weakness. She didn't know, but her paranoia didn't allow her to think about something else.

"They are fine, the doctors say everything would be all right in a few days," Galadriel said.

"Mm, well good to know," Todoroki said leaving her too confused.

 _"Strange kid,"_ Galadriel thought.

"You are the target of many people here, Gali. They consider you the strongest in the school and the closets to the number one spot, clearly they think of you as an obstacle," Ashido said.

"I see that's interesting," Galadriel whispered.

Galadriel thought that perhaps she could use this for her advantage, being a wall for other people could prove useful. As she is thinking about this, Galadriel didn't notice Midoriya looking at her. In fact, Galadriel didn't know how much her presence will change things in the world outside. Especially with some villains. She is now the primary target for them, and for the leader of this group. She is something he wants. But school life will bring some new challenges for her, and hopefully, she can be prepared for it.


	7. The sports festival!

**I hope everyone likes this! The next update from my other Fanfic, will be soon!**

**And if anyone is interested you can read, my one-shot fanfic! A Harry potter x Game of Thrones crossover.**

**(Harry Potter: The spider of Hogwarts)**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Darkness and loneliness brought life to the face of Albedo. She looks around with resentment and sadness. She held her arms and hug the girl in her arms. Softly saying words of loved and hope, she let a cry of pain when the girl in her arms _stopped_ breathing.

"Please don't leave me!" Albedo said in a cry of desperation and pain.

"Don't leave me alone again!" Albedo said.

The succubus cries fill the room, the sobbings of a broken soul and wail of the dammed. Brought a new feeling into the eyes of the Overseer. She held the girl closer, whispering words that she never said before. Hoping she would reach her loved one. But with no avail. Albedo scream in desperation, holding to everything dear to her.

"Please!" She yelled.

"I am sorry… I fail you, sorry," the girl with black hair and a beautiful face said. Suddenly breathing again. Albedo didn't seem able to do anything more than wail in sorrow.

"My daughter, it's me, the one who fails you!" Albedo held her _daughter_ close to her heart.

"Mother… Please tell father… _Cough_ that I love him… _Cough_ ," the girl said, while Albedo tears are visible on her cheeks. Smiling sadly at her _daughter,_ she whispered.

 _"_ I will, I promise!" Albedo whispered.

Then the girl _died_ in the arms of the succubus, letting a roar of suffering. Albedo held her _daughter_ dramatically. Until a voice interrupts her.

" _Wunderschönen!_ That was an incredible performance. Outstanding Lady Albedo!" Pandora's Actor said with joy.

The applause fills the room as Albedo stood up with grace and a smug face. They were in Nazarick theater, a place where Pandora's Actor teaches acting classes. Something that their lady has demanded everyone to learn about. The Pleiades are there, and so the guardians. Everyone admitted that Albedo has become incredible at this, even Shalltear seems intimidated by her. The vampire saw the smirk on Albedo's face, looking so full of herself. Narberal looks happy at her performance too. She feels happy that her lady wanted her to act like her _older sister_ , and because of that, she will do her best.

"That wide-mouthed gorilla! She is actually a talented actress!" Shalltear hissed. Feeling that she needs to work harder to be a better actress than the succubus.

"She is getting a lot better, don't you think, sister?" Mare said.

" _Fufu_ , we need to get better at acting too, Mare!" Aura said with a smile.

"Yes!" Mare replied.

"I must admit, these classes are giving us something to work at. To fool people around, and to create an image that will help us. As we expect it from our lady, to see the future in such detail!" Demiurge said with joy and devotion.

"Narberal also is improving a lot," Yuri said.

"She is getting better, now is for Shalltear and Lupusregina turn!" Pandora's Actor said.

Shalltear and Lupusregina stood up and got ready to act.

"Good luck, mosquito," Albedo said with a smirk.

"You will see, you fat-cow!" Shalltear hissed.

Both the werewolf maid and the _mosquito._ Got ready, Shalltear exhaled, thinking about the role she had to take. Lupusregina seems to think the same.

" _Bereit?_ and action!" Pandora's Actor exclaim.

"My lady, what are the plans now?" Ask Shalltear, bowing before Lupusregina. The she-wolf looks disgusted at the vampire.

" _Huff,_ useless servant of mine! How good can you _Quirk_ be, if you can even locate our objective!" Lupusregina said with an evil voice.

"I am sorry, my lady," Shalltear said, with a submissive tone.

"Useless, you better hope that we find her here!" Lupusregina said while posing dramatically.

The audience is looking in awe at the scene, and Albedo let a small huff muttering something about Shalltear _improving_ her acting. Aura nodded with a smile and enjoying the scene. Aura never thought she would see the day. In which Shalltear acts like a maid or servant. This is a truly wonderful moment for her, and she will make sure to remember this.

"Lest hurry up, useless servant of mine! We need to show these pathetic heroes what they will never win against the villains! For we are many and they are few!" Lupusregina yelled.

"As you wish, my lady," Shalltear replied.

" _Muahaha!_ " Lupusregina laughs evilly.

"Cut!" Pandora's Actor said.

"Madame Lupusregina, please do not laugh like that. No serious villain would laugh in that way, and lady Shalltear you need to look more vulnerable," Pandora's Actor said, with a teacher type voice. He took this job seriously, and everyone could see it. Even if they find his antics _strange_ , they knew that the creation of the supreme being is someone capable of teaching them something so valuable. Something that will help the supreme goal.

Lupusregina pouted, while Shalltear huffed, annoyed. Pandora's Actor went on about how both of them could improve their voice and gestures to look more menacing. Shalltear sighs, knowing that she must do her best for her lady.

"Our lady's plans require that we must do our best! Failure is not an option!" Pandora's Actor said with joy.

Everyone agreed that they must do their best. They must not fail, and they will not. And while the guardians and Pleiades prepare themselves for what is coming. Galadriel Melkor, the supreme ruler of the tomb of Nazarick, is in her room, eating _kisses, Hershey's,_ and more chocolates while playing video games on her now working computer.

* * *

On the other side of this _event_ , the students of class 1-A are training day and night for what is coming. The sports festival, and the chance to prove and show everyone who they are. It's not strange that many of them seem to be on the edge. Trying to improve and get stronger.

But from everyone in the class, there are three who seem to take things more differently from the rest. Bakugo is pushing himself to the extreme. Since the villains attack, he realizes that he is not as strong as he wanted to be. _Deku_ has become more than just a rock in the way, and the sudden appearance of Midoriya Quirk. Just proof that he needs to show why he is stronger than him.

But at the end of things, Bakugo realizes that not only _Deku._ Has become a problem, but the other two rivals of his. The half-burned face boy and that white-hair girl are on his list. Especially that girl, that Bakugo considers the strongest competition he has.

Bakugo clenched his fist in anger. Because he feels that, even though he practices repeatedly. He can't feel that he has become stronger. That girl's Quirk is powerful, and he will admit that he is terrified of her. And that makes him angrier.

He will beat her, no matter what he will win.

"I will be the number one hero!" Bakugo hissed.

This is the time for him to show everyone that they are below him, but no matter how much he said that to himself. He feels that he is still weaker than her. But that won't stop him, he will succeed. And victory will be his.

The same line of thought is going on with Todoroki, but for a different reason. After what he saw in the U.S.J. He knew that the white-haired girl is the one to beat. She is powerful, and a natural fighter.

Todoroki thought about how his _beloved_ father reacted when that incident happened. And about how this girl could defeat those villains and the power she held. She is something hard to predict, and her attitude of calmness makes him wonder how strong she is. But what worries him is that his father seems to be planning something.

The flame hero: Endeavor is trying to contact the _Nazarick_ family. And Todoroki didn't like this one bit. Endeavor wants to create the strongest hero ever. And is something that he has been trying to do with Todoroki and his siblings. Regardless of what his father is planning, Todoroki will show him he can be the strongest hero without using his other hand.

"I will win," Todoroki whispered while looking at the dark sky. He will beat everyone at the sports festival, and no one will stop him.

In another place, a green-haired boy is looking at the notes before him. Reading and thinking long and hard about what he can do to become stronger. Midoriya's training schedule is just more than just preparing his body for the punishment that is using his Quirk. But to learn how to control it. Midoriya sighs, looking at the walls of his room, his mind lost in the thoughts of what to do.

He wanted to become stronger and to avoid watching someone suffer or fighting alone. The memories of U.S.J. Is still fresh in his mind. Watching the white-haired girl by herself, fighting against villains with no fear at all. She is powerful, smart, and had this natural skill to lead. Midoriya is jealous of her if only a bit. The rest is admiration.

Midoriya feels that she is an immense wall that he needs to overcome to be what he dreams to be. It will be difficult, but there is something that he has to admit to himself. And is that, regardless of what he thinks of her. Galadriel is perhaps the most gentle girl and the most pure-hearted person he has ever meet. Or that is what Midoriya thinks.

"I had to win," Midoriya said.

"I need to present myself to the world, to everyone!" Midoriya whispered.

As he looks at the video of All Might, hearing the words that have become a symbol to him. _Don't worry, everything is all right. Why? Because I am here!_ Those words are a mantra for Midoriya. He remembers when Galadriel said those words to him back at U.S. clenched his fist, feeling that strange feeling again.

"I have to be stronger… To become number one, I can't disappoint All Might," Midoriya whispered.

The three students had one goal in mind, with different reasons. But the same ambition overall. And there is only one person standing before that. And at the sports festival, they will fight for their dreams. And nothing can stop this. Not even the supreme being, who seems to enjoy the taste of the pepperoni pizza she is eating. While ignoring the fact that she has a target on her head, without her knowing.

* * *

There is a feeling of excitement around the school, as the sports festival is about to begin. News reports are all over the place. Trying to get any sneak peek about the students and the professors. The food and everything in between are drawing attention to the biggest event in the school. People from all over Japan, and even the world. Will observed this event from home, watching the next generation of heroes making their way to the top.

Everyone is over the moon for what is to come, but the ones about to compete are looking both nervous and excited about this.

"Damn, I really wanted to wear my costume," Ashido said with a whining voice.

"They're disallowed, something about even the playing field," said Mashirao.

"This year will be crazy!" Kirishima said.

The students of Class 1-A are in the waiting room, looking around nervously. Trying to think about something else. Well, not everyone. Bakugo and Todoroki are looking at the white-haired girl who seems to focus on the book in her hands. Midoriya saw the tranquility in her face and notices that she is reading _The Wheel of Time._

 _She enjoys reading novels,_ Midoriya thought.

"Everyone! Are you guys ready to compete?! We're set to enter in no time!" Tenya yelled.

At this, everyone got ready and Todoroki, not wanting to lose time. Walked to the white-haired girl, who seems to focus on her book to pay attention to anything else going on.

"Miss Nazarick," Todoroki said.

Making everyone look at him and about what is going on. Bakugo narrowed his eyes. And Midoriya seems interested to see what Todoroki will do. Ashido had to hiss at Galadriel, who snaps back to reality. Looking annoyed that someone interrupted her reading time. She didn't have much time to read any of her favorite novels in the last days. Because Shalltear wanted to have a date. And Lupusregina wanted to tag along. Not that she didn't have a good time, in fact, she enjoyed it a lot. But she wanted to read some of her favorite books.

Among the endless work and planning, she had little time for herself. She enjoys the company of the guardians and everyone in Nazarick. But some times she wanted to have time only for her. Mostly to vent and practice her dramatic poses. But there are some days when Galadriel is so stressed out, that a good meal, or a few hours of gaming alone. Help her cope with all of it.

Galadriel still will never trade Nazarick for anything in the world. So, she saw the face of this kid and notices how serious he looks. Wondering what is this about, she put her book down and asked what he wanted.

"Todoroki, what's the matter? Do you need anything?" Galadriel asked, looking at the boy with the half-burned face. Todoroki only glared at the girl for a few seconds, saying nothing.

"You are the strongest among us," Todoroki said.

Everyone is looking at him, trying to understand what he is trying to say.

"Objectively. I think you are above everyone in this school. Even among the pro-heroes, your name is getting bigger with each passing day, that is why I need to say this… I will beat you," Todoroki said.

"Oh?! What's this? A declaration of war from one of the strongest in the class?!" Denki said, looking excited.

"What's with this belligerence suddenly? Don't spring this on her before the festival! That's no masculine at all!" Kirishima said, trying to calm Todoroki somehow. Todoroki seems to ignore him, only staring at Galadriel who didn't understand why the sudden declaration of war. She thought that perhaps it had to do with the competition if that is the case. She understands. But the look on Todoroki's face is telling her that there is something more going on. Galadriel didn't know, but there is something she can be sure. Challenging her is not smart, she didn't like that. Not one bit.

"I'm not here to play nice and make friends," Todoroki replied at Kirishima.

"Is just like you say, Todoroki," Galadriel said, standing up.

Everyone is staring at her. She had this strange look on her face. Ashido looks nervous, and so is the rest. Her golden eyes are looking down on Todoroki. Who shiver at the sight.

"I'm the strongest in the school, and if you want to be the number one hero… _You_ need to defeat me," Galadriel said.

"Everyone here is trying to achieve their dreams. To become a strong hero and reach the high of the industry. But… If you want to be the strongest and reach the number one spot. The only way to do it is by defeating me… And right now… _None_ of you are capable of that," Galadriel said coldly.

Bakugo, Midoriya, and Todoroki only glared at her. Bakugo saw the biggest stone on his way before him, the biggest challenge in his life. The only one who he truly believes is above him. No matter how much he hated to admit him. Todoroki stared at the girl. Knowing that she is speaking the truth, and there is only one way for him to show his father what he can do. And is by defeating her. Midoriya looks at her with admiration, but a part of him knows that. If he wants to be the successor of All Might and make him proud. He needs to show her that.

"C'mon guys don't be so negative!" Kirishima said looking nervously at them.

"Then… Prepare yourself," Todoroki only said walking away from her.

Galadriel only nodded, thinking this day will be more interesting than she thought.

The stadium is trembling with the excitement of the people looking forward to this day.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is about to begin!" Present Mic said with passion.

"Aiming for each other's throat and the top! Our grand yearly melee!" Present Mic said.

"And here they are, the ones you came to see! The golden eggs of this generation! The freshly formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass villain assault with wills of steel! The department of Heroics, the Class 1-A!" Present Mic yelled, making the audience go wild. While the students entered the big stadium.

"Wow, they're really praising us to the sky! I'm getting nervous now! What about you, Bakugo?" Kirishima said, looking at the surrounding people. Chating their class and bringing a sense of pride to them.

"No way I'm nervous, you're just getting stage fright, wuss," Bakugo said with a smirk.

"Gali, this is so incredible, aren't you nervous?" Ask Ashido, Galadriel only smiles at the pink girl.

"No, actually," Galadriel said, not admitting that she loves being praised.

"And following them, Class 1-B is here! Next to classes C, D, and F, from the department of general education!" Galadriel notices the rest of the students walking behind them with a depressed look on their faces.

 _"Cannon fodder?"_ Galadriel thought, with a sly smirk on her face.

As everyone gathers before them, a _sexy_ hero appeared. Wearing something of a skin bodysuit that makes Galadriel wonder how can she move while wearing that thing. She had an impressive body, no doubt. But if Galadriel is honest. She still believes that Albedo's body is far superior to anyone else. Her big soft breasts, her childbearing hips. Those long and sexy legs. And that flat stomach, that had some hidden abs. Is something beyond anyone's dreams. Albedo is made for sex.

Galadriel only wonders how much time did Tabula spend on designing her. The demon empress sighs, thinking that is not a suitable moment to think about Albedo's gorgeous succubus body. It didn't help that Galadriel is feeling more _adventuress_ , each passing day. Galadriel can't help it, she gets horny. And to have a succubus luring her lust every day is something hard to evade. And is not only Albedo, Shalltear and some Pleiades are making moves on her as well. Telling her that if she needs any _relief_ , they are more than happy to assist her.

 _"I let my lust get the best of me when I sleep with Lupusregina that night… Damn, I will fall to that lust again, eventually. I will have to go to the horny prison,"_ Galadriel thought sarcastically.

"Now, now fair play everyone!" The sexy hero, Midnight said.

Some people and students starting to murmur about her _+18_ outfit. Making the poor professor snapback by saying it is perfectly fine.

"Now please, to open this festival with a speech. Miss Nazarick, please come forth!" Everyone is looking in awe at the girl strolling.

"She broke the record of U.A. With 159 points!" Some whispered in the background.

"I don't believe it!" Another student said.

"She also was the one who defeated a bunch of villains by herself and destroyed the U.S. say that she is the strongest student in U.A. History!" The whispers became louder, and Galadriel smiles.

"Now please, miss Nazarick, say something to begin the sports festival," Midnight said.

 _"Say something? I don't know what to say… Mm, what should I do?"_ Galadriel thought for a second until she went with the _inspirational_ route.

"Good day everyone, my name is Galadriel Nazarick and is my honor to open this event with the same quotes that… My father told me when I was a child. _Every heroic history of every noble hero starts with a small deed of compassion and love_. I want everyone to know this. You need not be a user of a powerful Quirk, to be a great hero. Everyone can be a hero, the mother who works two work-time jobs to feed her children. The father who makes time to visit his child play in school, the simple act of helping an elderly person crossing the street. All those small things are enough to be a hero, every deed, no matter how small it is. Never give up and reach the stars. And be the hero you always have been!" Galadriel said.

And for a few minutes, the stadium was silent until it erupted in cheers. Even the students felt shivers hearing that. Galadriel felt a little embarrassed. She didn't want to accept it, but she thanks those notes she had in her book.

"Bravo, bravo!" Tenya said, looking ready to cry.

"Wow, Gali, that was… Amazing!" Ashido said.

"Wonderful," Tokoyami said.

"So manly!" Kirishima said.

Galadriel only nodded, trying not to cringe. But she felt proud of her brief speech. She has word hard practicing things like that. She can only hope that this won't bring any problem at all. She didn't notice Midoriya looking at her with admiration. And increasing his determination to prove to her what he can do.

The rest of the students felt the same, and with that. The Sport even started and Galadriel will realize that her words will have a powerful boost into everyone's morale.


	8. Sports Festival Challenge

Chapter 8

Galadriel is standing in front of the line. It still amuses her that the first trial of the sports festival is an obstacle race. It’s fun when she thinks about it. But then again, this school is weird. Still, Galadriel will do what she can to win it all. She is very competitive. She feels the gaze of a few people, and Galadriel has a good idea of who they are. Perhaps her brief speech did more than she thought. It didn’t matter. Still, she would win this.

“We always sing about our freedom on campus, well, this is what it’s all about! You’re are free to do anything, so long as you remain within the course!” Galadriel nodded, hearing the instructions.

“So let’s get ready… On your marks!” All the students went still, waiting for the sing, Galadriel sighs. Thinking about just getting ahead as far as she can to get away from the kids.

 _“I will just dash away,”_ Galadriel thought.

“And… Start!” Everyone just flew away, pushing each other from their path. The start gate is too narrow and everyone seems to have problems with it. Galadriel is already ahead of everyone, and some students didn’t know how she did it. But the class 1-A didn’t expect any less from her.

Todoroki is the first one to use his Quirk to move out, freezing everyone and dashing away. Todoroki didn’t bother to even look behind. The only thing he could do is to look at the white-haired girl in front of him.

“I can’t move!” A student yelled.

“You bastard!” Another one yelled while trying to move his legs.

Todoroki knew that he must do more if he wanted to reach the girl, but then suddenly he heard the voice of someone else. O better yet, of some people.

“I knew you would do this!” Yaoyorozu said.

“You shitty ice bastard!” Bakugo yelled.

“You won’t get me this time around!” Mashiro said.

Todoroki is impressed if he is honest with himself. The class didn’t fall in his ice. But it didn’t matter to him. They are not his goal.

“More people could dodge that, I am surprised about that,” Todoroki said.

No one could see that way ahead, Galadriel is already facing giant robots. She tilted her head, not really surprised to see those things again. They even look bigger than before, so a part of her is wondering how this school can build things like this. She will have to look deep into this later on.

Galadriel notices that Todoroki is getting close and that midget with purple hair too. Well, that was until he got a kick out by a robot. Something that made her very happy.

“Here come the obstacles, and so suddenly, and from the very beginning. The first barrier will be a robot inferno!” Present Mic yelled from the speakers. Making the audience go wild. Galadriel sighs, hearing all the excitement around the place. She feels weird, having all those cameras around the place, looking at her. But then again, is a festival.

 _“Perhaps I should give them something to look at, yeah. Let’s make some noise!”_ Galadriel thought, and with a grin, she pointed at the robot with her finger.

“[Arcane Singularity II]” The people watching her saw a strange blue and black spherical figure shooting from her finger. It trapped the robot inferno, squeezing the metal hard. And soon the giant mechanic entity became a small piece of metal on the ground.

Everyone looks astonished at this. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya are not the only ones looking directly at her. There is a sense of uneasiness, uncertainty, and dread. Galadriel turns around and smirk. The trio saw the smile on the white-haired girl. Like she is taunting them, teasing them, and showing what she can do. That she just got stronger.

“ _That_ … That is the ceiling you want to reach,” Galadriel said with a grin.

Then she used [Arcane Dash] and disappears again, leaving behind a group of students in shock. Todoroki quickly got back onto his feet and took up the challenge. _My shitty old man is watching, I can’t let him think I am weak. And Galadriel, you just wait, I will show you what can I do,_ Todoroki thought.

He raised his hand, and a blast of ice came underneath him. Freezing one of the giant robots in his path. He will show him he didn’t need to use _his_ power to win. Bakugo had the same idea. He had this _diabolic_ smirk and not wasting time _he explodes_ to the front of the rest of the students.

Midoriya seems in his own battle, trying to get in the race without breaking his bone. So far he is doing good, but he realizes that he needs to use his brain if he wants to win.

“1-A Miss Nazarick has moved ahead and left everyone behind! Incredible, she has removed any competition for herself, that’s kinda unfair! As expected from the number one student! Let’s see how the rest of the students try to catch up!” Present Mic yelled, making the students on the way back growl in frustration. The students in the front, however, look determined to win. Galadriel didn’t know what she just started.

While she is jogging rather peacefully, the rest of the students are fighting for their life. Doing everything they can to win. Galadriel is just having the time of her life.

 _“Ah, jogging a pastime I never had, this sports festival is very good if I may add. I wonder If I could sneak out to eat something. I want to eat some Takoyaki,”_ Galadriel wail in her mind.

“Ah, I forgot that the guardians and everyone else are looking at this right now… Shit,” Galadriel whispered.

And it is true, as every single person in Nazarick is watching this, giving their best to support their lady. They even had flags and chants. Is a good thing that Galadriel is not watching them or she would have a heart attack.

Galadriel then saw a strange obstacle before her. She just stares, completely baffled by it. She couldn’t even help herself, and suddenly laugh.

“Are they serious about this?” Galadriel said aloud.

“Well then, missy Nazarick is the first one to arrive at _the fall_! I can’t wait to see what is she going to do!” Present Mic yells annoy her.

Galadriel saw that the rest is catching up with her, so she cheated more. Is not like it matters at the end of things, she is already way ahead of everyone, so this will not change a thing. Still, she wanted to make an impression. A big impression.

“[Fly]” She flew, and everyone looks at her in awe and surprise.

“She… She is flying, ladies and gentlemen! The most popular girl is showing us the capabilities of her Quirk! She posses the capabilities to bend the world at her will! She is a physic bender!” Everyone in the stadium yells in surprise and excitement. The pro-heroes and their agencies are looking with shining eyes at the girl before them.

“Flying like a beautiful angel in the sky! With wings of hope and liberty! Galadriel Nazarick, the hero that everyone is talking about! The future number one hero, perhaps! And the most beautiful girl in the school!” Galadriel is covering her face, embarrassed about everything he said. She wanted to roll over and die.

 _“Uwa, please let me finish this! I can’t handle the embarrassment! They even call me an angel! I am completely the opposite of an angel, for god’s sake!”_ Galadriel thought.

“Look at my babies!” Galadriel saw a girl with strange hair screaming crazy things from far away. Galadriel is already approaching the last stage of the race. So she could look behind and see what is going on with the rest of the students.

“Is she… What?” Galadriel said.

The girl with salmon pink hair screamed things and speaking about babies and such. So Galadriel decided to just leave them be. Kids in this world are crazy.

“Oh, look at him go! The son of the flame hero Endeavor!” Galadriel saw how Todoroki didn’t seem to slow down and keep the chase for the first stop. Although it is impossible since Galadriel is just too far away, and everyone knew it. Still, she looks at him with amazement. The bomb kid, and the _breaking my bones everything I open my eyes_ kid. Is also getting closer to her.

“Those three are… Interesting,” Galadriel said with a smirk.

Back in the stadium, everyone is just looking with interest at the girl in the first place. Everyone is in awe at the girl’s ability, and since the speech, she gave at the start of the sports festival. Many people are looking at her with keen enthusiasm. One of those people is Endeavor. A part of him knows that this is the best scenario for him, a rival to his son. Someone who can push him to the edge, so he could finally accept who he is. And the other part, he is already looking for ways to contact the Nazarick family.

Surely, they could see the benefits of the possibility of their children marrying. How powerful their descendants could be, a new generation of top heroes in the making. Together they could bring a new age, and Endeavor will do what he has to achieve that. Even if he has to call some favors.

Galadriel just flies over the minefield ahead of her. Very anti-climatic, but she had a lot of time to spare. Time she spent watching the rest.

Bakugo screams in rage, watching the white-haired girl so far ahead of him. With rage, he pushed himself forward and getting just close enough of Todoroki. The half-burned face glared at him, and neither of them wanted to be behind the other. So they push forward to the minefield.

“You think you can just declare war with anyone? I will beat you, then I will beat Deku, and then I will beat that white-haired girl!” Bakugo yelled.

Todoroki said nothing, only stared at him. Surprise and amuse. But he knows that he is speaking the truth. They took extra care to move out in the minefield. While pushing each other out of their way. The rest of the students didn’t have much luck with the minefield. And soon the explosions fill the place.

They didn’t see how Midoriya quickly thought of an idea, a risky and funny idea. Grabbing a piece of metal, he throws it to the ground. Generating an explosion that pushes him to the front of the line. Todoroki and Bakugo stared in astonishment as Midoriya flew over them. Everyone in the stadium went crazy at the first-year action. Midoriya won’t disappoint All Might. They will not leave behind him. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya are the only ones close enough to the finishing line. Close enough to win. Bakugo growls loudly, looking at his _childhood friend_ ahead of him. Todoroki only looks at both of them, trying to keep up the pace. The trio is pushing each other to the edge; they didn’t see how Galadriel is looking at them from the finish line. The girl is staring at them with a smirk.

Galadriel already crossed the line and won, but she like everyone else. Is looking at the rest of the students.

“Deku! Don’t you dare go ahead of me!” Bakugo yelled.

Midoriya didn’t answer, just glared at him. He didn’t have the time to speak. Todoroki saw that both of them moved faster than him. So with little choice, he used ice to create a path for him. _This will open a path for everyone else, but I have no choice!_ Todoroki thought.

Midoriya only had one more opportunity and, again. He slams the chunk of metal on the ground, creating yet again, another explosion. Midoriya didn’t have another choice, since this is the only way for him to keep going without using _One For All._ And breaking his bones, something he wants to avoid as much he can. For now, at least.

Bakugo and Todoroki growled as Midoriya flew over the finishing line. Everyone in the stadium yelled in excitement, as both of them arrived just a few seconds later. Much to their anger and frustration, Galadriel is standing before them with a smirk on her face. Looking at them with nothing but amusement and a bit of superiority. Galadriel will lie if this does not please her. This is becoming a fun day. She is enjoying making them feel low, by just standing there with a bored look on her face.

“That took the three of you a lot of time,” Galadriel said with a grin on her face.

“Shut up, bitch!” Bakugo hissed.

“Number 4, speak louder, I can’t hear you from down _there_ ,” Galadriel said, with a big smile on her face. Bakugo has this look on his face. Like he is about to have an aneurysm.

“Everyone look at the winner of the race! The first place, Galadriel Nazarick!” Galadriel smiled and waved _cutely_ at the surrounding people. She took every opportunity to look at the cameras, winking, and such. It is embarrassing. But she had to do it.

“Following the second place, Midoriya Izuku!” Midoriya looks around in shock, as he is trying to understand what is going on.

“Third place is Todoroki Shoto, and fourth place is Bakugo Katsuki!” Neither of them looks pleased with all.

All Might sighs with a smile, looking content with the score of young Midoriya. _The second place is not bad at all!_ All Might thought with glee.

“I lost again?! Shit, fucking goddammit!” Bakugo hissed in fury.

Todoroki said nothing, only stared at the girl with a stoic face. The rest of the students arrived, and many of them look out of breath. Ochako looks ready to faint, but she looks happy that Midoriya got second place. Tenya looks depressed, thinking that with his Quirk. He didn’t arrive sooner.

Galadriel saw how _poor_ Yaoyorozu had to carry the purple midget around. She will pray for her, and her soul.

“Now these are the standings!” Midnight says with a grin on her face. Making everyone look at the giant screen above them.

“The 42 at the top earned the right to advance to the next trial! I’m sorry for the kids who failed, but don’t worry! This is not over for you!” Midnight said with the best sincere voice she could.

“And now for the post-preliminaries, the final selection!” Galadriel looks with interest at the giant screen, trying to think about what the next test would be.

“Now then, onto today’s next challenge! What could it be?! Well, I’ll tell you! It’s… Human cavalry battle!” Midnight exclaims with devotion.

“Ah… This is a school,” Galadriel mumble.

“Human cavalry? That’s not masculine at all… I hoped for something better than this,” Kirishima said, feeling disappointing suddenly. He is not the only one thinking the same, and many of the students are thinking something between the line. This is a strange challenge.

“But that’s not a game that works with players playing as individuals. How will it work? _Kero,_ ” Tsuyu said, tilting her head.

“Everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trial!” Midnight said.

The rest of the students didn’t pay attention to her and talked with each other. Bringing up theories about how this challenge will take form. And how it will work. That didn’t settle well with the pro-hero, who looks embarrassed about being ignored.

“Don’t say what I was going to say before I can!” She yelled.

“But yes, that’s right! The number of points you’re worth will be 5 points if you place 42nd. 10 if you placed 41st, and so on! Well, except for the number one, whose head is worth ten million points!” Everyone gasps, looking at the white-haired girl in surprise.

Galadriel tilted her head, looking middle impress about how much she is worth. An obvious strategy to make her the target in this challenge. She smiled, looking at every student there.

“Well, if any of you want to be number one… This is your chance to prove it,” Galadriel said with a big smile.

Midnight looks sad again since she wanted to say something like that. But it is too late for it. Still, she had something to say.

“Those who reach the top merely encounter fresh new hardships. And the kids who have enrolled here will hear it countless times: Plus Ultra!” She said finally at peace.

The students look at Galadriel like she is fresh meat. She didn’t look a one-bit scared, she just smiled at them. Not feeling the need to use her own aura.

“Now, listen to the instructions! The time limit is 15 minutes and the point of value of each group headband is worth the accumulation of each of the warhorse’s members. Don’t forget it! Try to gather as many as you can and don’t worry if your headband gets stolen or if your horse crumbles, you are still not out of the game!” Midnight said.

Everyone didn’t waste time to assemble their warhorse. Funnily enough, none seem interested in joining her. Galadriel understood why. She is the major target. Now that she thinks about it, Galadriel didn’t see the point of her trying to get any point. She only needs to run away for 15 minutes.

Galadriel wanted to ask Ashido if she wanted to be in her team, but _Pinky_ told her she needs to show her strength. She wants to win, and Galadriel respected that. Still, she needs to find a team fast. Someone she could trust enough to follow her direction.

Galadriel didn’t see anyone willing to join her. Thankfully, she can see Midoriya and the girl who pukes a lot talking with each other. Midoriya seems happy that someone can join him. So following this. Galadriel approach both of them. She didn’t know much about this Ochako girl, a part of her Quirk. But she seems to get along just fine with Midoriya.

“Midoriya,” Galadriel called.

“Galadriel?” He said confuse.

“Uraraka it seems that the both of you are together,” Galadriel said without realizing how poorly worded it was.

“Together?!” Both of them exclaimed while blushing. Galadriel didn’t understand why they were acting this way, but she ignored it.

“Yes, you know… As in a team,” Galadriel replied.

“Ah, well yes! That… We are a team!” Uraraka said nervously.

“You don’t have a team, Galadriel?” Midoriya asked.

“No, I do not. They are looking to take me, so is not good to make a team with the target of the challenge I guess,” Galadriel said.

“I see… You, you can join us!” Uraraka said, surprising Galadriel.

“Just like I said to Midoriya, I rather team up with people I’m friends with!” She said.

“I see, thank you, Uraraka,” Galadriel whispered.

“Still, we need another person,” Midoriya said, looking around, and he saw how Tenya already had his team. He wanted to ask him about it if he could join him. But is now too late.

“ _Fufufu_ , you sure stand out from the rest of the students… Very interesting!” A girl with strange pink-haired approached them, looking intensely at Galadriel. She had a strange pair of goggles and a huge grin on her face.

“Let’s team up, Mrs, first place!” She said.

“And who are you?” Galadriel asks, looking intrigued at the girl before her.

“I’m Hatsume Mei of the department of support! I don’t know you, but I’d like to use your position to show up my babies!” Mei said with little care.

“Wow, you’re very honest,” Uraraka said.

“If I join you, the amount of attention I’d receive would be unparalleled, no?! This is a golden opportunity for me to show everyone what can I do!” Mei said, making Galadriel smile.

“You are aiming to bring the attention of big companies for your toys, don’t you?” Galadriel said smiling.

“Yes! And you are the daughter of the biggest agency in the world, surely you can see why I am joining you! Perhaps in the future, I will work for you! So, consider this my job application!” Mei said with shining eyes.

 _“Well, she is surely honest. Mm, well, for what I can see she can be of some use. Yeah, I will take her in if she proves worthy,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Well, welcome in!” Galadriel said.

“Your babies? What do you mean, babies?” Uraraka said baffled.

“ _Fufufu,_ In the department of support, we create equipment that makes heroes Quirk easier to use! My baby’s numbers are many, and there’s bound to be one that suits you, I should think!” Mei said, showing up many of her _babies._

It surprises Galadriel to see someone capable of making things like this at her age. Perhaps taking her under her wing will be an excellent investment. She will have Demiurge monitoring her. Midoriya looks amazed by one of Mei’s _babies_. A jetpack of sorts. He talked about a hero that uses a similar one. And Galadriel rolled her eyes when she heard him talk about him.

“I would like to know more about your Quirk, Miss first place!” Mei said, approaching her with eyes full of wonder.

“Really?” Galadriel replied silkily.

“Yes, who wouldn’t?! Someone capable of controlling reality itself?! The things I could make if I know more about you! Would you like to come to my laboratory later on?! I want to see what can we do together!” Mei said.

“I will think about it, but promise me you will not strip me naked,” Galadriel said in a flirting voice.

“I will promise that! Well, unless is necessary!” Mei said with shining eyes.

Midoriya is blushing, and so is Uraraka. Galadriel is only having fun, but she is enjoying the sight of the two of them. Mei didn’t seem to realize the tone she used. Proving that she is only thinking about building things.

“Get ready everyone, the challenge is about to begin!” Midnight said.

“Now raise up your war-cries and fire the signal!” She announced, preparing the signal.

Galadriel felt weird standing up. She has never played this before. Not even back in her old world. This something new to her. With Mei and Uraraka holding each one of her legs and Midoriya being in the front. She is sure that this is going to be an easy game.

“I hope I am not too heavy, Midoriya,” Galadriel said with a smirk.

“N-No, you are not that heavy!” Midoriya said, and Galadriel almost faces palm. Uraraka hissed something about not saying something like that to a girl. And even Mei told him the same, although with a smile on her face.

“Midoriya, do you think I am fat?” Galadriel said, scandalized.

“No! I didn’t want to sound like it! I just… You have, they are…. Big!” Midoriya said, not realizing what he saying. Uraraka wanted to roll over and die. Mei is having the time of her life laughing at the poor kid. And Galadriel only smirked, enjoying this.

“Are you talking about my chest size?” Galadriel asked with an innocent voice.

Midoriya said nothing, smart man. Galadriel ruffles Midoriya’s wild hair. She didn’t know why, but she did. Something about him being so naïve and shy. Makes Galadriel want to tease him more. She forgot that Nazarick is watching her, and it is not a good thing.

“It’s okay, Midoriya, I will forgive you for talking about my boobs if we win,” Galadriel said, and Midoriya only nodded furiously.

“Everyone ready?! And go!” Midnight yelled, begging the cavalry battle.

Every single student had the same idea, and it is to get Galadriel’s headband. She expected as much, so she didn’t seem to surprise at the sudden attack.

“They are coming!” Midoriya yelled, looking afraid at the sudden attack. Uraraka let a big squeal of surprise. Meanwhile, Mei laughs. Galadriel notices that one of them is trying to trap them, by using his Quirk to make the earth swallow them.

“We are sinking!” Uraraka yelled.

“Galadriel, what can we do?!” Midoriya yelled.

“[Arcane expansion force]” Galadriel spell took everyone by surprise. Pushing all of them away. She didn’t want to kill anyone by accident. So she will only use skills that will help her escape.

“Now, all of you hold tight!” Galadriel said.

“[Arcane Mass Teleportation]” The students saw how swiftly they fade away. The students outside of the class 1-A didn’t even know what is going on. But Galadriel’s classroom is looking around to see where she is. Some pro-heroes are in awe.

“Where did she go?!” One student yelled.

“I… Look there!” Ashido yelled, pointing at the group far away from everyone.

They saw Galadriel and the rest, a few meters away from everyone. Uraraka had this look of confusion, while Mei looks like she is having a brainstorm. Thinking about what she could create using the white-haired girl’s abilities. Midoriya looks nervous but confident that everything will be alright. If there is someone who can do something against all of them, that someone is Galadriel. The demon empress had a big grin on her face, enjoying every minute of this.

“My, my, it seems that they will do whatever it takes to take me on, what do you think, Midoriya?” Galadriel said.

Galadriel will defeat all of them and prove to them that is not a good idea to challenge her. This is just the beginning.


	9. Before everything

**Sorry for taking a long time! But I was busy, work and stuff!**

**The next update for my other fanfics will be up soon!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Galadriel is laughing as she has never done before. Watching everyone trying to take her headband, and to defeat her in any way possible. This is hilarious for her, and a refreshing feeling of youthful innocence she never had before. Galadriel teased and smirk at everyone that is trying to get her. Midoriya is in awe by her. Instead of being afraid of everyone trying to defeat her. She rejoices in the challenge and brings a smile on her face.

"Ha, I'm coming for you!" Hagakure said, _looking_ excited for the chance to prove herself.

"Ah, the pervert naked girl," Galadriel said, staring at the invincible girl.

"What?! I'm not a pervert!" The pervert girl said.

"Well, you are running around naked… So," Galadriel and her _horse_ moved away from the leaving behind a blushing and embarrassed girl.

Galadriel's group seems to get tired faster, as more people try to get them.

"We need to hold a little longer. How are you guys doing?" Galadriel asked.

"We are doing well so far!" Uraraka said with sweat running from her forehead.

" _Fufufu,_ I am gathering so much information right now! Can you please try to use another ability?! Can you make us fly together, perhaps? Or maybe use a shield to protect us from all damage?" Mei said excitedly.

"Galadriel from our right!" Midoriya yelled.

Galadriel saw the four arms guy running at her. Shoji looks determined to trap her, but Galadriel only tilted her head, wondering why he is alone. Until she saw a small shadow on his back. He is using his arms to cover someone, and that is interesting.

"Is he alone?" Uraraka said.

Midoriya felt stuck to something, and when he looked down, he saw why. He cursed under his breath. He should have put more attention to his surroundings.

"Galadriel we are stuck! It's one of Mineta's thingies!" Galadriel scowl, looking at the midget on Shoji's back. The classroom is doing better than most, and that's because they knew about her _Quirk_. Well, they only know about the abilities she has shown.

Galadriel is being careful when she is using her spells. If she is not, a student can easily die. And that is a big _no, no._ If she kills someone by accident, it may cause problems for her image. Thankfully, she has a long list of abilities she can use in a harmless way.

"Do you think I don't know about your abilities?! I have been watching you, and your big boobs since day one!" Mineta said.

"Mineta, stop being a pervert, _kero,"_ Asni said.

"I will get you, and I will show you who I am!" Mineta yelled.

Galadriel thought that maybe she could _kill_ some by _accident_.

"[Arcane Expansion Force]" Galadriel used her ability again, and while it works. People around Galadriel are noticing a pattern. Shoji held his ground by ramming his fist in the earth. The rest evaded it by jumping backward. Galadriel smiled, silently applauding them for using their brains. [Arcane Expansion Force] Is a spell that only pushes people away from her. Nothing more, but in expert hands, it can be a powerful disengage tool in a _PvP_ arena.

Galadriel knows that as an Arcane Magic Warrior. You can only fight so many enemies at once. They made the class especially for a fight, 1 _vs 1._ If you were good enough, you could even take two at the same time or more. But you are still fairly weak against tanks, bruisers, and assassins.

Galadriel remembers the forums about people crying that the class was to _OP._ Because you could teleport all over the place and deal a lot of damage and disappear before they could do anything. And it was true for a small part. Still, those people didn't realize that it was a hard thing to do.

The _MP_ dries up quickly, and if the back-line had a Tank player or a heavy support player. Things didn't end well for an Arcane Magic Warrior.

That's why she prioritize heavy magical damaged items. To help her move around without using much of her _MP_. And strong armors, that will help to increase her health and defenses. Because you had a small amount of health to compare to _MP_. Still, Galadriel became good at this, knowing when to attack and retreat.

 _"They are using the limitations of my spell, correctly. Well, I wonder what will happen if I used the next levels. Mm, I think Tier II will be good. But Tier III and upwards can cause serious damage to those kids. I think I should use other spells… Oh! I know what to do now!"_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

 _"Ah, shit, I also forgot that I need to act tired or something like that!"_ She thought, shifting her posture to look _fatigued._

 _"In a PvP environment, you win by giving the opponent fake information. This way, none could see my true power, and will give me the edge if I face someone powerful,"_ Galadriel thought.

"I got you now, you white-haired bitch!" Galadriel turns around to see Bakugo and his _horse_. Approach her with no other intention besides stealing her headband.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled.

"Guys, move!" Galadriel exclaims, raising her hand to block Bakugo's explosive attack.

Bakugo sneered, feeling a familiar sensation in his fist. He saw the girl holding that white-energy shield and hissed. Galadriel smiled at him. Bakugo attacked again, but couldn't move faster to hit her. _She so fast!_ Bakugo thought in anger.

"Do you like me this much? You seem very obsessed with me," Galadriel said, holding a smirk.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Bakugo hissed

The stadium is amazed by what is happening, and not only them. But the teachers, and pro-heroes too. They are watching and paying attention to each of their moves. They can see how strong this generation is, and the agencies are looking with shining eyes at a few of them.

"That's right, the chase has not ended, and our number one star is being attack left and right by all of them. But none has accomplished a thing so far! How can they defeat someone capable of teleporting around?! Let's find out!" Present Mic yelled, making the stadium go wild.

Aizawa is looking at the girl with the highest bounty. He notices how for a moment she seems to be fine, but then something change. Like she suddenly lost a part of her energy. There is a limit in her power. She didn't teleport her group away anymore. And he believes that some students are recognizing this.

Midoriya felt a firm grip on his shoulder and he notices how _tired_ she looks. Uraraka notices this too, and she looks worried for her.

"Galadriel are you alright?" Uraraka asked.

"Don't worry about me, I am just having fun," Galadriel said with a smile.

They didn't seem convinces about it, but they didn't say anything more. Bakugo smiled darkly. He saw the tired face on her and knew that she is running out of energy. So, as he prepares for his next attack but when he is about to strike. He felt like someone hit his head.

"Like taking candy from a baby," someone said

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck are you! Give it back or I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled.

"I'm not surprised that everyone went for the big _prize_. Only fools will do something like that. They didn't realize that there is more than just one headband. Only brainless idiots will go for it, instead of taking the people bellow, and now you see why I can't take class 1-A seriously," the blonde boy said.

Galadriel saw an aneurysm coming up in the face of Bakugo. She is sure that one day he will have a stroke only because of his rage.

"The fuck did you say?!" Bakugo yelled.

"You are even slower, not surprising that you ended up in third place… Or what is fourth?" He smirks.

"If I remember correctly, you were part of the villain's attack. I don't remember hearing your name… Perhaps you did nothing, at least not like _her_ ," he said.

Bakugo has never been so angry in his life, the last time he was this angry. Was 30 minutes ago.

"Kirishima, change of plans… Before that white-haired bitch, and Deku, I will kick this guy's ass," Bakugo said.

Galadriel saw this as an opportunity to move, slowly whispering to Midoriya to move Galadriel grumble when she saw Todoroki standing in front of her.

"Galadriel… I am here to take your headband," he said with a stoic face.

"Guess we won't be getting such an easy ride after all," Midoriya whispered.

"I guess not," Galadriel said.

Todoroki told Yaoyorozu to give him an especial blanket, and Kaminari to be ready with his ability. He thought he will take Galadriel by surprise, but he didn't know that. She is already expecting what he is about to do.

"Guys, walk backward, and take care of your feet!" Galadriel said.

They obeyed, and not even a few seconds later, Kaminari electrocuted everyone around him. Todoroki immediately froze the ground, stopping everyone in their tracks. Midoriya saw this, and Uraraka and Mei jump high enough to avoid the ice prison. Todoroki cursed, but he still has the upper-hand. He knows that Galadriel is exhausted to teleport away. Or at least that is what he thought. He took some headbands in the way to increase his score, and now he is aiming for the biggest one in the arena.

"Galadriel we are being pushed away, we can't escape!" Midoriya yelled.

"The wall is near!" Uraraka said.

"Is okay, just keep moving away from them," Galadriel said.

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki yelled, and suddenly Galadriel saw a small piece of metal hitting the ground. Then a bright light blinded everyone. Todoroki, in the meantime, made a wall of ice around them. Making it Impossible for them to run away. He smiled, thinking this is their opportunity to fight back. With little else to do, Galadriel sighs, thinking about what to do. This has become a good experience for her.

"A flashlight?!" Mei exclaim, half surprised and half happy.

"We are trapped!" Midoriya exclaim.

"Mm, what to do…" Galadriel whispered.

"There's only about a minute left! And now Todoroki has set the field in which he can take on his last push! What is our number one school hero is going to do?!" The surrounding people look excited at the scene before them.

"Galadriel, we should take on his left side! He can't use it without harming them!" Midoriya blurted, remembering the fire of his Quirk.

"Oh, I see thank you Midoriya," Galadriel said smiling.

 _"I didn't think about it, he is great at paying attention to little things,"_ Galadriel thought.

Todoroki understood why they move another way, but in the end, didn't matter. He still has the last card, and he will use it.

"Guys, we only have one minute left, this is it, are you ready lida?" He asked.

"Yes… Grasp tight. Miss Nazarick, you are not the only one who is fast in our class!" He said, leaning on his legs forward. Preparing to use his faster ability yet.

"They are coming! What do we do?!" Uraraka said.

"Galadriel!" Midoriya exclaim, preparing his legs for the worts. If he has to use _All for One_ to win, he will.

" _Fufufu,_ show me more miss first place!" Mei exclaim.

As time is running out, lida pushes his legs to the limit. And in a blink they disappear, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Mei weren't able to understand what happens. But Galadriel did, as in the last second she uses. [Arcane Alteration] an ability that helps her to see time frame by frame.

Back in Yggdrasil, this spell was a simple buff useful to defend youself against _Aggro attacks_. Useful against monsters and NPCs, but not so much against players. You could see the attacks coming, or predict their attacks as the spell increases a player's intuition for a few seconds. But here is like watching everything in slow motion. A useful thing indeed.

Todoroki is in shock, and his hand is trembling. He didn't know what happened, or how it happened. Only stares back, looking at the white-haired girl in shock. Yaoyorozu understood nothing. She is sure that, for a millisecond. She saw Galadriel smiling at her. Kaminari felt the same way too, and lida only stares back at him.

"Todoroki, did you get it?!" He asked, and Todoroki didn't answer.

"Galadriel?" Midoriya asked, wondering what just occurred.

"I applaud you, lida. You are fast, incredible fast but… Not that fast," Galadriel said smiling, holding Todoroki headband. They stare in shock, and Todoroki could only scream to lida to try again, but with no luck as time is running out.

* * *

Bakugo on the other hand is getting back the points he lost with everything he got. And as the timer is heading down, the people saw the last push of the students to get what they want. But sadly, not all of them could accomplish that.

"And is over!" Everyone stopped, some cry in relief, others in anger.

"The standings are like this! In the first place, no surprising everyone! Team Nazarick! In the second place, Team Bakugo. He got back to his point after all! Third place team Tetsute… Ah? Well, and in fourth place, team Todoroki!" Everyone clap at them, but few only felt any happiness at all.

"The next event will start after a lunch break!" Galadriel smiled at this. She wanted to eat more than anything. But kept her fatigue act just for a bit longer.

"Damn, it sucks to lose, but congratulations, everyone _kero_ ," Asui said.

"Oh, Gali, that was so amazing! How could you react so fast to lida speed?!" Ashido said while Galadriel hug on the pink-haired girl's back.

"Gali?" Ashido asked.

"I am hungry… I need to eat, take me to eat something…" Galadriel said with a sleepy voice.

"Oh, okay! I can't carry you, but here I will lend you a hand," Ashido said, holding Galadriel by her waist with a blush on her face. Back in Nazarick, a succubus and a vampire are growling in jealousy.

Todoroki didn't react for a few minutes. He only looked down, feeling rage inside him. He felt someone watching, and with anger, he looks up. His father is staring down at him. Todoroki hated that look on his face as it disappoints him in some manner. _Like he cared_.

Todoroki left, not wasting time to talk with any one of the class 1-A.

Bakugo is not better, and his mind is racing to any possibility that this may be his fault again. His temper got the best of him, and because of that. Another _random_ student took his headband. He could have take head-on, that white-haired girl. But now, he tastes defeat again.

Class 1-A went back to the room, feeling happy weirdly. They did their best, and there is no point in crying. Midoriya left, as he needed to think of something, and Bakugo refuses to stay in the same place where the white-haired girl is eating. Todoroki is not there too.

"Wow, Gali are you going to eat _all of that?!_ " Ashido exclaim, looking at the ridiculous amount of food before Galadriel.

"Miss Nazarick, that's a lot of food for a lady... Even for me," Yaoyorozu said, with the same face of shock.

"She eats a lot, _kero,"_ Galadriel didn't care, as she munches her food.

"Is not that much, is just three plates of Takoyaki, two plates Yakisoba, a few Takiimo, and 8 sticks of Yakitori… And a large soda," Galadriel said.

"That's… A lot still you know?" Kirishima said.

Galadriel shrugged off, not caring too much about it. Back in her old world, these plates were almost mythical. Only people at the top could enjoy this traditional Japanese cuisine. So, she will not waste the opportunity to taste this delicious food.

 _"I need to bring this to the menu back in Nazarick! I should have done this a long time ago!"_ Galadriel thought happily.

She didn't know that a few students are doing the best to change things around for the next challenge. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya. Had yet to still prove themselves, and the next challenge they will do it.

* * *

After eating everything she could. Galadriel stood up, excusing herself with the excuse that she wanted to go to the bathroom. In reality, she wanted to call back to Nazarick.

"Oh, Gali, where are you going?" Ashido asked.

"I have to use the restroom, I will back shortly," Ashido wanted to go with her, but Galadriel only reaches her pinky nose with her finger, and said that it is okay. Galadriel need some privacy for this. Ashido is blushing hard but didn't say more.

Galadriel took her time to find an empty place where no one is. But before she could contact Nazarick, a tall man with fire coming out of him stop her.

"Miss Nazarick," Endeavor, the number two hero said.

Galadriel fake surprise, but she is interested in him and what does he want. She knows that this person is at the top of the industry. _How strong he is?_ She didn't know with exactitude. But she wants to know more.

"Mr. Endeavor, what can I do for you?" Galadriel asked politely.

"I saw you on the field. I saw how you beat my son, and I am surprised. Few young heroes are worth my attention these days, and you are perhaps the most interesting of them all," Endeavor said.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Endeavor," Galadriel replied, bowing slightly.

"Mm, I was wondering your opinion about arranging marries," Endeavor asked, and Galadriel tilted her head in confusion about the question.

"I don't understand the question, Mr. Endeavor," Galadriel asked honestly confuse.

"Young miss Nazarick, in this world. Where Quirks are everything, one must always look after their family. To create the strongest hero line. My parents had this idea of powerful users. Two people with powerful or unique Quirks, joining to create a powerful kid! My son, Todoroki, is one of them," Endeavor said, with pride in his tone.

"Sadly, he refuses to use his full potential, and now that I see him struggling against you. I believe that he must realize that he needs to use more of his left hand in order to win. Thank you for that," Endeavor said with a smile.

Galadriel didn't know what to say or how to react, but a part of her knows about the first thing.

 _"Mm, two strong Quirk users… I guess I understand that it may create a new stronger Quirk. Demiurge told me about this, something about experimenting with Quirk users before. He said that he has been exploring alternative possibilities with them, I don't know what that means, but I guess that is good,"_ Galadriel thought.

"I understand, Mr. Endeavor. Creating a strong linage is important," Galadriel said, not thinking about the implications of her words. Endeavor smiled, he now knows what this girl thinks. Perhaps there is still a chance for him to create the most powerful hero house in the world.

"I knew you will understand, miss Nazarick. Your family must know how important this is, I will try to contact your family and see what can we do about it," Endeavor said.

"Mm? Contact my family?" Galadriel asked, dumbfounded.

"I will see you later, Miss Nazarick, soon things will change for our family. And don't worry, I will make sure that everything is ready for you. And I know Todoroki will accept this," Endeavor said walking away leaving behind a very confused demon empress. She only shrugged off, thinking something different. Galadriel thought, that he is talking about business. So, she contacted Nazarick, telling them about the few people she wanted to oversee. And about the possibilities of a business meeting with the number two hero.

She didn't know that Todoroki hears everything and, just like Galadriel, misunderstood everything.

* * *

Galadriel took her time to arrive after the break, so when she did what she saw took her by surprise. Cheerleaders from America. _Why are they here_? She didn't know but after one look to her classmate, she is thankful that she took a long way here.

The face of defeat from the girls of her classroom spoke volumes of what they are feeling right now. Galadriel saw the perverted face of the midget and the blonde guy with yellow hair. Their plan has worked, but they seem disappointed that she was not there, when they convinced the girls to wear those cheerleader's outfits.

"Mineta, Kaminari, you both tricked us!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"We got them right on Mineta! Sadly, we didn't get Galadriel," Kaminari hissed.

"We'll get her next time!" Mineta said.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," Galadriel said, standing behind them. Her eyes are cold and full of danger. Both of them froze in place.

"My family has an excellent security system… A few words and no one will ever find any trace of both of you," Galadriel said, leaving behind both of them who look terrified of her.

Galadriel scoff, still it was a close call. Nazarick would have lost their mind of someone trick her that way. Blood would be spilled. Or even worse, yet. Albedo and Shalltear would have loved it. And that is far worse than any fate she can think of right now.

"How did I end up stumbling right into Mineta's hand once again…" Yaoyorozu cry in shame.

"It's okay, Yaoyorozu… It happens to everyone," Uraraka said, trying to make her feel better but with no luck.

"They really are just idiots…" Jiro said.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad! We can still have some fun!" Hagakure said with happiness.

"Oh, Galadriel, why don't you change clothes and join us!" The invisible girl said.

"No thank you," Galadriel responded, making the girl pout.

"Don't worry girls, all of you look cute," Galadriel said.

Then she saw the rest of the students approaching, and Bakugo, Midoriya, and Todoroki had a stern look on their faces. Galadriel wonders what happened to them. They look tense and distant.

"Now please, everyone gather up! The next stage is the last one and everyone must be ready for what is coming! Because the last challenge is one-on-one combat!" Bakugo's eyes fire up in flame.

He smiled, this is his chance to beat everyone finally. Todoroki's face went stiff, and he stared back at his father, not believing what he discovered just a few minutes ago. He knows that Galadriel didn't know what his father is thinking of and that she is honestly innocent in that regard. Still, he didn't know her family. But he refuses to be part of whatever plan his father is thinking of.

Midoriya sighs, holding his hand together, looking up to All Might. This is it, the chance that he is been waiting on for a long time. No matter what, he must bring pride to All Might, and show everyone who he is.

"All right, now there is going to be a lottery to see who fights whom. Please come forth everyone," Midnight said.

"Excuse me… I'm sitting this one out," Ojiro said, and everyone looked surprised.

It surprises Galadriel. She wonders why is the reason for this sudden decision by him. Ojiro said that he remembered nothing about the horse war. And that perhaps someone can control his mind in some way. Galadriel didn't like that, but thankfully she is prepared for any mind control.

Still, what surprises her the most is that he is not the only one who thinks the same way. The ones that remembered nothing about it, step out. And were replaced by other ones. It didn't matter to Galadriel. She will win regardless.

Yaoyorozu did not like the fact that she is going against Galadriel. She sighs heavily. Feeling tired suddenly. Still, she will do her best. Galadriel smiled at her, trying to comfort the poor girl. She had enough with being fooled by Mineta, so she will try to not be as _bad_ with her.

Galadriel saw that she will face Pinky too. This is going to be an interesting day for sure.

Before the last stage began, there were few challenges for the rest. Galadriel took this free time to get more food. You need food when you see fights. And she will enjoy it.


	10. 1 vs 1

**Sorry for taking so long to update! But I had stuff to do!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**I will take a small break, this weekend. I will see you guys next week!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Everyone is looking at the ring before them, Midoriya and Shinshou, are about to fight. And everyone is excited to see what they can do. Galadriel is interested to see how is Midoriya going to fight this kid capable of controlling people's minds. Maybe is not mind control, but something similar. Still, Galadriel is looking forward to seeing this; she wanted to see how much the young green-haired kid has improved.

"Are we ready for our first match of today?! Let's go wild for our first contenders! From the department of Heroics, Midoriya Izuku! And from the general education course, Shinshou Hitoshi!" Present Mic yelled, and everyone went crazy. Poor Midoriya looks almost ready to puke. But taking a deep breath and calm himself, he walks forward. He will not screw this one up.

"The rules are simple! This is a scuffle won by either ringing out your opponent, rendering him or her unable to move, or getting him or her to sai _I give up!_ And don't worry if you wound them, we have our recovery girl waiting in the medical wing!" Present Mic said.

Galadriel saw that the _weird_ kid said something to Midoriya. Making the nervous boy get tense. Galadriel will look at this with an open mind. Hopefully, he won't disappoint her. She is hoping to see something _fun_ today. Something interesting. And Midoriya better lives up to the expectation she has to build around him. Demiurge told her that this kid could serve her well.

 _"So, please show me what can you do, young Midoriya. Don't bore me,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Now let's start the battle! Ready?! And _start!_ " Galadriel saw how Midoriya rushes to the strange boy, screaming, _what did you say?!_ To him.

"No! Midoriya, I told you about his _Quirk_! I warned you!" Ojiro exclaim.

Galadriel sigh, enraged. Feeling disillusioned by how easily, Midoriya _lost_ the match. When Galadriel discover something interesting, or someone she considered _fascinating_. She feels possessive of that person, or that thing. Like finding a new _toy_ , or a pet. Demons don't enjoy sharing what they believe is theirs. And Galadriel, having the title of _Demon Empress_ , is the same. Galadriel saw Midoriya as a toy of sorts. A means to an end, nothing more. But, as she spent more time around him. Watching him, more and more. She saw him as _her pet_.

Someone she can mold to her liking. Using him for her plans, and more. Ashido is the same, the pinky girl is Galadriel's property. And she will _use her_ soon. But even knowing that, Galadriel expects a level of competence coming from her toys. So, she feels highly disappointed that Midoriya, her pet, has failed.

That is Galadriel Melkor, the demon empress talking. But on the other side of the coin, the small humanity left behind in Galadriel thinks differently. She like Midoriya's sense of justice, his will to keep going regardless of the hardship he faces. His honest pursuit of doing good and helping those in need. He is someone that reminded her of Touch-me. She didn't know if her obsession is because of that, but still, having him around. Do wonders for her. Galadriel wanted to help him achieve that goal of his.

Like repayment of sorts, to Touch-me. That's why she is angry at Midoriya. To lose so easily. She didn't like it one bit.

 _"Mm, you have disappointed me, young Midoriya,"_ Galadriel thought with disgust.

Galadriel saw how Midoriya is walking to the end of the arena. Ready to fall to the ground, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"The match has just started and Midoriya Izuku looks ready to lose!" Present Mic yelled.

Galadriel, for a moment, saw something strange. Or better yet, _felt_ something coming out of Midoriya. Like few spirits lingering there. Her skill, [Presence of Life] is an ability that she enjoys using. Because of how useful it is, to make sure that no one spy on her. Like having a radar around her. Galadriel is paranoid. So she wanted to always be prepared for anything.

So, she can witness that thing again. Like the last time. Galadriel didn't know what it is, but it is enough to snap Midoriya back to reality.

Midoriya snaps his finger. And although no one became dust. Midoriya looks ready to turn Shinshou into it. Midoriya victory is inevitable. Galadriel had this gigantic smile on her face. Watching how he could wake up from the spell of that weird kid. Galadriel now is more interested in him, he has more to offer to her. And she is happy.

"You are fascinating, young Midoriya," Galadriel whispered.

Galadriel saw how the weird kid tries to bait him out again. Speaking of anything, that would cause a reaction. And this kid, _Quirk_ , had a huge weakness. And Midoriya saw it. He didn't reply to any taunt. Midoriya just pushed him away from the arena. And with one last move, he throws him far away. Securing victory.

"Shinsous's Out! Midoriya advance to round 2!" Midnight said.

"Oh, didn't he use that same move on you, Bakugo?" Kaminari teased.

"Shut it, drooly!" Bakugo snaps back.

Galadriel saw how many of the pro-heroes in the audience praise both of them. Saying how interesting the kid's ability is. And she agreed. It could be a powerful _Quirk_ , and with more development, it can be dangerous. Galadriel wonders if there could be more to it. She will have Demiurge to monitor him.

Galadriel wanted to know more about Midoriya's background. Those spirits, or souls, or whatever they are. Need more analysis. But Galadriel is happy that the green-haired boy has proven fascinating. And she is hoping to learn more about him, so she can start molding him to her likeness. Galadriel is thinking about the future, and how much can she benefit from him.

"That was amazing," Uraraka whispered with a blush on her face.

"He is really something, _kero_ ," Galadriel said nothing and waited until the next match to react to something. It didn't take long before Midoriya arrived. He looks at his classmate sheepishly. Not like the attention they are giving him.

"You did good, Midoriya," Galadriel said with a smile. Looking at his two broken fingers. She sighs,thinking _how much pain can he endure?_ A part of her believes that, somehow, this kid has pushed away his own safety. Ignoring his pain for someone else, and she didn't know why.

"Oh, thank you, Galadriel," Midoriya said, trying to look to somewhere else.

"But you keep breaking your bones, you know that is not good, right?" Galadriel said, taking the hand of Midoriya, who shrieks. She didn't pay attention, only stared at the hand.

 _"I wonder why his power does this. Mm, can I buff him with something so he won't break his bones? Mm, that is an interesting theory, but what kind of spell could I use? Mm, I have little healing abilities, and must of them are just rejuvenation type. What about a potion? But I can't show something like that, yet. Not unless I could make more of them, and sell them in the market, expanding my domain to other platforms. Like the medical industry,"_ Galadriel didn't notice how everyone is looking at her.

"Eh, Galadriel?" Midoriya asked. Like the sensation of the soft hand of the girl in front of him.

"Mm, ah, sorry I was thinking of something in my mind, that's all," Galadriel said.

"Midoriya, can you stand still? There is something I want to try, can I?" Galadriel said.

"Try? Oh, well all right," Midoriya said confused.

Galadriel took the hand of the green-haired boy and close her eyes. Taking the pose of someone deep in concentration. Everyone is looking at her, even Bakugo seems interested to see what does the white-haired girl is doing.

 _"I will use a simple one, to see how his body reacts to it, maybe I can expand it to somewhere else, like a new power, that came from my family line or something like that,"_ Galadriel thought.

"[Lesser Restoration]" And everyone saw a small light coming from Midoriya's hand. The green-haired boy gasps, feeling something warm on his fingers. For a moment, he felt something like a snap in his fingers. But didn't hurt, and suddenly the pain he had before. That even Recovery Girl said it was going to last, disappear.

"Does it hurt? Is my first time doing something like that, how are you feeling?" Galadriel asked softly, _looking tired_ suddenly. Incredible tired, or at least everyone thought.

"I… I don't feel pain anymore!" Midoriya whisper, taking the bandages off and watching how his fingers look like nothing happens.

"Wow, did she heal you?!" Uraraka said, and everyone looks in awe, and Galadriel decided to just lean into Ashido, and pretend that she is falling asleep.

"Wow, thank you, Galadriel… Uh, are you okay?" Midoriya asked.

"Mm, just… Sleepy, that's all," Galadriel mumble, _looking_ tired.

"You can heal people?" Yaoyorozu asked, looking surprised by Galadriel's abilities. The demon empress, thinking quickly, threw some _lore_ about her family. To increase her name and mystery around her. Besides, perhaps things can be useful for her. Knowing Demiurge and Albedo, they could do something with this information she will give away. Having back up plans, for the _plans_ , she knows nothing about will be a good investment.

"No really, it's a family trait… Super secret," Galadriel mumble faking exhaustion.

"A family secret? What kind of family secret?" Midoriya asked, intrigue. He wanted to know more about her, but a feeling inside of him is warning Midoriya about it. Like a _gut_ feeling.

"Mm, too tired," Galadriel mumbled.

 _"I'm such an amazing actress!"_ Galadriel thought.

Bakugo is staring at her with intense eyes. There is something more going on, and he is curious about what trade secret the family of the white-haired girl has. _Could it be a heritage Quirk? Some kind of blood-related power?_ Bakugo thought. But he saw how tired she looks now. It seems to use that specific, _healing_ ability. Take a tool on her body more than the other powers.

" _Mm, I need to think carefully about what do to next. Perhaps create a villain or something? Like a new world villain, that threatens the entire world. Or something between the lines of that, something interesting. That scare both heroes and villains, yeah. I like that, I will bring this to Demiurge and see what can we do, and use it to our advantage,"_ Galadriel thought.

* * *

"Thanks, everyone for waiting! Our next match is from two members of the department of heroic! Sero Hanta and Todoroki Shouto!" Galadriel had one eye open and can see the face of Todoroki. She knows better than anyone what kind of face that is. Pure resentment.

"Both of you ready?! And… Start!" Sero didn't waste time and use his _tape_ to trap Todoroki. For a moment, Sero had the advantage and seems to look like is about to win. But Todoroki only glared and whilewhispering _sorry_. He attacked.

Galadriel smile, it is an enormous smile. Looking at the size of the _ice_ in front of her. Impressed by the power of Todoroki, Galadriel made some mental notes. He has shown potential.

Some in the audience cheered for him, some just clap out of politeness. Todoroki has stunned everyone, and while everyone seems intimated. Galadriel didn't look like that. In fact, she looks happy to find out something like this.

The rest of the matches went by without a problem. Kaminari lost against Shiozaki from Class B. The strange, _mother of nature_ type of Quirk, proves to be useful against him. Then it is the turn of Tenya against Hatsume Mei.

Funnily enough, there was no confrontation. For Galadriel, that _fight_ was just Mei pimping out Tenya. And use him to showcase all of her _babies_. Mei didn't care about _winning_ this tournament. She wanted to get sponsors and show them all she can do. A smart girl she is.

 _"We are going to use her well_ ," Galadriel thought.

Poor Tenya, he _won_ but didn't seem happy about it.

"I'm next!" Ashido said, standing and walking away.

"Give your best, Pinky," Galadriel said.

"I will win, just you watch!" Ashido said smiling.

Galadriel sighs, after Ashido she is next. And for what she is watching, Yaoyorozu is shaking. Perhaps she is nervous. She didn't know or care. Midoriya is taking notes like a robot on the payroll. Sometimes, he does looks like a different person. He is so weird sometimes.

It didn't take long until she saw how Ashido used her Quirk to _rollerblade_ around the arena. Making the guy who poops every time, he uses his Quirk. Loss, and with one punch in the face, she won.

Galadriel imagine Solution doing the same, and the mental image of Solution skating around is enough to crack her up.

Galadriel walks to get ready, and she is feeling that Yaoyorozu is not feeling better. Galadriel shrugged off, and when she saw Ashido happily walking to her. She smiled at the excited girl. Ashido is happy to have become closer to her. She didn't know that Galadriel has other plans for her.

"Did you see how I punch him in the face!" Ashido exclaimed.

"I did, I am happy with your victory. _Good girl_ ," Ashido stared for a moment, then felt something strange. Like a probe inside of her mind. Galadriel smiled, tapping gently Ashido nose. [Seed of Devotion] is a spell helpful to befriend NPCs. The difference between this one and [For the Weak minded] is that although both had a similar effect to some degree. [Seed of Devotion] Slowly create a sense of loyalty.

The affected will start suddenly complying with the caster in almost everything. Justifying the person's actions. Galadriel feels that this is a better way to bring people to her side. More subtle, and better for the long run. Galadriel didn't know if there could be people able to block her power, and from what she has seen. There is a possibility that there is someone able to control minds, just like that weird kid before.

So picking followers one by one, using this spell, is better. Besides, Galadriel wanted to see first how far that sense of loyalty goes. So, this cute little pinky girl will be her first subject.

"Now is my turn. Would you be a _good girl_ and go for something for me to eat? I'm hungry," Ashido nodded and smiled.

"Yes! Good luck!" Ashido said, walking away with a sense of purpose.

Galadriel smiled and walked to the arena. Everyone went wild and cheered for her. Galadriel did her best to look _cute and wave_ to the people around. Yaoyorozu didn't look confident that she would win, but she will do her best. Galadriel waves at her.

"Now lest get ready for the next fight! Yaoyorozu Momo against Galadriel Nazarick!" Yaoyorozu exhale and got ready. And before the match started, she saw those golden eyes. Those eyes filled with power, something she has never seen before. And froze, she couldn't do anything else but stare. She is afraid.

"We are going to see what both girls can do! Are you both Ready?! And… Start!" Present Mic yelled, and before anyone could do anything. Yaoyorozu is already outside of the arena. The black-haired girl is looking around, puzzled. And suddenly realize what must have happened. Galadriel is standing there, smiling. She didn't want to waste time, so she just used [Arcane Teleportation] and move the girl outside of the arena.

Everyone just claps politely. Not knowing what else to do. Poor Yaoyorozu looks defeated, embarrassed, and sad. She knew the difference of power between them, but she could not even put up a fight. She felt powerless and unworthy of being here.

"Ah… Well, the winner Galadriel Nazarick!" Present Mic said.

"Yaoyorozu, I know you feel bad, but don't give up," Galadriel said, choosing to be the _better person_. The only reason she is doing this so publicly. Is to create a better image for herself.

"I lost again, I feel that I'm not fit for this," Yaoyorozu whispered.

"Don't think like that, there is more about being a hero, that just _win_. You Quirk will help people, and that is the most important, that's what matter the most," Galadriel said.

Galadriel is loud enough for people to hear her. Yaoyorozu smiled, and both of them left the arena. Galadriel didn't care too much about what happens next. Some matches went by until she saw the fight between Bakugo and Uraraka. The girl's determination impressed her. No matter how many times the bomb kid pushes her down, Uraraka kept going at him.

Admirable, but useless. The gap of power is there, and Bakugo is even by all his faults. A born fighter. And many people got angry at him for being _cruel_ to a girl. Galadriel scoff at the hypocrisy of the people.

Uraraka has a good head over her shoulders and could plan something. But at the end of it all, it is not enough.

The next match Galadriel got excited about is between Midoriya and Todoroki.

She notices something different, Midoriya had this look on his face. She didn't like it, there something familiar about it. The face of someone willing to help, willing to give away something. And the determination to do it all. Galadriel is wondering what is Midoriya thinking, what is he going to do. And _why_?

"Gali, I brought something for you," Ashido said happily, and Galadriel smiled.

"Thank you Pinky," Galadriel said.

"I gotta see this," Uraraka said, walking to her seat. She didn't look good enough.

"What are you doing here, Uraraka?! You should be with Recovery girl!" Tenya said.

"I'm fine, I didn't have any serious injure, and I need to see this fight!" Uraraka said.

"We need to learn from our defeats. That's why you are here don't you?" Tokoyami said.

"Yeah, I want to learn more. And I'm wondering what is Deku is going to do with the ice…" Uraraka whispered.

 _"That's a good question. What are you going to do with that ice, Midoriya?"_ Galadriel thought.

* * *

In the arena, Midoriya is looking at Todoroki, and the moment the match started. Todoroki ice approach Midoriya and losing no more time. The green-haired boy, snap one of his fingers at the ice. Stopping the attack, shocking everyone. Galadriel sigh, watching the broken finger on the boy's hand again. She should be no surprise by this. Midoriya has no other way to attack for now.

The match continues, and for every finger broken of Midoriya's hand. The possibilities of him winning are slowing fading away. Then it hit Galadriel. But _What if Midoriya is aiming for something else?_ The demon empress narrowed her eyes, glancing at the green-haired boy. He looks determined to make a statement. But she didn't know what kind of statement.

Galadriel didn't pay attention to Kirishima talking. But what she tuned in is to Bakugo's explanation about the limit in everyone's body. About Quirks having a limit on the user's body. And that Todoroki does not differ from the rest. Galadriel figures out as much. Everything has a limit, there is no exception. _But how far can someone go?_ That is what she wanted to know.

"Look at Midoriya's hand!" Yaoyorozu exclaim.

"All of his right-hand looks broken!" Uraraka said.

Todoroki's attacks continue, and Galadriel only stared at them.

Midoriya used his broken hand again, Galadriel didn't know why. But it has to be because of what Todoroki said. Something about everyone giving their best, and that he should _get over here and fight him_!

That seems to have done the trick because what takes place next surprised her. Todoroki approach Midoriya and Galadriel notice how _slow_ his right side looks.

 _"Ah, I see now. Frost, his right side is getting frozen. That's his limit,"_ Galadriel thought.

Midoriya landed a hit on Todoroki, punching him away. There is more going on there, in the arena, than people realize. Galadriel could feel it, and each hit. Each movement from them is screaming something that people can't hear. That they can't understand. And when she saw the fire, coming from the left side of Todoroki, and the smile of Midoriya. She finally understood.

"It's yours! It's your power!" Midoriya yelled. The heat around the place became intense for everyone, not to the demon empress. But she couldn't take her eyes from them.

"Shouto! So you've finally accepted yourself, have you?! Good! Excellent! You hold in your blood the power to surpass me!" Endeavor scream.

Galadriel glared at the number two hero. She didn't like this feeling in her bones, this familiar feeling of _disgust_. For a moment, she heard the voice of her father. Galadriel did not know why, but she hated it.

Both boys gave their all in one last attack, and what they left of the arena is nothing but dust in the wind. Galadriel exhales, looking at the body of Midoriya barely standing. Both arms are wasted, and Todoroki is the only one left standing. He won, and there is little she can do for now.

 _"Should I heal him? He looks terrible, and could lose a hand… Mm, what should I do?"_ Galadriel thought deeply.

Thinking about it, she followed the group of students of class A, to see the boy in the hospital wing. Galadriel saw the bandages around his body. Even though she is not a _healer_ or a _medic_. Her eyes didn't lie, Midoriya looks horrible, and both of his arms were destroyed.

"Midoriya!" They yelled.

"Deku, are you all right?!" Uraraka said.

They asked him more about his injuries, but it didn't take long before the Recovery girl tries to push them away. Telling them that he needs to be ready for surgery. Galadriel didn't like that. He can't have her _pet_ wounded up like this. But first, she needed to know _why_ he did it.

"Galadriel?" Uraraka whispered as she saw Galadriel walking to Midoriya with a stony face.

"Midoriya… Why did you do it? Why you push Todoroki to the edge?" Galadriel asked.

All Might is looking at her, with an intense gaze. He feels good that many people didn't seem to recognize him but this girl before him. Seems to know who he is for some reason. She throws him a look, telling him _she knows about him_.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't make good… But I had to go and, tell Todoroki all that. He looks so _sad_ , and I wanted to help… Sorry," Midoriya said in pain.

"Miss Nazarick, I need you to leave now. He needs surgery," Recovery Girl said while pushing the rest of the kids away, but Galadriel did not bother to answer her.

"You are so… Stupid," Midoriya mumble.

 _"Doing good, even when he is in a competition that could decide his future. He is truly a good person, and they are scarce these days. Even here,"_ Galadriel thought.

 _"This is for you, Touch-me_. _You would have liked him,"_ Galadriel put her hand over Midoriya's body, cast [Lesser Rejuvenation] and [Cure Serious Wounds] Everyone stared at the bright light coming from her hands. Even the Recovery girl stares in shock. Never in her life, she has seen something like that.

Midoriya felt his body burning, and then nothing. He did not feel pain anymore, but tiredness arose and quickly lost consciousness. Everyone stares at Galadriel in disbelief. Recovery girl has never seen a healing Quirk of this power. She did not lose time inspecting the young boy, and she found out it he is completly heal.

"He is healed…" Recovery Girl whispered.

"How did you do it?" All Might asked.

"My family… Has a lot to hide, _a lot_ ," Galadriel only said, leaving them behind. Not before _faking_ waves of nausea. Stumbling while walking, Ashido looks worried for her. And so everyone else. They haven't forgotten how tired she looked when she only healed a few broken fingers.

She left, not turning back. _Looking weak_ , but the only thing Galadriel is thinking is that Midoriya is a stupid boy and that she is hungry.

* * *

Midoriya woke up feeling no pain in his body, nothing, he didn't even feel sore. He gasps when he looks at his arms, both of them. Look like _new_. _What happened to me?_ He thought.

"Young Midoriya, how are you feeling?" All Might asked.

"All Might, I don't know… I feel fine! I don't understand what happened?" Midoriya asked, confused.

"That girl… Miss Nazarick, heal you. I don't know _how_ , but she did this to you," All Might said.

All Might still remember the words she spoke. About her family, and the secret they hold. He didn't know what to think, but what All Might know is that. If word goes out, that she can heal wounds so seriously. She can be in danger, especially when talking about a _certain_ individual that he hates.

All Might sigh, still, the problem he is dealing with is the fact. That he needs to find a way for young Midoriya to train. So he can master _All for One_ , with no repercussion. _But what can he do?_ All Might thought.

"Galadriel… All Might we need to help her!" Midoriya said.

"Whoa, take it easy young Midoriya," All Might said.

"But you need to understand when she healed my fingers. She looks beyond exhausted! And now that she healed both my arms! She must be beyond tired!" Midoriya said.

"I see that explain why she looks like that," All Might whispered.

"Where is she? Is she all right?" Midoriya asked.

"Easy now, young Midoriya don't move too quickly. When she healed both of your arms. You pass out for almost half an hour. The semifinals are almost over. Young Todoroki won against Tenya. And now is Bakugo and Miss Nazarick turn, she is fine don't worry," All Might said.

Midoriya wanted to protest but All Might stop him.

"She healed you because she believes in you… Maybe she even likes you, but regardless she knows her limits. She wouldn't have done it otherwise," All Might said.

"She likes me?!" Midoriya squeal.

"Maybe not, but she saved you," All Might said, ignoring the look of disappointment on Midoriya's face.

"Friends like that are scarce, so be happy that you have one like her," All Might said

"I guess you are right…" Midoriya mumbled.

" _Hahaha_ , of course, I am right! I am All Might! _"_ He said while puking blood.

"So, young Midoriya, now that you are all right, Want to see that girl fight?" Midoriya nodded.

* * *

The stadium is looking with excitement at both students in the arena. Bakugo is smiling like a maniac at the girl before him. _Finally, I have a chance to beat your fucking ass!_ Bakugo thought.

But he notices something, strange. Galadriellooks _off. She_ seems tired, exhausted even. And Bakugo is not the only one who took notices of it. Class A is watching with worry eyes at the girl. Especially since they know the reason for it.

Midoriya and the rest told them what took place, not even an hour ago. And after seeing the both healed arms of Midoriya, they have this worried face on them too.

Galadriel just sighs, feeling tired. But not for what many people believe. Keeping up the act of a _wounded_ girl is tiresome. Acting can be hard, and she is getting more annoyed by each passing minute. But she won't let it defeat her.

 _"Uwa, I want to sleep. Having to keep up the act can be problematic. But I can't do anything else right now. This festival is being broadcast around the world. So hidden enemies could watch this. I need to be careful with what I show, I can't let my enemies know more of what can I do. And I need to show how amazing I am too!"_ Galadriel thought.

 _"Healing Midoriya was a risky move, but… It helps to create a sense of mystery with my powers. That will help me, and when I return to Nazarick, I will tell Demiurge and the rest about it. Maybe we can think of something,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Now the last round of the semi-finals! The favorite to win this festival! Galadriel Nazarick! Against the explosive kid, challenging everyone's expectations! Katsuki Bakugo!" Bakugo smiled, getting ready to fight. This is his chance to beat her and to show everyone that he is the best. Then he will take care of that half-burned face.

"Read?! And… Start!"

Bakugo, jump with everything he has. He knew that she is faster than him. But she didn't seem to be able to move properly.

Bakugo moves around, clenching his fist to create more sweat. And every time he attacks her, she evades it. Something that is making Bakugo angrier. He propelled himself above her, using his explosions. And _blow_ Galadriel in the chest. She _cries_ in pain, dramatically.

And _fall_ in her knees, forcefully. Bakugo smiled, but he didn't like it. This girl looks ready to pass out. And he didn't want to win like this.

"You bitch, are you mocking me?! Fight me!" Bakugo yelled.

Everyone is looking confused at the girl, she is supposed to be the strongest among all. But now she looks like a baby deer, learning to walk. Galadriel smiled, she deserves an _Oscar_ for this.

"Healing really takes a toll on me…" Galadriel hissed.

Bakugo, hearing this, look up and saw a very healthy Midoriya, looking guilty. Bakugo's anger flares up. He didn't want to win like this. This is not a victory for him. Midnight is staring at the girl, and even she can see that she is ready to faint, but one last look in her eyes. She saw something, a spark.

"Hey, bomb kid… This is not over," Galadriel whispered. Bakugo glared at her, wondering what is she planning. She better be ready to fight him, or else.

"Stand up and fight me bitch!" Bakugo hissed.

"Did you know… That, the sun… Is pure energy?" Galadriel said.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Bakugo asked.

"What I'm talking about is this…" Galadriel stood up, slowly and in a blink of an eye. She disappears, only for her to appear behind Bakugo and kick him in his back. Pushing him at the other end of the arena.

"You fucking bitch!" Bakugo growl in pain.

"[Arcane Fade walk]" What Bakugo saw, and everyone else. Is a beam of light, moving from one side to the other.

Then another hit on Bakugo's left side. And another on his back. Galadriel is having fun, hitting the _shit out_ of Bakugo. She is not using all her physical strength. Killing him in front of everyone will not be good. But she is using power enough to _make him_ hurt.

"You fucking bitch! So, now you are taking me seriously?! Take this! _Howitzer Impact!_ " Bakugo spins around creating a small tornado, and with one explosion he destroyed part of the arena. The audience went wild at the sheer power they witness.

When the dust settled down, they saw Galadriel behind a small shield. And Bakugo hissed.

"That was a good attack, bomb kid. Did you practice that one out before? I like it. Very destructive," Galadriel teased.

"You bitch, I will kill you!" Bakugo said. But deep down he is scared that he is not at the same level as her. _Fuck! Fuck! That was my last move! That fucking bitch! She… She is stronger than me!_ Bakugo yelled deep in his mind.

"Come Bakugo, fight me… Or is that all you have?" Galadriel said with a huge smirk on her face.

Bakugo yelled in fury, and for the next few minutes. He did his best to striker her, but with no avail. For every single hit missed, Galadriel responded with one punch. _She is toying with him._

"[Reverse Invigorate]" Galadriel spell cuts any energy from Bakugo's body and increases his fatigue. And after a few more hits, she got bored. Bullying a kid is fun for a few minutes. But now, she just wants to end this.

"[Arcane Bolt]" Bakugo screams in pain, as he felt his body getting electrocuted. But he didn't care, he kept going. His body didn't produce enough sweat for him to fight. And Galadriel notices it, so deciding to end this. She used [Arcane Field Force] To kick him out of the arena.

"Katsuki Bakugo is out! The winner is Galadriel Nazarick!" Taking her victory pose, she smiled at the audience. Loving the feeling of the people chanting her name, she steps out of the arena. Only to be receiving an enormous hug from Ashido and the rest of her classroom. Galadriel tilted her head, wondering why they look so happy. She just beat the living crap out of Bakugo.

 _"Do they hate him?"_ Galadriel thought.

"Gali, that was amazing!" Ashido said.

"That was so manly! Incredible! Bakugo is going to remember that beating for the rest of his life!" Kirishima said, beaming with a smile.

"Where is Tenya?" Galadriel asked, wondering where is the engine kid.

"He received an emergency call, so he left a few minutes ago," Uraraka said.

"Ah, I see…" Galadriel responded.

"Galadriel!" Galadriel turns around to see Midoriya looking at her, with a guilty look on his face.

"Thank you for healing me," Midoriya said, bowing to her.

"It was nothing," Galadriel shrugged off.

"But, you seem so tired, and I thought… If you lose because of me," Galadriel rolled her eyes at the poor green-haired boy. _Can he just say thank you and move on?_

"Gali, I brought something to eat! Here, let me help you… Say _ah!_ " Ashido said, with devotion in her eyes.

"Wait, Pinky! What are you doing?! Don't push it into my mouth! That thing is a chicken leg! Pinky wai- _Urughh!_ "

Todoroki stared at her, looking anxious about what will happen in the next match. He knew that his chances of beating her are low. But they will be even lower if he didn't use his left hand. But looking at the face of his father, while doing so. Only infuriated him more than normal.

He will win without it, or lose trying.

* * *

"We reach the finale at last! The top student among U.A. will be decided right here! Our last match… Shoto Todoroki against Galadriel Nazarick!" Around the world, everyone is watching this last match. And not only pro-heroes and civilians. But villains, too. Especially one who can't stop scratching his neck. Murmuring _Galadriel_ repeatedly. Thinking about the golden-eye girl with sick _fascination_. Remembering that look on her face, the last time he saw her, thinking to himself that she is something else. Something more kin to a monster than a hero.

"Ready?! And… Start!"

Todoroki wasted no time attacking the girl, using his powerful ice to freeze her. But he knew that. He will have to do something more to stop her.

From within the giant ice floe, a beam of light appeared. Galadriel cut in half and looking with an amused look on her face.

 _"Uwa, he didn't waste time to attack me. These kids are dangerous,"_ Galadriel thought.

"[Arcane Fade Walk]" Todoroki froze everything around him, trying to stop her before she reaches him. Galadriel smirk, if she was someone different. This would have work. But she is not _just anybody._

Galadriel cut through the surrounding ice and smiling moved behind him. Striking him with her fist. Using [Arcane Sword] To cut down any obstacle. And her free hand to beat him. An orthodox strategy, but it works.

"Todoroki, if you want to have a chance, you better use your other hand," Galadriel said.

Todoroki didn't respond, but that annoys Galadriel even more. Even though she knows that she is going to win. She hated being looked down upon. Back in Yggdrasil, she was a highly competitive person and loved challenges. She won multiple tournaments for something. She was a _1 vs 1_ world champion.

Three times she won that title, because of how much effort she put into learning as much as she could about other players. Thinking about strategies, and more. It's one of the reasons she is so paranoid. She didn't want to give her opponents _any_ type of information about her abilities.

She wanted to keep them in the dark, as much as possible. Galadriel will not take any chances. So, when she saw Todoroki refusing to use his fire hand. She got mad because it clearly states that he is looking down at her. Believing that he can win against her without using his fullest.

That's what Galadriel thinks.

"Todoroki, if you do not fight to give your best… _I'm going to be mad_ , _really mad,_ " Galadriel hissed.

Galadriel hitting a bit harder than before, pushing him away. Todoroki groaned, feeling more pain than before. He realizes that; she is getting more violent with him. Hurting him more than before.

"[Arcane Bolt]" Todoroki evaded the strange lightning strike, but Galadriel kicks him in the chin. Pushing him away. Galadriel is getting more annoyed. And deciding that, if Todoroki will refuse to use his full power, then she is going to beat him harder than before.

The audience is looking at concern about him. His right side is almost frozen, but Galadriel looks completely unhurt. Galadriel is using him as a punching bag. And the more he refuses to use his fire, the more pain he will feel.

"I see… This is what you choose," Galadriel hissed.

"[Arcane Barrage I]" Galadriel said, and from the sky, everyone saw multiple falling stars. They look small, but when they hit the ground. The arena rumble and everyone got blinded by the sheer power of Galadriel spell. Luckily, they only saw the first tier.

Everyone saw the complete destruction of the arena. And only Galadriel is the only one left standing, _well flying_. She is looking down at the destruction of her power. And Todoroki is faraway on top of some rubble, unconscious. He looks as bad as Bakugo, both alive.

"Shoto Todoroki cannot continue, Galadriel Nazarick is the winner of U.A. Festival!" And with that, Galadriel won the tournament. But she only stared at the boy. At the last second, Todoroki glared at Galadriel and muttered _sorry_. He had this _pathetic_ face on him. The face of someone with close demons over him. And she hated it, absolutely hated it. Galadriel only glances at him for the last time. Pushing those feelings of her old life.

"Stupid kid," Galadriel muttered, walking away.


	11. Plans? Oh, yes the plans

** Sorry for taking a long time! I have been working because you know... Have to pay the bills! **

** The next updates will be this weekend! **

* * *

Chapter 11

Galadriel is standing there, looking down at the surrounding students. She won, and it didn’t surprise her one bit. But it annoys her, and with just one look at Todoroki. He turns his head around, refusing to look at her. Todoroki knows why she is so angry at him. Honestly, if he was in her shoes, he would too.

By refusing to give his all, he has unfortunately disrespected her. Todoroki should know better than making a woman angry. But he didn’t have what it takes to use his fire. The _gift_ from his father. He didn’t know yet; it confuses him. And now, Todoroki feels ashamed of his actions.

In the third-place spot, Bakugo is looking down. Not daring to look at anyone. Especially at the white-haired girl. Galadriel has broken Bakugo’s pride. She beat him to a pulp and practically humiliated him in front of everyone. Bakugo knows this better than anyone. Galadriel is more powerful than him, that is the truth. The horrible and painful truth. And he can’t change it.

He hated this, but a part of him. Deep inside is thrilling with the joy of a challenge. Bakugo didn’t know _why,_ but this is not over for him.

“Both of you stop sulking like two little kids,” Galadriel hissed.

Todoroki and Bakugo glared at her, wondering why she sounds so pissed.

“This is just the beginning. You both better get stronger, I will always be ready if you want to challenge me again. We’re just getting started,” Galadriel said.

“You will see, I will get stronger and I will beat your ass!” Bakugo growled. But holding a strange smile on his face.

Bakugo thirst for victory and being the best will not go away just from this defeat. He is going to train harder than before, never again will they will defeat him. No matter what.

Todoroki only nodded, taking a long stare to his arm. He needed to get out of this confusion of his, Todoroki needs to learn how to control it. And to find a reason to move forward. Todoroki thought of his mother. He needs closure. Todoroki needs to show her he will never be like his father.

So with that said, both of them make an unconscious promise to get stronger and when the time comes. They will challenge her one more time.

They aren’t the only ones thinking like that. Everyone watching not only from the U.A. but from other schools and around the world. Watch the white-haired girl with interest and more.

“Now let’s move on to the award ceremony!” Midnight said with glee.

“Third place could have gone to Tenya lida and Katsuki Bakugo. But for home life circumstances, they forced him to leave early,” Midnight said.

Midoriya sighs, thinking of his friend and the news he received not too long ago. He understands what is like to have your idol wounded. So Midoriya prays that Tenya’s brother is safe.

“Now, time to confer the medals! And the one who’ll present the medals this year is naturally none other than-”

“It is I-”

“Our her All Might!”

“And I am here with the medals!”

Galadriel is staring in complete shock at the scene before her. They talked over each other, and now they are both looking embarrassed by all of it. Midnight apologizes quickly, while All Might is looking at her with a nervous face. Galadriel sighs, feeling a bit of sympathy for them. She knows how embarrassed can it be to talk before many people.

“Now! Here you go, young Bakugo! Third place is not that bad in your first year! Don’t feel bad that you got a beat-down as no one has before! Keep up the training!” Said All Might with his cheerful smile.

Galadriel saw the face of anger from Bakugo. _“Ah, he is going to have a seizure.”_ She thought.

“Todoroki my boy. Congratulations on reaching so far. You must have had your reasons for suppressing your left side during the last match, right?” All Might said.

Todoroki said nothing for a few seconds, but giving one last stare at Galadriel, he nodded.

“The fight with Midoriya triggered my confusion… And lost grasp of what I should do. I thought then, that by using my left arm, I will never be free of him. I wanted to be a hero like you, but… I still have some things I need to come to terms with,” Todoroki said.

There is a lot that Todoroki needs to understand before anything. And a part of him thinks at the end of it all. Galadriel would have still won. She is just stronger than him at the moment.

“Your expression has changed. I won’t pry any deeper, but I know that now. You can come to a reckoning without a doubt!” All Might said.

All Might stared at the girl with white hair and golden eyes. She stared back at him and tilted her head. All Might honestly think she looks kind of cute. And wonder if she likes young Midoriya. But he also notices that there is something behind those golden eyes of her.

Something strange and dark.

“Miss Nazarick, your opening speech moved me!” All Might said.

“It’s nothing, All Might,” Galadriel said.

“It is something to the people watching us! Heroes are everywhere and just like you say, everyone can do good if they try!” Galadriel stared down for a second and smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Take this and be a great hero!” All Might said and with that, everyone claps loudly. Cheering and bring joy to everyone, except Galadriel.

She is only staring at the gold medal and thinking about what else she needs to do. Galadriel didn’t pay attention to the speech of the number one hero. Or the mistake he did while screaming the wrong thing, again. She just stared at her own shadow.

Wondering about everything and nothing. Galadriel needs some time alone. To clear of her head, and to relax a bit.

* * *

Galadriel is on her bed, looking at the ceiling of her luxurious room. They have given them a few days to relax, and to get back in form. But for the demon empress, there was no relaxing at all. When she came back to Nazarick, work awaited her. And so much more.

“Ah… I don’t know what to do,” Galadriel whine.

“Should I go with Demiurge plan?” She wondered out loud while rolling on her bed.

There is much that she needs to think about, and what happened at the festival just adds more to her already big workload. She desperately needs to manage her schedule better.

“There is much to think about, and right now… I don’t know where to start,” she said.

She rolled over and hugged her pillow. The soft silk and the warmth of her bed are telling her to go to sleep. And she did, taking off her clothes, and enjoying her nakedness. She drifter unto a peaceful slumber.

Galadriel took a long-needed nap, but it ended when someone woke her up. The tingling sensation inside of her head made her moan softly.

“Just a few more hours, just a few more hours,” Galadriel said with a childlike tone.

“{Yes?}” Galadriel answer.

“{My lady, sorry for disturbing you at these hours. But I got the information that we should talk about.}” Demiurge’s voice woke Galadriel up.

“{I see, meet me in my office. I believe Albedo is there.}” Galadriel said.

“{I understand, my lady. I will me you there immediately.}” Galadriel nodded and cut the message.

Galadriel took her time to dress up and went to her office, where the beautiful Succubus is already standing next to her chair. Albedo smiled at her, Galadriel sighs, but couldn’t shake this feeling of happiness in her. She feels ashamed about what she did to Albedo. Changing her settings to make her be in love with her, and taking advantage of her when she was feeling _, horny_. Was different. So different.

Galadriel felt the same way when she slept with Lupusregina. It was just something out of the blue. And she regretted a bit. But now she is enjoying those sexual moments more. _Why?_ She thinks because of the stress she is in. The mental exhaustion and more.

Being around beautiful women all the time will do that to practically anyone.

 _“Perhaps I am just defending myself? Maybe it doesn’t matter anymore, I already have sex with both of them more than once now. It’s done,”_ Galadriel thought.

There is no reason for her to not _enjoy_ herself. Galadriel has everything she wanted. Or at least, she thought.

“Albedo, my dear, thank you for taking care of things,” Galadriel softly said.

“It’s nothing, me beloved!” Albedo said, gushing like a schoolgirl.

Galadriel scoff at the irony at the scene.

A few moments later, Demiurge arrived with the typical smirk on his face. Bowing deeply to his lady, he tells about what he has discovered.

“It was as just said, my lady. This world is full of organizations, and not only crime base one,” Demiurge said.

“Oh, how so?” Galadriel replied.

“Many of these organizations around the world have a different focus. Like trade of influence, espionage, sabotage, the black market. Among other _utilities_ used by many of the governments around the world. It won’t be difficult to _gain_ some of their members for our use and to brainwash. So I will recommend for us to move to our next stage of the plan,” Demiurge said with an enormous smile on his face.

“I see,” Galadriel only said.

 _“Wait a minute, Demiurge! You’re going to fast! Next stage?! I was only thinking about infiltrating to The League of Villains!”_ Galadriel thought.

“My lady is so smart!” Albedo whispered.

“Mm, Demiurge, what about our infiltration plan?” Galadriel asked in her _thinking pose number VI_.

“ _Fufufu_ , my lady infiltrating the governments of the world would be easy!” Galadriel has panic writing on her face.

“What about the League of Villains?” She asked, almost whispering.

“Ah, yes! The league of villains is a good starting point for the next stage. The information we have gathered tells us that their numbers are not as it used to be. But they still hold some power in the underground. The government considers their leader named _Shigaraki,_ although we do not know if that is his actual name. The most powerful and dangerous villains in Japan. And among the top most wanted criminals in the world,” Demiurge said.

“ _All for one_ is his villain name. Or what people at the time called him. His Quirk can duplicate or steals other people Quirk. But I believe there is something more to it than just _steal_ ,” Demiurge said.

“What do you mean?” Galadriel asked, intrigue.

“For what we know, from our reports from the scientific laboratories from Europe and America, and our _own_ experiments is that Quirks are a genetic mutation. But they all come from the same principle of the importance of DNA. So, although theoretically someone could duplicate a Quirk. By using the DNA of a subject. _Stealing_ is more than just taking out the DNA of someone,” Demiurge said while brooding.

“We know that this _All for One_ can do just that. But I think that perhaps there is something more. The DNA of someone cannot change or at the very least. Not by any means of the humans in this world. Mutation in the DNA is posible, but the DNA still prevails as it was. You can't just _steal_ it away,” Demiurge said, and Galadriel thought about something.

 _“What about Midoriya sudden Quirk? There is something more… What if you could give someone else your Quirk?”_ Galadriel thought.

“What about if you could give someone else your Quirk? What if you could transfer one Quirk to another person? Could you lose your Quirk by doing that? Then if that is possible, does DNA play any part in it?” Galadriel wondered out loud.

Galadriel didn’t notice the face of complete shock by both Albedo and Demiurge.

“Oh, I see now! Now I can understand better why you brought the _Nomu_ thing to Nazarick! And why our lady is so interested in that boy!” Demiurge said.

“My lady is so smart! But… I don’t like that human kid,” Albedo said, almost hissing at the kid’s name.

Galadriel didn’t know what to do, only stared nervously at both of them.

“My lady does your foresight know no boundary?!” Demiurge said with full devotion.

“What are you saying, Demiurge?! Our lady power has no limit!” Albedo said, almost offended by the notion of something like that.

“There is no limit on my powers! Remember that both of you! I am the leader of the supreme beings, and the Great Tomb of Nazarick!” Galadriel said, showing his large black wings to them. They didn’t notice her nervous face and almost panic look.

“Please explain to me, my love. What are you so infatuated with this… _Human kid_?” Albedo said hissing.

Galadriel is about to reply to the first thing that comes to her head but thankfully, Demiurge spoke first.

“Is not obvious? This human boy is someone that will benefit our lady career. But that he is a key piece for us too. Think about it, why does this kid suddenly have a Quirk, when he has spent most of his life without one?” Demiurge asked.

Albedo took her time to think about it. And it only took a few seconds for her to understand _everything about her beloved plans_.

“He didn’t have one because he was Quirkless… And that’s mean that someone _gave him_ a Quirk,” Albedo said, whispering.

“Exactly and don’t you think is curious that his Quirk is destroying his body? That because his body was not used to that Quirk. And also, is the sudden interest of All Might, and how similar both of their Quirks are. We know that they mortally wound him and that he was planning to teach at U.A. before meeting Midoriya. Everything adds up, as you can see,” Demiurge said with a smirk.

“And that, what we both know is that years ago, both All Might and this Villain All for One went into hiding for a few months. And since then, All Might appearances are limited and quick. Not like before, and that All for One has remained hidden,” Demiurge said.

“So we can assume that there was a confrontation that leads both of them mortally wounded. Meaning that All for One and Midoriya are going to face down the line at some point. And that this human boy will take the mantle of the _next symbol of justice_. That is why our lady is close to him,” Demiurge said, as Galadriel is staring at him with her mouth open.

“That’s why infiltrating the League of Villains is so important for us. The underground power they hold, and the way they create this Nomu thing. If we control this league and have both the of the villains and heroes playing in our hands. The control of not only Japan but the world will be in the grips of our lady!” Demiurge said, and Albedo gasp in surprise.

“Marvellous, my love!” Albedo said with tears in her eyes.

Galadriel is panicking. She didn’t know where to turn or run. So Galadriel did the only thing she knows.

“ _Fufufu_ , you have read well into my plans Demiurge! As I expected from you!” Galadriel said with an enormous smile.

“Thank you for your kind words, my lady. But I still have much to learn,” Demiurge said.

“Don’t worry about it. But we still have plans to make, and more details to address,” Galadriel said, trying to sound intelligent for once.

“I understand, my lady. We can create a fake villain that will help us. And while everyone is focusing on him, we can infiltrate in many governments. As well, many organizations besides the League of Villains. We will cover both sides, and could do as we please,” Demiurge said.

“Mm, that is a good idea. Playing both sides, I like it,” Galadriel said.

“So we can create some chaos, and work under the shadows,” Albedo said with an angelic smile.

“We will have to work on the details, and more. Good job,” Galadriel said.

“We don’t deserve those words, my lady,” Demiurge and Albedo said.

“Mm, is there anything else that I should know about?” Galadriel asked.

“Nothing more for know my lady. Our spies are on the lookout for anything important, and the experiment with the Nomu is still ongoing,” Albedo replied with a smile.

“Understood, keep me updated. I will take a bath,” Galadriel said, walking away.

 _“I am so tired!”_ Galadriel thought.

* * *

A day passes by, and when Galadriel finally arrived at the school. For one more day of schooling. She notices how people stare at her. She didn’t know why.

 _“Did I become more popular? Mm, maybe,”_ Galadriel thought.

When she arrived at the classroom, the voice of her classmate stops her for a few seconds. Galadriel sigh, but decided to push her thoughts away. She enters the room, and like always. Ashido came running at her, hugging her.

“Gali, good morning!” Ashido said.

“Good morning to you too, Pinky,” Galadriel replied.

 _“Mm, she looks normal. Not like before, I was thinking of getting rid of [Seed of Devotion] Pinky was acting too strange, and I did not want that. But now, she looks normal, I wonder why,”_ Galadriel thought.

“How are you feeling, Pinky?” Galadriel asked.

“Ah, well, I feel normal. Why you ask?” Ashido asked confused.

“Mm, nothing don’t worry,” Galadriel said.

“Oi, Galadriel! Look at this! You are on the cover of _Heros Weekly!_ Amazing! They wrote about all of us too!” Kirishima said, pulling out a strange magazine.

They call the name of the magazine _Heros weekly_. And Galadriel saw her face on the cover, holding the medal with her cutest gesture she could come up with that day.

“Oh, really? Let me see!” Ashido exclaim.

“Me too! Me too!” The pervert naked girl yelled too.

From what Galadriel read from the magazine. They were all impressed by her. The many pro-heroes around Japan seem excited to offer her some _work-place experience_. Whatever that means, but it surprises Galadriel the number of people telling her, she looks like an angel. Because of her white-hair and golden eyes. They say she looks beautiful and whatnot. But the irony of being called an angel is too funny for her.

“Miss Galadriel Nazarick is a beauty to behold, an _angel of hope_. I would love to have her around, to show her what she can do. Said the pro-hero Mt. Lady,” Kirishima read.

“Oh, Mt. Lady and Galadriel together?! That would be so sexy!” The midget said.

“Mm, oh look, Pro-hero Edgeshot also said he wanted to have her in his agency!” Kaminari said.

“And Mirko too!” Jiro said with excitement.

“You have become popular now, Gali, _kero_ ,” Asui said.

“I guess,” Galadriel mumble, and then she saw Midoriya and Tenya walking to the classroom. She notices something _off_ with them. A strange feeling of depression.

“Midoriya, Tenya good morning,” Galadriel said.

“Ah, good morning, Galadriel,” Midoriya replied softly.

Tenya only stood still for a few seconds. Like he is having problems to say what he thinks. But he turned around and stare at Galadriel. She glares back, confused by his expression.

“Are you alright, lida?” Uraraka asked.

“Miss Galadriel,” Tenya said while approaching her stiffly.

“Please heal my brother!” Tenya exclaims, bowing deeply.

“Heal your brother? What happened to him?” Kirishima asked.

Both Uraraka and Midoriya are looking at their friend with worry face. _How bad was lida state?_ Both of them thought.

This surprises Galadriel, but she is thinking if she should do it. _What she would gain from this?_ _What can they offer her in return?_ A big and resounding _no._ could be her answer. But a part of her thinks that perhaps she could use this opportunity for her.

 _“What should I do? Mm, there is no point in healing his brother. I don’t think I can use him, but… What if I use a potion? Mm, I brought this idea to Demiurge. But we need more time to think about the details._ _Argh! This is so frustrating!”_ Galadriel thought.

“I will think about it…” Galadriel said.

“Think about it?!” Tenya replied with almost shock in his voice.

“My brother can never walk again! And you will only think about it?!” Tenya yelled in fury.

Everyone is shocked by the sudden bursts of anger from him. The way he is speaking, and the pure hatred in his eyes, speaks volumes about what he is feeling right now.

“Wait a minute, lida! You don’t have to yell for that!” Midoriya said, trying to calm his friend.

Galadriel almost snaps when Tenya yelled at her. She was about to kill him, right there. But relaxed and understood where this kid is coming from. Still, there is no point in using her healing powers for his brother. But maybe she can do something else.

“I understand how you are feeling. Believe me, but I can’t use my healing ability now,” Galadriel said, and everyone looks at her surprise.

“What do you mean?” Midoriya asked.

“When I heal you, Midoriya, it took a tremendous tool in me. But it was a like a slowly decaying symptom. Like a battery running out of energy. And when I fought bomb kid over there, I could use the solar energy to resupply my power, but it was just a… _The last trick on my sleeve_. I can only use that ability once in a while and thankfully was enough to end the festival, but when I arrived home,” Galadriel whispered, thinking desperately about what to say.

“Well, I didn’t have a good time…” Galadriel breathed mysteriously.

Galadriel is glancing away, trying to look tired or something like that.

“I… I am sorry for pushing this to you, miss Galadriel!” Tenya said, apologizing deeply.

“Don’t worry about it, lida. I understand what are you feeling. Having an injured family member is not something everyone should experience. You have my sympathy,” Galadriel said, and she notices the depressing look on Tenya’s face. Like something is drifting away from him. Galadriel tilted her head. Now that she told them a lie about her _healing powers_. She can move to her plan and see if it works.

“But, I think I can help you,” Galadriel said.

“Help me? How?” Tenya asked with hope on his face.

“Let’s talk after classes, lida,” Galadriel said with a gentle smile.

But deep inside of her, she is already planning on taking control of the Tenya family. Galadriel will have to contact Albedo for this and tell her the plan. But she knows that it will be an excellent investment. And poor Tenya will have to learn, to not make deals with the devil.


	12. Not a good day

**Here is the next update I hope you guys like it!**

**(I will edid this chapter later on)**

* * *

**Here is the next update I hope you guys like it!**

**(I will edid this chapter later on)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Everyone is beaming at their professor, and their eyes shine with excitement. Aizawa announcement of today's task of choosing their hero name. That made them smile. Galadriel groan, thinking about how awful she is at naming things, especially when she has to do it, abruptly.

Galadriel is someone that takes her time when she has to create things. And now that they are telling her, she needs a _superhero name_. Galadriel is brainstorming what name she could use.

Galadriel didn't even pay attention to whatever Aizawa is speaking about. The sudden sound of a door opening interrupted her concentration. And annoyed, she stared at Midnight as she is posing like a model to get the attention of everyone in the classroom. Something easy to do, since her clothes are always sexy. It serves a purpose, yes, but Galadriel wonders if those types of clothes are comfortable. _They seem to be._ Galadriel thought.

"Now thank you for the presentation, Eraser Head!" Midnight said, while the poor professor only grumbles something about the woman interruptions.

"All of you need to understand how important the names you pick are going to be! The names you choose are going to be how the world will know you! So is vital that you think hard about it!" She said.

"Now please think about it and come forward!" she said.

Galadriel groaned, and for the next 15 minutes, she thought hard about it. But not wanting to embarrass herself, she let someone else got first. Soon enough, the sparking kid told everyone his _amazing_ hero nickname.

"The name of the sparkling hero is _I can't stop twinkling!_ " He said with pride.

Midnight calming explain to him how to improve his name. And move on, Ashido stood up and happily showed everyone the name she wanted to use.

"Right, I'm next! Call me _Alien Queen!"_ Ashido said, and obviously, she sat down as Midnight told her to work on another name.

Galadriel stood up and everyone watched her. They look curiously at her. Wondering what kind of _amazing_ name she will use. Galadriel sigh and wrote the first thing that came to her head. And with one movement she showed everyone her hero name.

"M-my hero name… Honyopenyoko," Galadriel stuttered.

The silence in the classroom brought embarrassment to Galadriel's soul. They only stare at her with expressionless faces, and even Midnight could only glare in sadness. To believe that the most popular girl, and arguably strongest student in the school, can't think of a decent name is tragic. Beyond depressing with all honesty. Galadriel could feel the eyes on her, and she could only look down in defeat. But then, out of nowhere, the voice of Bakugo made things worse.

" _Pfff!_ What is that name?! It sounds like a new venereal disease!" Bakugo yelled, laughing his ass off.

"Gali, that is a horrible name…" Ashido said with a sad face.

"Well, I believe miss Galadriel is not as perfect as we thought. That sounds like the name of a new type of chicken, _kero_ ," Asui said.

"Please miss Nazarick, go back to your seat, and think on a better name," Midnight mumbled. Trying to not make the poor girl feel worse.

Galadriel nodded and made her walk of shame back to her seat. Burying her face in her hands. While Ashido softly pets her head.

 _"Please kill me now, I don't want to suffer anymore,"_ Galadriel wail in her mind.

Galadriel listens to the rest of her classmate's names, and honestly, some of them are good and ingenious. Well, that was until she could hear Bakugo's name and Todoroki. She is happy that she is not the only one bad at naming things.

Galadriel thought about what name she could use. She wanted a good name, a simple but memorable one. Something people could remember easily and bring _hope_ to the masses. She remembered the name that a pro-hero gave her in that magazine.

Galadriel let a small laugh thinking about the glorious irony of the name she will use, or better yet title. It makes sense, in a twisted way. _What better than a demon dress up as an angel?_ Galadriel used those simple words, and with that, she finally stood up.

"Ah, miss Nazarick, have you finally thought of a good name?" Midnight asked.

"Well, I thought about using the title that some pro-heros gave me, is simple. But I think it does the good,"Galadriel said.

"I… I want to be something that everyone can look at and feel safe. Something that I feel will be good. That's why I choose… _The symbol of hope_ , _Angel_ ," Galadriel said with the best smile she can use on her face.

"Oh, that's a great one! It sounds good and is easy to remember! And it has a meaning, angels are the embodiment of justice, fairness, and redemption," Midnight said.

It surprises Galadriel that someone knows that. But Midnight has forgotten that an angel is also the symbol _vengeance_ and _punishment_.

"I read a lot, miss Nazarick," Midnight said.

Galadriel took this as good enough for her. The name is pleasant, and for what she is going to use it, more than ideal. She notices how Tenya and Midoriya seem to consider their names. Galadriel wonders what kind of name they will use.

She sat down and thought about what to do next. There is so much to think about. Galadriel saw Midoriya standing up and looking nervous. She wondered if he has a better name than her on the first try.

Midoriya stared at everyone, and with a sigh. He smiled at them, showing them his hero name.

"Ah, are you sure about that young Midoriya?" Midnight asked a bit dumbfounded at the name.

"Yeah. Until now, I didn't like it at all. But a certain somebody changed the meaning of the word for me… I was so happy to make it my own. _Deku_ means never giving up. That's why I choose it," Midoriya said with a nervous smile.

Galadriel tilted her head, wondering who that person was. She tilted her head and so Uraraka with a small smile and blush on her cheeks.

 _"I see,"_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel showed nothing on her face. A part of her thought saw it only as a _high school crush_ from Uraraka part. And Galadriel thought it is cute. But another part of her did not like it one bit. She wonders _why_ ; she did not like it. And what another part of her found it endearing.

 _"I must be crazy,"_ Galadriel thought. _"Yes, just crazy, that's all,"_ she thought.

Galadriel heard Aizawa telling them about the workplaces that they need to choose from. Some kind of school service that they need to do, to train and understand more about the _hero's duty_ and whatnot. Galadriel wondered where to go. She has to choose a good place, or perhaps she should just skip this activity. But Galadriel didn't want to tarnish her name by doing something like that.

"Focus on what you want to learn, and practices. And choose one, class dismissed," Aizawa said with his boring tone.

Galadriel stared at the names of the agencies. She didn't know much of those places. Maybe she should investigate more of those agencies.

"Oh, where are you going to go, Gali?" Ashido asked.

"I don't know yet," Galadriel told her.

Galadriel sigh, she will think about it later. Right now she has something else to do. Standing up, she approaches Tenya, who seems to focus on the paper before him. With one look, the engine kid stares at her. Tenya hasn't forgotten about what took place early today. He still feels horrible about it. He should have known better than to just snap like that.

"Tenya, do you have a moment?" Galadriel said.

He nodded and soon both of them walk away from the classroom.

* * *

They arrived at some stairways and _faking_ exhaustion. Galadriel sat down.

"Miss Galadriel?" Tenya asked with a worried tone.

"It's nothing, just tired," Galadriel said.

Galadriel fake pain in her body and she saw how Tenya flinched. He seems uncomfortable watching her _in pain_. Galadriel smiled at him gently. She is getting good at faking… Sorry, _at acting._

"Tell me _Ten_ … Lida, what happened to your brother?" Galadriel asked him.

Tenya took his time to gather his feelings. Remembering the look of his brother's face is hard. He didn't want to accept his brother's demise. His brother's defeat. It's painful and Tenya can't express it, but with one look to the white-haired girl he sigh and let it all out.

"A villain attacked my brother, paralyzing him, and there is no way for anyone to help him," Tenya said.

"We have tried it all. My family has brought the best doctors Japan can offer, but with no luck. My brother will never walk again, his days as a hero are over," Tenya said.

He is clenching his fist hard, and Galadriel could feel a level of _empathy_ for him. But not enough for her to _care_. Still, she wanted to hear more.

"I am sorry to hear that, lida. It must be hard for you," Galadriel said.

"Thank you," Tenya said. "My brother is my idol, he… Is the person I aspire to be. But now, watching him on his laying there, without the possibility of him moving ever again. It's hard," Tenya said.

Galadriel gave a small nod to him. She never had a sibling to look up to. Losing her mother at a young age and having an acholic father who took every opportunity to abuse her physically. Left a stain on her _view_ of a healthy family. Galadriel didn't know what a normal loving family is; she does not understand it.

Ainz Ooal Gown was the closet thing she ever had to one. Her friends, her family. But even now, with Nazarick, with her. She stills feels _alone_. Like a hole inside of her. Galadriel loves Nazarick with everything she has, but her mental health never healed from her own family. _Her actual family_. Or whatever it was.

Watching families in the park, walking, holding hands with the surrounding laughter of children around her. Leaves a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Galadriel pushes those feelings away from her. She didn't like to think about her family or her father.

"I understand," Galadriel said.

"But I wanted to tell that… Right now, I can't help you," Galadriel mumbled.

"I… I see," Tenya said. "There is no way for you to… Even try?" Tenya stared at the white-haired girl with hope in his eyes. He wanted to at least try something, anything.

"Sorry, I can't," Galadriel said one more time.

"But how could you heal Midoriya with not difficulty?! Can you at least try?!" Tenya yelled, forgetting completely what Galadriel told him a few hours early.

"How dare you call yourself a hero if you won't help someone!" Tenya screamed, blinded by pain and fury. The images of his brother on the hospital bed, telling him to take up his hero name. The feeling of disgust and shame, to not be up to the task, angers him.

Tenya feelings of weakness. Everything erupted in this wail of help. But he didn't realize that he shouldn't have yelled to Galadriel. She feels annoyed at him and angry.

"You want me to die for him?! It's that what you want for me?!" Galadriel yelled at him with _fury_.

Normally she would have snapped at him for daring to scream at her. But she is acting, and she wanted to push her acting abilities. Still, she is angry at the kid. Galadriel counted to three to relax a bit, she didn't wanted to kill him. Watching the paled face of Tenya made her feel better.

"My body is sore, using more of my power will put me in a coma, or worse, death. It's that what you want from me?!" Galadriel said _dramatically_.

"I… I don't," Tenya stuttered.

"I can't help your brother, not because I don't want to, but because my body won't allow me to do it," Galadriel said in a more relaxed tone.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that… It was unworthy of me, forgive me," Tenya said, bowing to her.

"I understand, lida," Galadriel said.

"I will explain to you something, and I want you to listen to me, and please try to keep this to yourself," Galadriel said in a whisper. Tenya stared at her, confused, but nodded.

"You know that I can use the electromagnetic radiation around me to bend things at my will. Gamma energy and all of that, but you know that… Those things are pure energy," Galadriel said, lying through her teeth. She has read a bit of nuclear power and learns the basics. Hoping to be prepared when someone asked how her _Quirk_ is supposed to work.

"Think of my body, as a nuclear reactor. The more power I use, the powerful my ability becomes. But it has a limit, a cap. My body will shut down if I push myself too much. Like some kind of safeguard, to avoid overheating. My body will literally burn any fat to avoid that, like throwing water to freeze it," Galadriel said with her _matter-of-fact_ voice.

Tenya understood, it is something easy to grab your head around it. _That's why she eats a lot and why she gets tired so quickly_. Tenya thought.

"It's my body telling me to slow down, by making me tired and hungry. But if I push myself beyond that warning limit, my body overheat. I had one last trick for when that happen and is using the _energy_ of the sun to liberate a bit of that accumulating power. Like a solar panel of sorts, focusing my energy into something. But that only works to push away a bit of the radiation of my body, and when my body overheats," Galadriel moved her head away. Trying to look _weak_ and _scare_.

"Have you ever feel what is like to burn from inside out?" Galadriel mumble.

"To feel your own cells burning? There is nothing in this world that can stop pure gamma energy, or that level of radiation. But my body… Is _special, my family is special,_ so I can recover from something like that. But I still feel the pain, lida. While everyone was taking a break from the Sports Festival, I was at home, screaming in pain. Crying and burning until I could heal," Galadriel said.

Tenya is beyond horrified for what he is hearing. Guilt is building inside of him, and he can only mutter sorry repeatedly.

"It's fine, lida. You didn't know," Galadriel said with a theatrical look on her face. A few of her classmates are spying on them. _Annoying little buggers_ , Galadriel smiled. Giving more of her _background_ will make things more interesting for her.

Galadriel let a big, dramatic, and exhausted sigh. Stumbling a bit while she stood up. She gave a quick glance around her, knowing that a few people are hearing them. This has become an excellent opportunity for her to expand her _family secret._

Tenya should have known better, but there is something that brought attention to him. And is about _her family_. Something about her being special. He didn't know what does that mean exactly. _A Quirk related ability? Or something more?_ Tenya thought.

"Keep this between us, please," Galadriel said.

"I will!" Tenya said.

"Thank you, but like I said before. Maybe I can help you," Galadriel said.

"Ah, how?" Tenya asked confused.

"My family has developed a _potion_ with healing properties. They used it because of me, I was a very _sick_ child. And they needed something to help me. And I believe it may help your brother," Galadriel with shining eyes.

"And what do you want in return?" Tenya asked with fire in his eyes.

Galadriel approach him and whispered in his ears. So, no one could hear them. The soft wind, and the sound of leaves far away, muted everything else. Tenya only nodded, and Galadriel smiled.

"I understand… When the time comes, I will do it," Tenya said.

"Thank you, and I will trust that you will keep what you hear today a secret," Galadriel said.

 _"So innocent_ ," Galadriel thought with a evil smile.

* * *

The darkness of the night, the sound of the wind, and the fast steps of a group of heros approaching their destination is the only noise that matters.

The group of heros is looking around, trying to figure out why there is no one around. A suppose call for help is what brought them here. But no one is around. No a soul.

"I don't like this silence," one of them said.

"Yes, this looks… Rather unsettling," another one replied.

Among them a woman with an attractive build, strong and muscular arms and legs. Glare around her, feeling shivers through her body. The number six hero, Rumi Usagiyama, or better know as _Mirko_. It feeling panic, and is wondering why she has this feeling. _This is not normal_ , she thought.

"Hey, Edgeshot, you feel it? There is something wrong going on," Mirko said.

The number five hero, Shinya Kamihara, knows as _Edgeshot._ Nodded at his colleague. He didn't like this anxiousness in his body. They were supposed to help a group of civilians that got lost in the forest.

But from the beginning of this _mission_ , both Edgeshot and Mirko didn't like this sudden call. It made little sense to call both of them by name, for something like this. It's not like they can't do it, is just that there are better heros for this kind of job. Mirko stares at the heros that came with them.

 _New blood, new heros. This is strange, I don't like this._ Mirko thought. Edgeshot seems to think the same thing. And before they could say something, a small laugh came from the deep of the forest. The heros already on the edge stood their ground, ready to fight.

They saw _a small girl_ wearing a white gown. A beautiful dress. Long blond hair with a strange silver tone, and an elegant white mask. _A doll?_ Mirko thought.

"You took a long time to arrive here~," the _little girl_ said with a mocking tone.

Edgeshot and Mirko didn't like this strange aura coming from this person. It's surreal and dangerous. But they aren't professionals for nothing. They got ready to fight. If this girl is a villain, they will defeat her. That's what they do, Mirko grin at the very least she will fight today. That is what she is good at.

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" Edgeshot yelled as he prepares his body to attack her.

The girl did not reply and only glared at them. Or better yet, she only stares at Mirko. Tilting her head at her.

"Mm, you are nice looking… I guess Lupusregina was right," the masked girl mumble.

"Oh, you think I am hot? Thank you, but sorry I don't _swing_ that way," Mirko said, preparing herself to launch her attack.

" _Ah_ , you somehow believe that you have any _choice_ in what will happen to you. The two of you will help in our lady master plan, and well… You _bunny_ girl, are going to be a _gift_ ," the small girl said with a leering tone.

Mirko didn't like that and want to wait no more, she launches her attack.

"Mirko wait!" Edgeshot yelled.

Mirko jumped, and with her strength, she drops a kick directed to the small girl's head. The masked girl didn't even react or care too much for the upcoming attack. She raises her hand, and with only that she stops the kick. Mirko stares, confused and shocked.

Never in her life. Someone has stopped her kick just like that. Like it is nothing. Quickly she attacked again, jumping from one side to the next. But every time, the masked girl block her. Mirko is getting relentless in her attacks, not only for anger but desperation.

"Boring, ~" the masked girl said.

Mirko retreats and exhale, her legs are trembling. _It's like I am hitting a metal wall_ Mirko thought.

"Edgeshot, this is bad…" Mirko whispered.

"I saw it. We need to fight our way back," Edgeshot said, something inside of him, is screaming him to leave. A horrible feeling of _running for his life_. And he can't shake it off.

"Oh, you think you have a way out? That's bad because…" before she could continue, something stops her. A voice far away.

"Shalltear just hurry! You're taking a long time!" Everyone there stares at the masked girl. As she is shaking in anger.

"That shorty!" Shalltear hissed.

Suddenly around them, a circle of fire appeared, the heros moved away from the strange fire. Mirko and Edgeshot stare at each other and realize that they will have to fight her and find a way to either defeat her or to escape. Sadly for them, Shalltear is angry.

Her mission is to lure them here and capture both number six and five top heros. Shalltear wanted to make a good first impression and to make her lady happy with her _gift_. She wanted to toy with them and make them suffer a bit, but now she is in no mood to do so.

" _Tch_ , well it doesn't matter, we have a lot to do, we better finish this now," Shalltear said and without wasting more time. She disappears.

Mirko and Edgeshot stare in shock, not knowing where to look. Until they hear a scream behind them. And they saw Shalltear just cutting through the rest of the poor hero's like nothing. Edgeshot quickly attacks out of desperation, trying to save his hero colleagues.

But with no avail. The poor ones are getting destroyed left and right. Mirko cries in rage, trying to attack with everything she has, but she is being blocked by _something_. Like there is a _invincible person_ thing pushing her away.

"So annoying little bunny," Shalltear said.

"Edgeshot!" Mirko yelled.

" _Ninpo Thousand Sheet pierce!"_ He yelled.

"Pointless," Shalltear said and using her pinky. Cut down Edgeshot's arm. Mirko scream and desperately try to attack Shalltear again but this time. Shalltear _fought back_. Mirko used one of her super moves called _Luna Arc_. And putting all of her power behind that kick, she let a cry of rage.

The bunny rage amused Shalltear, and with a sadistic smile. She stops the attack, but this time. By holding the leg of Mirko, who stares in shock.

"So weak, ~" Shalltear said, and with one movement she cut off Mirko right leg with the nail of her pinky finger.

The time seems to stop for Mirko. As she is watching her leg and the blood on the ground. Her cry of pain and the yells of Edgeshot made Shalltear laugh.

" _Haha_ , such a funny face! I like it," Shalltear said with a smirk.

"But things are not over yet," Shalltear put her feet on Mirko's face and lick her lips, enjoying the tears and the face of fear and surprisedly _rage_. From Mirko.

"What a face! To look at me like in such a way, after I cut off your leg, I am going to have fun with you, ~" Shalltear said with a smile.

"Leave her now!" Edgeshot yelled as he attacks one more time. This time, Shalltear with a boring look raises her hand and casts the spell [Paralysis] stopping him on his track.

"What… What did you do to him?!" Mirko screams in pain.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry. But you, my dear bunny, well I am going to have _fun_ with you, ~" Shalltear said as she cut off Mirko's other leg.

Mirko cry in agony. She could only stare at that masked girl. Fear creeps on her. Mirko always faces her enemies with a proud smile. Showing no hesitation, no fear. But now she can only tear up watching as this _thing_ takes her time, torturing her by removing the remaining of her limbs.

" _Ah~_ So pretty now! Don't worry about your limbs, we are going to grow them up again! My lady has plans for you after all! And well, that other guy too. You both are lucky to become my lady toys," Shalltear said with a smile.

"Mm, I wonder if she will allow me to _train_ you properly. Well, my lady said that I should avoid hurting you to much, among other things. My lady doesn't like _rape,_ you see. But I think if I train you to _like it_ , then it will be alright," Shalltear mumble.

"Or I am misrepresenting my lady orders? _Argh_! I will ask Demiurge about it. Perhaps my lady will like to do it herself?" Shalltear whispered.

"Mm, you will make a wonderful present for her," Shalltear said, looking down at Mirko, who fainted from the pain.

"A pretty bunny girl for my lady," Shalltear said with a sadistic smirk.

The news of the mysterious attack and death of a group of heros made national news. Especially since both number six and five heros disappear. Many believe a group of villains captured them, while others believe they are dead. Regardless of this is the beginning of the end.


	13. Strange girl

**Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**Next update will be The Game of Thrones one!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Galadriel is glaring at the report before her, wondering what just happened a few hours ago. From what Demiurge has told her, the operation to capture both top heroes, Mirko and Edgeshot have been a success. She didn’t know exactly what does that mean.

_ “Mm, using both of them as a bait for our next move is a good idea. A rescue mission in which an unknown threat arises from the shadows of this world. I understand that easy enough. We will bring the other heroes to rescue the colleagues, and then we can show ourselves. Well, not us, but our villain’s counterpart. Now, who can be the main villain of this new organization?”  _ Galadriel thought.

“Albedo,” Galadriel said, and with a smile, the gorgeous succubus responded.

“Yes, my dear?” She asked.

“What do you think about Demiurge plans?” Galadriel asked.

“I believe that is a good plan, my lady. Creating a villain organization that horrifies heroes and villains equally is a marvelous idea. We can be  _ ourselves _ , and show this world what a  _ monster is _ ,” Albedo said with a vicious smile, and Galadriel nodded nervously. She will silently pray for the poor heroes or villains that cross them.

“I-I am glad to hear that, Albedo,” Galadriel said.

“We will discuss the details later, but I wanted to know… What is this about, a  _ gift _ ?” Galadriel asked, reading the report.

“Demiurge report also said that Shalltear seems to have misunderstood his orders,” Galadriel said.

“I believe that she ended up cutting both legs and arms from this… Hero girl,” Galadriel said with scorn.

“Was that necessary?” Galadriel asked, delighted to hear that, but concerned about it at the same time. She didn’t care for them, but a part of her didn’t enjoy torturing for the sake of torturing. If she is going to torture or kill someone, it must be for _ something _ .

It’s the never-ending battle of her  _ two sides _ , the Demon inside her enjoying the torture and death of anyone she considers below her. And the small  _ humanity _ left. That fight to keep her moral in check. Something that as time goes by, is slowly fading away.

Now, she is delighted to hear that. Galadriel’s sadistic side is showing up. But shake her head, trying to push it away.

“Perhaps, but  _ that _ flat-chested mosquito. Got overexcited and ended up killing the rest. Although they were unnecessary for our plans. We would have liked to have more specimens for our experiments. Then, there is the fact that she ended up torturing and harming them, beyond what Demiurge told her to. Nothing we couldn’t heal, but still,” Albedo said with an exasperated tone.

“Well, as long as we can use them. We can brainwash them, or erase their memories. But Demiurge is trying other methods,” Galadriel said, reading the report one more time.

“And Shalltear is… Training the  _ bunny girl _ ?” The last statement confuses Galadriel, as she didn’t understand what is Shalltear trying to do with the girl. Albedo looks annoyed but said nothing. A part of the succubus didn’t like sharing, but hearing what Lupusregina said before. In one of their private meetings. She now understands that her lady deserves only the best. Perhaps that bunny can be useful for other things too. But Albedo didn't notices, that Galadriel is beyond lost, as she understood nothing. So Galadriel ignored this _bunny_ thing for now.

“Don’t worry about it, my lady. I will see the results, and see if we can  _ use her _ for ourselves,” Albedo said, almost sneering.

“Ah… Alright, as long this  _ training _ doesn’t interrupt our plans, I will trust your judgment,” Galadriel said with a sigh.

“I will do my best, my lady,” Albedo replied with a smile.

_ “But why call it a gift?” _ Galadriel thought, but she ignored it.

_ “Perhaps is nothing _ .  _ It’s getting dark. I will need to take my dinner and take a good nap. Yeah, I need that. These people are crazy, _ ” Galadriel thought, ignoring the fact the right now Shalltear is taking her time taming the wild bunny. Enjoying every minute.

* * *

The news of the attack and the supposed death of two top heroes made national news. That someone could take on two of them, and a small group of new heroes is something that only a strong villain could do. And that worries the pro-heroes. Especially those who were close to them.

_ “Reports keep coming, as the bodies of the dead heroes are returning to their loved ones. The investigation has not ended, but records said that, both Rumi Usagiyama, known as Mirko. And Shiya Kamihara, know as Edgeshot both numbers six and five respectably, are still missing. Their status is still unknown, but pro heroes around the country are on the move, as so the police,”  _ everyone is watching the news, and many hear the outcry from the fans of both top heroes across the nation and even the world. No one knows what is happening but is not good.

Everyone is looking with hope in their eyes as they saw All Might talk to the public. His shining smile, and his confidence, brought faith that they will rescue them.

_ “Worry do not! We are going to do our best to locate our colleagues and bring them back home!”  _ All Might promise.

That is what he said to the reporter, to bring some peace to the masses. They needed it to hear it, but among the top heroes, the situation is different.

“Is this real?” Mt. Lady said, holding the picture in her hands. Her expression is full of disgust and sorrow.

“Yes, those are the photos of… The heroes killed that night. It’s like something cut them in pieces,” the commissioner-general of the police force said.

“Cut them to pieces? They destroyed their bodies!” Mt. Lady said.

“Whoever did this… Is strong enough to take both Mirko and Edgeshot head-on,” Best Jeanist said, with a bitter voice.

“Maybe it was an enormous group of villains?” Replied Kamui Woods.

“Even if that is true, don’t you think is weird that the scene is…  _ Clean _ ?” Hawks said.

“What do you mean?” Best Jeanist asked.

“Look around the photos, there is not a trace of a battle. Only that strange circle,” Hawks said.

“It’s true, Mirko is one of my best friends, and I know what she is capable of, and I believe you know that too Best Jeanist. Edgeshot is number 5 for a reason,” Ryuku said. She didn’t like the fact that she can’t do anything to save her friend. Ryuku knows that she is alive still. She believes it.

“True…” Best Jeanist said, thinking about his friend Edgeshot. There was no way that they could take both of them without a fight.

“Did you find anything flying over there Hawks?” The commissioner asked.

“Nothing, nothing at all. Like they just vanish,” Hawks said with an irritated tone.

“The villain league had the same ability, could it be them?” Ryuku asked.

“I don’t believe it. A group of students could hold them off easily. We are talking about a group of pro heroes and two top heroes. Do you think they would have the strength to fight them off?” Best Jeanist said.

“Perhaps they have a new villain with some kind of special Quirk or something like that,” Kamui Woods said.

“Is a possibility, but… Maybe there is a new player around,” the commissioner said with a sigh.

“I don’t understand this rescue call. It makes little sense,” Hawks said.

“Why call for Edgeshot and Mirko specifically, why them? And then, who did the request?” Hawks said, looking suspiciously at the commissioner. So far, Hawks mistrust that man. He always had, but now after this event. His gust is telling him that something is off.

“We have tried to find any clue about the  _ supposed call _ , but nothing. It’s like the dispatcher disappeared. We are monitoring the dispatch center and try to find any infiltration. But it will take time,” the commissioner said with a frustrated tone.

“If they can infiltrate the dispatch center, then… They can infiltrate other sections of the first responders, and even the government,” Hawks said.

“That’s farfetched Hawks,” Kamui Woods replied.

“Is it? We don’t know who these people are… Or where they come from, but we have lost two top heroes in one night. We have no clue where they are. Something is going on… I know it is,” Hawks said.

“Still, we need to remember the internship is going to happen too. We need to keep things smooth,” the commissioner said.

“I don’t think is a good idea,” Ryuku whispered.

“We need to keep going on with life! We can’t allow ourselves to look weak or scared. We need to prove these villains they have won nothing,” the commissioner said.

They nodded and grumble, Hawks stare at the photo. He didn’t like this feeling of anxiousness; he didn’t know what it’s going on. This event is out of the blue.  _ There must be a reason for this _ . Hawks thought.

“Now, we have Endeavor, Yoroi Musha, and Gang Orca researching the area for the last time. After that, we are going to investigate any clue we have. It’s going to take a while for us to get anything, but we any luck we will find them,” the commissioner said.

“And what about this  _ Hero Killer _ ? Stain or whatever his name is? We can’t allow him to go around attacking heroes too!” Mt Lady said.

“He is the only one running amok in the city. There is already a group hunting him down,” the poor commissioner exhales. This day has proven to be a long one.

“I will keep an eye out for him,” Hawks said.

“The police department will appreciate the help,” the police chief said.

“We have to move to the next topic,” the talk went on for another hour. The heroes there ignored the strange shadows observing the meeting.

* * *

Galadriel is standing outside of an enormous building, wondering if this is a good idea. She understood the reason behind it. A way to increase her  _ hero persona  _ around the rest of the other heroes in the country. And is understandable, for a young hero to meet some of  _ her idols _ . Not that she has an idol to look after. But they did not need to know something like that.

_ “Besides, from what I know, this Endeavor wanted to meet me, and my company. So, I wanted to see what does he want. My enterprise has become an economic giant. But I need to be careful, and expand slowly,”  _ Galadriel thought.

While Galadriel is standing there and eating her fifth  _ Crepe of strawberry _ . A familiar voice made her turn back, a half-burned face glare at her.

“Galadriel… What are you doing here?” Todoroki asked. He didn’t like the fact she is here, knowing his father. Endeavor is planning something, and Todoroki didn’t like it one bit. The half-burned face kid knows that, while she is powerful and smart, in an academic sense. The white-haired girl lacks  _ common sense. _

“Mm, hello Todoroki. How are you doing today?” Galadriel replied, still enjoying her  _ Crepe _ . Todoroki only stares at her with an unfazed look on his face.  _ She is cute when she eats. Like a bunny with a lot of food in her mouth.  _ Todoroki thought for a moment.

Todoroki let a small  _ cough _ , not wanting to think of her  _ being cute _ . Not like he didn’t admit that she is one of the beautiful girls he has ever seen. But is more of wanting to avoid her. Todoroki didn’t want to  _ fraternize with his rival.  _ And another part of him believes if he gets closer to her. His father will notice, and problems will ensue.

“What are you doing here?” Todoroki asked one more time.

“I came here to do the internship thing. And because my family wanted to get to know and explore more agencies in Japan. So, here I am,” Galadriel said.

“Your family… I see,” Todoroki said, walking away from here.

Galadriel stares at the  _ weird _ kid and follows him. The people of the building glared at them, mumbling things about the possibility of  _ them _ being together, about them getting more close with each other. To make things easier for them,  _ when the day comes _ . Galadriel didn’t understand what they are talking about but play along.

_ “What’s with these people? Do they don’t understand how creepy it is to stare at two kids?!”  _ Galadriel thought.

They reach an elevator and silently step inside of it. They say no word to each other, not a single conversation between them. Galadriel didn’t like the silence, it’s uncomfortable. And besides, she needs to know more about Endeavor and his agency. So taking her time to think about a question. She spoke to Todoroki, holding a gentle smile. Hoping he will answer.

“So… Todoroki, do you have a family? A brother or sister?” Galadriel asked, she is doing her best to keep the conversation simple for now. But the look of Todoroki didn’t make it easier for her.

“Yes,” he only replied.

Another few seconds of silence in which Galadriel only stared at him, hoping to hear more. But nothing.

“Ah…” Galadriel said.

“And you? Do you have any family to speak of?” Todoroki asked without looking at her.

“I have a family too. They are weird,” Galadriel said.

Galadriel thought about Nazarick, and no matter how much she loves them. For  _ normal _ people, they are weird. She is weird.

“Good,” Todoroki said.

“Yeah,” Galadriel replied.

They didn’t say more, and Galadriel could only groan at the silence inside of the elevator. Hopefully, things will get better once she greets his father.

* * *

Galadriel is standing before the number two hero, and he surprises her. The fire surrounding his outfit is strange but  _ looks cool _ in Galadriel’s humble opinion. She looks at Todoroki and saw a look of  _ anger _ and resentment. A very familiar look, if she can say for herself.

“Shoto, so you finally came to fulfill your destiny. And it seems miss Nazarick has taken my offer too. Good, welcome to my agency,” Endeavor said, with a grin on his face.

“Thank you for the offer, mr. Endeavor. My family told me to  _ broaden _ my horizons, and to meet the other agencies from Japan. This is one of the biggest one, and being the number two hero creates an enormous opportunity for our families, that’s why I came here. Besides, Todoroki is here too,” Galadriel without paying attention to what they could take her words for. She just smiled and ignored the face of Todoroki. Endeavor eyes shine after hearing that. But Todoroki didn’t seem too thrilled about it. He said nothing and glared at the ground.

“I’m glad to hear that. But before we start, I need to thank you, miss Nazarick. For pushing my son to reach his true potential,” Endeavor said.

“Push him to his true potential?” Replied Galadriel. Confuse about what the fire-man is saying.

“He needs a challenge, an alternative way to reach a new high to be number one. He has to be the strongest hero in the world, and with you at his side. I am sure he can achieve it,” Endeavor said.

“Ah… I see,” Galadriel said with a dumbfounded tone.

“But now, I will show you both what a hero can do! Change to both of your heros clothes, and come with me,” Endeavor said, leaving no room for talking.

Galadriel stood there, looking confused, and with one look at Todoroki, she knew something is going on. But  _ being the smart person she is _ . Galadriel let it go. Thinking something different from what the fire hero meant.

_ “Does he want me to be a partner to his son? Like helping him? Well, he has a strong Quirk, and I can shape him, like Midoriya into something else, but… What do I feel like there is something big I am missing?” _ Galadriel thought.

“Galadriel whatever you are thinking… Is not that,” Todoroki said, leaving her alone.

“Kids these days are rude,” Galadriel mutters.

* * *

The night of the city and the sound of the  _ people _ walking around without paying attention to their surroundings. Brings comfort to the villains’ hiding. And it makes for an especial place to hide in the open. From within a  _ strange-looking bar _ , the sound of an argument is taking place.

“Hahahaha! You’re too strong! Dammit! Sent him back, Blackmist!” Tomura said while Stain the hero-killer pin him on the ground.

“I can’t move… This must be his Quirk,” Kurogiri, known as Blackmist said.

“The word  _ hero _ has lost all meaning! This society is overrun by fakes! And even criminals who are just aimlessly scattering around their  _ power _ ! They become a target to purge too!” Stain said.

“Just wait for a second… This palm you can’t take,” Tomura said, pushing the blade of Stain away. Destroying it and pushing him back.

“You’re awfully talkative… A conviction? A creed? I ain’t got anything so dramatic, though if they forced me to say anything. I will answer with…  _ I want to crush society. To those who stand there, all high and mighty! I want to crush them! _ ” Tomura said, attacking the hero-killer.

The hero-killer only glared at the wounded villain in front of him. Tomura seems irritated by the fact he has a wound and there is not a healer in their group.  _ Yet _ .

“You are  _ dirt _ in society. And I will dispose of you,” Stain said.

“It seems our goals lie at opposites ends,” Tomura said, and with a smile, he is preparing to attack.

But before either of them continue, a knock on their door stops them. Tomura tilted his head, confused by the sudden interruption. Stain licks his lip, and wonder who can it be.

“Kurogiri,” said Tomura.

“I do not know who can it be,” the Blackmist said.

“ _ Oi, hello! ~ _ League of villains?” A cheerful voice resonated in the room.

Tomura only glared at the door, and with one push of a bottom. Kurogiri opens the door. The three men saw a  _ buxom _ girl with tone dark skin. Wearing a black leather outfit. She looks like she rides a motorcycle, but there is no such thing outside. And she covers a part of her face with a small scarf.

Her long reddish hair and golden eyes did not let the fact that her hidden smile. And everything around her,  _ scream _ danger. And Tomura  _ crazy _ as he may be. He is no fool and notices the sadistic nature of her eye.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, my name is  _ Regina _ , and I am looking to join you! ~,”  _ Regina  _ said.

“Join us?” Tomura asked.

“ _ Yep! ~  _ I figure out that you need  _ a lot  _ of help so here I am!” The redhead girl said.

“Another fool to kill,” Stain said, and without wasting more time. He throws himself at the girl, hoping for a clean kill. Tomura did not stop him. In fact, he seems curious about the girl. Wondering if she is useful at all.

The girl did not lose her smile, and in a few seconds, she surprises both Tomura and Kurogiri as she slams Stain to the wall by grabbing him by the neck.  _ She is strong.  _ Tomura thought.

“ _ Wow _ , you are the hero-killer! I’m a big fan, but you must not attack a  _ girl _ you have just met! That’s not polite at all,”  _ Regina said. _

Stain is struggling to move, and when he attacks with his free arm holding his other knife. He notices that his blade did not harm her one bit. Like they make her skin out of steel or something.  _ A defensive Quirk? No wonder she is strong! _ Stain thought.

“Now let’s start again, my name is Regina, and I am here to join you!” She said with a cheerful smile.

“Oh, tell me then…  _ Regina _ , why did you want to join us?” Tomura asked, approaching the red hair woman.

“Mm, I guess because it sounds like fun!” Regina said, not looking intimidated at all by him.

“Fun? You think this is fun?” Tomura asked, glaring at her intensely.

For a moment,  _ Regina  _ smiled. And the next moment, her posture changed. Looking at Tomura with the same intense glare, she grinned again. This time, however, it is different.

“Yes, fun! I don’t have a goal! I just want to  _ eliminate  _ the hope of people! To watch them burn, to see how they cry when you take their idols away! To rejoice in their suffering and kill everything!” Regina said, and for a moment Tomura believes that he has found someone as crazy as him. She looks _mad_ , the intense desire to justify _ torture and death _ , brought a smile to Tomura face . Everything about her,  _ scream _ damage. And he likes that.

For Tomura, this is a good sign. He laughs loudly and wildly.

“Besides, I think you will be glad to  _ have me _ around,”  _ Regina said _ and muttering a few strange words. A  _ green _ light surrounded Tomura, and with little else. The wound is no more.

It impresses Tomura to have someone with  _ a strange Quirk _ like this girl. Having a healing Quirk user, is a good thing for them. He smiled at her.

“ _ Welcome _ ,” Tomura only said, holding a sadistic smile.

_ Regina  _ returns the smile with a grin of her own. She has completed the first task of her mission. And now  _ the fun _ began.


	14. City Night

**S** **orry for taking a long time. I was busy.**

**I am also changing some things out! I hope things look better now, we'll see!**

**The next update will be The Demon Empress in Westeros!**

**There is also a couple of (ONE-SHOTS) I am working on. A different version of my other fanfics, and other completely new histories!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Galadriel sighed with content as she took another bite of her burger. For around thirty minutes, both Todoroki and she went with Endeavor on a patrolled. To make sure the streets of the city were safe. But for the white-haired girl, this was a moment to eat some street food she recently purchased.

There was something about eating street food she couldn't get tired of. Galadriel enjoyed the normalcy of doing it, the act of a simple life. Galadriel was not paying attention to Todoroki's stares. He was confused about what to feel about her.

Todoroki knew Galadriel was attractive, with or without her hero outfit. But her current costume was incredible. _She_ looked incredible. The military-style she had was superb and fitted with her persona for some reason. The kid villain who attacked them back in the U.S.J. Destroyed Galadriel's last outfit. So this time around, her costume was white with golden borders and had this Navy vibe. With a small cape on her right side. And a cute top navy hat.

Todoroki saw Galadriel's thighs that her very short white skirt exposed. The long boots and black knee-highs are too much for Todoroki's youthful mind. Everything about her body was beautiful. Galadriel's body was too dangerous, and now he looked at her with different eyes. He hated how gorgeous she was. And how his father only stared at him with a smile. Endeavor smirked at Todoroki as he believed that his plan to get both of them together was going to be an easy thing to do.

It thrilled the number two hero to get things moving. Surely the girl's family would be on board with the idea of both of them getting married in the future. Endeavor's arrogance blinded him. He didn't know that such a future was impossible.

Endeavor was also personally curious about her. There was something behind those golden eyes. He saw danger and power. He saw something more, but he was not sure about what it was. It was not the first time he had met someone with that type of look. Pro-heroes with villain looks and dangerous eyes.

People who saw the world in a shade of gray and black. Endeavor thought the girl was one of those people who would do whatever was necessary to achieve her goal. She was dangerous, but hopefully a good type of dangerous.

For the white-haired girl, both father and son were strange. Galadriel wanted to know more about Endeavor agency, and every time she asked something. Endeavor responded with how she will eventually know more about his family. Galadriel was confused about it. So she just nodded all along.

Galadriel sighed and changed the topic. Then she noticed the way Todoroki was looking at her. He had a strange look on his face and his eyes. So Galadriel smiled at him as she tried to not sound irritated by his stares.

"Todoroki, you have been staring at me for a few minutes now. Can you tell me what is the problem?" Galadriel asked with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. There is nothing to worry about," Todoroki said as he glared at the sky.

"Ah, you are ignoring me now," Galadriel replied.

"I am not ignoring you. I just decided to look at the sky," Todoroki told her with a childish tone.

"That's sound like ignoring to me," Galadriel said with a snapping tone.

"Too bad," Todoroki said, still refusing to look at her.

Galadriel scoffed, not amused by how Todoroki responded. The way he spoke to her and how he appeared to try to move the topic elsewhere was something hard for her to understand.

 _"Kids these days are so entitled,"_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel chose the better person. After all, she was an adult. And so she pulled her best-concerned face that could warm anyone's heart. And making a cute face, Galadriel took Todoroki's hand, an action she thought had little importance and stared at him with fake hurt.

"Todoroki, what is going on? Why are you acting this way?" Galadriel said with a worried voice.

Galadriel needed to have a good relationship with Todoroki since it could prove useful to her. And he had an amazing Quirk besides she could use his father's influence to allow her company to grow in Japan. Galadriel needed to cover every threat and future movement from not only her enemies, but her classmates. They could become a powerful piece for her future. Galadriel would not leave a helpful tool alone, and Todoroki was one. He could be as effective as Midoriya. Having both on her side was a gamble she could take.

 _"Now that I think about it, each one of my... Classmates can serve me one way or another. I guess I enjoy collecting things, even future heroes,"_ the idea was an interesting one for her. Young minds were easy to control, especially since they hardly know better. The belief of justice and heroism surrounded the world. And if her old world has taught Galadriel something, was how people twisted those ideas to serve another purpose.

Todoroki glared at her with mixed feelings. Her hand was soft, and he felted blood rush through his cheeks. Still, he was someone who kept his feelings deep inside. So he exhaled and gently took Galadriel's hand away from his.

"There is nothing you have to worry about. Just drop it," Todoroki said.

"I see," Galadriel replied, hiding away an angry face.

 _"Teenagers. They are just teenagers, that's all. Remember, they are just moody adolescents. I was one too a long time ago,"_ Galadriel thought while trying to control her temper. She was looking at the ground, trying to not snap his neck. But from Todoroki's perspective, he saw something else.

He saw Galadriel's face, and he felt horrible but decided to say nothing.

They walked through the streets of Hosu, and Galadriel could notice something off. She knew that Lupusregina was on a secret mission right now and that she was going to be doing some work. But what Galadriel did not know was that soon she would see what kind of work would that be.

The infiltration of the Villains League was an important task for them. Galadriel wanted to learn more about them and their secret leader. The paranoid of her mind allowed little to go without her knowing. Galadriel felt the need to learn everything about everyone. Galadriel saw enemies hiding everywhere, and she wanted to be ready for them. That's why she was trying to get on the good side of Todoroki.

Galadriel felt something coming at them at high speed, a type of monster. She tilted her head and wondered what that was. She stopped walking and figured that it was an excellent opportunity to show off a bit.

"Wait... I can feel something, scream, I hear screams from there," Galadriel pointed at the faraway smoke. Endeavor and Todoroki saw nothing at first. It was when the yells for help and panic civilians approached them that they realized that something was wrong.

"Mr. Endeavor, something is coming at us," Galadriel said. She tried to sound worried.

There was an explosion far away, and the screams of horror surprised Galadriel. Curiosity was now in her mind as she wondered what was happening. Endeavor reacted the way a professional would and ordered both Todoroki and Galadriel to move away. Galadriel thought he wanted to show off as well. And she was right, he wanted to impress her with his power.

Then she saw the villain, or rather the monster.

 _"A Nomu? Now, this is interesting. Demiurge experiments have brought a lot of excellent information, but to see another one. Today is my lucky day. From what I can see, they look different,"_ Galadriel thought as she evaded the sudden attack of the Nomu.

Galadriel wondered if the Villain League had more of those Nomu. Galadriel guessed that she was going to learn soon.

Endeavor was thrilled to show his power to his future daughter-in-law. The number two hero smiled at his son, who stared back at him with no love in his eyes. Both father and son paid little attention to the girl who was looking at them with a burger in her hand. Galadriel saw a familiar figure far away. Her werewolf maid Lupusregina was waving from far away.

"That's the same thing from before," Todoroki said.

"No, this one is different," Galadriel replied, as she saw something burning from far away. They are more of those Nomus.

"There is a group having problems far away, and more of these beasts are there too," Galadriel said with a fake shocked voice.

"Both of you stay behind me, but try to keep the civilians away from the fighting," Endeavor said with a professional voice.

Galadriel moved away from Todoroki's father. Endeavor appeared more focused on taking care of the Nomu, and Todoroki ran away. He left her alone with his father. She wondered why, but ignored it. Their relationship was not something Galadriel cared about. But for a weird reason, it was an awful thing to see. Watching both of them was hard for Galadriel, and she did not know why.

 _"Mm, I wonder where did you go,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Mr. Endeavor, I will fall back and keep an eye on Todoroki," Galadriel said as she took one last bite of her burger. Endeavor did not respond. He only nodded. Galadriel huffed at him. Now she can see where Todoroki got his attitude.

* * *

Galadriel from the top of a building saw the chaos occurring on the city streets. She was wondering about the Villains League and how many of those Nomu they had. From what Demiurge told her, those Nomu are the combination of many types of DNA. Like they smashed a bunch of Quirks together on one person to create those things. The notion intrigued the white-haired girl since she wanted to know more about their true purpose.

Galadriel was glad about Lupusregina's mission since it was going to bring a lot of inside information about the villain organization. She was about to report back to Albedo when her cell phone rang. With a curious face, Galadriel took her phone out and saw on the mini-map that someone was calling for help. It was not far away from her, and now she remembered it. The hero killer was still free.

 _"What is going on?"_ Galadriel thought as she was trying to look around her. She left the fire-man behind and decided to save someone. It was an excellent opportunity to increase her name.

She used [Fly], and it was easy to reach her location. What she saw enraged her and impressed her. Midoriya was moving from one point to the other. He was faster, stronger, and overall. A better toy for her. It thrilled Galadriel watching him. He has improved, and Midoriya appeared to be able to use his power now, without breaking his bones.

The white-haired girl saw Todoroki there and smiled.

"There you are, you moody teenager," Galadriel said.

Galadriel waited until she needed to intervene. So she sat at the top of the building and watched.

On the ground, Galadriel saw lida's unresponsive body. But she could see that he was alive.

 _"Why can't he move?"_ Galadriel wondered.

Stain's blade was something she noticed fast. The way he moved around and his vicious attack showed a man with battle experience. And someone that had many bodies hiding under his cloak. Galadriel knew from the moment she saw the hero killer's eyes. That he was a relentless murderer.

 _"He is dangerous,"_ Galadriel thought.

The more the fight went on, the more she saw how inexperienced those two are. Galadriel was an amazing PvP player, and true enough. This was not a game anymore. But she still had the battle experience of countless raids and tournaments.

That's why Galadriel groaned when she saw Midoriya getting hit by Stain blade. Midoriya was still learning, and it showed. He relied too often on his knowledge and while it was a good thing. Trying to use it on an actual fight was something else entirely.

 _"When I came to this world, I had to experiment on my abilities. And thanks to my racial stats, I can keep myself focus on a fight. But these kids don't have that,"_ Galadriel thought.

A horrible memory came to Galadriel's mind. It was about what happened in Russia. The screams of the help of the people she swore to protect. Especially those children.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick arrived in the middle of Siberia. A perfect spot, if she could say it herself. Galadriel wanted to make sure the tomb was secure from any intruders. So exploring the wild, they discovered a small town. Galadriel saw an incredible opportunity to learn more about the world and how different it was from her own.

It was at that moment Galadriel realize where she was and how weird everything was. Those people were innocent and useful to her. So she visited them often, to learn more about Quirks and all of that. For months she kept going to the small village.

It was a magnificent spot for them to learn of this world. But one day, a woman and a small child came to her asking for some help. Normally she would have declined or try to see how beneficently it would be for her. But the moment she saw the woman's face, Galadriel froze.

There she was, before Galadriel, a woman who was the living copy of her mother. Maybe the hair was slightly different, but everything else was the same. The nose, eyes, cheeks, and smile.

For a second, the impulse to hug that woman became too much for Galadriel. But she kept it cool as Galadriel smiled at her and the daughter. The woman asked for work; she told Galadriel she was ready to clean or do anything. As long as she could provide for her child.

Galadriel couldn't stop thinking of her mother, and for a slight moment. Suzuki Satoru overtook the demon empress. She promised to the mother to help her out and her daughter. Since they were already talking about creating a company, she could work there as a secretary or something Galadriel didn't care about. But she wanted to have her there.

They almost lost all of that when a group of villains at the service of the Russian Villain League attacked the small village in a search for work slaves, especially women. The villains were vicious, killing the males and taking the poor girls. When Galadriel arrived at the place and saw the mother being raped by one of the villains, and how the daughter was crying for them to stop. Something _snap_ inside of her.

For a moment, Galadriel thought it was her mother suffering and her being the small girl screaming for help. The rage she felt that day shook the ground. It took Pandora's Actor pleads and almost the entire Nazarick to calm her down before she could destroy Moscow. Otherwise, it would have been an immense problem for them. Galadriel did not wanted to show Nazarick power to the world, yet. And Pandora's Actor knew it. That's why he calmed his _mother_ down.

But Galadriel had her revenge. She hunted down every single one of them. All the _big names_ of the Russian Villain League. They are still alive, and Galadriel was going to keep it that way for a long time. They were never going to stop suffering

For the mother and child, Galadriel erased their memories of that incident. They deserve a happy life; _she_ deserves it. Even though she was not her mother. Galadriel wanted to believe she was. And who knows, perhaps she was. _Galadriel is here_ , _right?_

The mother was now a secretary of her company. And her daughter, a happy middle school girl. Both lived peaceful life now. As they should.

Galadriel looked down and saw Midoriya and Todoroki trying to evade Stain's attacks.

"Well, I should do something before it's too late," Galadriel was about to jump down when she heard the scream of Midoriya.

* * *

"Todoroki!" Midoriya yelled as Stain was about to cut the half-burned face kid.

Out of nowhere, bringing himself out of the limbo of his mind, Tenya kicked Stain away from Todoroki.

There was something that Tenya wanted to do more than just have his revenge. And was to make his brother proud. That was the reason he stood up one more time. And why he apologized to both Midoriya and Todoroki.

Galadriel smiled at the scene.

"They are growing as teammates. They will start trusting each other more, and it will start a new friendship," Galadriel whispered.

There was a feeling of envy growing inside of Galadriel. She felt abandoned and bitter too. But decided to push those feelings away, for now at least.

The crazy laugh of Stain was a wake-up call for her, so she jumped down to stop the villain. And because Galadriel wanted to hit something too.

Stain was so focused on killing them, it was the only thing on his mind. Todoroki was having a hard time trying to create some distance between them. The ice was not enough, only the fire only kept Stain away. And with Midoriya unable to move. There was not much for him to do.

"Todoroki be careful! Don't let him take your blood!" Midoriya said as he tried desperately to move again. Todoroki growled, using his fire to push him away. Tenya had used the last of his energy when he kicked Stain away.

"This guy… I can't move him away. What can I do?" Todoroki sneered at Stain's ability to evade his ice.

"I think I broke my radiator after the kick," Tenya said with an anxious tone.

Midoriya was overthinking what could he do, but then he noticed. That his body felt lighter than before. He smiled, feeling strong again. But the reaction of his body wasn't enough to stop the sudden attack of Stain.

Tenya tried to block the strike, but couldn't. His arm received two daggers, cutting as deep and almost reaching the bone. And Todoroki could not use his fire attack. He was afraid to burn Tenya since he was below him. Todoroki wanted to yell in frustration, but as Stain's blades were getting closer to him.

Something moved him and Tenya away. The delicious smell in the air brought relief to him.

"You left me alone with your father, and now I found you with Midoriya and Tenya. Bleeding and angry," the white-haired girl said with an annoyed tone.

"Galadriel!" Midoriya and Tenya yelled.

"Hello to the both of you," Galadriel said.

Stain stared at her with his bright red eyes. He recognized her immediately. She was Galadriel Nazarick, one of the most wanted students for the Villain League. He licked his lips while looking at her. _Another pretender_! Stain thought.

"Midoriya, I saw that you can use your Quirk without breaking any bone. Good job! We should celebrate by going on a date what do you say?" Galadriel said with a smile, enjoying the flustered face of the young green-haired boy.

"A d-d-date?!" Midoriya replied with a blush on his face.

"We can invite match-kid, and engine-kid if you want," Galadriel said, holding an innocent smile.

"Match-kid?" Todoroki asked.

"Engine-kid?" Tenya replied as well.

"There is a villain in front of you, little girl. You shouldn't act let your defense wide open!" Stain said holding his sword. Galadriel paid little attention to him.

"You better be careful, _villain_. I'm different from the rest. I don't mind getting my hands _dirty_ ," Galadriel said.

Stain only glared at her, and without thinking twice, he attacked. He was fast and flexible. But to Galadriel, he was just another _worm_. He was going to get killed, and he didn't know.


	15. Blood in the city

** Hey everyone I just wanted to let everyone know that I back! I had to take a few days to work! **

** The next update is going to be The Demon Empress!  **

** I wanted to tell everyone that I am also working on a (K/DA smut fanfic) For people with culture. **

** Then, I have a couple of one-shots ready in the oven. (Harry Potter, another version of my Overlord Oc, and a few other things!)  **

** I wanted to also take the time to say that, I have read many reviews worrying about Midoriya/Galadriel (romance?) I wanted to say, that, it's more complicated than that. You will have to read to find out! But I like to read theories about what you guys think it will happen. **

**I want to see if any of you, would understand Galadriel point of view in all this. And if a relationship between them is possible. Like an honest relationship.**

**I want to hear you guys out!**

** Another thing. I was wondering if any of you have played Dragon Age. Because I have an idea of fanfic for it. **

** See you all later! **

* * *

Chapter 15

The fearless looked of the white-haired girl brought relief to Midoriya. The golden eyes, and the grin on her face, was an open challenge to Stain. The hero-killer licked his lips. The crimson eyes and the mad face would have crushed the courage in anybody. But not Galadriel. She was something else.

Galadriel blocked the assault of Stain [Arcane Shield] and grinning. The white-haired girl brought her fist into Stain’s face, shoving him away from her.

Stain growled but took things slowly against her. He knows what she can do. The Sports Festival showed everything he wanted to know.

“You girl. What you said at the Sports Festival was it true?” Stain asked with an intense glare.

Galadriel stared at the hero-killer back with no expression on her face. She was unfazed by the sudden question but thought deeply about what she said at that moment.

 _“For what I remember saying. The belief of everyone capable of being a hero was the strongest point I made that day. There was something else, but I don’t recall it anymore. I should go with the flow,”_ the white-haired girl thought.

“True? Everyone had the potential to do good if they wish. They can be heros, and you don’t need a Quirk to be one,” Galadriel said with certainty.

“Foolishness. This world is full of fake heroes. They are people who only care for themselves and their _appearance,_ nothing more. They don’t care for the people. They care only for the ratings! For the popularity contest, they take part in!” Stain yelled with the fury of a madman.

“That’s not true at all!” Midoriya screamed in anger.

The green-haired boy was doing everything in his power to stand up. To fight and help his friends. But those words of the hero-killer. And what he believed made him mad.

“The world of heroes is nothing like that! _We_ fight for something good! To give peace, justice, and hope! Heroes are not perfect! But we help people. We give them the promise of a better tomorrow! That’s why we fight! And that’s why villains will never win!” Midoriya yelled with all his heart.

The speech of Midoriya was good-hearted. The courage and conviction of doing good because it was the right thing resonated with Tenya and Todoroki. But not so much with Stain and Galadriel. Both of them had a different outlook on life and were more cynical about _justice_ and _peace_.

Galadriel, for a moment, thought about her sense of justice. It would surely twist Midoriya’s mind if he knew about _her_. The Demon Empress felt a strange feeling deep inside her. _How would he react if he knew the truth?_ That was a question for an answer Galadriel did not want to know.

Galadriel was overjoyed for Midoriya’s sense of worth. He was a great person. Very honorable and full of hope. But the world was a sinister place. And Galadriel was no stranger to the obscurity of it. So she could only smile at him. The only thing she could do now was smile.

The infatuation she held for Touch-me was still there. And now, Midoriya was the sole focus of her past feelings. Galadriel was not sure about how much she sees on the green-haired boy yet. But Galadriel realized the unhealthy obsession she had for Midoriya and how problematic was going to be for her. She saw his eyes and felt strange.

 _“He is not Touch-me. He is not him,”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“Midoriya is another person. Not him, never him. But I guess at the end of all things. The feelings are still there. I’m so pathetic,”_ the white-haired girl sighed with a sad grin on her face.

The Demon Empress felt the need to hold it together. The whole idea of her still having feelings for Touch-me was pitiful for her. He abandoned her at the first moment he had a chance. _For what?_ Because of the fear of him doing something horrible for his family. Galadriel understood that better than anyone. She does. But it was unfair what he did to her.

And now, in this world. Galadriel discovered a boy with the same sense of justice, who made her feel those same feelings again. It was hilarious. A boy with freckles and green hair. Galadriel wanted to laugh, but it tired her. Both sides of her, the demon and human, seemed to argue about _what she should feel_.

 _“He is my toy. Just another one of my toys, for me, only for me! For me to play with it! For me to use him!”_ A dark voice in her mind hissed.

 _“He can be a good friend. Different from Nazarick, perhaps? Remember, you can still keep yourself together. You don’t have to leave behind the old you,”_ another voice said, with a soft tone and lingering hope.

Galadriel was not as smart as Albedo or Demiurge. But she was not a fool either. She could comprehend the battle going in her mind. It was not only _her demon side versus her human side_. But the person she was, or the person she could be. Galadriel was going to do terrible things soon. And some of those things could shape the world. _Her_ world.

 _“I took advantage of Lupusregina. I took Albedo to bed multiple times, and a part of me is thinking of doing something like that to Pinky. I am quite the sick and promiscuous individual. And that’s only me thinking about sex. But I know that is not about pleasure. I don’t want to take Ashido to bed because of pleasure. I want to do it because is the ultimate form of possession. Of power and authority,”_ Galadriel thought with sick fascination.

 _Did she love them?_ Galadriel could not answer that truthfully. She loves Nazarick with everything. There was no doubt in her mind about it. _But did she love someone?_ That was even harder to say.

Her avatar was _a Demon Empress_. The traits were there for her to do whatever she wanted without feeling guilty at all. And she does not felt that way. Most of the time.

But she seemed sick just thinking about it. But the more Galadriel was around _them_. The more urge she felt to do what she wanted. To _claim them_. And she was thinking of excuses already.

 _“Annoying. This is annoying. I guess every woman has a type of men they like. And Midoriya is my type. The faster I recognize what I feel. The better. Still is not like I am going to do anything about it. We are both… Just too different from each other. Still, I want to be at his side. I wonder if this infatuation would be useless at the end of things?”_ Galadriel only stared at Midoriya and feeling more comfortable. She shrugged those feelings off for now.

Midoriya was the opposite of her in every way. And the thought of betraying him was getting on her nerves. Galadriel was not a child trying to pretend she was not a hypocrite. That she could defend her actions somehow, but perhaps she didn’t have to.

There was little she could do about those feelings right now. They didn’t matter to her. Galadriel would not dwell on them. She would keep them deep inside her. _For now._

 _“Perhaps if things were different… Maybe even now I could,”_ that was the last thought of Galadriel before she had to react to what Stain replied to Midoriya.

“The way you speak. You can’t change the world or the people living in it! The cancer of today’s society is the way they prioritize their own selfish desires!” Stain said.

“I need to set you straight!” With one scream of anger, he attacked one more time. This time Galadriel wasted no time pushing him away.

“[Arcane Expansion Force]”

Thanks to Stain’s reactions, he evaded the invisible force. _Just like the Sports Festival_ , he thought.

“Todoroki, keep him away from us. I will bring Midoriya and to us. We need to be together,” Galadriel said, and Todoroki could only nod.

“I will not let you!” Stain yelled.

Galadriel rolled her eyes as she went for Midoriya. Todoroki was doing an outstanding job keeping him away. She noticed how he shifted between ice and fire every time Stain tried to cut Todoroki’s ice pillars. He has learned a lot from facing Galadriel at the Sports Festival. Todoroki was still struggling with how fast he could use his hand.

But there was an improvement, and he was happy about it.

Galadriel was next to Midoriya, watching the blood pouring out of his leg and arm. She felt fascinated by this scene, and that brought confusion to her.

 _“Now, I like to see him bleed? That’s some weird flex. Perhaps I need to so a therapist,”_ Galadriel thought with an amused face.

“Midoriya, how are you feeling?” Galadriel asked.

“My body feels heavy. His Quirk can paralyze his victim when he licks their blood,” Midoriya said.

“Thought as much,” Galadriel replied.

“Now hold on, and tried to no grope my breast again,” Galadriel said casually, and Midoriya stared at her in confusion.

Galadriel teleported away behind the ice of Todoroki, and next to Tenya and the other pro-hero. He seemed weak after losing so much blood. The white-haired girl was unfazed by the hero at the edge of death.

“Galadriel, he has lost so much blood,” Tenya hissed.

While they looked worried about the pro-hero dying for lacking blood. Galadriel was wondering why he was wearing a native costume. _To each their own_ , she thought.

“He is going to die at this rate,” Midoriya said.

Midoriya’s strength was returning slowly. He stood up, and so Tenya. Both of them looked at Stain, who was having a hard time trying to get closer.

“Midoriya, Tenya, I will heal him. Can you both move?” Galadriel said in a whisper.

Galadriel thought about killing Stain, but she could get into problems. So she let them do it for her, well not really. She wanted to see Midoriya’s abilities better. Galadriel wanted to inspect the _power-up_ of the green-haired boy, or _her toy_. But she would kill Stain if he annoyed her more.

“Yes, I can now,” Midoriya said, standing up.

“Tenya, what about you?” Galadriel asked.

“Don’t worry about me. I can move, I have to move!” Tenya said with determination in his eye.

 _“Wow, he looks angry. Engine-kid is angry,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Both of you know what will happen to me when I heal someone. Please cover me,” Galadriel said, and took a _concentration pose._

Both Midoriya and Tenya got ready.

“[Lesser Restoration]” Galadriel said, and the glooming light came out of her hand.

“I won’t let you save him! That fake must die!” Stain screamed at the white-haired girl. But she was not paying attention to him at all.

He threw a few knives at her, but Todoroki could stop them with his ice. Midoriya went on the offensive, and Tenya fueled with hatred and determination. Use the last of his strengths to start his engine again.

Galadriel had a funny look on her face, as she was moving her fingers all over the _native_ hero. Like some kind of, _spell_. Pandora’s Actor thought it could prove useful if she moved the hands around the body of someone while healing. It would create a _wonderful_ scene for her. Or that’s what he said.

But Galadriel was having a hard time trying to _look_ cool. She seemed like a person with arthritis having problems with her fingers.

She ignored the hero below her. But looking at the boys behind her. Galadriel saw the way both Tenya and Midoriya fought Stain. Todoroki could push the hero-killer away and trap him with the surrounding ice. Tenya attacked his legs, and Midoriya punched him in the stomach. Normally someone would pass out from something like that, but no Stain.

The hero-killer became more bloodthirstily.

Galadriel thought about how Stain’s purpose of killing everyone who he believed to be _unworthy_ of being a hero, keep him going.

 _“Extreme ideals would keep alive irrational individuals,”_ Galadriel thought.

Stain broke the ice in front of him by sheer willpower. The rabid looked on his face brought discomfort to everyone except for Galadriel. Nothing strikes horror into Galadriel’s hearts that the look of a succubus in heat.

“I will kill the unworthy ones! I have to kill the fakes!” Stain blurted with madness.

“Is this guy serious?!” Tenya said, completely stunned.

“I will kill them all! All of them!” Stain yelled, and with an unbelievable speed, he attacked Todoroki.

Todoroki ice was not fast enough and then. Stain’s sword incrusted itself on his shoulder. Midoriya yelled, frantic, and gathering his power. He punched Stain, this time directed to his head.

Tenya could kick him one more time on his ribs. And Galadriel could hear the bone-breaking. But they couldn’t know Stain’s state of mind, because in his desire to destroy fake _heroes_ and everyone unworthy of the title. He could not feel pain at all.

“I will kill you!” The insane looked on his face was enough for Galadriel to move. And using [Arcane Sword] by the pure reaction, she cut off both of Stain’s arms.

They only stared at the blood pouring out of the hero-killer. The scream of pain and the arms falling on the ground. But what impressed them, or worried them the most. Was the complete lack of expression or guilt on Galadriel’s face. She would not kill him, but she will _incapacitate him_.

“[Bleeding Wall]” Galadriel cast one of her few supports spell, something that will him alive. Having the hero-killer bleeding to death was going to tarnish her name.

“That would stop him, _so annoying_ ,” Galadriel whispered the last part, so they could not hear her. But they were not paying attention to what she said, but what she did.

Stain’s unresponsive body was on the ground, Galadriel checked him out. And notices the pulse. So he was alive still. She sighed.

“Are you guys good?” Galadriel asked.

None of them answered. They only stared at her.

“Too much?” She said pointing at Stain.

They said nothing, but stare at her. 

"Ups," Galadriel said.

* * *

They were walking away from the dark alley, drifting and keeping an eye on Stain who was walking behind them. This man’s resolution to not die honestly surprised Galadriel. He was not talking, no moans of pain. Nothing.

Each step was heavy, but Galadriel was sure of his awareness.

 _“These types of persons are dangerous. Their goals and view on life are unshakeable,”_ Galadriel thought.

Then she noticed the look of Tenya, Midoriya, and Todoroki. The native hero was carrying Midoriya, but she could still feel the _judging eyes_. Or what she thought were eyes of resentment or disappointment. Galadriel was not sure of what to think. _Was she too hard? Or maybe they don’t trust her anymore for how she acted?_

“You are truly brave,” Tenya whispered next to her.

This response dumbfounded Galadriel, as she could only stare back at him. Not knowing what to say.

“What do you mean with brave?” Galadriel asked back.

“You didn’t hesitate. The way you moved, how you cut his arm with no problem,” the engine-kid said.

“I wanted to kill him. I swear to revenge my brother, at any cost. But… I couldn’t do anything. And when I saw someone like you, _doing_ something like that. Woke me up. I don’t think I could have killed him, even I did it had the opportunity,” Tenya replied with guilt in his eyes.

“You are dangerous, Galadriel. But… I don’t think you are a bad person. You did what you have to do to protect us, your friends,” Todoroki said without looking at her. He was keeping an eye out for Stain, who he had on shackles.

“Friends?” Galadriel whispered.

“Galadriel, you are a good person, don’t forget that,” Midoriya said with a tired smile.

“Kids these days are strong, truly. Girl, don’t think too much about it. You did what you have too,” the native hero said, showing a small smile while carrying the green-haired boy.

 _“They are so weird. I just cut this man’s arms and they are acting as nothing happened,”_ Galadriel thought with an irritated face.

 _“They said, friends. They see themselves as my friends,”_ a small flying old man cut the thought Galadriel abruptly.

He jumped at Midoriya, smashing his feet unto his face.

“I told you to stay behind on the train!” The yellow-old man said with an angry tone.

“Gran Torino!” Midoriya said.

“Who is Gran Torino?” Galadriel asked.

“The hero I’m interning with. But I don’t know why he is here,” Midoriya replied with a dizzy tone.

“I was told to come here suddenly. But now that I see this,” Gran Torino was glaring at Stain and notices the lack of arms.

“What happens? Who did it?” Gran Torino’s eyes were gawking at the small group.

“The hero-killer ambush us! It’s my fault!” Tenya replied quickly. He looked ashamed, and Galadriel didn’t like it. _Why hide it?_ She wondered.

Then another group of heroes appeared. They seemed tired and worried but after looking at the group of students, and the villain without arms. They asked questions about what happened.

“Native! You are alright?!”

“Endeavor told us there was a request for help here, but…”

“But how did you guys defeated him?”

“What happened to his arms?”

The questions were not really helping. And Galadriel could feel the eyes of the old man on her. So she decided to just get on with it.

“I cut them off,” Galadriel said.

“You did it?” Gran Torino asked.

“Yes. It was that or our life. I don’t regret it,” Galadriel’s voice was hard as steel, and it took everyone by surprise.

“You don’t regret taking some else arms?!” A nameless hero said with a disgusted tone.

“You wanted me to take his life?” Galadriel replied with a snarky tone.

"No! But you must understand that the taking life is bad!" The _hero_ yelled.

"I didn't took his life!" Galadriel hissed.

“But you acted like a villain!” The nameless hero was annoying Galadriel. But before she could reply, the old man spoke.

“Sometimes, there is no other way. I understand, and I believe many of the old heroes who have experienced situations like that would agree,” Gran Torino said.

“Thank you,” replied Galadriel with a suprise tone.

“No problem girl, I was in those situations too. A while ago. I know that sometimes is kill or be killed,” the response of his teacher surprised Midoriya.

“Now stop wasting time and get the police and the ambulance!” The old man yelled.

Galadriel felt a sudden nudge. She turned around and saw a figure coming at her.

 _“Ah, is that a flying Nomu?”_ Galadriel wondered with joy.

Galadriel wanted to have another Nomu thing. The last one was not enough for her experiments. But there was no place for her to take this thing to Nazarick. They were learning more about how Quirks work, and how you could recreate them to an extent. So having another Nomu to experiment on, was going to be a great thing for them.

So she took a step forward and then the Nomu grab her. For them, it looked like she lunched herself before Midoriya. To protect him.

“Galadriel!” Midoriya yelled as everyone was watching her being _kidnapped_.

 _“Uwa, this is weird. Anyway, I just need to let this thing take someplace far away. So I can capture it and take it back to Nazarick. Sometimes I am so smart!”_ Galadriel thought with glee.

The pro-heroes were not seeing it that way. For them, the scene was frightening. It took Galadriel away, and she didn’t seem to have the energy fight it.

“Someone help her!” Midoriya yelled.

Tenya wanted to start his engine but to no avail. And Todoroki was at a loss of what to do. Endeavor arrived just a few seconds later. And now he was witnessing the kidnapping of his _future daughter-in-law_.

None of them saw how Stain used his long-tongue to pull out one of his knives from his scar. The madman using the strength of his insane belief. To ran to the Nomu, who fell to the ground once he licked the blood left behind by the creature on one of the hero’s cheeks.

“What the…” Galadriel hissed as she fell to the ground. Only to see Stain using his mouth to hold a knife and to stab the Nomu on the head.

Everyone was in shock, the maniac’s eyes and his aura of madness brought despair to everyone around him.

“How could he move like that?”

“And with no arms!”

“Is he seriously going to fight us without arms?!”

“I need to purge the fakes of this world! To make a just world!” Stain yelled.

Stain turned around, and the look on his face. The over the edge of lunacy brought chaos to the soul of everyone. But Galadriel, she was the one mad. She was utterly furious about what she happened. The opportunity to take the Nomu was gone since she couldn’t contact Nazarick in front of everyone.

Her golden eyes twitched and shape. Galadriel wanted to kill somebody. She was going to kill someone.

“I need to cleanse this world of fake heroes! I need to bring justice! True justice! I must take back what it means to be a hero! Come and get me, you fake heroes!” The bloodlust froze everyone.

“The only one I’ll let kill me is the true hero… All Might!” He yelled with sheer passion. The willpower in his voice cannot be mistaken. Stain was crazy beyond redemption.

And while everyone was stunned to move, or to say anything. Galadriel stood up and walked to him. It was at that moment when everyone saw the golden eyes, eclipsing the red ones. They saw a face deformed in anger. The face of Galadriel was unrecognizable.

“Galadriel?” Midoriya whispered, afraid of what he was seeing.

The anger blinded her. And when she was about to rip Stain’s head off with her bare hands.

“Do you want to die? I can help with that,” Galadriel hissed, and now everyone. Was gawking at her, and _her_ bloodlust. She was lost, but thankfully there was someone there to help her.


	16. The scene and the hypocrisy

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy with work and my internet connection was failing!**

**The next update will be Overlord: The Demon Empress! Then, I will update the smut fanfic of K/DA (LoL) for all my degenerate readers!**

**I want to remind you guys, to read my One-Shot of Harry Potter x Overlord. Please leave a review and tell me what can of history would you like me to focus on! (From the options I left there!)**

**See you guys later!**

**(I will edit this chapter later!)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Lupusregina stood there watching nervously at her lady, who was slowly losing her composure. The _boss_ of the Villain League, Tomura Shigaraki, was to focus on his own plan to bring as much chaos as he could. That he did not care about her just going away to do some collateral damage by herself. In fact, he seemed glad. _Kill The Hero Killer if you can. I don't like him._ He told Lupusregina, with a childlike voice. The wolf-maid nodded, and with a big smile, she went to the city. To monitor the _Nomus thing_. So she could report back to Nazarick.

She wanted to look out for any danger to her lady. Or to assist in case if anything happens.

But now, her lady seething in anger. Lupusregina knew about the overall goal of the mission. And having her lady killing Stain in front of everyone was going to be a big problem for them. They needed to keep their appearance, especially with their lady _hero image_. So, Lupusregina intervened, and make them focus on her. She knew her beloved lady would calm down once she saw her.

Galadriel was about the kill Stain, to decapitate him clean. But then, something happened, and it was enough for her to _snap back_ to reality. To calm down and regain her anger under control. The Demon Empress should have known better than to allow her feelings to impede her goals.

The blood pouring out of Stain's neck, and the lack of his head over the Hero Killer's shoulders was surely amusing to her. Galadriel saw Lupusregina giving her a brief smile. Before _showing_ up her acting skills to the people there.

"He was lousy! ~" Lupusregina said with a manic face.

Lupusregina did not need to use her weapon to cause this scene. She just uses her nails to do the job. Taking the example of Shalltear, the Guardian of the first three floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"Who are you?!" Galadriel heard a voice in the back. She notices blood was all over her face and clothes. Not very pleasant to have the liquids of a worm.

Lupusregina laughed maniacally, enjoying the _role of the crazy sadistic girl_. Galadriel saw the little details of her acting, it was clearly a moment for her to get her act together. With Stain dead, Galadriel needs to take advantage of this, somehow. There has to be a way for her to get something of this out. Galadriel knew she already gave a bit of her _murderous_ intention away. They would start thinking of her as a schizophrenic or something like that.

"Sorry, but I have to kill him! ~ My _new_ boss wanted him dead!" Lupusregina said with a smirk on her face.

"My _name_ is Regina, nice too met all of you! ~ I hope we can be _friends_ ," She said with a humorous tone.

 _"Why did she tell them her name?_ " Galadriel thought.

"There are a lot of things going on! So, I can't stay here for a long time… But perhaps, I should do something more with her? ~ She is cute," Galadriel wondered what was the wolf-maid thinking.

"Galadriel!" Midoriya yelled.

Lupusregina approached and grab Galadriel's neck. The Demon Empress _let a small wail_ of surprise and pain. Lupusregina then smashed her to the ground _hard_. Or that was what the people saw.

"I'm going to _punish you_ later on, my dear wolf," Galadriel whispered with a lustful smile.

"Of course, my lady. My body is your," Lupusregina replied with the same lustful smirk.

The surrounding dust hid both of them for a moment. Then an ice attack from Todoroki _pushed_ Lupusregina away. The wolf-maid laughed loudly. Endeavor was next, and the flame of his fist went directly to Lupusregina. But she was faster and evaded it. Galadriel could say that the number two hero was powerful. At least in this world terms. If he was at the same level as _All Might_. Perhaps the Pleiades could be in trouble while facing him. But it was a huge, _maybe._

Still, Lupusregina did her job. And help her lady snap back to reality.

"Wow! Easy there, flame-guy! Aren't you supposed to be a hero? Would you hurt a _pretty girl like me?_ " Lupusregina said with a sad, innocent voice. She was having a good time.

"You are a villain. There is no need for mercy," Endeavor said with his _iconic_ smile. Or sneer.

"Uh, scary! ~ Sadly, I have to go, I already did my job," Lupusregina said.

"We can let her leave!" One of the unnamed pro-heroes yelled.

Galadriel groaned, she was _tired_ and irritated at what happened before. Losing the flying Nomu has put her in a foul mood. And if things did not end right now. The fight could prolong and she would have to intervene. Besides, it would cause problems if they forced Lupusregina to fight head-on. And with someone like Endeavor around, Galadriel was not sure what could happen.

With one simple look at Lupusregina, Galadriel told her enough. The Pleiades maid knew what to do. Lupusregina _attacked_ Galadriel. It was a very fake attack, but the speed of it was enough to fool them. Galadriel's _cry of pain_ stunned everyone. Lupusregina just brought down her fist unto Galadriel's chest. The sound of breaking bones and was loud and clear. Of course it was an act and Lupusregina was the one making the noises, and Galadriel felt nothing. But they did not know.

Galadriel _fell_ dramatically to the ground. Clutching her chest, and pretending she was having a hard time breathing. This was enough for the Pro-heroes to lose track of Lupusregina who left while laughing like an insane person. Everyone ran to her, as she was rolling in the ground like an overgrown _taco_. The small cape of her military uniform made her look like a tortilla.

 _"Well, Lupusregina is away now. Uwah, it was close. I almost lost myself for a bit there. I need to clear my head after this,"_ Galadriel thought with a grimace.

Everyone came to her _rescue_. As it was necessary, she still kept the act.

The death, or well, the assassination of The Hero Killer, Stain. Brought a new sense of peace to this part of the city. But what they felt that night. That day would be something they will never forget.

Shigaraki beamed at his new _colleague_. He was happy to have someone he could rely on. Or so his insane mind thought.

"It's done, boss," she said with a smirk.

"Good job, Regina. At least you can do something useful," Shigaraki said, scratching his neck. Although, he was glad of Stain's death. The Nomus failure irritated Shigaraki. He would

"So, what now, boss?" _Regina_ asked with a smile on her face.

"Let's go home," he only replied.

"Are these results to your satisfaction?" Kurogiri asked.

"Dumbass. That all depends on tomorrow," Shigaraki said as everyone else left through the black hole. Lupusregina playing her part as _Regina_. Followed them, she was happy to learn more about them. To play with them, but soon enough a new player would arrive. She could hardly wait.

* * *

The next day, the news of what took place was on every newspaper and News channel. The _murderer_ of _The Hero Killer_ , Stain in cold blood. Was a funny hypocrite. Some reporters cried out at the _injustice_ of it. Others not so much, but what happened was the news of the villain _Regina, the red killer_. As they call her now.

There was a warrant for her arrest. They considered her a B-rank villain.

Regardless of it, this was a good thing for Galadriel. Everyone was focusing on Lupusregina, giving her breathing room. Still, Galadriel needed to use this to her advantage. _But how to do it effectively?_ Galadriel wonder. There was a lot of work to do. But thankfully, this was an excellent opportunity for her. Galadriel sighed in her hospital bed. They brought her here when she faked chest pains. It was an embarrassing moment for her.

Thankfully [Demonic Puppeteer] was proving to be a useful skill.

"Midoriya can now control a part of his power. That's good. I wonder what else can he do? Then there is the Todoroki, those two are getting stronger. Well, let's hope they get better," Galadriel said while enjoying the white-chocolate bag in her hand.

Galadriel could see the figures of the boys in the next room. They were talking to each other. From what she could see, the head of the police department was not _glad_ that they went their way. To take on the Hero Killer for themselves. Or something between the lines.

This gigantic mess was the ideal occasion for Galadriel's plans to proceed.

 _"Now, I need to think what to do. Each step of the way… Easier say than done. Demiurge and Albedo would come up with something else. I know they will,"_ Galadriel sighed with dread.

"I like white-chocolate," Galadriel mumbled while eating her _Kisses_ chocolates.

Then she walked to the other room. To see what does the Chief of the Police Department wanted. Besides, it would give her a good idea of what they are thinking right now. Perhaps she could think of something useful in the long run. Taking ideas from them or getting useful ideas.

The moment she walked into the room, Galadriel felt all the eyes on her.

"Galadriel, are you alright?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me," Galadriel said with a smile.

The dog chief stared at her, and Galadriel wondered why he was glaring so intensely. The dog's eyes, the presence, and glares brought confusion to her.

"Miss Nazarick, I hope the nurses and doctors treated properly you," the chief police said with a strange look on his face.

"They are the best. There is not need to worry for me," Galadriel replied _respectfully._

"Mm like your friends. You need to hear this to. The murdered of The Hero Killer has brought a… _unpleasant_ news to us. The whole media is over the police department and the Hero Public Safety Commission. Especially when young heroes were the ones facing him," he said.

Galadriel narrowed her eyes. Disliking the way he spoke. Galadriel could feel the eyes on her, but she tried to calm herself down. She has a vague idea of what the chief of the police department was talking about.

"Unprepared heroes need to be responsible of their actions. Even the pro-heroes. They can just go their own way to do what they want. There are rules, and those _rules_ need to be respected," he said.

Todoroki did not like it, he already let a small rant a few minutes ago. But he still did not like it.

"But worry do not, young miss. I already told them, to no worry. There is still a road ahead of you. We need to take this incident and move forward. Sadly, the death of the Hero Killer has brought more problems to us, so no one will notice this little, _punishment_ ," he said with the smile of a dog.

He thanked every one of them. The chief of the police took responsibility for this incident as well as the rest of the police department. And while everyone was relieved to hear this, Galadriel was not. The white-haired girl was far from, please. This brought a horrible reminder to her. How _rules and police_ procedures could make things different to people who wanted to help.

 _"So typical. This is so typical,"_ Galadriel thought as she bid her farewell, saying that she needed to rest.

Annoyed, Galadriel left them. She would go back to Nazarick and do some work. Thankfully, this could serve as an excuse to end her hero practice or whatever. There was work to be done.

* * *

The news brought more than just a window for the recent events. But a fresh wave of enthusiastic villains who seem to enjoy the new age coming to them. Back in the Villain League Headquarters, Shigaraki was beyond annoyed at everything. No, he was angry, seething mad at the focus on the already dead villain. _Regina was sitting at her table,_ taking her time to drink her beverage.

She stared at her boss with a smile.

"Boss, are you angry they are not paying attention to you?" Lupusregina asked _innocently._

"They are focusing on the death of Stain, instead of the Nomu attack. You even made to the front page," he said while scratching his neck with vengeance.

"Oh, I see… The _Red Killer?_ Weird name," Lupusregina said with a shrug.

"That's not the point," he glared at her with hate.

"They supposed to be talking about me! About the attack, not him! Now they are all over him," he said with more anger.

"Don't get angry, boss! I know there is only a matter of time before you become famous. Besides… this is a splendid opportunity for you," she said with a sadistic smirk.

"What nonsense are you speaking?" he asked.

"The biggest attack is the one, no one expects. Let them focus on the Hero Killer and whatever. Let them forget about you. _For now_. Let them sleep at night believing everything is alright. That the _heroes_ are protecting them from the boogyman from under the bed. And then, when they forget about you. Bring chaos to all of them, in one big moment. Then, they will never forget you," Lupusregina said with an intense maniac look.

"In one big moment," Shigaraki whispered.

"When everyone is sleeping," she hissed.

"When everyone… sleeps. To kill the symbol, to kill the hope," he muttered insanely.

Lupusregina enjoyed playing with the mind of someone as unstable as him. It was easy to do so, to whisper words of chaos and death. She knew those things were like honey to an insane person. Lupusregina would notify her lady about the mental state of her _boss_. This just got more interesting.

* * *

Galadriel stood there with a straight face, showing not a single emotion on her face. She waited a bit for her to cool down. To relax and to have some _for herself_. There was a lot she wanted to think. And for her, in those times. She needed to be alone.

But now, someone was standing before her. A dark-skinned woman with puffy rabbit ears and, for what, Galadriel could admit. A beautiful and well-defined body. Next to her, Shalltear was wearing a proud smile. It confused Galadriel. She did not know what to think of this.

"So… Who is this?" Galadriel asked.

"Oh, my dear lady. This is one of the pro-hero we capture. Mirko, or something," Shalltear said with a smile.

"I see… Albedo, what do they do to her exactly? Why is she wearing this… _slutty maid_ outfit?" Galadriel asked, amused by all of this.

"Well, my lady. We wanted to help you relax. And we know how much you like… toned women," Albedo said with a proud smile, although Galadriel could see a bit of jealousy in Albedo's eyes. Shalltear looked offended by this notion, however.

Galadriel sighed. Toned women were one of Galadriel's _weak points_. One of the reasons she was so attracted to Albedo and Lupusregina. Was their bodies, she was a surprise by Lupusregina muscles and Albedo abs. Just to think of them made her weak on the knees.

Galadriel loved kissing Albedo's abs and firm muscles. She loved feeling Lupusregina's thick and firm thighs. She was a pervert. But this still confused Galadriel. She noticed how Mirko was shaking and mumbling some words repeatedly. _I am a good bunny. I am a good bunny. I am a good bunny._ Mirko the pro-hero was no more.

"Aha… I could think of many ways to relax myself. But, what you wanted to do with this girl?" Galadriel asked.

"Well, we tried to find ways to brainwashed her using no skill or spell. We found out a good way to do so. Now she is loyal to us," Shalltear said while petting Mirko, who flinched.

"Oh, really? She is loyal to us? Would she prove herself useful for us? For our plans?" Galadriel asked.

"Of course!" Shalltear said proudly. Galadriel thought about it for a couple of seconds, looking at the girl on her knees, trembling. Looking at her with those big _submissive_ eyes really turns her on. She did not want to take advantage of this moment. But she could hardly negate the effects the bunny girl was having on her.

 _"I am a big hypocrite,"_ Galadriel thought.

"Don't worry my lady, she is offering herself to you. Aren't you, little bunny? Now be a _good bunny_ and kiss our lady's feet," Shalltear said.

Mirko nodded submissively, and while crawling she approached Galadriel's feet.

"Pl-please, my lady. Allow this servant kiss your feet," Mirko said.

"Go ahead," Galadriel said with a sadistic tone.

 _"What did they do to her exactly? Shalltear is proud, and Albedo looks impressed by this,"_ Galadriel thought while enjoying the feeling of the bunny girl kissing her feet.

"Good bunny. Raise your ass a little more, you need to show it to our lady," Shalltear ordered.

 _"This feel… strange,"_ Galadriel saw the smiles from both Albedo and Shalltear. They are happy for her, so with a sigh, Galadriel decided to break, and enjoy this. She was too far deep, anyway.

"Well, I hope both of you join me too. There is a lot I need to know, especially from our new friend here," Galadriel said.

"Of course we will!" Both Shalltear and Albedo said.

"Are you going to use… _That?_ " Albedo asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Do you want me to?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes, please, my lady!" Albedo replied happily.

"Then I should use it. Let's see how _warm and tight_ this little bunny feels," Galadriel said while licking her lips.

Galadriel took the bunny girl and Albedo and Shalltear following her. She closed her room door. No one would bother her now. She was going to enjoy her gift.


	17. What could it be?

**Sorry I was on a break! The Next update will be Overlord The Demon Empress!**

  
**And about the length of the chapters, well, I don’t have time to write a 4k or 5k chapter every time. It too much work for me. And I have multiple FanFic I need to update. So, writing a 3k or a 3.5k word chapter help me a lot. And I believe it a suitable length for a chapter and allows me to update multiple times a month.**

  
**If I write a 5k word chapter to every one of my histories. Well, it would take me a long time to update. So, no. Besides, I work and all that. So, therefore, I choose this format. It works for me; I don’t want to abandon my histories as many do.**   
**And there would be times when I will upload a long chapter.**   
**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! See you guys later!**

  
**(I will edit this chapter later!)**

* * *

Chapter 17

The giggles and soft moans of pleasure from the supreme being Galadriel Melkor brought a smile to the succubus lover. The overseer of the guardians had to admit even though she was apprehensive of the _Bunny girl at first_. The results were too _exquisite_ to ignore. Watching their lady dominating another female was a rare and lustful view. Besides, this experiment proves to them you didn’t need an item or ability to break someone’s mind. _All you needed was passion and love_. And Shalltear and Albedo had a lot of passion and love for their lady. The one who enjoyed all of it.

Even though Albedo was not fond of _sharing_ her beloved one, she believed like the rest of Nazarick. Their lady deserves everything and more. Hence the _little gift_ from them. The Pro-hero Mirko has now officially become Galadriel _bunny pet_. A present in which Galadriel has spent a lot of time using to relieve her stress.

The brainwashing of Mirko differed from the rest of the Villains and Heroes from Russia. Shalltear thought since the bunny girl was going to become her lady pet. Mirko needed to _believe_ it. To believe they made her for her. _But how?_ Well, she approached Mirko with the belief she was safe with them. That they rescued her from _villains_.

This, of course, brought defiance by the bunny girl. It was a lie and Mirko could see it. This however was on purpose. The pro-hero at first tried to escape from her captors. Using her Quirk or her charisma. None of those worked.

The Shalltear pushed her to the edge. Gently, of course. Shalltear started by confusing Mirko’s mind. To make her feel like a lot of time has passed. Then she would _play_ with her. Despair was Shalltear game. Mirko would need to learn _how to survive_. Shalltear would increase Mirko’s hunger by using [Victim of Hunger] A skill capable of weakening someone’s stamina and energy. Here however seem to work as a vacuum in Mirko’s stomach. Leaving nothing but starvation on her.

Then Shalltear would bring food and eat in front of her, and with [Increase Senses] You have a horrible way to torture someone.

Mirko could smell the food. The delicious food, the texture, the soft and lingering smell of roasted chicken or meat. Mirko could only watch as Shalltear _enjoy_ her meal. And with the mind time trick on Mirko’s mind, the pro-hero honestly believed _weeks_ or months have passed.

She resented her friends. Mirko thought they abandoned her, and it was then when she remembered those words. _We save you from them. You are safe with us._

The more _time_ went by, the more Mirko believed it. She fought it, of course. But the hunger, the blackouts, the way she would hurt herself trying to escape or scream. Was too much for her. Mirko’s mind cracked.

 _If you want to eat, you only need to say… I am a good bunny. And you would eat everything you want._ Shalltear whispered at her multiple times. Shalltear finally understood Demiurge’s words. _The human_ _mind is more fragile than we thought. You don’t need physical torture to break them down. You only need patience._ The True Vampire smiled at those words.

Mirko could barely move as they chained her to the wall. The hunger became so bad that she tried to _eat_ herself. They had to heal her multiple times. Because Mirko would eat her bottom lips, tongue, and whatever she could chew. The madness was seeking in slowly.

Controlling time around Mirko became the best method to screw with her mind.

The _training_ itself went on for a few days. However, for Mirko the poor bunny girl. It was more like seven or eight months. Eight months of _eternal hunger_. Or screaming and crying. On believing that, her friends truly abandoned her. That _they_ were the bad ones. That she was safe now. She could only mumble _I am a good bunny_ repeatedly. Until Shalltear finally came.

 _Say it. You are a good bunny, and you can eat._ The Rabbit Hero, The Tiger Bunny, Mirko the number five hero, was no more.

 _I am a good bunny! I am a good bunny!_ Those were the words of Mirko. Shalltear smiled and allowed the bunny girl to eat her heart contents. Mirko ate everything in her path. She looked like a pig. A shameful display from a _lady_. But Mirko did not care. Shalltear was happy with her results. And then, she took her time to rebuild Mirko mind.

It was easier than Shalltear thought. Mirko slowly realized they corrupted the world, the heroes, the agencies, all of it. And she was part of the problem. But no more. Mirko in her hallucinated state believed in anything. Like writing on an empty sheet.

Shalltear showed Demiurge her accomplishment, and it impressed even the guardian of The Blazing Temple on the 7th floor. He never thought Shalltear would have _the delicacy_ of doing something like this. But he was glad for his fellow guardian.

Demiurge helped her to _reprogram_ Mirko. Punishment and reward were one of the _many_ experiments. By the end of it all, poor Mirko was afraid of her own shadow. Like a true bunny, she flinched at everything. They still needed to _strong and confident Mirko_. The plans needed her. That’s where the _rewards_ came in, and sooner than later. Mirko became the perfect little bunny they needed her to be. Shalltear also wanted her to know _to whom_ she belongs now. But her lady would do that for them.

And she did. By the time Galadriel took hold of Mirko, the bunny girl was obedient to her. And after _knowing_ her new lady. Mirko knew this was the place she belonged to. Next to her lady, to be _anything_ she asked her to be.

On the enormous bed, Galadriel enjoyed the beautiful view of the gorgeous women laying with her. Albedo with the gorgeous body she had. The cute and petite body of Shalltear. And the _bunny girl_ with a toned body Galadriel loved. All naked with her. _This was life_.

“Do you enjoy yourself, my lady?” Albedo asked, kissing the exposed neck of Galadriel.

“Oh, I enjoyed myself. Multiple times, in fact,” Galadriel said with a big smile.

“See, I told you she would love my present,” Shalltear replied with a proud smile as she made herself comfortable on top of her gorgeous lady. The True Vampire could be there forever. Using the soft and big breast of Galadriel as pillows. The Demon Empress understood better than no one. She does the same with Albedo’s breast.

“ _Our_ present, remember that _lamprey_ ,” Albedo huffed at the vampire.

“Enough both of you. My room, my rules,” Galadriel mumbled as she stroke gently the cheek of Shalltear.

“But yes, I do like this little bunny girl. Mirko, right?” Galadriel asked the dark-skinned beauty next to her. The eyes of the _hero_ had this bright color, full of devotion. _Was Mirko there anymore?_ Galadriel didn’t know, and she also did not care.

“I am a good bunny, my lady. _Your good bunny,_ please call me whatever you want,” Mirko replied with devotion.

 _“I wonder what did they do to her to make her like this. Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s done, besides I enjoy her. More than I should. This day has brought some feelings… Some old feelings I have ignored for a while. While I enjoy being a normal student. Well, as normal you can be in this world fill with heroes and superheroes. This is not me…”_ Galadriel thought with a sigh.

 _“Not entirely, at least. I am a Demon, and Empress Demon at that. And whatever future lay ahead of me. I know avoiding my nature would make things horrible for me,”_ Galadriel saw the beauty next to her and smile. Mirko was proof of her desires. Galadriel easily could she ignore her morals for the simple pleasure of enjoying sex.

Galadriel knew how useless it was to avoid the cold fact about her own dishonesty. _What does it matter in the end?_ She was a Demon. The double-dealing, deceit, and cruelty were part of who she was now. She could do whatever she wanted. And no one could tell her otherwise. No one but herself.

So she would take this gorgeous bunny girl, and more.

Galadriel among the smell of the upcoming sexual activities with her _girls_. Realize how much of an evil person she was. Her morals bend to her convenience. And now, Galadriel could admit that she would at least try to be _gentle_ with her new pet. To be a good owner, as horrible as it may sound.

 _“I am a Demon Empress and I take what I want,”_ Galadriel thought with a smile, half sad and half happy.

Perhaps she could focus her _evilness_ on something more _arbitrary_. Galadriel already does it. She tortures rapists and criminals. So a part of her, at least, knows that there were some things she even as Demon Empress repudiates. However, this could also open a new door. Galadriel would bring the justice she thought this world deserves.

 _“Punishing evil with evil? Or maybe a more Machiavellian approach? The Greater Good and all that nonsense?”_ The sensual licking of her ladies interrupted Galadriel’s concentration. Mirko on her left side, Albedo on her right, and Shalltear on top of her are slowly making her horny again. Their soft bodies and the pleads for her to _go inside them_ one more time. Could drive any person insane with lust.

Galadriel only let a small laugh.

 _“Perhaps being a Villain would be fun after all. I would speak to Demiurge after this… Break,”_ Galadriel thought as she devoured the excited ladies around her.

“I need to let loose,”Galadriel said before continuing with her activities.

* * *

In the classroom 1-A. The young students were already speaking with each other about the experiences with the pro-heroes. Some were happy to tell their anecdotes, others not so much.

“HAHAHAHAHA, FOR REAL?! NO, BUT FOR REAL, BAKUGO?! _”_ Kirishima and Sero yelled loudly while rolling on the ground laughing at the hair of the explosive kid.

Bakugo clenched his fist hard, and his eyes screamed _murderer_. But the hair he had in those moments only makes him look funnier.

“Don’t laugh! It’s stuck this way and washing ain’t fixing it! I tried everything!”Bakugo replied, trembling in anger.

Kirishima and Sero kept _bullying_ the explosive kid until a certain white-haired girl arrived at the scene. Galadriel had this big goofy smile on her face. _How could she not?_ To spend an entire day only having sex with three beautiful women and as many times as she wanted. Could put anyone in a good mood. Galadriel even had the _gall_ to do it with Albedo on the way here, in her limousine. So Galadriel was cheerful today.

Bakugo sneered at her, but Galadriel only stared at him. It only took a few seconds before the white-haired girl cracked a laugh, hiding it away immediately by turning her face away. Galadriel had to admit, he looked hilarious. Besides, she like annoying the explosive kid. And because Galadriel was in such a good mood, she annoyed him even more. However, this action would bring future consequences to her. Galadriel had no clue what has she brought down on her.

“You look half decent now, bomb kid,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“Shut up, you white-haired bitch!” Bakugo replied, shooting daggers at her.

“Tsk, tsk, haven’t you mother tell you to no speak to a lady that way?” Galadriel fake disappointment.

“You white-haired albino, shut up!” Bakugo hissed, and his hand was already showing some minor explosion.

“A shame really, you are handsome, however that attitude would keep girls away from you. But I guess you miss your old hairstyle, here let me help you,” Galadriel said without actually thinking her words. She didn’t notice the faces of the ones who heard those words. Galadriel was an adult, so she was treating Bakugo as an adult would treat a child. This was her way to annoy him.

The typical, _no girl would like a boy_ _with that attitude_ trope. She wanted to embarrass him, by telling him how handsome he was and all those words a granny would say to a young man. The overbearing and all that. Sadly for the Demon Empress, those words are coming from a young girl mouth. That’s what the rest of the students are looking at.

Galadriel ruffled Bakugo’s hair, and the rebel hairstyle came back.

“Well, it suits you. Some girls like the _bad guys,_ I guess. But if you want a girlfriend, you need to act better around people. Or you would be alone when you grow up,” Galadriel said while still ruffling Bakugo’s hair. The rest of the classroom was dead silent, but Galadriel didn’t know that.

What Galadriel was trying to do. Was the same thing Bukubukuchagama did around Peroroncino when they were kids. She would _cooed_ him, hug him, and give him kisses to his cheek to annoy and embarrassed him before his friends. Bukubukuchagama would do it sometimes back in Yggdrasil too. She would lecture him about something and then said how much she loves him, and how cute of a little brother he was. Peroroncino hated that with all his soul.

So, Galadriel, the one who grew up mostly alone with no social interaction on her school days and ignoring how the young student would react to this. Smiled at Bakugo. Galadriel thought she was annoying him, and she was for a small part, but this brought a red face to Bakugo. But it was not what Galadriel believed it was.

“Oh, red face Bakugo, how cute!” Galadriel said smiling at him.

“Shut up,” Bakugo mumble as he took Galadriel’s hand off his hair went to his chair, mumbling about the _stupid albino girl_.

The consequences of today would bring a hilarious result in the future.

Galadriel let a snort as she went to her chair, ignoring the stares of the rest. However, the pink alien girl attacked her with a hug. Ashido pouted in Galadriel’s embrace.

“Hey, what was that about? You told Bakugo he was cute! Bakugo of all people!” Ashido said with a childlike voice.

“Don’t worry about it, Pinky, you are cute too,” Galadriel said, patting Ashido head.

Galadriel sat down, and Ashido surprise her by sitting on her lap. Not that she would push her away, but it was a good feeling. Galadriel put her arms around the waist of Ashido and the pink girl let a giggle. Galadriel thought this action would raise some eyebrows, but it didn’t. _Perhaps this was normal between girls?_ Galadriel could remember how back in High School. Some girls would hug each other, how they would show affection and such.

 _“I remember some of them even sitting in each other lap, and no one would bat an eye. Perhaps only between close friends? Or maybe they think this showing of affection os normal between Pinky and I? Well, I had no friends back then, but no one in the class seems to think too much about this. Weird, young kid are weird,”_ Galadriel thought with a smile as she brought Ashido closer.

Todoroki, Midoriya, and Bakugo were all watching her with confusion, irritation, and jealousy. Perhaps not at her, but Ashido. Midoriya wonders how close Ashido and her are. He thought of the words of All Might about her liking him. Nonsense, of course, but he could dream.

Todoroki could see the confused look on Galadriel as she felt Ashido poking her cheeks. She smiled at the pink girl, of course. Todoroki could said that the white-haired girl had no idea of Ashido’s intentions. _She is really dumb and oblivious._ Todoroki thought, and he was not that wrong. Galadriel could be really dumb sometimes.

It irritated Bakugo how clueless the white-haired girl could be. He remembered the feeling of her soft hand caressing his hair. Then, the relaxing and beautiful smell of her. Bakugo knew she was beautiful. Even he can’t deny it. Not that he ever did. Still, it annoys him. _She_ annoys him. Bakugo would only see her as a rival, nothing more. Or so he thought.

Ashido felt even more attached to Galadriel. She would spend hours to no end thinking of her. For Ashido, Galadriel was the only person she would ever follow blindly. If Galadriel told her to jump off a building, she would, because Galadriel knows best. If the white-haired _goddess_ told her to do more _intimate_ things. Ashido would gladly do it. But a part of her Ashido felt like she needed to serve her. Protect her and be with her. _Why?_ Ashido does not know, but she didn’t care. So watching those three boy’s eyes, Ashido showed them. To whom she belongs. Even though she had no idea why she was doing that.

Ashido stuck her tongue out and gave them the finger. Ashido wiggles her butt on Galadriel’s lap and cuddled with her. As she was some kind of body pillow. The Demon Empress at that moment was deep in thought. Galadriel was thinking about the Nomus and how could Lupusregina get more of them. So, feeling Ashido cuddling with her, she only patted Ashido’s head softly. Galadriel does this almost all the time, to Albedo or Shalltear. It has become an involuntary move to Galadriel now.

Galadriel returned to the deeps of her mind, as she ignored the happy goofy smile of Ashido and the strange stares of Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya. All of them thinking about different things. That would cause a big and funny misunderstanding soon. Galadriel’s lack of experience in dealing with teenagers and her lack of social norms would bite her in the ass. In her youth, she was a nerdy girl that didn’t speak with anyone of her classmates. Besides being bullied, she was an introvert to the extreme. So speaking with people was never her strong suit. Not until much later.

But it was not the same. Dealing with the company and her bosses was one thing. She was numb most of the time. Talking with her friends in the guild was easier. Since she was not there physically. Besides, a bunch of them were more awkward than her. So she felt right at home.

But even after coming to another world and becoming a powerful Demon Empress. Galadriel was still new at _dealing_ with people. Especially those outside Nazarick, in a more informal way. Back in the tomb, she was the leader of all. It was simple to act accordingly. But to act as a young student was more difficult for her.

The morning went normally, and Galadriel could hear the other student’s experiences. Then it came to the incident about Stain. Galadriel got irritated when she heard that name again. She was still angry about losing that flying Nomu. There was so much she could have learn from it.

“Oi, Galadriel, did you see the _Red Killer?_ ” Kirishima asked with excitement.

 _“Red killer? Ah, that is Lupusregina name now, well, title I guess. Funny name,”_ Galadriel thought, ignoring the fact he just used her name to speak with her.

“Yes, I saw her and Stain death,” Galadriel only said.

They were told to tell everyone another version of what happened there. Something about keeping their involvement at a minimum. Galadriel scoffed at that. Still, she would keep the act for now. Galadriel would get her due soon enough, she was already planning on the stage.

“The number 2 hero saved you guys! So lucky!” Sero exclaimed.

“Yes… Saved,” Todoroki muttered in reply.

“I saw it on the news. Something about the Hero Killer and the Villain Alliance being connected? Then, this _Red Killer_ girl, just kill him cold-blooded. Then there is the whole video too,” Ojiro said.

“Yeah, I hear theories on the internet about his death. They say the Villain Alliance wanted him gone, or him owing some money,” Shoji said.

“Owe money? That’s silly. Someone as crazy as him would not ask for money, especially the villains,” Kirishima said. The rest agreed on this.

“Perhaps he knew something he shouldn’t?” Kaminari asked.

“What about this Regina girl? She was strong, I mean… She killed him, and could push the rest of the Pro-heroes there by herself,” Jiro said.

Galadriel listened to them with keen interest. They weren’t stupid and could see there was something more going on. She wondered what could she do in the future. Her next plans were about to begin, and this could put the students of Class 1-A in the middle of it all.

 _“Mm, perhaps I could expose them to the world’s corruption. Some of them already see it, they just need a little push to the right direction,”_ Galadriel smiled at this thought.

 _“The can be useful… And they will,”_ Galadriel said as she smiled at them.


	18. Highschool Life

**Finally here! Sorry for taking a long time!**

**I’m starting the new year strong, and I hope you guys would love what’s coming next!**

**Happy new years to everyone!**

**See you guys later!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 18

The sound of students eating and talking away during lunchtime became a normal thing for Galadriel to hear. The white-haired girl was happily eating her lunch with the rest of _her_ classmates. A strange sight, but something she liked.

After a long day of training in which she could see firsthand the abilities of the young students, Galadriel was confident that she was making a wonderful choice of keeping them on her side. There was something there, a huge potential in them. She only needed to exploit it.

Midoriya’s progress on his Quirk impressed Galadriel, he was slowly becoming more powerful. But there were still those strange lights _inside him_. Galadriel had no clue what they were or their purpose. But she would observe those things for now.

“That was an intense training,” said Uraraka with a sigh.

“It was, and there is so much we learned today. Still, I wish we could have more time to prepare,” Yaoyorozu said.

“But looking at the bright side, we improved! I can’t wait to see what’s next for us,” Hagakure said.

Galadriel only nodded while eating, as the rest of the girls sitting next to her ignored the amount of food on her plate. They seemed accustomed to the large quantities of food, the white-haired girl could eat.

“Oh, Gali, I brought some home-made cookies! Do you want some?” Ashido asked with a big smile. Galadriel smiled as she took the cookies with a big grin on her face. Maybe they are not, _Nazarick Level._ But food was food. Besides, Galadriel was in a good mood today still.

“Thank you, Pinky,” Galadriel replied.

“Ah, miss Nazarick, could I ask you something?” Yaoyorozu said.

“Galadriel, please, _Momo_. Don’t call me Miss Nazarick. Makes me feel _old_ ,” Galadriel said.

“Alright, Galadriel. I was curious about what transpired early today. You seem to get very well, with Todoroki, Midoriya and Bakugo,” the rest of the girls had a grin on their faces, ready to hear the gossip. But Galadriel tilted her head, wondering what they were talking about.

 _“Close?_ I don’t think so… I guess,” Galadriel said, confused by the sudden question.

“You ruffled Bakugo’s hair! And said he was handsome!” Jiro snickered.

“And you went with Todoroki on training week! Did love spark in those days?!” Hagakure exclaimed, all excited by the prospect of adolescent love.

“And you get along with Deku too,” Uraraka muttered.

“Galadriel wants all of them, _kero_ ,” Asui said with a smirk on her own.

“No! Gali is mine!” Ashido cried dramatically.

“Hold up! What are you guys talking about?!” Galadriel asked, puzzled.

“You like them, don’t you?~ ” Jiro teased.

Galadriel was beyond confused. She had no idea what those girls were talking about. But she knew it was a misunderstanding, a big one at that.

“Okay, hear me out first! I think you girls are confusing things!” Galadriel said, trying to clear things out.

“Oh, is that so? Please, answer me this then. Do you think they are handsome?” Hagakure asked, and although she was invisible. Someone could see she was smirking all the way.

Galadriel again, confused, turned around to see the table next to her. Where all the other guys were sitting. They were all frozen in time. Galadriel had no idea they were listening to everything the girls said. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya, each one of them, were waiting for the response of the white-haired girl. The rest of the boys smirked at them, enjoying the view.

Galadriel observed them and thought about it.

 _“What are they talking about? Handsome? What? Alright, think about it! I need to act like a normal teenage girl!_ ” Galadriel thought, panicking.

 _“I mean, they are handsome. Well… They look strong and appealing for the typical girl. I don’t know…”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“I am more interested in girls… But they aren’t really that bad looking. If I was more inclined to men, well, I could always explore with men… But this is so weird,”_ Galadriel sighed and decided to just answer the question.

“Yeah, they are,” Galadriel said, and the girls let a small squeal.

“I knew it!” Jiro said, smiling all the way.

“Galadriel wants a harem!” Hagakure exclaimed.

Galadriel sighed, remembering they were young people. Besides, she technically has a harem already. Full of beautiful women all around. Galadriel still thought about it. If she was a normal girl, perhaps she would find them appealing. But now, the idea of her being with them was a bizarre one.

 _“So this is the normal high school talk of girls. I was never part of it back in my old world. Talking about who is the pretties guy in the classroom, about make up, gossip, boyfriends and such. So strange, but… Nice. I missed lot, didn’t I? And those three, they are… Interesting, but please, it’s not possible,”_ Galadriel thought with sarcasm.

Galadriel has her eyes on Midoriya because he was the type of person she always felt fascinated too. The young green-haired boy was strong-willed and hardworking. His hopes and dreams, and the relentless pursuit of them, were something Galadriel respected and liked.

Midoriya was a rare breed where the white-haired demon came from. For that reason, she felt _attracted_ to him. The idea of him was appealing to a degree. And the possessiveness came afterward. Galadriel would keep Midoriya close to her, like a perfect toy in a box waiting to be used.

Todoroki, well, he was the son of the Number two hero. Galadriel wanted to keep him near her, to use him later on too. She was still thinking about how to approach Japan agency market, so having him by her side. Would make things easier for her if she had a way in to buy more assets in the market. And since Todoroki’s father was the head of a big agency. Galadriel would have a starting ground to get more pro-heroes to her own company.

And Bakugo, well, she just loved to annoy him. Like poking a fat hamster or something. A cruel way to see it, but she was a Demon Empress. Galadriel could think in different ways to just make people angry. And Bakugo’s reactions to her teasing were hilarious for her.

That was how Galadriel saw things, _objectively_.

“So who you wished to be your boyfriend then?~ “ Jiro asked with a huge beam on her face.

“Forget it,” Galadriel replied, munching more of her food.

“I will give her a year before she dates someone, _kero_ ,” Asui said.

“No, Gali is my _girlfriend_!~ “ Ashido wailed dramatically.

Galadriel wanted to laugh at the idea of that. The white-haired girl only wanted to eat. She, however, missed the stone stony faces on the table behind her.

“Now girls, don’t go around saying that. We are here to become _heroes_ , no talk about boyfriends and such,” Galadriel said, trying to change the topic.

“Sure, sure. My bet is that, Bakugo and her would make an interesting and cute couple. A rebel boy and a high-born lady! The only girl capable of controlling his temper and find the soft spot on his heart! _Kyaa!_ ” Hagakure let a small squeal at the idea of it.

“No, Todoroki and her would make an impressive and elegant pair. A romantic couple like no other! They will surely be the big talk in the country! And… They would look so cute together,” Yaoyorozu said, blushing.

“Are you girls, kidding me? Midoriya and her are the real deal! Two big stars capable of bringing hope to the world! A celebrity pair, no doubt!” Jiro exclaimed.

“Midoriya and Galadriel… Midoriya and Galadriel… A couple…” Uraraka muttered, half dead, half alive.

“No! Gali is mine! And I am hers!” Ashido replied with a huff.

Galadriel sighed but smiled. She liked the feeling these strange talks bring to her. A good feeling, an enjoyable experience. Behind her, however. The entire male table was teasing the three musketeers. Bringing the topics of competition, and _who gets_ the girl first. It was going to be a long day for them.

“Shut up, or I kill you all!” Bakugo hissed angrily.

“She is really clueless,” Todoroki muttered.

“That… We… Are friends,” Midoriya stuttered.

“You guys are so lucky! To have, the pretties girl in school interested in the three of you! Lucky!” Sero said with a huge smirk, teasing them.

“You guys could touch her big boobs too,” the midget whispered.

The rest keep on bullying them. That was until a blond and blue-eyed student approached them with a nasty grin on his face.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Mm? The class 1-A? The most annoying and self-centered prats in school?” Neito Monoma said.

“Ah, you are from Class 1-B, aren’t you?” Kirishima said.

“ _Ho ho_ , I am! If only you people from Class 1-A could see yourself now! There is no one on your class that’s worth anything. Perhaps, the white-haired girl, but besides her. None of you worth our time!” Monoma said, taunting.

“Get lost extra, or I’ll kill you,” Bakugo hissed.

“The same threat as always, you never learn, don’t you? No wonder you lost in the Sport Festival!” Bakugo had enough and stood up. Going face to face with the annoying blond of class 1-B.

“Kacchan!” Midoriya said, trying to stop his _childhood friend_.

“Do you want to fight, you shitty blond-haired thief?!” Bakugo hissed, ignoring Midoriya.

Monoma approached him, and before he could reply, a girl knocked him out by hitting him on the head. A girl with dark orange color hair had an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry about him, he is very annoying,” Itsuka Kendo said while dragging away the unconscious blond.

“Tch, annoying little bug,” Bakugo hissed, annoyed.

“What’s going on there?” Bakugo turned back and he saw the white-haired girl with another plate full of rice and more food. Galadriel has just returned from getting more of the mythical rice from the cafeteria. Only to see a blond-haired kid unconscious on the floor being dragged away.

“Nothing, go back to eat, you white-haired albino,” Bakugo growled as he went away muttering words.

“Bomb kid, don’t forget your plate. It’s rude to not clean after yourself,” Galadriel said, as Bakugo sneered at her, but complied with what she said. Bakugo took his plate and went away, still muttering words, while the girls squeal in happiness at such a sight.

“What a rude boy,” Galadriel said as she kept walking to her seat.

“You see! Bakugo only listen to you! He likes you!” Hagakure exclaimed.

Galadriel did not reply, as she ate the strange and delicious rice of the school. She was, however, clueless about how strange the next days were going to be.

* * *

For the next few days, the normalcy of Galadriel’s school life became tame and peaceful. But it won’t be forever. It was like waiting for the storm to begin. No matter how much _fun_ Galadriel was having, acting like a normal student. Her ambitions were too big for her to just sit idle for long.

But for what it was worth. Galadriel would enjoy it, for now.

The midterms came fast, and it brought a nostalgic feeling to Galadriel. It was not fair for the rest of the young students. She was at the top of the class. Galadriel was just ahead of them in years. The white-haired girl never felt like a genius or anything. She was just someone who focuses on learning. But for the rest of her classmates, Galadriel was more than just a prodigy.

“That’s all for today. There’s only one week left before the final exams. And I hope you all are studying properly. The exam is not only a written one exam, but a practical one too. Train your minds and bodies,” Eraser head said as he left the classroom.

The moment he left, both Kaminari and Ashido yelled that they haven’t studied at all. But with different attitudes. Ashido was laughing, while Kaminari was crying. Both were at the bottom of the class, respectively.

“It’s true that we have one event after another…” Tokoyami said, feeling ashamed of being number fifteen.

“The midterm exams are really important, are they not? And not only that, the final term exam, it’s going to be more difficult from what I heard,” Sato said to which Koda the mute kid nodded.

“Man, the fact there’s also a test exercise is really thought, huh?” The purple midget said with a smug on his face.

Ashido and Kaminari could believe someone like him was so high on the scoreboard.

“Ashido, Kaminari, don’t worry! We just need to study hard and keep going!” Midoriya said with confidence, and of course, he would. He was number five.

“If you just paid attention to the class normally, you wouldn’t be dead last,” Todoroki, the number six said.

“That’s right! You need to pay more attention to the classes!” Tenya, the number three replied.

“Just look at, miss Nazarick! She is number one because of it!” Number three said.

They saw how the white-haired girl was eating a small bar of chocolate, already. Ashido wailing came to her, begging her for help.

“Gali, please help me! I need help!” Ashido said.

“Ah, Pinky, you are in last place, don’t you?” Galadriel asked, still eating.

“Nop, it’s Kaminari!” Ashido replied.

“Mm, no surprise there,” Galadriel said, while poor Kaminari felt a knife through his chest.

“I could assist, if you want! Although, I would like some help too with Economics,” Yaoyorozu said.

“Ah, please Galadriel, could you help me in Quadratic functions? You are the best with numbers,” Jiro asked.

“Can you help me too? I don’t get classical literature!” Sero joined in.

“Me too,” Ojiro said.

Galadriel had no idea how to answer. She remembered how back in her old world. The popular kid used to force her to do their housework. But here, now, these kids were asking for help. Like _friends would_.

The Demon Empress thought about it for a few seconds. Technically, there was no reason for her to reject the opportunity to get closer to them. To make them feel more _sympathetic_ to her. So, she could sway them easily in the future, but a part of her. Deep inside was a relief, and happy to feel accepted.

 _“Mm, old wounds are hard to heal. But never to forget. Well, I am already this deep,”_ Galadriel sighed, and with a smile, she gladly took them in.

“Alright, I would help,” Galadriel said.

“ _Yaaaay!_ ” Everyone cheered.

 _“What did I get myself into?”_ Galadriel thought while keeping the smile on her face. She had no idea why she bothered to help them, but a part of the Demon Empress was excited about it. She could only wait and see.

* * *

After the lunch break, where they encountered the annoying blond boy with blue eyes again. And had to witness not only how he looked for a fight but how, the same girl, came by and knocked him and dragged him away. They were told how the exam was going to be, supposedly.

Galadriel was not sure if she would believe it. Everything sounded too _basic_ and obvious. But she said nothing.

The white-haired girl was deep in thought, as the rest of the classroom was preparing to leave after another day in school. She did not notice how Bakugo was watching her. The same eyes of fury and irritation. But with a small touch of respect. A strange combination coming from the explosive kid.

“What, really? If we are going to faces robots again. It’s going to be a walk in the park,” Kaminari said.

“Yeah, really, nothing to worry about!” Ashido exclaimed.

“Now we need to just study hard and that would be all,” Sero said.

Midoriya smiled at the scene, but he was too deep in thought, thinking about the words All Might. About the great evil, he would have to face someday.

Still, there was something else going through Midoriya’s mind. And it was a piece of advice All Might gave him. How among all the students in U.A. It was Galadriel Nazarick, the one with the probabilities of becoming the strongest hero in recent history. And that perhaps Midoriya would need to train with her soon.

Midoriya was curious about _why_ he needed to train with Galadriel. Not that he was against the idea. But, because to what All Might said. The number one hero, told him. She was going to be clearly a target, there was no doubt about it. All For One loved _unique_ Quirks. And seeing how impressive, and right down powerful Galadriel _Quirk_ was. All Might fear for the white-haired girl’s life.

Midoriya did not like it one bit. He needed to be stronger, Galadriel has helped him before. More than once, _how could he repay her if he allows something to happen to her?_

No, Midoriya would not allow it.

“It doesn’t matter if they’re people or robots or whatever. They’re the same if you beat them up, right?” The voice of Bakugo brought Midoriya’s attentions. Bakugo sneered at him, feeling irritated just to look at him. There was a reason for it, and it was because Bakugo felt he was being left behind.

Midoriya has been improving faster than him. Todoroki could go ahead of him in everything, and Galadriel, the white-haired girl, was just stronger than him by a long shot. Bakugo could not believe he was weak. He refuses to accept it. But the more he thought about it, the more evidence appeared.

“If you need to control your Quirk, then control it! Stop depending on others!” Bakugo yelled.

“Hey, Deku!” Bakugo glared at him.

“I don’t know if you’ve figured out how to use your Quirk a little or what. But you seriously keep rubbing me the wrong way,” Bakugo hissed.

Galadriel stared at the scene, already knowing too well how Bakugo must have felt since watching Midoriya using his moves the other day. Something Uraraka said as well. Everyone was sure it was a sore spot for Bakugo, to see someone moving the same way he does.

“I still remember the results of the Sports Festival… At the upcoming finals. We’ll get individuals scores, and we’ll see who’s better whether you like it or not. All those who stumble in my path will fall!” Bakugo said.

“I’ll beat you and everyone else!” Bakugo said, glaring daggers at the other two, he considered his rivals. One of which was chewing a piece of chocolate bread.

“You too Todoroki, I’ll kill you! And you too, Nazarick!” Bakugo said, leaving the classroom in cold fury.

“It’s been a while since, I’ve seen Bakugo that intense,” Kirishima whispered.

“Maybe he’s irritated? Or he is just that angry of a person?” Tokoyami said, wondering how does the mind of Bakugo work.

“He is feeling left behind,” Galadriel said as everyone looked at her.

“What do you mean?” Kirishima asked.

“Bakugo has been always at the top, ever since middle school. So, when he faced someone who was above him. It was a hard stuck on his pride. And seeing how, the one he thought _useless_ , is now proving to be stronger than him. He is feeling desperate,” Galadriel said while finishing his chocolate bread.

“Don’t you think he is going to do something bad?” Jiro said, with a worried tone.

“He has quite the temper, _kero_ ,” Asui followed.

“Perhaps, he could be dangerous,” Sato said.

“No, Bakugo is a stupid kid. A prat with temper problems. But he is not evil. In fact, I believe him to be surprisingly honest with himself. He wants to be the best, and because of that, he won’t take cheap shots. Or cheat his way to the top. He wants to be acknowledged by everyone that he is the best. But only if he reached by his own merits. So, don’t worry about it, he is not a villain in disguise,” Galadriel said, smiling at the irony of her own comment.

Outside of the classroom, Eraser Head listened to the words of _the young girl_. He thought that Bakugo had a problem and that perhaps he could prove himself dangerous to everyone around him. But hearing what the white-haired girl said made him realize that perhaps she was right.

Still, Eraser Head would keep an eye on young Bakugo. He, however, should have noticed that Bakugo was not the most dangerous person in the classroom.

As for Galadriel, she had plans, and while she would _help_ the kids to study. Galadriel was going to bring chaos to the Pro-heroes soon.


	19. Get Ready

**ere it is! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

**The next update is going to be Harry Potter and The Demon Empress! Stay tuned for more!**

**Take care everyone! I will see you all soon!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Every guardian of Nazarick knelt before their leader. The supreme being Galadriel Melkor sat on her throne, looking down at her loyal subjects. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for her, and Galadriel knew it. But that was not her, at the very least, when it was about something important. Galadriel stared at the guardians who were all paying attention to her.

“Guardians, I thank you all for coming in such a brief notice,” Galadriel said, and like always they told her it was not a problem.

“Please my lady, we will always answer your call!” Demiurge said.

Galadriel rolled her eyes. But she smiled at the demon. “I know.” She replied.

“First, Mare and Aura, you two have worked hard to cover the surface of Nazarick. For the last year, I could see the improvements in the walls and the surrounding forest. Good job both of you,” both elf twins blushed at the words of their lady.

Nazarick had the fortune to appear in the most desolated place on Earth. A place where winter, mountains, and endless forest were mostly unexplored. Siberia, a perfect place to hide the tomb. Mare increased the hills around the tomb. The young elf boy created new rivers and added tress all over the place to confuse whoever managed to get so far. Then there were the many magic traps set up by Mare and Demiurge. Both of them went wild with ideas, and oddly but cute pair if Galadriel could say.

Aura, however, felt left out. There weren’t _mythical_ creatures in the world, and she felt sad because of it. Still, Galadriel felt Aura had the perfect ability to use the surrounding animals to their advantage. It only took a few days for Aura to have fun. There weren’t mythical beasts, but their normality was cute for Aura.

Aura has now her own farm, with bears, foxes, and more. Creatures, the elf girl used to patrol. The elf girl also used her summons. Creating a perimeter wide and long around Nazarick entrance. The watchful eyes of Albedo, the overseer of the guardians carefully monitored everything. The succubus lover and so-proclaimed first wife wasted no resources to bring security to the tomb. And oddly enough. She became very adept in the ability to think outside of the box. Something Galadriel was glad about to see. It took years, but finally, the guardians were thinking by themselves. Giving ideas and sharing their thoughts with her. It made things easier for Galadriel and leaves any doubt away of her mind. They were loyal to her with no hesitation or doubt.

Galadriel smiled as she saw the twins’ elves’ joyful expressions. _So cute! I want to hug them!_ Were the thoughts of the supreme one.

“It’s nothing my lady!” Aura replied smiling, as Mare nodded happily.

“We are happy to serve you!” Mare said with a blushing face.

“I know, however, you two have been working endlessly for the good of Nazarick. That merit a reward. Please tell me what you two desire the most?” Galadriel asked.

The twins wanted to protest at the idea of getting rewards, but they saw the smiling face of Demiurge as they remembered the last time their lady gave them both compensation. It was one of the topics the guardians talked about many times in their reunions. Sebas was the one who brought up the theory that perhaps their lady showed her love for them in this manner. And they should be grateful.

“Ah, well, could… Could my lady take me to those things called Zoo? I heard there is a big Zoo in Germany!” Aura asked with red cheeks, Galadriel tilted her head at the strange request.

 _“Mm, a Zoo visit? Why not? It could be fun, and Aura is so cute when she blushes,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Understood, Aura, I will take you to the Zoo,” Aura was squealing with joy at the thought of having an entire day with her lady. They could eat those pink clouds they sell and look at the animals. It would be a fun day.

“And what about you, Mare?” The shy elf boy only stared with devotion and love.

“I just want to spend a day with my lady. Could I come with you at the Zoo?” Mare asked shyly.

“It’s not a problem at all, Mare. It’s that fine with you, Aura?” The oldest of the twins shrugged. She was already happy to spend an entire day with her lady.

“Well, it’s decide it then. Now, for now, let’s focus in our work,” Galadriel said as both twins nodded, already waiting excitedly for the day with their lady.

“Demiurge, I belive we should now change our aim to the heroes of Japan. Our plans in Europe are going smoothly, as many of their agencies are under our company. And so are the heroes there, the popularity of our brand is over the roof, you did well,” Galadriel said.

“My lady, please it was only because of your foresight!” Galadriel groaned at the exciting look of the demon.

 _“Shit, here we go again,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Please, Demiurge, don’t lowered yourself so low, after all it was your idea to create an enterprise to assimilate every other company. Now, we are at the stage of our _new objectives_. We Europe in our control thanks to our _influence_ in the governments and national heroes there. We now need to bring Japan to fold,” Galadriel said, hoping the demon would just shut up and take the praise.

“Everything is going as you predicted, my lady!” Galadriel felt like slapping her forehead, but she could only sigh in defeat.

“Now, moving on. I believe you all now know about the League of Villains, and our plans involving them. Lupusregina infiltration was a success. The villains are not aware of her spying on them and thanks to that we have an open window in their operations, besides our Nomu specimen has brought interesting news for us. Demiurge please tell about the results you have for me,” Galadriel called Demiurge, who stood up proudly ready to deliver his recent results. The rest of the guardians stared at him, waiting.

“As my lady just said. I will start by saying that, although our focus is to get control of Japan’s economic market, and political power. The Villain League is something we shouldn’t ignore. They have decades of experience, and information. The Nomu is a proof of their knowledge in Quirks. Something we should investigate and control,” Demiurge drawled, making sure everyone heard him.

“What do you mean? What makes this Nomu thing, so important?” Shalltear asked.

“Because it has Quirks, you flat-chested mosquito!” Aura exclaimed.

“What did you call me?!”

“You hear me!”

“Enough both of you,” Albedo said, chastising both of them.

“Continue, Demiurge,” Albedo replied while sneering at both girls.

“Mm, to answer your question, Shalltear. What I have found it’s that, a Nomu is a human corpse they altered to hold multiple Quirks. As far as I could see, the reason the Nomu looked _like that_ , it’s because of the amount of genetic mutations it suffered,” Galadriel nodded, hearing the words of Demiurge carefully. She expected something like that, but Galadriel still wondered _how could they do it._

“Demiurge, could we duplicate it? To create our own Nomu? Could we use our undead to do so?” Galadriel asked, to which Demiurge sighed, ashamed of his inability to replicate such _wonder_.

“I apologize, my lady. I haven’t been able to do such a thing. They must possess a way to implement the Quirk into the body’s DNA. I do not know if they were alive before such _forceful implementation._ They could very well be alive before the operation and die because of it. The human body cannot hold such _destruction_ in their genetic code,” Demiurge said, as Galadriel thought about Midoriya. His body was clearly still trying to adjust to his Quirk.

_“I see, for what Demiurge says. The Nomu, or well, the person it was before could have been alive in the whole procedure, and only die after the Quirks emerged into his body. That’s a sound theory. Midoriya could have been the exception. Or, maybe, it was not as a forceful change on his DNA. Since it gradually adjusted to his system and it was only one Quirk too.”_

Galadriel mulled over the implications of that. Still, something was missing. Galadriel could almost feel it in the air. There was something more going on. Those strange lights in Midoriya’s body. The link between All Might and the leader of the Villain League.

The more the mystery surrounding Midoriya grew. The more Galadriel got interested in the young boy with green hair. Like a puzzle, she needed to solve. Galadriel would find out about it, eventually, of that she was sure. Patience was the only thing she needed.

“Um, well, with Lupusregina there, it’s only a matter of time to find out how they did it. Now, this tied out to our next step,” Galadriel said.

“It does indeed, my lady. We have everything ready, not only to destabilize the pro-heroes but as well to show the world that there is a _new contender_ ,” Demiurge said, smiling.

“This would be a bait, not only for the heroes of Japan but, the Villain League,” Albedo said, as every guardian put the dots together.

“It does, my dear Albedo. Although I am quite sad to lose my _bunny_ pet, even thought it’s only for a while,” Galadriel smirked at the thought of the _succulent dark-skinned girl_ she left in her room. Poor Mirko was tired from the previous encounter a few hours ago.

“But she is important for what it’s coming. With Mirko and _the other guy_ , we can control the insides of the pro-heroes. But first, we need to bring the attention of the Villain League and for that… My dear guardians, I need you to create your own, villain name and _character_ ,” Galadriel said.

“And so crate the name of our own villain league. Please let it be a good name,” Galadriel said, smiling.

“We will use a name worthy of our evilness, my lady,” Albedo said with confidence.

“I know you will,” the demon empress said.

Then Galadriel remembered something important. Well, for her. And it was that soon the kids would arrive at her house in Japan. A strange feeling emerged from whiting her. She shrugged it off.

“Ah, but I will leave you all to think of it… Albedo, I will leave it to you. I have to tutor some kids.”

Galadriel didn’t notice the _strange_ look on Albedo’s face. Almost as if she was sneering at thought of some kids stealing away her beloved one. Or perhaps it was something else.

* * *

The group of young students stood there with their mouths wide open, seeing the house, no, the mansion before them in awe. They knew the white-haired girl was rich. But watching _how rich she was_ , it was another entire thing differently. The place was enormous, and even Yaoyorozu could see it was way bigger than her own house.

Then the immense doors open and revealed a group of beautiful maids, holding gentle smiles.

“Welcome, our lady is waiting for all of you,” every blushed at the sight of those cute maids.

As they enter, they saw Galadriel coming down from the golden staircases. Everyone opened their mouth watching her blue dress with a gorgeous flower ribbon around her waist. They _all_ knew she was beautiful. But watching Galadriel with another outfit that wasn’t the school uniform, or her hero outfit. Was _strange_.

“Sorry for not receiving you. I was busy, I hope there was no problem to get here. My _family_ , created and improved the roads to get here faster,” Galadriel said, smiling. They all nodded, numbly.

Yaoyorozu, who was more used to this lifestyle, coughed shyly and bowed deeply.

“Don’t worry, miss… Ah, Galadriel. Thank you for the invitation, we are in your care,” Yaoyorozu said as a highborn lady would. The rest followed through, nervously.

“You look beautiful, Gali!” Ashido exclaimed.

“Thank you, Pinky,” Galadriel replied.

“Please come in, don’t stand there. Please serve us some refreshments,” Galadriel ordered as she guided the rest of the _kids_ to the living room. To the luxurious living room.

“This place is enormous,” Ojiro whispered.

“Yeah, it’s quite scary if you think about it. You could get lost here,” Sero replied.

“Look at that TV! And… Oh! It’s that the new Gaming Station Super X?!” Kaminari yelled, pointing his to the blue console. Galadriel smiled rather smugly at it.

“Of course it is,” Galadriel replied.

“But the console will come until next year!” Kaminari exclaimed.

“ _Fufufu,_ well, my _father_ knows a friend who knows another friend. They were more than glad to give me an early console,” Galadriel’s smug face was something new for them. Then they realized that the _perfect lady_ had no problem using her father’s influence to get what she wanted. Oddly enough, they were half-right.

Galadriel was a gamer at heart, and playing games was still her big escape.

“Using your dad’s influence to get your way. That’s not very hero like,” Sero teased.

“What else do you do, Galadriel? Do you get discounts everywhere too?” Jiro asked with a smile of her own.

“Well, it’s not like I use it to get my way all the time. But sometimes, I can’t wait for a new release,” Galadriel excused herself, only for the rest to look skeptical. Thankfully, the maids took the focus away from her.

“My lady, we brought the refreshments,” the maid said, as every one of them could smell the delicious food before them.

“Thank you, Cixous. Please, enjoy the meal,” Galadriel said, as she ate too.

The first bite was enough for them to taste paradise. The delicious food was beyond anything they have tasted before in their life. Yaoyorozu, being a high-born lady too, was in awe at the quality of the food. No wonders why Galadriel eats so much.

Everything came from Nazarick, the meat, cakes, and tea. And watching the kids enjoying the food from Galadriel’s _home_ brought a proud smile to the demon empress.

“This is so good!” Sero exclaimed.

“I can’t belive there is something as delicious as this,” Jiro said with surprise.

“Could I get more?!” Kaminari asked, as one maid poured more tea.

“This is delicious, Galadriel. You have the most amazing chef in the world. Do your family have their own farm?” Yaoyorozu whispered, taking another bite of the food to send from heaven.

“This is so good, Gali!” Ashido said.

“Amazing,” Ojiro said.

Watching them enjoying the work of Nazarick chefs made Galadriel happy, especially when they praised her even more. Yaoyorozu asked where did the tea come from since it was the most delicious tea she ever tasted. Galadriel proudly told her it came from Russia. Where she came from. They cultivate it with a _secret_ recipe, passed down from her ancestors. It was not true, but not a lie either. Since it truly came from Nazarick.

The rest of the kids asked questions about her family, and although she told them the manufactured backstory of her family. It thrilled them to hear more about her. No matter if all was a lie.

Galadriel felt _happy_ to hear it. She was proud of Nazarick and everyone there, so to hear some else see how amazing they were. Brought a big smile to her face.

The white-haired girl continued the day teaching the kid’s basic stuff. Galadriel felt weird acting as a teacher, but it was not oddly strange. She was used to speaking and explaining things, went it came to numbers and academy stuff. She rather enjoyed it. Galadriel felt pride when Sero could understand how easy classical literature was. When Jiro could solve a rather complex equation.

Ashido did her best to keep up with the rest too, making Galadriel smile.

Ojiro and Kaminari were a challenge, but as the end of the day approached. Even the drooly kid understood more than he thought he would. Yaoyorozu became great at understanding economics, something that brought a smile on the girl with long dark hair.

“Thank you, Galadriel! Really, you’re a lifesaver!” Jiro said smiling, as she stretched after a long day of studying. The rest of the kids laugh and smile, and Galadriel for a moment felt out of place.

“You truly are a great friend.”

Those words made Galadriel frown. _Friends._ They see her as their friend. For a moment she thought of her old Nazarick colleagues. Her friends abandoned her. Galadriel didn’t know how to feel about it. She saw the smiling faces and sighed.

_“They are good kids. A shame, I am what I am.”_

Galadriel thought bitterly. She would enjoy the feeling of friendship once more. But a part of her wondered how long it would take until her double life caught up with her. Since she knew that if things came to choosing between them and Nazarick. The Tomb would always be first. But Galadriel didn’t want to come to that.

“Yeah, friends...”

Galadriel whispered, hoping that day never comes.

* * *

The next days went in a blink, and while Galadriel felt that soon all of that was about to change. However, she felt relief that things were going smoothly for her. Then there were the tests she had to take. For a moment she had to remember that she was in school. A superhero’s school, but a school none the less.

Then, the _practical exam_ came, and Galadriel was curious to see what it was. Curiosity reward with the view of all of her teachers standing before the students fully geared up. Something was going on with the teachers there. They were all smirking.

Galadriel felt that somehow the practical test was something more complicated.

“Sure are a lot of teachers here…” Jiro said somewhat nervously.

“What you think this is for?” Kirishima whispered to Bakugo, who just ignored him.

“Welcome to the practical test!” The small dog said as he appeared from Eraser’s headscarf.

“Principal Nezu?!” The students gasped.

“I hope you guys are ready, since this revision is going to be _quite_ different from the ones before!” Nezu said as both Ashido and Kaminari felt their souls leave their bodies.

“You all need more experiences in battle against flesh-and-blood opponents! So taking this as an opportunity, we decide to face off the students of class A-1 against their teachers!” Said Nezu with joy, as it was the greatest idea ever. But in hindsight, it was a good way for them to get more combat experience. Or so Galadriel thought.

“The teachers!”

“Are they serious?”

“I don’t know about it…”

“Yes, now without wasting more time lest start with the pair number one! Miss Yaoyorozu and young Todoroki will face off against Eraser Head,” the sleepy teacher somehow looked more alive than before, while Yaoyorozu seemed nervous and Todoroki unfazed. Galadriel thought that both of them make quite the pair. But she knew Yaoyorozu was not the fighting type. Todoroki could create problems if he was not careful with his flames. But then again, his ice could hinder things too.

And Yaoyorozu, for her part, could take the defensive or supportive approach, so Galadriel was curious to see how both of them could defeat Eraser Head.

“Now, the next team is going to be more different. Young Midoriya, and Bakugo would team up with Miss Nazarick… And your opponent would be…”

“Me!” All Might said as he appeared behind them.

“All Might?!” Both Midoriya and Bakugo said.

“Haha, you’ll have to work together to win against me! So come at me, the three of you!” All Might said wearing his trademark smirk.

Galadriel smiled at the opportunity presented to her. The day has just turned up to be a good one.


	20. Annoying hamster and bunny

**Sorry for taking a long time! Here is the next chapter!**

**Now, I will take a few days to rest. I don't want to burn out.**

**After that, I will update both Harry Potter and Overlord crossover, then Overlord: The Demon Empress!**

**Then, I will jump right on to From Thedas to Westeros!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 20

The Demon Empress peered at the so-called number one hero, All Might with interest. Galadriel would take this opportunity to _study_ the pro-hero power. She was going to enjoy the moment. To see how far could she go against him by only using her _basic_ skills. The only abilities she has used so far. Besides, she wanted to impress the top hero with her _charisma_.

That being said, the current situation she was in could be any more _annoying_. Well, amusing was a pleasant word too. Galadriel sat next to Midoriya, who was blushing deeply. Like a cute blushing bunny or dog, perhaps. Bakugo was at the end of the bus, sneering at them, or her, or a Midoriya. Galadriel didn't know. But if she was correct, Bakugo was angry that she was next to Midoriya. Maybe it was her imagination, she wouldn't know. Teenagers were weird these days.

Galadriel sighed as she leaned back into her seat.

After watching every student going against each teacher, it was the turn of the last three. So they took a small bus and went on their way. Soon, they would reach the training ground.

So meanwhile, they sat on the bus with an awkward silence.

 _"How long would it be before the guardians think of their villain names? I hope the names are cool or something,"_ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel could see that the number one hero seemed restless, or anxious. A hilarious thing for her to see, since he was supposed to be a pro-hero. The best hero in all of Japan.

"Why not play a word game or something?" The number one hero asked nervously.

None replied. Bakugo kept on sneering at everyone like a rabid hamster, Midoriya was not only restless for the upcoming test, but he was trying hard to not look at Galadriel's thighs. The white-haired girl was using the same navy military outfit from before, but it was now blue. The small skirt truly showed the girl _glorious_ legs, and poor Midoriya was doing his best to not peak the girl's legs. Yet, Galadriel seemed the only one not stressed out, or worried.

So deciding to throw the silences away. She turned her head at All Might and said. "Sure, why not?"

"I will say a word, and you will say another one using the last letter of the word I gave you. And so on, okay? ~ Apple," Galadriel said, as everyone was staring at her in bewilderment or amusement.

All Might smile, feeling the tension leaving the bus slowly.

"Elephant!" The number one hero said proudly.

Galadriel gave a slight nudge to Midoriya, who nervously replied with, "Telephone."

Galadriel glared at Bakugo, as he could only sneer.

"Fuck you, I won't play that stupid ass game! It's for kids! You white-haired albino!" Bakugo said.

"Why can you have fun? Honestly, you are boring," Galadriel mocked.

"I won't play that stupid game! It's over! You can do it all by yourself!" Bakugo replied furiously. But the annoying smiling coming from Galadriel was still on her face.

"So you're a loser then," Galadriel smiled, knowing full well how the bomb kid would react at the word _loser_. Bakugo vein popped out, and All Might could swear that the kid was going to have a stroke by such a thing.

"Say it… A word with _E~!"_ Galadriel smirked.

Bakugo only glared at her with all the intense feeling of anger he could muster. How much he hated her.

"EAGLE!" Bakugo yelled, furious at the white-haired girl.

"Early~," Galadriel said winking at the bomb kid who was trembling in rage.

"Yogurt!" The number one hero said with a grin on his face.

"T-Team," Midoriya replied, feeling more relaxed than before.

"Micropaleontology, you fuckers!" Bakugo yelled, again.

"Youngling," Galadriel replied easily, however, All Might was feeling left out by such words.

"Eh, generation," he replied.

"Nitroglycerin," Midoriya replied with a smile.

"Noradrenaline, your turn bitch," Bakugo said.

"Echinodermatous."

"What?! That's not a fucking word you white-haired albino!" Bakugo yelled.

"It is a word, my dear _Kacchan._ Echinoderm is any marine animal of the invertebrate with radiating arrangement of parts. Like starfishes, seas urchins, sea cucumbers, and so on. Echinodermatous is a wider term pertaining of the echinoderms. But you clearly don't know, don't you? My, my, I know more than you. What a surprise."

Galadriel smiled _innocently_ while Bakugo growled.

"Shut up! You are using unusual words to win! You cheater!" Bakugo yelled in anger.

"What? You started it with micropaleontology, if I remember correctly. Really, _Kacchan_ , don't insult yourself. Just say you are not as smart as me. But don't worry, I forgive you. Few people can be as smart as me," Galadriel said, grinning.

"You bitch!" He hissed like a rabid hamster, or perhaps a dog. Galadriel was not sure.

"What have I told you about speaking like that to a lady? Didn't your mother told you to show respect to a woman~?" Galadriel replied with a condescending tone.

"Don't fight, please we need to work together soon," Midoriya said, trying to calm the both of them. But he knew words won't work with Bakugo.

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugo yelled.

"Don't listen to him, Midoriya. He is jealous of you being next to me," Galadriel with a teasing smile, as she leaned her head on Midoriya's shoulder. An action that brought both anger and frustration to Bakugo for a reason he was not sure about it. But whatever, he couldn't understand. He destroyed.

Midoriya could only blush at such action from the white-haired girl. The smell of her hair, the softness of all. Midoriya was a happy young man.

Galadriel, however, was not sure of why she acted in such away. She felt fine doing it. It was the same feeling of calm and happiness Galadriel experience with the other kids a few days ago. Such a strange thing for the Demon Empress to feel with outsiders of Nazarick. But maybe there was a reason for it. So far, Galadriel couldn't figure out why, but she would ponder about it.

 _Could it be something more to it?_ Perhaps it was something she deeply missed from old Yggdrasil days. Maybe it was something she never experienced in her old life. The thrill of _acting_ like a normal girl, the feelings of friendship, and more. Galadriel was sure that perhaps she was enjoying this too much. But she was a demon, a Demon Empress. _So, who says she can't indulge herself in any fun she wanted? To experiment with them? To do whatever she wanted?_ Bringing the world to its knees was part of her nature.

Having the title of Demon Empress was to be forever in the search of conquering. To rule over those who defied her, or over those who were weaker than she. But it was also the feeling of having the power to do whatever she wanted to do. So, Galadriel would do just that.

Galadriel would indulge in the life of a student, with all that it entails. Maybe she would grow bored with it and move on. Perhaps she would kill them if they prove a burden to her plans. Or Galadriel would experiment with them, to create her own Nomus. Galadriel could take those she found interesting, or useful and brainwash them to serve her needs, just like Mirko. Maybe Midoriya could be her first _male experience._

It didn't matter at the end of things. Galadriel would do whatever she wanted, and for now, she would enjoy this. The taunting, the serene and cheerful adolescent lifestyle she never had.

"Fucking… Bitch," Bakugo replied with a hiss, low and dangerous, watching the smile face on Midoriya.

Yet, Galadriel was not over with her teasing.

"Come here, Bakugo, put your head on my lap. I will make you feel better," Galadriel said. Her eyes were shining with evil intent as she saw the face of Bakugo.

"Shut up, I don't need you to make me feel better! I can do it myself!" Bakugo said, slowly realizing how it may sound. He wanted to slam his head in the window hard and forget it all.

"Young Bakugo," All Might whispered in a sad voice.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said with red face.

" _Oh,_ pervert, but understandable. Young men are _energetic_ these years. But I never thought you would be one of those," Galadriel said, faking surprise.

"I kill you," Bakugo's face uniquely combined embarrassment and rage. Humiliation to what he just said, and fury to whom he said it. Bakugo never thought he would find someone more annoying than Deku. But there she was, a girl with white hair and a mischievous smile.

"Alright, I will stop, sorry for the teasing," Galadriel said with a surprising hint of honesty. Bakugo said nothing as he scoffed while looking at the window. _Fucking annoying girl! I hate her so much! If she wasn't stronger than me, I would have killed her!_ Bakugo thought angrily.

"But honestly, Bakugo, take things slowly. The more you push people away, the more lonely you will be. And believe me, you don't want to feel alone. It's a horrible feeling," the honest voice of Galadriel surprised all of them. There was something in her tone, something painful. All Might, the pro-hero was not sure what it was. But he could almost guarantee it was something the girl experienced before.

Bakugo gave a slight glance as he saw those golden eyes and beautiful face. The fact she was so gorgeous, strong, and smart annoyed him. It was at that moment; Bakugo understood he felt a sense of attraction to her. She was everything a hero should be. Strong-minded, powerful, and friendly when she wanted. The white-haired girl was going to be one of the best heroes in the world, without a doubt. She was going to be a stepping stone to Bakugo. But he couldn't shake the feeling of _affection_ and respect.

Bakugo scowled at the thought of that. _Fuck, what a pain in the ass! I will beat her, then I will forget about it!_ He thought, sadly for him it won't happen.

"Shut up," Bakugo only muttered, looking at the window.

All Might however was watching everything silently.

 _Now I can understand why Aizawa told me that only miss Nazarick could control young Bakugo. Ah! Young love! ~ Young Midoriya, please don't let them steal your crush away!_ The number one hero thought, praying for his heir to get the girl of his dreams.

It took around five more minutes for them to arrive at their destination.

The training ground was a city, or rather a fake part of a city. The moment they arrived, All Might disappeared, leaving behind only words of encouragement. They would need them, or at least two of them.

Galadriel went into competitive mode. For her, the current _training_ was a _pvp_ moment, a team _pvp_. Not only she could gather information about All Might power. But she would test her basic abilities. And see where she could go with only [Arcane Sword] [Arcane Shield] or some of the lowest tier spells.

However, while Midoriya could work together with her, the bomb kid was not. Bakugo was not about to let the opportunity to beat All Might go. Yet, Galadriel would not _lose_ because the kid wanted to act all arrogant. If she had to beat some sense into Bakugo, she would.

"Kacchan, we need to first!" Midoriya exclaimed, following Bakugo as he wandered like he owned the place.

"Stop following me!" Bakugo yelled back.

"But we need to think like a team! We need a plan!" Midoriya yelled.

"I only have one plan, and it's beating him! That is my fucking plan!" Bakugo replied.

"I will not let him toy with _us!_ To use those handcuffs to dismiss his power, that's fucking insulting. I'll beat him, you can run all you want, I will not!" Bakugo added, hissing like a snake.

"Kacchan, even with that handicap he is still All Might! We can't hope to defeat him in a fight!" The moment Midoriya approached him, Bakugo only replied with a punch. Midoriya groaned on the floor, while Bakugo's face contorted in fury. There was only so much Bakugo could take, and he was at his limit.

"Stop talking to me! Who do you think you are?!" Bakugo growled.

Midoriya could only stare back, feeling the pain of his cheek growing. Before, he would have been afraid to say anything, but now things were different. Midoriya stood up, refusing to look down like before. Something Bakugo noticed fast and only brought more anger to him.

"We need to work together! It's the only way for us to win!" Midoriya yelled.

"I don't need you to win anything!" Bakugo yelled.

But then, as both of them were screaming at each other like a married old couple. Galadriel had enough of them. She slapped both of them hard. Leaving a mark on each of their cheeks. It stunned Bakugo and Midoriya, they could only stare in bewilderment. Those two annoyed Galadriel to no end sometimes. For her, in a _pvp_ environment, discussions in the open ground were a big _no-no_.

Galadriel exhaled deeply, glaring at both of them.

"Keep screaming like that, and I will give you both a reason to scream," she said.

But before she could say more, she sensed a powerful wind coming their way. The blast was powerful enough to destroy the buildings around. The road and everything around them were slowly fading away in the impressive storm of air. Even the cars flew away.

As the dust settles down, they heard heavy and intimidating steps. All Might was coming, and the bright smile and shining blue eyes were not as reassuring as before.

"If any of you think of this as another test. Well, you all going to have a bad time, _heroes_!" He said, making both Bakugo and Midoriya shiver in fear.

"So, give me your best shot! For I'm a villain now!" All Might exclaimed.

Galadriel couldn't help herself but smile. There was a lot to enjoy today. Yet, Bakugo forgot what the white-haired girl said. He would not ask any of them for help. So he threw away any sense of preparation or fear. Bakugo rushed at All Might, like the big fool he was.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled.

"What. An. Idiot." Galadriel hissed.

" _Stun Grenade!_ " Bakugo yelled, as a bright flash of light sparked from his hand.

Bakugo, seeing an opportunity to attack, jumped right into All Might, believing his attack still stunned him. However, it was not the case. The number one hero smiled at the gall of young Bakugo, to do such an open attack. All Might waste no time. Grabbed Bakugo by the face, and smashed right in the ground. The sound of Bakugo crashing brought a smile to Galadriel.

Bakugo needed to learn the hard way. The really _hard way_.

All Might glare at both Midoriya and Galadriel and smile. In a blink, he kicked Midoriya right in the chest, and Galadriel in the stomach. Both of them let a cry of pain. Well, only Midoriya.

" _Ha ha~!_ It's so funny to be a villain once in a while!" The number one hero said smiling.

"Galadriel, are you alright?" Midoriya asked while he could barely breathe.

Galadriel only smiled. "Don't worry, I am," she replied. The speed of the attack honestly surprised the white-haired girl. Since she was not using any abilities beyond the ones, Galadriel thought it necessary for her whole _student act_. Galadriel could not see the attack of All Might, so it amazed her.

 _"How fast can he be? Mm, I would like to see more,"_ Galadriel thought, beaming with anticipation.

"Midoriya, listen to me… Between us, the only one capable of stoping All Might is me. That's why, I would give time for you to take Bakugo and run away."

"What are you saying?! It's All Might, it's too much! Even for you!" Midoriya replied.

"Listen to me, Bakugo, it's a stubborn idiot. He would rather lose than accept help, and you know it. But, in the future, when lives are at risk. This behavior of him would case problems not only for himself, but others. He needs to understand that alone, we are nothing."

"That's why I want you to listen to me, do what I am going to tell you, alright?"

Galadriel wanted to have a few minutes alone with All Might. She wanted to see his power closely. Away from prying eyes, that's why she wanted to push them away. However, whatever she was planning on doing was going to fail. Since Midoriya was not about to let her face All Might alone. Galadriel spoke about the team, but she wanted to face All Might alone.

Midoriya would not allow it.

"No! Let's take Bakugo and run!" Galadriel sighed, annoyed by the green-haired boy. Her plan was getting out of hand. And before she could say something back. The howling of Bakugo stopped her.

"Don't ignore me!" The scream of Bakugo again annoyed her. The crazy bomb hamster wail in anger, as he again jumped at All Might, amusing the top hero. Bakugo attacked with everything he had, explosion after explosion came right out of his hand. Only to be stopped by a powerful punch in the stomach from All Might. The sheer impact made Bakugo puke. There was so much pain running through his body.

Bakugo rolled on the ground, trying to get a hold of his own breath. He would not quit so easily. Bakugo would rather die than accept defeat. No matter what, he would never surrender.

"I get it… This is about Midoriya's incredible growth, right? You feel left out, behind. You're rushing to fast, young Bakugo. There is still room to grow!" The number one hero said, with a hope that Bakugo would listen.

"You need to rely in _your_ teammates, in your friends!"

Bakugo slowly stood up, the willpower to show everyone he was the best. That he wanted to _win_ and be the strongest of all of them. Kept Bakugo going, no matter the pain he was feeling.

"Zip it! If you're saying I gotta rely on _their_ help… Then I'd rather lose!" The number one hero nodded, understanding him but at the same feeling disappointed. The young boy was still too young to understand that you couldn't always win on your own. There was always going to be someone stronger, faster, and smarter than you. All Might know it too well. The wound he suffered that _day_ was a reminder of that. He hoped Bakugo would recognize it sooner, rather than later.

"So be it, as long you have no regrets!" Bakugo stared at the fist of All Might, ready for anything. But the moment he saw it coming, a slap on his face woke him up. It was hard, and it felt worse than the last one.

Galadriel then threw Bakugo away, as Midoriya grab him and raw away. The white-haired girl sneered in annoyance as she followed the boy. Cursing inwardly.

And it was just starting.


	21. Still annoying

**Sorry for no posting too much! I was busy with work and stuff! Besides, I had such an amazing idea for a Harry Potter x Overlord crossover that I had to write it down!**

**Maybe later you guys will see what I wrote!**

**The next update it's going to be both Harry Potter x Overlords fanfics! See you guys later.**

* * *

Chapter 21

The sound of something hitting a wall going on repeat, and the depressing atmosphere surrounding the white-haired girl was a sight to behold. Especially since the noise came from her head hitting the concrete wall. Galadriel's nerves and patience were at an end. Both Bakugo and Midoriya were proving too much for her to handle. They kept ongoing, screaming at each other and arguing. They reminded her of Ulbert and Touch-me. Those two were truly _annoying_ sometimes. No matter how much she liked Touch-me when it came down to _preparing for a raid_. She was serious.

Galadriel was a competitive person. She hated losing more than anyone else in the guild. She would end discussions between them many times. Bringing the entire group together in times of need, like Guild Wars. None could say she was without a cause. Galadriel unnaturally needed to win, to have some validation in her life came from the endless insults and abuse she endured back in her home. Her father would make her feel small, unwanted, like she would forever _be a failure_. That's why _she needed_ to win in anything. It was proof that she was doing something with herself. It was a self-perpetuated feeling of self-deprecation that pushed Galadriel to do whatever it was possible to win.

And because of that, she took raids, events, and everything else that gave her a feeling of achievement with the intensity of an eagle.

Like finishing a degree in Business Administration Management and Accounting and got herself a Ph.D. in Enterprise Accounting. Galadriel worked her ass to reach high in the Risk Management Department in her old company. One reason she got paid _really_ well and saw how the _big dogs_ behaved first hand. She hated her job; it didn't matter if she was good at it. But Galadriel would lie if she says she didn't enjoy the feeling of being part of the small percent back in her old world.

But _was it worth it?_ The feeling of being always a drone. _To work some times 14 hours a day? To work to those pigs who abuse her, grope her, and try to force her to do things barely legal?_ Galadriel didn't know. The world she once lived in didn't allow the opportunity to choose.

Galadriel wondered as well since she didn't know how much that life screw her mind. And she was right, deep inside her brain, her mind, and soul. Galadriel Melkor, the Supreme Being, and ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick lie a broken girl who had no opportunity to come to terms with her traumas.

Something about it _might_ cause problems for her in the future.

It didn't matter now, the only thing she needed to do was to _pass over_ the line to pass the exam. Galadriel had an aim, and it was to measure All Might's power and abilities. To have a taste of Midoriya's future and possibilities. As well, to have a better understanding of the power scale in the world of superheroes. But with those two kids in her _team,_ it was a hard thing to do.

"I told you to leave me!" Bakugo yelled in anger, as he joined Galadriel at letting his frustration out by hitting the wall, but instead of using his head, he used his fist.

"You need to listen to others! Especially those who are in your _team_!" Midoriya replied with frustration in his voice.

"Shut up, Deku! I don't need your help for nothing! What can't you understand that?!" Bakugo yelled again.

"This is why we can never have a conversation! You always scream and scream! You can't win by yourself! Understand it!" Midoriya has never yelled at Bakugo before, not once he thought he would have the guts to do so. But now it was different, they had to work together if they wanted to achieve victory. However, Bakugo was not having it.

"Since you got a _Quirk_ … You seem to think we are equal! I don't _need_ you!" Bakugo hissed.

"Too bad you think like that, but we are now a team! And we have to work together!"

"Fuck teamwork! And fuck you!"

Before they could continue, Midoriya and Bakugo suddenly felt a change of temperature. It was heavy, dense, and hot. They saw Galadriel, looking at the wall, with her hand on the wall. But there was something wrong. The heat emanating from the white-haired girl was suffocating. And it was not all. The wall _was melting_ under the girl's hand. The heavy breathing, and how Galadriel was trembling, as she was fighting to cool her anger down. It was nothing both of them were used to seeing.

"Ga-Galadriel are you, alright? Do you feel alright? Should I call for help?" Midoriya stuttered with a worried voice.

Then they saw it, in the golden eyes of Galadriel, something terrible begging to get out. It took all of Galadriel to restrain to calm down. Although she was _angry_ , she was not _furious_. For her, those two were different things. The anger she was feeling came from annoyance, those two kids were irritating her to no end. And because of that, it was easier for her to _exhale_ and calm herself down.

Yet, both of them would never forget about those eyes, and whatever Galadriel was holding inside her.

"Are you both done?" Galadriel asked with a deadpanned voice.

"I told you, I don't need your help," Bakugo replied again, but now, it was without the same intensity as before. He won't admit it, but he was trembling at the sight of those golden eyes. They seemed so _empty_.

"Bakugo, I'm only going to say this once and you better pay attention," Galadriel said hissing, as she took the bomb kid by the throat.

"In this life, _no one_ can do it all! You are not invincible, you're not a one-man-army. There are enemies out there stronger than you, stronger than me, stronger All Might! Do you understand it?!" Midoriya stared in shock, not truly understanding what she mean by it. _What enemies?_ _The League of Villains? Or something else?_ Bakugo thought the same.

"You need to learn how to work in a team or you will have the blood of your teammates in your hands! Do you want that?! Do you want to be the responsible for their death?! Only because of your stupid pride?! That stupid ego?!" Galadriel exclaimed.

Galadriel was being melodramatic for sure, but she truly wanted to make them learn how to fight as a team. For her, it was the _basic_ skills of _PvP_. That was her competitive self-talking. Yet, it baffled her that those two couldn't comprehend how important it was working as a team. The white-haired girl sighed deeply. Then she took another approach.

"Bakugo, you don't want to feel the blood of your comrades in your hands, believe me," Galadriel whispered, as she slowly released her grip. Allowing Bakugo to move. Yet, all of what Galadriel was saying was only confusing Bakugo more. _What was she talking about?_ He thought.

"What would do you if someone asked you for help? What would you do if you needed to work together with someone to rescue an innocent person? Think of that, Bakugo. Are the lives of innocent people less important than your own ego? You're a hero, right?… _Act_ like a hero," Galadriel then added more dramatization to her entire speech by adding, "And maybe you will save me in the future."

Her voice was soft, and her entire body seemed vulnerable. Something Midoriya and Bakugo took notice of. Galadriel wanted to make them work together, that was her whole point, and she would have accomplished it just fine. But adding that brief line at the end of her speech raised some eyebrows. Since it brought some questions to them. _Was Galadriel in danger? Or something more was going on?_

Galadriel was just randomly saying words and not paying attention to how they may take it.

She was still on the _whole teenager girl_ act. But perhaps she was acting too _good_. Now, Galadriel just made things more complicated for her.

It matters not, what she wanted was to continue her mission to see the abilities of All Might. And to teach broccoli kid and bomb kid, that teamwork makes the dream work.

"Would you at least try?" Galadriel asked, hiding her irritation behind her cute and tender face. She used to do the same back in Yggdrasil. To calm everyone's nerves, and focus on one goal, with the hope they would do the same.

Bakugo said nothing for a few seconds, before hissing and nodding, refusing to look at her.

"Good, and thank you," Galadriel said. "Now, Midoriya, you are the only one who knows everything about All Might. Please tell us something about him we could use to our advantage."

Midoriya pushed all of his thought about whatever the white-haired girl said about the danger and Bakugo saving her in the future. There was something there, he would think about it later. Now, he needed to pass the test.

"I have an idea, but I will need Kacchan gloves."

* * *

All Might sighed, as he looked around the place for the three young students. He was feeling tired, those handcuffs were really something else. They could indeed slow him down, or it was because of something else. The power he once felt was slowly fading away. It was only a matter of time before the spark of One-for-all dissolve. The day it happens, he would grieve in pain for the loss of his _Quirk_. But hope was still there for the world. Midoriya Izuku was the right type of person to carry the torch.

All Might couldn't ask for a better heir. Deep inside, Toshinori knew Nana Shimura, his mentor and old friend, would approve of young Midoriya. If she was only there with them.

"I need to speak with him about what happen to her…" he whispered.

There were details All Might needed to be more clear about, explanations about One-for-All too, and the predecessors of the spark. _I need to work harder! I need to be the best mentor I can be for him!_ He thought with a smile. Then he saw the three students appeared before him. Clearly, they have an ace under their sleeve. The number one hero grinned at them, feeling excited by the future generations of heroes. _Young Midoriya won't be alone!_ All Might, the number one hero, smiled.

"But now, I need to finish this!"

Bakugo _Quirk_ pushed All Might as he continues to make an explosion after explosions. He hated to work together with anyone, especially with _Deku_. But there was something he couldn't deny about what the albino girl said before. That there was always someone better than him. _She_ was better than him in everything. It was unfair, so annoying, infuriating. Bakugo thought Deku was irritating, but she was something else.

Yet, among all those nuisances, he couldn't help himself but _like her_. She was not _the only words_ type of person. Whatever the white-haired girl said, she back up with evidence, with proof. She earns his respect as much as he hated admitting it. Still, there was something else going on with her. Secrets are hidden away in the shadows. Bakugo would keen an eye on her, especially from what she said to him early. About her being in danger.

Not that she _said_ it, but that's what Bakugo thought.

 _In danger of what?_ He wondered.

It was something to think about.

"Where do you think you are going, All Might?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Haha, young Bakugo, lively as ever! Are you here to taste defeat?" The number one hero said grinning.

Bakugo again threw more of his explosion until there was no more. The last one was safe for him to _jump_ up, leaving room for Midoriya, who was waiting the last moment to go behind his idol and use _Kacchan_ glove and pull the trigger. All Might quickly nod with joy at the fact both were working together. Even though the explosion that came from Bakugo gloves was stronger than he expected.

But he couldn't see where the white-haired girl was. It was then; he saw that in the distance, both boys running to the door, getting close to reaching the finish line.

Before All Might could use his speed to catch both of them. The girl in question appeared before him, and without wasting time, she used her _fist to attack him._ The number one hero speculates why she was striking him. _Why_ she was trying to fight him 1 vs 1.

Galadriel knew she had limited time to see what she wanted, so without missing a beat. She fought him, using only her basic skills.

All Might surprised by the girl's ability to fight him, repaid in kind, as he used his speed to push her away. But he couldn't help himself but gasp at the fact she reacted and not only blocked his attack but fought back too. _How strong she is?_ _Truly, the girl's Quirk is something powerful!_ He thought.

The number one hero attacked faster, and in a moment of carelessness, he punched her _a bit_ too strong.

"Shit!" He hissed worry he may have hurt her, but he sighed in relief at the fact the girl seemed fine enough to continue the fight.

"Don't hold too much back, mister All Might. You may lose against little old me," Galadriel said, smirking.

"Ha ha, you're truly a dangerous person, miss Nazarick!" He said with a smirk.

Galadriel smiled at the speed of the attacks. They were that fast; she could barely block them. Yet, it was because she was not using any skill of her vast repertoire to help her fight him. But thanks to that, she could see that indeed he was stronger than she thought.

 _"Mm, by speed and strength alone. He is stronger than Lupusregina, he may be stronger than the rest of the Pleiades too. That's a lot. But then again, for what Demiurge told me. This is a very weak version of him. Whatever wound All Might is suffering, it's reducing his power by a great lot. How powerful was he at his prime?"_ Galadriel thought in every variant.

There was a lot to think about.

First, Yggdrasil was a _game_ , where the level discrepancy was a big thing. Having a five-level gap was day and night sometimes. Adding items, traits, resistance and more was also something she was doing. So, she was measuring All Might's power by only using his raw power.

All Might speed and physical power could be enough to fight the Pleiades but not enough to defeat Nazarick 80-85 Npcs, even if he was in his prime. They all have items capable of reducing All Might power by a lot. Among many other things. It was the unfairness of the game settings Yggdrasil had.

The levels, the racial jobs, traits, items, spells, and many other things.

_"But, what if All Might could use Nazarick items? Mm, how strong could he be? Mm, that's a lot to think about."_

There were a lot of possibilities there. All Might, Midoriya's mentor was powerful, but he was just a human. However, there were a lot of possibilities there. _How powerful could Midoriya be if she gave him an item?_ _Or if she could find a way to "level up" Midoriya, how much could it change the young green-haired boy?_

Galadriel would bring her thoughts to Demiurge and see what could they think about it.

The demon empress sighed in annoyance since she could not see more of All Might's power. The time was running out, so without wasting more time, she used [Arcane Light] to escape the number one hero by blinding him, then she teleported to where Bakugo and Midoriya were.

"I'm here, thank you for waiting on me! Now, stupid bomb kid bock the road," Galadriel said, as Bakugo snarled at her, but he did what she told him to. And putting all his frustration on the explosions in his hand. He destroyed the rest of the road, leaving the number one hero far behind.

"This is what you wanted?!" Bakugo yelled with a funny, angry expression.

"Mm, I could have done it better," Galadriel teased.

"Let's go before time runs out." Midoriya said as he carried Bakugo since the bomb kid was feeling the pain of All Might's fist.

And so the trio crossed the line, passing the test.

* * *

Far away, deep in the city, a certain group was gearing up to make their move. Among them was an individual with long red hair and tanned skin. Lupusregina was grinning, as she was undercover among the villains. A work she was enjoying rather a lot. There was something about the leader, about him getting annoyed or frustrated, that brought joy to the red-haired werewolf.

"Mm, boss, what are you doing~?" Lupusregina asked while laying on the couch comfortably.

Tomura Shigaraki stared at the photo in his hand. The picture of the white-haired girl was something he has been watching for a long time now. She was the one person he has been eager to meet. There was something on her, a deep dark secret he wanted to know about.

However, there was the green-haired boy too. If what his teacher says was true, then that kid was going to be the next symbol of peace. And that was not something he wanted to allow to happen.

"Boss~ what are you doing~?" Lupusregina, or known as _Regina_ asked.

"Shut up, I was thinking only," Tomura replied.

"Ah, tell me, I want to know~!"

"Be quiet," Tomura replied.

"Hey, Shigaraki," a man with a glass called as he entered the bar. "We've been spreading the word around for the past few days, and I think we have some new recruits for you." He said with a nasty smile.

Lupusregina saw the two people entering the room. One was half-burned, with deep dark hair and skin stitched on himself. The other one was a girl with blonde hair and crazy eyes. Lupusregina knew, almost immediately, that that girl was not right in the head. Some kind of _craziness_ Lupusregina liked was there. She was going to keep an eye on her for the foreseeable future.

"Wow, in person you're… Super gross, dude," the half-burned person said with the most deadpanned voice ever.

"Whoa! This is amazing! You're a friend of Stains, right? Ah, you're Regina, the Red Killer! So cool!" The blonde-haired school girl said with the most creepy smile Lupusregina has seen outside of Nazarick.

"Can I suck your blood? I want to be friends with the one who killed, the hero killer," she said, smirking wildly.

 _Yep, defiantly a crazy girl_ , Lupusregina thought.

"Kurogiri, warp them away," Tomura hissed.

"They are the two types I hate the most, a brad and a guy with no manners," he said with an annoyed voice.

"They've traveled all this way just to see you. Besides, we are low in members, at this point we need all the help we can get. At least try to hear them out," Kurogiri said.

"He is right, you know? At the very least, see if they are competent fighters," the man with glasses said.

Tomura only snarled as he was getting annoyed at the fact he needed to listen to them.

"Presentations? Okay! My names is Toga! Himiko Toga~! Life is hard, so I want to make a world easier for everyone to live in! That's why I want to kill those who are unworthy! So let me join you, Tomura!" Toga said smiling.

"Tch, I don't get it. You some kind of freak?" Tomura hissed angrily at the smiling girl.

"I won't present myself like some kind of kid. I go by the name of Daby, that's all you need to know. My goal is to make the killer's will real. That's all," Dabi said with a serious look on his face.

"So annoying, everyone is annoying."

"Don't do it, Shigaraki," Kurogiri saw how Tomura was ready to attack both of them, so using his Quirk he could stop the upcoming fight. There was no time for it.

"Please calm yourself, Tomura Shigaraki. We need to expand this organization, and oddly enough, this is our chance to do it. Think about it, there is no reason to reject them."

Tomura growled as he walked away. There was something he needed to think about. Something he had to do first.

"I thought he was going to kill us," Toga said, beaming with joy.

"Strange, dude," Dabi said.

"Ah, don't worry about boss~ He is a sweetheart! He only needs to think about what he wants to do, don't worry," Lupusregina said.

"Ah, Regina, can you give me a bit of your blood? Can I lick you?" Toga asked.

"Ah~ We barely know each other~! We can't do something like that, yet~ Besides, I may like it~!"

Dabi glared at the red-haired girl with doubt.

"What are you doing here? What is your goal?" Dabi asked her, Lupusregina only stared at him with a confused look, but then she smiled. It was a sadistic smile.

"I _love_ hurting people! I love taking away their faith, to see them cry over the lost of hope~! And as long we do some killing and chaos, I don't care what you guys do~!" Toga clapped her hands as she smiled at her new friend.

"That's so cool, Regina! You're so cool! And your leather outfit too!"

"I know, right?"

The villains were now on hold, they only needed to wait for their _leader_. And hopefully, Tomura would find his goal soon.


End file.
